Tinta
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Un tatuaje significa mucho. Los diseños a veces tienen historias que ni las mismas personas que los hacen pueden recordar. Los tatuajes hablan por sí mismos. Los tatuajes marcan comienzos y finales. Los tatuajes están hechos con tinta, sangre, recuerdos y dolor, pero también, con amor. Regalo de cumpleaños para Madhara Flux.
1. en la piel

**_Tinta..._**

 **Summary:** _Un tatuaje significa mucho. Los diseños a veces tienen historias que ni las mismas personas que los hacen pueden recordar. Los tatuajes hablan por sí mismos. Los tatuajes marcan comienzos y finales. Los tatuajes están hechos con tinta, sangre, recuerdos y dolor, pero también, con amor._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es obra de J. K. Rowling. Sin embargo, este fic es mío.

 **¡Hola!** ¿Cómo estáis? Quiero presentaros a mi nuevo bebé, y que no sólo es mío, es el regalo de cumpleaños para Madhara Flux. Mi dulce y preciosa Lunática M, espero que te agrade este regalo, hecho con todo, todo, todo el amor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!

Este fic es algo que no acostumbro a hacer, en primer lugar porque recién voy escribiendo cuatro capítulos y bastante cortos, de menos de dos mil palabras. Además de que tengo una trama algo... bien, no sabría describirlo, por lo que publicaré los capítulos así, sin corregir, y luego más adelante, cuando tenga todo en orden, lo corregiré como pueda. Voy con tres capítulos de adelanto e intentaré publicar con breves periodos de tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo. Pero ya, no me extiendo. Espero que os guste ;) En especial a ti, Lunática M. Besosbesosbesos *

* * *

 **1**

 **… en la piel**

—No hay cupos hasta junio.

El muchacho no tendría más de la propia edad de Harry. Tenía un ralo cabello rubio en púas, rapado a ambos lados de la cabeza, con varios mechones en brillante color verde. Mascaba desganadamente una dulce y garabateaba con un bolígrafo en los bordes de una servilleta. Harry podía ver un diseño tétrico: los tentáculos de un calamar retorciéndose, trepando sobre la hoja.

—Quisiera reservar uno, entonces.

El muchacho le miró como si le estuviera insultando. Claro, estaban a diciembre. Y seguramente el muy imbécil estaba intentando sacárselo de encima, porque claro, Harry Potter parecía exactamente el tipo de personas que jamás en su vida se harían un tatuaje: camisa color pergamino lisa, sweater rojo sobre la camisa, bufanda a rayas rojas y doradas, dedos sin ningún tipo de anillo, semi metidos en los bolsillos de los jeans. Además del estropicio negro que llevaba por cabello, y las gafas garrafalmente erróneas, demasiado grandes para su cara. Harry estaba totalmente seguro que nadie se lo esperaría encontrar en La Guarida de la Serpiente, el estudio de tatuajes más reconocido de Londres.

—Mira, tío —el hombre se inclinó sobre el escaparate en el que estaba apoyado. Piercings y expansores de diferentes colores, tamaños y formas se hallaban bajo—, no soy quien para decidir por ti, pero de verdad no luces como el tipo que se haría un tatuaje. Y para tatuarte el nombre de tu novia, bueno, no creo que quieras tener el nombre de cualquier zorra permanentemente en la piel cuando tengas unos cuernos enormes que no te permitan pasar por la puerta, ¿eh? Así que, colega, yo que tú me guardaría el dinero para otra cosa y me marcharía derechito por la puerta.

Con dependientes así, Harry no tenía idea de por qué aquel estudio era tan popular y reconocido. Rose, su hermana, se había ofrecido a venir con él: la muchacha pelirroja tenía un encanto brillante, parecía latir. La gente se acercaba a ella como atraídos por su magnetismo, algo envidiable. Normalmente, la gente solía rehuir a Harry, y Harry simplemente no le daba importancia.

—Mira, chaval —Harry esbozó una ligera, ligerísima sonrisa nerviosa—, yo quiero tatuarme, y mis motivos a ti te importan una mierda, ¿eh, colega? Lo que quiera tatuarme no es asunto tuyo. Así que dame el próximo turno, el más cercano que tengas.

El muchacho resultó ligeramente sorprendido. Entonces, algo brilló en sus ojos castaños, y sacó de la parte inferior del escaparate una gruesa carpeta. Abrió –se hallaba llena de nombres, números de móvil y fechas– y observó un pequeño hueco.

—Tengo un turno libre el ocho de enero, a las diez y media de la mañana. ¿Te va?

Harry sonrió. Repentinamente, el chaval le caía mejor.

—Hecho.

…

Su casa era un desorden. Su habitación era un desorden. Su vida era un desorden. Rose, luego de navidades, había regresado al colegio. Sus padres habían considerado que era mejor para ella y para su otro hermano menor asistir a un internado, mientras que Harry, siempre su conejillo de indias en lo que _padres_ se trataba, había cursado en un colegio muy cercano, yendo a dormir siempre a casa, cómodo y tranquilo. Se había preguntado por qué sus hermanos eran diferentes a él, por qué él era diferente a sus hermanos. Por mucho tiempo.

Al final, había dejado de preguntar.

…

El ocho de enero nevaba. No era, woah, una gran nevada, simplemente algunos copos de nieve descendían suavemente sobre los paraguas y las chaquetas impermeables. Harry se limpió los pies de nieve antes de adentrarse en el estudio de tatuajes.

La recepción estaba cubierta de fotografías de tatuajes, pero a ella ya la conocía. También fotografías de piercings y expansores, y de algunos cabellos terriblemente coloridos. Harry se sintió extrañamente confortable con el aroma a desinfectante que aparecía en las paredes y el suelo. El mismo chaval, ahora con expresión de dormido, le guió hasta la trastienda, diciéndole que era mejor que no se arrepintiera luego.

Harry tomó asiento en una silla plástica, esperando. A un lado suyo reposaba una mujer con ambos brazos cubiertos de cicatrices y tatuajes simultáneamente. Llevaba los labios muy rojos y unos minutos después, cuando vio a la muchacha que salía con el brazo envuelto en plástico y un hinchado maniquí de dibujar tatuado, una sonrisa curvó completamente aquel rostro suave. Ambas se abrazaron y se despidieron del tatuador. Harry, que jugueteaba nervioso con los bordes de su abrigo, no alzó la mirada hasta que ellas se marcharon.

—Tú debes ser Harry Potter.

Harry alzó la vista. Entonces, su mundo se detuvo. Abrió los labios, dispuesto a decir que sí, que ese era su nombre, pero que cualquier cosa que pudieran decirle de él era mentira, pero todas las palabras quedaron trabadas en su lengua, en la expresión extraña del hombre de piel blanca, pálida hasta lo inverosímil, y cabello negro ensortijado, rapado a un lado de la cabeza y con la melena cayendo por el lado que lo llevaba largo.

El tatuador esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Tú eres Harry Potter. Ven, pasa. ¿Deseas escoger un diseño hecho o has traído algo tú?

Harry dudó y sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado. Le había costado horrores hacer aquel diseño. Después de todo, él no era una luz dibujando. Pero había quedado más o menos presentable, entendible aquel diseño que deseaba. El tatuador examinó el dibujo con ojo crítico.

—Un lirio… blanco, puedo suponer… ¿y la cabeza de un reno?

Harry enrojeció abruptamente.

—Se supone que es un ciervo.

—Oh —el tatuador sonrió más ampliamente—. Creo que podremos mejorarlo. Ven, y quítate ese abrigo.

Harry siguió al tatuador hasta la sala de tatuajes. Estaba mentalizado para dolor, pero no para la apariencia aséptica del lugar, el aroma a alcohol y desinfectante, los dibujos a blanco y negro en las paredes. Una camilla en un rincón, una silla en otro, varias máquinas de aspecto extraño, la máquina de tatuar… Harry tragó saliva.

—Ven, toma asiento.

Harry lo hizo. El hombre atrajo una carpeta y la apoyó sobre su regazo. Entonces, con el dibujo de Harry como base, sus dedos elaboraron un complejísimo diseño: un lirio, sombrado a la perfección, _luciendo como un lirio,_ y la cabeza de un ciervo de perfil pareciendo surgir entre los pétalos de la flor, con la cornamenta elevándose, imponentes. Lo hizo en menos de cinco minutos, con el bolígrafo jamás cometiendo un error. Harry se maravilló totalmente.

—¿Así va?

—Es… perfecto.

El tatuador sonrió.

—Muy bien, Harry. ¿Dónde quieres el tatuaje? ¿Brazo, espalda, cintura…? Si tienes vello allí, lamento decirte que deberemos depilarlo.

Harry no estaba preparado para ello. Se mordisqueó el labio nerviosamente y señaló la muñeca derecha.

—Partiendo de la muñeca derecha, en el interior del brazo.

—Entonces, yo que tú me quitaría el abrigo. Y si quieres agradarme mucho, también la camisa —el hombre rió, jovial—. Oh, vamos, es broma. No retrocedas.

Harry no había retrocedido, pero tal vez algo había cruzado por su rostro que le demostraba que era lo próximo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Harry se retiró el abrigo y abrió los botones de la camisa. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de rugby. El mohín de decepción pasó muy desapercibido por el rostro del tatuador.

Una vez camisa y abrigo fuera, Harry extendió el brazo. El hombre lo limpió con un algodón desinfectante, y procedió a hablar con un tono más bien suave, preguntándole si había tenido alguna experiencia así antes, cuán alto era su rango de dolor, que si le dolía, le dijera de forma tal que se detuvieran. Harry sentía su cara y su cuello arder. El hombre era guapo, sí, e incluso parecía que estaba a punto de follárselo, no de hacerle un tatuaje.

Entonces, el proceso comenzó. Una vez que el diseño y el tamaño estaban asegurados, la aguja se enterró en su piel. Dolió, claro que dolió. Pero se sintió como una liberación.

…

Tal vez el caos no estaba en su habitación, ni en su casa, ni en sus paredes, ni en su cocina, ni en sus rincones. Tal vez el caos estaba en su alma, en su alma sacudida y dolorida. Sentía que había vivido mucho para sus diecinueve años, y al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué era lo que le hacía sentir aquella sensación. Su pecho pesaba como si un hombre excedido de peso estuviera parado allí, constantemente. Su respiración se agitaba en las situaciones más extrañas. Por las noches, despertaba de una pesadilla y buscaba con las manos… algo. Una sensación de soledad e incomprensión que se desvanecía con el correr de las horas.

Tal vez el caos estaba en su interior, y debía dejar de buscar calma en el exterior para encontrarse a sí mismo en la calma que debía habitar en su pecho.

Algún día. Tal vez.

…

El diseño ocupaba seis pulgadas. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Sin embargo, el tatuador se negó a terminarlo en aquel momento.

—Vuelve otro día. En una o dos semanas, cuando tu piel esté menos hinchada. No podemos hacer los sombrados ahora. Además, creo que ya has sufrido mucho por hoy.

Harry se sentía eternamente agradecido. Bendito sean los buenos tatuadores.

El hombre limpió con un algodón embebido en alcohol los restos de tinta que goteaban. Ardía, por su puesto. Aún faltaba sombrear los pétalos y la cornamenta. No sería mucho. Harry se sentía ligero, como una pluma, y cuando el tatuador le envolvió el tatuaje con un plástico y comenzó a decirle la cantidad de cosas con las que debía tener cuidado, cómo debía tratarlo los primeros días… Harry oyó atentamente y concertaron una cita para dentro de diez días. Ambos creían que aquel era un momento adecuado.

—Por cierto, Harry —el tatuador le apresó contra una pared mientras salía. Tenía el abrigo debajo del brazo, pensando ponérselo apenas saliera; no quería lagrimear por el dolor estando en frente de aquel tatuador—. Tom. Mi nombre es Tom.

Harry sonrió.

—Tom.

—Prometo ser más suave la próxima vez —le guiñó un ojo y le dejó ir.

Harry caminó por la nieve sintiendo como los copos suaves se derretían contra el calor de sus mejillas.

…

Es entonces cuando te das cuenta que acabas por llegar al mismo lugar donde comenzaste. Pero de una forma ligeramente diferente. El lugar y las personas son los mismos, o tal vez también son ligeramente diferentes. De lo único que pueden estar seguros es que aquello ya lo han vivido. Que son incapaces de coexistir sin la presencia del otro a su lado.

Tal vez, tal vez eso, de momento, sea suficiente.

* * *

 _Así que... ¿reviews? :D_

Cualquier pregunta, cualquier comentario, cualquier detalle, cualquier dedazo, cualquier momento que queráis compartir... ¡Comentad! ¡Dejad un hermoso y sensual review de los vuestros, y os amaré! *corazón gay*

Y salgo al ritmo de... _yo le digo ¡hola! ella me dice goodbye!~_ askldjalsjd babai.


	2. en las hojas

_Hola! Os apuesto que no esperabais otra actualización tan tan rápido. Pues yo tampoco. Pero estoy tan emocionada con la historia que quiero publicarla, escribirla, publicarla, escribirla... y así._

 _Muy bien, respondo reviews gratis :D_

 _MaryKozlov: ¡Gracias! Y si no sabes lo que estás leyendo, ¡mucho mejor! ¡La idea es perderos en un mundo nuevo! Y no puedo decir más por no hacer spoiler y ohh, gracias por comentar._

 _Madhara Flux: (Mi Maddy; cariño, ¿sabes que en whatsapp te tengo como Maddy? xD) Lunática C reportándose, cambio. ¡Me alegra mogollón que te haya gustado este regalo! Lo necesitaba sacar de mi sistema y ¿de qué mejor forma que obsequiándotelo por tu cumpleaños? Cariño, lo mereces y aún más. Ahora, con las teorías locas... Harry tiene hermanos, tiene padres. Padres sobreprotectores. Padres escondiendo secretos. ¡Pero a que no adivinarás nunca qué secretos! Y si los adivinas, pues... jum, algo habré hecho mal. Y si hay magia o si no... *risa de extrema maldad* Y tranquila, cariño. Harry no está enfermo. Pero me limito a hablar de su pasado. O de la religión de sus padres. Porque también me limito a hablar de sus padres ;) Y le evitan... aunque me de lástima, le evitan, mi pobre bebé. Pero tranquila... todo tendrá solución :D Pues aquí desmoronamos una teoría que sí puedo decir: que Harry se sienta reconfortado por el olor del desinfectante es igual a que se sienta reconfortado por que el lugar cumple con los sistemas de salud. Conozco casas de tatuaje donde hay mucho aroma a tinta, pero infecciones por todas partes. El desinfectante (clorox en los suelos, alcohol siempre antes de tatuar y agujas desechables) es un sinónimo a salud. Y creo que Harry no quiere contagiarse de algún virus... Destruyendo una teoría, BANG. Las chicas son pareja, sí ;) Y tendrán otra aparición más adelante. Pero shhh, secreto.. ... ¡YO TAMBIÉN LO IMAGINÉ CON PIERCINGS! Pero no sé si lo describí... creo que no... ah *broke jart* Y a partir de aquí, te dejo especular, leer, y formar más teorías locas de esas que amo con todo el corazón. Y no importa que no hayas sido el primer comentario, corazón mío, has sido el primero que me ha llegado al alma toda destruida que tengo (porque tengo horrocruxes, no los suficientes para que me falte la nariz, pero sí los suficientes para seguir escribiendo fanfics largo, laaaaargo rato) :P Besisbellezamía. Lunática C. cambio y fuera._

 _GalaxyInfiniti: Gracias! :3 Por leer y por comentar. xoxo~_

 _Christine C: Graaaaaciaaaaas uwu *corazón gay*_

 _Anonymus: ¡Anonymus, dime tu nombre! ¿Quién eres? D: Dices que adoras lo que escribo, pero yo no te conozco, y eso catalogaría como acoso (?) okno. Me encantó que te haya encantado uwu Aquí la actualización rápida (sólo por hoy)._

 _Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. De verdad espero que os guste (en especial a mi Lunática M... con amor y besos para ella). *corazón gay*_

* * *

 **2**

 **… en las hojas**

El café _Diamante,_ a unas calles de Hampstead Heath, era un lugar privado y cómodo. A pesar del frío, Harry estaba tomando un chocolate caliente con _Tobías,_ su Boyero de Berna, sentado en sus cuatro traseros a un lado suyo. Le hubiera gustado entrar al clima cálido y cómodo de la cafetería, pero tenía la pequeña sensación de que un perro enorme húmedo y con lodo en las patas no sería bien recibido.

Tobías soltó un ladrido, de pronto, y se levantó. Harry tironeó de la correa de su cuello.

—Sentado —ordenó. El perro tironeó, repentinamente interesado en un hombre que pasaba caminando, comiendo galletas de bolsa. El hombre era ancho de espaldas, alto, y llevaba un grueso abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, además de un gorro de lana negro que cubría casi toda su cabeza.

Tobías tironeó, prácticamente tirándole de su silla y Harry soltó la correa. El perro saltó de pronto hacia el hombre, y Harry se levantó dispuesto a pagar si era necesario para que el sujeto no le hiciera algún tipo de denuncia si le llegaba morder. Tobías saltó encima del hombre, olisqueándole y ladrando como si hubiera visto a un viejo amigo. Harry abandonó su chocolate para encontrarse con que aquel sujeto estaba acariciando a su perro, con una expresión de total alegría en el rostro.

—¡Oh, pero qué precioso eres! —el hombre le rascó detrás de la oreja, y Tobías ladeó la cabeza para tener más de aquella caricia—. ¿Quieres algo de comida? Lo lamento, ya no tengo más.

Harry se detuvo, contemplando de pronto el rostro de Tom, su tatuador. Tom alzó la vista y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Harry Potter —dijo a modo de saludo, incorporándose de la posición en la que estaba para acariciar al perro. Harry sonrió ligeramente.

—Tom.

—Riddle —Tom sonrió—. Tom Riddle.

Una sonrisa estaba dibujándose en el rostro de Harry, sin poder evitarlo.

—Lamento que Tobías te haya saltado encima —cogió la correa, sobre el asfalto frío, y tironeó de allí—. No sé qué le pasa.

Tobías le miró como si quisiera decirle algo obvio. Luego soltó un bufido y comenzó a olisquear en el bolso que colgaba del hombro de Tom, cruzado en su cuerpo. Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, te he mentido. Sí traigo más comida. ¡Pero no te daré!

El perro ladró graciosamente, como si estuviera protestando. Tom rió, su risa flotando por el aire como una caricia.

—Déjame invitarte un café —sugirió Harry—. Claro, si no debes ir a ningún lado.

Tom le observó con calidez en sus ojos oscuros.

—Claro —señaló—. No iba a ningún sitio en particular.

Tomaron asiento y tuvieron la suerte de que una muchacha les atendió tan pronto les vio sentarse. Tom pidió un capuchino y Harry otro chocolate caliente. Harry agregó unos cruasanes a la petición.

—Entonces, cuéntame —Tom jugueteó con una servilleta a un lado de la mesa de madera cuadrada—. ¿Quién eres? No pareces el tipo de tío que decide tatuarse, pero yo tampoco parezco el tipo de tío que tatúa a otros, así que te comprendo.

Harry rió suavemente.

—No sabría qué decirte. Soy… soy Harry. Tengo diecinueve años. Hago cursos de teatro… y de música —bajó ligeramente la mirada a la mesa, una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Me gustan mucho los animales. Cuando me independice económicamente, estudiaré veterinaria. Aunque de momento simplemente recojo perros de la calle, les cuido hasta que su salud deja de peligrar y luego les doy en adopción.

Tom sonreía, claramente enternecido.

—Me gustaría verte actuar, algún día. Pareces del tipo de tíos que tendrá un gran futuro por delante —esbozaba aquella extraña expresión que Harry sólo podía atribuir al frío, las mejillas enrojecidas por el viento, la sonrisa suave, los ojos entrecerrados—. Y lo que haces con los animales es maravilloso.

—Gracias —Harry agachó ahora la cabeza. Tom cruzó el espacio que les distanciaba con la mano; llevaba guantes sin dedos, y las uñas pintadas de negro. Le acunó el rostro en la mano, alzándole, contemplándole a los ojos. Luego sus dedos recorrieron su rostro, apartando unos cabellos de su frente. Harry retrocedió.

—Vaya, qué cicatriz llevas ahí —Tom apartó la mano. Harry sentía la piel arder donde sus dedos le habían tocado—. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—La he tenido desde siempre. O más bien, desde que recuerdo —desvió la mirada, chasqueando ligeramente la lengua—. No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia.

—¿Por qué crees que no tienes esos recuerdos? —Tom parecía genuinamente interesado—. ¿Cómo son tus padres?

—No son malos padres —Harry mordió ligeramente su labio—. Mi madre es la persona más inteligente que he conocido. Y mi padre es… bien, es difícil de describir. Es muy bromista y bastante flojo en los quehaceres de la casa. Pero ama a mi madre, y a mis hermanos. Y a mí, por supuesto —el muchacho se acomodó los lentes, que se resbalaban por la punta de su nariz, ligeramente torcidos.

Tom lo meditó unos instantes.

—Pues, yo soy adoptado —se miraba las uñas descuidadamente—. Mis padres no quisieron cambiarme el apellido cuando me adoptaron. Es decir, Riddle es mi apellido de nacimiento. No tengo recuerdos del orfanato, pero sí tengo recuerdos de una mujer mayor entregándome a mis padres, Katherine y Maxwell Bell. Ellos no podían tener hijos. Y me han amado y apoyado en todo. Han sido los mejores padres que pudiera tener.

Había verdadero aprecio en los ojos oscuros de Tom Riddle, se dio cuenta Harry. Algo maravilloso y profundo. Se sintió tan cautivado como una polilla por la luz de una vela.

La muchacha con los pedidos llegó, rompiendo aquel momento. Sirvió las tazas altas cargadas de chocolate y capuchino, y dos platos con tres cruasanes cada uno. Tom cogió uno, rompió una punta y se la dio a Tobías.

—Los perros no deben comer dulce —murmuró Harry, aunque también le dio la punta de su cruasán al perro. Tom rió suavemente.

…

En su mayoría, las personas son polillas. Quedan cautivadas por las llamas, vuelan hacia ellas, y arden.

…

—¿Qué traes en el bolso? —preguntó Harry, cuando habían acabado hablando de cosas sin sentido, más que nada intercambiando comentarios. Se sentía ligero, como si hablando con él estuviera hablando con una persona que conocía de hace muchos años.

—Unos cuadernos con bocetos —Tom apartó la taza y subió el bolso. De allí sacó dos cuadernillos de espiral y varios elementos de dibujo, además de una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate que apartó de la mirada hambrienta de Tobías, repentinamente interesado en lo que había en la superficie de la mesa.

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó Harry. Tom asintió.

—Claro.

Harry cogió un cuadernillo y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Fue pasando las páginas, el crujir del papel rozando sus dedos, observando maravillado imagen tras imagen finamente detallada: una calavera escupiendo una serpiente, un extraño hueso que se curvaba que acababa en una varita, una serpiente enorme con una pluma roja en la base de la cabeza… Varias flores, extraños lirios de colores azulados, bonitos bosquejos de árboles entre cuyas ramas reposaban lechuzas pardas con grandes ojos amarillos…

—Eres un artista maravilloso —balbuceó Harry, incapaz de formar ideas coherentes cuando encontró en una de las últimas páginas el bosquejo del tatuaje que aún faltaba acabar en su brazo. Tom le arrebató el cuaderno cuando acabó de verlo y llegó a unas hojas en blanco.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Significa mucho para mí que la gente crea eso. Es lo que hago, de lo que vivo, de lo que como, prácticamente de lo que respiro.

—Lo haces maravillosamente —Harry curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Algo brilló en los ojos oscuros de Tom.

—¿Quieres saber qué otras cosas hago maravillosamente?

—Despacio, saltamontes —Harry rió—. Es la segunda vez que nos vemos.

Tom sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Esperaré como mínimo hasta nuestra segunda cita; después de todo, no somos unos adolescentes cargados de hormonas.

Harry rió jovialmente, y extendió su mano sobre la mesa para coger una servilleta. Tom la cogió entre las suyas, la lana y cuero suave de los guantes, los dedos fríos.

—Tienes la piel tan suave —susurró el tatuador, con una expresión ligeramente ausente—. Bendito sea lo que te haya decidido a tatuarte conmigo.

Harry tenía una sonrisa tan ancha que dolía.

…

Harry podría ser una polilla. Y a veces, quemarse, no era tan malo después de haber estado tanto tiempo en el frío.

* * *

 _Muy muy muy bien. Como estoy de tan buen humor acepto todas las criticas que tengáis que decir, así como las teorías locas que se os ocurran y comentarios de cualquier tipo. Y sólo me queda decir: ¡Maddy, que los cumplas feliz! *con tonito de cantito* *corazón gay*_

 _Si os ha gustado, así como si no, por favor dejad reviews. De reviews se alimenta esta autora. En serio. Yo no como. (?)._

 _JAJAJAJAJAJAJ OS AMO BABAI._


	3. en las flores

_Hola pequeñas criaturas que leen este fic.. ¿cómo están? Aquí respondo vuestros reviews (en realisdad, ya los tenía respondidos en el móvil, sólo debo copiar las respuestas) y ya os dejo un nuevo cap. Preparad vuestras teorías._

 _MassielSSM: Gracias, dulzura. Puedes reportarte en todos los fics que quieras, yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos. ;) Pues el amor infinito, ¡gracias! Besisbesos._

 _MaryKozlov: Pues qué teoría la tuya xD No la aceptaré ni la negaré. Sólo diré que te sorprenderás :0 Gracias!_

 _Christine C: ¡Graciaaas! Mi primer idea fue catalogar esto como misterio, pero seguramente iban a llegar a leerlo personas que gustan y conocen de historias de misterio y se me iba a estallar el globo :( La cicatriz de Harry... *risa de extrema maldad*_

 _Diana Pantoja: Gracias x3 SAlñksad me sonrojo._

 _IbaIrureta: Muchas gracias! ¿Posible historia original? Pues anda, claro... parece. Tú sólo sigue leyendo, prometo que te sorprenderás *guiño guiño*_

 _Maddy: Lunática M, mi preciosa Lunática M *guiño guiño* Pues espero que te sorprenda esta actualización, y te de más alegría inmensa :DD Secretos... secretos... ya los veremos. Mientras tanto, mi boca está cerrada. Aunque tus teorías son buenas. Muy buenas. MUUUUY BUENAS. Y vamos con el capítulo ,entonces... Pues... los perros son animales sensibles, auqnue sí, puede que Tobías conozca a Tom desde antes... Y REPITO QUE ME FASCINAN TUS TEORÍAS pero creo que hasta ahora no le has acertado. Aunque has estado cerca. Muy cerca. Con un par de cosillas... ... Harry evita mucho el contacto físico, aunque parte de que se haya alejado es que la sorpresilla de que un bombón con Tommy lo haya tocado... es decir, de entre todo el mundo, lo haya tocado a él... Y NO RECUERDA porque si lo recordase... hum... *risa de extrema maldad* Tommy tiene unos padres hermosos *corazón gay* Y por supuesto que estaban en una cita ;) La inspiración de Tom llega... oh... no puedo decirlo *le azotan los dedos para que no lo escriba* y una segunda cita... la tendremos aquí, cariño ;) Me alegra que ames tu bebé de cumpleaños porque yo le estoy amando muchísimo, se ha convertido en mi pequeño cariñín y quiero que todo el mundo lo lea y aprecie tanto como yo lo hago *corazones, muchos corazones* ABRAZOS ABRAZOS Cambio y fuera._

* * *

 **3**

 **… en las flores**

—Harry, adelante.

Tom le dejó pasar a la sala de tatuajes. Harry se quitó el sweater y la camisa, quedando nuevamente en una camiseta de rugby, esta vez color rojo. Tom le puso los ojos en blanco y se preparó para hundir la aguja en su piel.

—Ha cicatrizado bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry. Tom le tocó suavemente con los dedos luego de pasar un algodón con desinfectante.

—¿Te duele?

Harry negó.

—Bien. Si no duele, no hay nada malo. Ha quedado muy bien, y yo diría que incluso podrías dejarle así, pero si quieres sombrearle…

Harry observó el tatuaje sobre su piel. Lucía como una silueta.

—Sombreado estaría bien.

Tom puso manos a la obra.

…

En algún momento de su vida le hubiera gustado amar. Pero no amar… amar como se debería amar. Amar con la mente, con el corazón, con el cuerpo. Amar con cada gota de su ser hasta que su corazón deje de latir, y aun así que su último pensamiento sea a la persona amada.

Harry se sorprendía pensando en esas cosas a cada pocos días. Le llamaba, quizá, pensamientos divagantes depresivos, cosas que no salían de su mente de ninguna manera, y se sorprendía mucho usualmente pensando en aquel rostro cincelado, blanco y negro, como objeto de su adoración. Era tal como si luego de conocerle se hubiera fijado que él sería su persona amada. Algo tonto, y estúpido, ya que no lo conocía. Pero planeaba conocerlo.

Harry también se sorprendía pensando que esperaba que las cosas no volvieran a acabar mal.

…

—Luce maravilloso, ¿no crees?

La zona estaba ligeramente inflamada y roja, y Tom ya le había dicho que algunos pequeños detalles quedarían algo ligeramente oscurecidos. A Harry no le había importado. Sólo le importaba aquel dibujo en su brazo, oscuro e inyectándole calidez.

—Quizá pueda invitarte yo ahora —murmuró Tom, mientras Harry acababa por ponerse el sweater—. Hoy tengo mi último turno a las ocho. Tal vez podamos ir a cenar algo.

—Y eso sería una primera cita —Harry le guiñó un ojo. Tom boqueó.

—¡Oh, creí que sería una segunda!

Harry rió a carcajadas mientras salía de la trastienda. El muchacho, Gal, le esbozó una sonrisa divertida y le saludó con la mano mientras salía.

…

—Entonces, Harry, ¿tienes una cita?

Harry acababa de salir del baño. El cabello húmedo estaba goteando sobre la camiseta de interior en sus hombros. Su padre estaba apoyado en la puerta del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

—Tengo una cita —confirmó, escondiendo el brazo en la toalla. Los ojos de su padre se centraron allí.

—Y tienes un tatuaje.

Harry mordió su labio.

—Papá, por favor…

Su padre alzó ambos brazos.

—No haré ni diré nada, Harry. Ya eres mayor de edad y no tengo derecho sobre ti. Pero no creo que hacerte un tatuaje te haga más responsable.

Harry agachó su cabeza.

—Lo siento, papá.

Su padre avanzó y le envolvió los hombros con un brazo, revolviéndole los cabellos y salpicando gotitas de agua a todas partes.

—No te disculpes. Anda, ve, cámbiate. Si necesitas dinero…

—Creo que sé manejarme —le sonrió a su padre, aquellos ojos claros tan cálidos como siempre, esa expresión bonachona que le había acompañado en todo momento cuando era joven—. Gracias —agregó, al final, antes de entrar en su habitación.

Sintió los ojos de su padre en su espalda hasta que se adentró en su habitación. Eran las siete menos cuarto. Con salir dentro de quince minutos llegaría a tiempo para salir a cenar con Tom.

Se puso su camisa a cuadros favorita, su sweater gris y su bufanda color bronce. Pantalones ajustados, botas… Cogió su teléfono móvil y monedero antes de salir.

Su madre estaba leyendo un libro en la sala.

—Nos vemos, mamá.

—¿A dónde vas?

Harry se detuvo. La mujer le contempló afectuosamente.

—Tengo una cita.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Maravilloso —y sonaba genuinamente agradable—. ¿Por qué no le traes a casa un día de estos?

—Mamá, apenas le estoy conociendo —Harry chasqueó la lengua. En aquel momento que abrió la puerta Tobías correteó desde el exterior y le saltó encima. Harry jadeó pero consiguió apartarse a tiempo. Su madre rió cuando el perro se sacudió el pelaje mojado salpicándole la ropa.

—Creo que deberás bañarlo cuando regreses.

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Tal vez no regrese en la noche. O hasta muy tarde.

Su madre no comentó nada al respecto.

—Suerte, Harry. Ten cuidado.

Harry se despidió de su madre con un beso antes de echar a correr, esperando no haber perdido el autobús.

…

El caos regresaba. La mente lo añoraba. El cuerpo lo pedía. El corazón lo sufría.

El caos regresaba.

…

—¿Dónde quieres cenar?

Tom le alcanzó con un paraguas negro. Las gotas de aguanieve caían y mojaban los hombros de Harry, pero Tom parecía siempre dispuesto a hacer algo por él, porque de pronto apareció con un paraguas y le sostuvo entre sus brazos como si fuera a deshacerse en el frío.

—En cualquier parte estará bien.

Acabaron en un restaurante italiano. Tom le dejó escoger y ambos pidieron estofado de ternera con pasta rellena de cuatro quesos. Tom escogió un vino y Harry se sintió demasiado bien en su compañía, como si toda su vida hasta el momento hubiera significado estar esperándole, buscándole, acompañándole.

—Entonces, ¿estudiaste arte? —preguntó Harry, mordiendo una alargada varilla de pan con especias. Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Estudié dibujo en una academia de arte. Luego hice varios cursos para tatuador… hace tres años trabajo en La Guarida.

Harry jugueteó con el pan entre sus dedos un instante.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir veinticuatro.

—No los aparentas —Tom esbozó una sonrisa halagada, y Harry también sonrió, cálido.

La comida llegó y los comentarios superficiales se volvieron bromas y silencios mientras comían. Harry creía no haber comido una pasta así de deliciosa, pero tampoco recordaba haber tenido una conversación tan exquisita mientras cenaba. Tom era un fácil hablador, pero no monopolizaba temas. Escuchaba de corazón y cuando Harry se hacía unos momentos para hablar, la atención en sus ojos oscuros era maravillosa. Harry estaba seguro que Tom era la mejor persona que hubiera conocido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Tú tienes tatuajes? —preguntó Harry, cuando salían del restaurante. Habían hablado sobre los primeros trabajos que habían tenido; Harry había hecho de bibliotecario en el instituto en el cual estudiaba, y ganaba un poco de dinero extra. Tom había pintado paredes y hecho murales en colegios de primeros grados y guarderías.

Tom se quitó los guantes sin dedos que no se había quitado ni para comer y reveló una calavera en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Era una calavera con una rosa floreciendo en un ojo, con la estructura del hueso ajada. Harry había notado una forma en los dorsos de sus manos cuando le había tatuado, pero no se había detenido a mirar.

Repitió el proceso de desnudar su mano, esta vez la derecha, y le enseñó una extraña serpiente con la cola retorcida, irguiéndose como una cobra pero siendo fina, elegante, de escamas oscuras.

—Estos son los que tengo a mano —comentó, mientras reía por la burla. Volvió a ponerse los guantes y metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Pero tengo más. En todo el cuerpo.

Harry alzó la ceja.

—¿En… _todo_ el cuerpo?

Tom tenía una mirada perversa.

—¿Quieres ver?

Cogieron el siguiente taxi que pasó.

…

Había crecido siendo sumamente protegido. Sus tíos y tías le mimaron muchísimo, tal vez más que a sus hermanos. Había tenido la atenta mirada de sus padres sobre cada movimiento hasta que decidió imponerse. Finalmente, parecieron dejarse estar. Incluso su padrino, quien le había inculcado el amor a los perros desde que gateaba junto a Peludo, el enorme perro negro que lo cuidaba cuando él debía salir, pareció comprender que él debía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Su padrino era un hombre mayor, canoso, pero jovial. Harry había aprendido sus primeros insultos con él.

El esposo de su padrino era alguien débil, demacrado por la vida larga, contagiado de VIH tiempo atrás. A Harry nunca le había importado, y simplemente lo sabía porque cada cierto tiempo aquel hombre bebía unos jarabes de horroroso gusto –Harry, con siete años, había probado un poco una vez– y era ingresado a un hospital para ser controlado. Ciertamente, una vez al mes.

Había crecido en la ignorancia.

Pero no había sido el único.

…

Tom amoldó sus manos contra sus caderas, tirando de la ropa hacia arriba. El apartamento era un segundo piso en Hampstead. Contaba con cocina, baño, living, comedor, y una amplia habitación. Luego del tour de cortesía Tom había mirado a Harry un segundo más de la cuenta, y Harry había estallado.

Sus labios se debatían en un salvaje juego. Sus manos se buscaban. Harry descubrió los brazos y el pecho de Tom, revelando obras de arte tintadas sobre su piel. Una serpiente trepando su brazo izquierdo hasta el hombro, donde los colmillos mordían una copa de oro, una pluma sobre la tetilla izquierda, justo sobre su corazón, una serie de plumas negras como si se tratase de alas partiendo de sus omóplatos. En la curva de su antebrazo derecho un extraño medallón con una "S" en gemas pintadas tan realistas que incluso parecía que se despegarían de la piel… Harry rozó con la punta de los dedos aquellas imágenes que se le antojaban tan conocidas y tan extrañas a la vez. Verlas les causaba migraña. Pero contemplarlas sobre su piel le daba la sensación de que aquello que haría era correcto.

Tom besó sus labios, su cuello, su piel. Le preguntó mil veces si eso era lo que quería. Harry dijo que lo necesitaba.

Tom también tenía tatuajes en las caderas. Sobre el hueso de la cadera izquierda, la flor de un ébano falso caía, perdiéndose en la pierna, donde una zinnia solitaria acababa el diseño. En la cadera derecha, la única palabra, la única frase en imprenta mayúscula "Morsmordre", y justo debajo la silueta de una piedra cuadrada, negra, con bordeados que simulaban la gema de un anillo. Harry no preguntó. Besó y se dejó besar. Acarició y se dejó acariciar.

Las suaves mantas dejaron camino a las sábanas, a cuerpos entrelazados. Momentos posteriores Harry se preguntaría cómo su pierna había alcanzado al hombro de Tom, y Tom reiría contra su cuello y le diría que él solía crear milagros. Entonces, Harry susurraba.

—¿Eres algún tipo de Dios? No tendría problema en rendirte culto.

Tom volteó a Harry. Las sábanas los cubrían. La espalda de Harry estaba contra el pecho de Tom, suavemente, y los dedos del hombre acariciaban una y otra vez sus cabellos. No parecía el primer encuentro entre amantes. Parecía que llevaban toda una vida esperándose.

—Si fuera un Dios, me importaría una mierda el resto del mundo. Con tenerte conmigo estaría bien. Te secuestraría todas las noches y te follaría así, como acabo de hacerlo ahora. De forma que por tantos minutos que se transforman en horas no logres recordar ningún nombre aparte del mío.

Harry gimió. Se volteó y atrapó los labios de Tom entre los suyos.

—Dios santo, Tom, quiero que vuelvas a follarme.

Tom rió.

—Ahora no. Te lastimaré, y no queremos eso. Tal vez por la mañana.

Harry se demostró de acuerdo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los sueños.

…

—Eres gay, ¿no? —preguntó Rose cierta vez. Estaban de vacaciones y Harry acababa de cumplir diecisiete años. Sus padres habían organizado una parrillada y varios amigos de Harry colaboraron con la carne, el pollo y los vegetales. La familia Potter sólo puso la casa y el pastel.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, estando totalmente confundido.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Rose cumpliría los catorce en unos días. Ella iría a celebrarlo a casa de unos amigos. Harry tenía la vaga sensación de que, no sólo no conocía a su hermana, si no que no conocía nada de su mundo: con quiénes salía, a quienes veía, quiénes le caían mal…

—No has invitado a ninguna chica —le hizo notar ella. Harry lo meditó.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Eres gay?

—No, no he invitado a ninguna chica —se encogió de hombros—. Aunque creo que sí, puedo ser gay.

—Papá siempre habla de ello con mamá. Dicen que tienen miedo cuando llegue ese día, y hablan de que esperan que él haya cambiado. Es como si ya supieran que te van los tíos, y que además hay uno que te está buscando.

Harry la contempló extrañamente.

—¿Por qué pasaría algo como eso? No estamos en un libro de fantasía, Rose. La magia no existe.

Rose fue a hablar, pero calló.

…

Harry despertó con el frío en su espalda. Tanteó las mantas, puestas de tal forma que cubrieran su cuerpo desnudo esté en la posición que esté, y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba solo en aquella cama matrimonial. Tanteó en busca de sus anteojos, encontrándolos en la mesita de noche, junto a un papel. Era una tarjeta. Una letra extrañamente familiar le hablaba.

"Buenos días, Harry!"

Harry sonrió. Abrió la tarjeta.

 _"Luces como un ángel cuando duermes,_

 _Aunque yo tenga las alas._

 _Pero son falsas._

 _Las mías son de tinta, y las tuyas son tan reales, y me abrazan._

 _Yo no soy un poeta,_

 _Y tú no eres exactamente una musa,_

 _(¿Porque, qué musa acaricia como tú lo haces,_

 _Besa como si no fuera pecado,_

 _Se abre como si fuera un regalo?)_

 _Pero que me inspiras,_

 _Lo haces,_

 _Y me encantas,_

 _Lo sabes"._

Debajo, el intrincado diseño de rosas entrelazadas. Harry sonrió, radiante. Lo había encontrado. No sabía a qué había ido aquel pensamiento, o qué era lo que había encontrado, pero observando aquella letra, repasando mentalmente cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo –diferente, sí, más delgado, menos blanco– supo que allí estaba todo lo que toda su vida había buscado. Estaba en sus manos. Lo tenía con él.

Por primera vez en diecinueve años, Harry Potter estaba completo.

* * *

 _Hoooola bellezas *besos* Espero que os haya gustado. Los tatuajes de Tom, mnhh... *gemidito* y nuestro querido Harry..._

 _Dejé un poco más información en este capítulo que en los otros... aún así espero que no adivinéis hacia dónde se dirige la historia, porque habría fallado como escritora, aunque con sólo recibir algunos reviews yo obtengo mi premio por escribir._

 _¿Qué pensáis que sucede? ¿Qué pensáis de los tatuajes de Tom? ¿Qué pensáis de Harry, de su familia, de sus breves pensamientos en solitario? Yo me estaría comiendo las uñas y los dedos (si no es que supiera ya lo que pasará... je)._

 _Un besito donde queráis;_

gudbai~


	4. en los cuentos de hadas

_¡Hola, preciosuras que me leen! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí os estoy publicando una actualización que me ha fascinado y que pondrá en claro algunas cosillas... *risa de extrema maldad* Así que os respondo los reviús y ya os tengo el cap *besosabrazos*_

 _Christine C: Amor eterno a tu teoría... pues debo calmar los dedos y decirte que puede ser, puede que no... *guiño guiño*_

 _MaryKozlov: Tu forma de escribir de pronto me recordó a alguien (?) necesitaba comentarlo lol Pues... puede ser, puede que no... Aquí veremos si tus vibraciones con Rose iban acertadas, y si la teoría de los renacidos se acerca..._

 _Diana Pantoja: JAJAJAJAJAJ TU REVIEW ME HA HECHO EL DÍA CUANDO LO LEÍ X'DDDDD Os amo *corazón gay* prometo no haceros sufrir... mucho *guiño guiño*_

 _Vane Brac: No me ha molestado en lo mínimo lo que has escrito, ¿cómo podría molestarme? D: Pues... reencarnación... van dos papeletas apostando por la reencarnación (de momento)... ¿Quién ganará? MUAJAJAJAJA. En este capítulo veremos un poco de los hermanos de Harry... y os daré más material para teorías... PD: GRACIAS A TI POR LEER *corazones, muchos corazones*_

 _Guest (Alice): Tu lemon... está... en... tu... mente *le lanza un limón* Pues ese ¿o no? me ha puesto la risa. ¡Tú dime tu teoría! ( O_O ) OMG VES SHERLOCK yo también pero no he visto la cuarta temporada :'v Mucho sufrimiento por aquí. Besos : *_

 _mafermaldonado98: CALMEISHON CON EL ATAQUEISHON ahqué. Pues ve dándome teorías que si no no te daré cap (?) bueno no. Pero me gusta leer teorías ( u v u )_

 _Tsuruga Lia1412: GRACIAS. Eh... este... la secuela... *se esconde*_

 _DannyMile17: (Cap 1) lsdñas lo había escrito con doble sentido veivi ;) - (cap 2) Apapachándose omg amo esa palabra askjdlsad Tom es un buen hijo con unos buenos padres que lo aman y quieren MOGOLLÓN y SE LO MERECE. (Cap 3) Gracias :'DDD_

 _Maddy (MI AMOR, MI VIDAbueno no exagero): Pues ya te he dicho que ni yo sé cuántos capítulos tendrá pero no le apuesto muchos :'v "que parecen al azar, pero no creo". Eh... eran al azar xDDD Pues no puedo decírtelo, y explicaré del perro en unos cuantos capítulos, y EL NOMBRE ME GUSTABA Y NO SE ME OCURRÍA OTRO x'DDD, supongo que Harry es una persona que no se deja manosear por cualquier persona con la que no sienta cierta conexión... Y NO PUEDO DECIR QUÉ SUCEDERÍA SI RECUERDA PORQUE MIS MUSAS ME ASESINAN. ... muy bien, a tu reviw del capítulo (amo responder a un review de la respuesta del review anterior, es lo más guay x'DDDD) Harry jugaba rugby, además de que las camisetas de rugby son muy monas. Los padres de Harry son geniales *corazón* ... Pues sabes, no se me había ocurrido este fic como posible continuación de OTWO, así que puedes descartar esa teoría x'DDD ... No le diré a Tom que lo has considerado tierno, calma cariño *besos* Pues podríamos decirse que Harry ya ha expresado sus deseos de independizarse, y que sus padres protectores no le han dado mucho apoyo en ese área, y pues tienen cierto cariño sobreprotector sobre él, pero oh, mejor cierro la boca... PILLÍN YO DIGO ALGO ASÍ A MI MADRE Y ME ENCIERRA EN MI HABITACIÓN X'DDDD Es por eso que no salgo de noche. Pero regresando de mi patética y nula vida amorosa (?) ¿te has dado cuenta que he estado evitando responder todas las cuestiones que ponen en pie una posible reencarnación? Que no sea un mensaje oculto, no (?). ... Pues me como mis palabras por el caos (no es que quiera hacerlo, es que tengo hambre). ... NO PUEDO DECIRTE NADA SOBRE TU TEORÍA PORQUE ESTARÍA REVELÁNDOTE TODO DDD: Pero... no ha sido magia... sadklsjad Yo quiero un Tom para mí. Aunque yo soy mi propio Tom, me falta estar llena de tatuajes y ya vale... "Peludo mis polainas" JSAKDJAKSDJAJAJA Omg ¿te he dicho que amo tus teorías? Son tan genealosas. WOLFSTAR FOREVAH AND EVAH *sacude una bandera del wolfstar* Hablemos de lo que creemos saber: *No diré si la magia existe *Harry y Tom se están conociendo... *Harry y Tom tendrán una bonita historia de amor *Harry, como muchos niños, ha crecido en la ignorancia... *Tom ha aparecido con un paraguas por que Tom es un hombre muy previsor * TOM Y HARRY SON UNO PARA EL OTRO *Sirius, ¿quién es Sirius en este universo? *risa de extrema maldad* ... Creo que con el Morsmordre (nunca he sabido bien cómo se escribe) he dejado en claro algo, al igual que con cierta mayoría de los tataujes de Tom.. tienen un significado muy especial, todos ellos, pero OH MEJOR CIERRO LA BOCA... Harry es un tierno *corazones púrpura, porque me gusta el púrpura* Y Rose es lo más *guiño guiño* Hoy veremos un poco más de ella... Y REITERO QUE SI HE PODIDO DECIR ALGO DE LA REENCARNACIÓN, LO HE IGNORADO *drinks malevolently in spanish* PUES YO TE AMODORO MÁAAAAAASDKLFLSJKSLJ Preciosa amo tus reviews y este me ha alegrado el día como nunca. *corazón supra ultra guay como la boca de Viktor Nikiforov cuando dice "amazing"* Y PUES AMAZING Y SAYONARA BABY. *besosabrazosbesosabrazos*_

 _Estoy considerando responder los reviews al fina del capítulo... pero la verdad creo que no sería lo mismo, porque se acumularía con las cosas del capítulo y yo me haría una mezcla que uff, ni os digo. Pero disculpad si las respuestas a los reviús se me hacen muy largas, es que amo interactuar con mis lectores y os amo, y gracias por dejarme review, hacéis que mi corazoncillo lata :'D Gracias gracias gracias GRACIAS ( U w U )_

 _Os dejo leer._

* * *

 **4**

 **… en los cuentos de hadas**

—Mis hermanos regresan del internado el primero de julio —explicó Harry. Tom mordisqueaba una punta de un perrito caliente, y Harry intentaba de que Tobías le dejara comer su hamburguesa—. Tal vez sea momento de…

Tom le miró.

—Sí, tal vez sea momento.

Llevaban saliendo dos meses y medio, a pesar de conocerse hacía cinco. No habían sido los mejores casi tres meses para ambos. Harry debió poner el doble de atención en sus cursos de teatro porque apareció otro muchacho presuntuoso dispuesto a quitarle el protagónico, lo que significaba que cada vez que veía a Tom estaba repasando sus guiones. Tom, por la llegada del verano, comenzó a tener una gran cantidad de jóvenes que deseaban cubrir sus cuerpos de tinta, llenando todos los cupos. Tenía, muy de vez en cuando, los fines de semana libres. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que ambos no tenían nada que hacer.

Los días de calor dejaban los brazos de ambos expuestos. Harry volvía a llevar aquellas camisetas de rugby a rayas que se amoldaban a sus brazos y a su pecho, fuertes pero sin destacar. Tom una musculosa negra y raída, que le quedaba talles más grandes pero revelaba las alas tatuadas de su espalda.

Caminaban de la mano. Si alguien se atrevía a decirles algo, Harry comenzaba con los insultos y Tom sacaba los dedos corazón, dispuesto a defenderse con ellos como si de espadas se tratase.

Tobías ladró cuando una muchacha apareció a la vista. Pero pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que no era una muchacha, aunque su rostro de niña la hacía lucir menor. Tenía los ojos perdidos, como si estuviera ciega, pero en realidad veía con nitidez. Harry la reconoció al instante.

—¡Luna! —llamó, alzando los brazos. La mujer ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Harry.

—Harry, ¡qué gusto volver a verte! —Luna besó ambas mejillas del joven y tomó asiento frente a él, en el césped. Llevaba una larga falda púrpura con espejitos en los bordes y una blusa a rayas grises con muchos volados, además de aretes con extraña forma de rábanos y un collar de corchos. Entonces, Harry hizo las presentaciones.

—Luna, él es mi novio, Tom. Tom, ella es mi madrina, Luna —presentó. Tom sonrió ligeramente. El silencio se extendió durante unos segundos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está tío Rolf? —preguntó Harry, para romper el hielo.

Luna sonrió ampliamente.

—Muy bien. Ha estado trabajando en el zoológico de Francia cuidando algunos Abraxan.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Abraxan?

Luna ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es un Abraxan?

Luna ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Creo que debo irme. Harry, ha sido un placer volver a verte…

Luna se levantó, agitando su falda al moverse. Harry la siguió con la mirada, y pudo jurar que ella desapareció en el aire.

Sus ojos vagaron a la perplejidad de Tom.

—¿Tienes idea de qué cojones es un Abraxan, Tom?

Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Será algún animal francés. Tu madrina está… un poco loca, ¿no? —dudo Tom, sin querer ofender a Harry. Harry rió.

—Siempre lo ha estado. Aunque cuando era niño, contaba los mejores cuentos de hadas… aunque no tenían hadas, en su mayoría.

Tom se recostó sobre el césped húmedo. El clima de Londres era tan lluvioso que, sin importar cuanto sol hiciera, el césped seguiría húmedo.

—Cuéntame uno.

—¿Disculpa?

Tom sonrió.

—Cuéntame un cuento. Uno de esos que te contaba tu madrina.

Harry comenzó a hacer memoria. Luego, narró.

—Había una vez… —intentó aterciopelar su voz, hacerla la voz de un gran narrador de cuentos— tres hermanos que caminaban por un sinuoso e inhóspito camino, hasta que llegaron a un río demasiado profundo para cruzarlo a nado, y demasiado ancho para verdearlo.

—¿Y qué hicieron? —Tom tenía los ojos cerrados. Harry se recostó en su brazo y acarició sus cabellos.

—Estos tres hermanos no eran personas comunes. Eran magos. Juntos, crearon un puente que les permitiría cruzar el río y salir ilesos.

—Muy ingenioso —halagó Tom. Harry le pellizcó la mejilla.

—¿Me dejarías de interrumpir?

Tom le sacó la lengua.

—Iban por la mitad del puente cuando fueron detenidos por una figura extraña, una figura que se presentó como la muerte. Ella estaba enfadada. Usualmente, en ese río morían todas las personas que lo cruzaban, pero ellos tres habían conseguido la forma de salir con vida.

—¿Entonces les mató?

Harry le pinchó la nariz con la uña.

—La muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los hermanos por su magia, y concedió que cada uno de ellos obtendría un premio por haber sobrevivido.

—¿Qué cosa le pedirías a la muerte si estuvieras en esa situación? —preguntó Tom, abriendo los ojos y mirándole intensamente. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. ¿Quieres que siga contando?

—Por favor.

Harry prosiguió.

—El hermano mayor, que era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita más poderosa que pudiera existir, una varita con la que ningún duelo fuera perdido y que fuera capaz de realizar todos los hechizos conocidos y más aún. Así que la muerte cruzó hasta un viejo árbol de sauco en la ribera del río, cogió una rama, le dio forma de varita y se la otorgó.

—Me parece un hombre muy ambicioso —Tom apretó ligeramente los labios— aunque puede darle un buen uso… si no fanfarronea con ello.

—No te adelantes —advirtió Harry—. El segundo hermano, que era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar a la muerte, por lo que pidió el poder para resucitar a los muertos. De esta forma, la muerte cogió una piedra del río y se la otorgó al segundo hermano, diciendo que con ella tendría el poder para traer a los muertos a la vida.

—Pero traerlos, ¿cómo? —Tom se incorporó, repentinamente curioso—. ¿Cómo zombis, como almas…?

Harry rió.

—¿Quieres que siga contando?

Tom asintió y se recostó, esta vez con la cabeza en el regazo de Harry. Harry se incorporó y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, suaves, mientras hablaba.

—Entonces, la muerte le preguntó al tercer hermano qué era lo que deseaba. El tercer hermano era el más humilde, y además, el más sabio de los tres hermanos, y no confiaba en la Muerte. Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la muerte pudiera seguirle.

—¿Y eso sería…?

—La muerte, de muy mala gana, le obsequió su capa de invisibilidad.

—¡Capa de invisibilidad! ¿Tienes idea de las maravillas que se podrían hacer si algo así existiera?

Harry rió.

—La muerte se apartó del camino y permitió a los tres hermanos continuar, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrados sobre la aventura que habían vivido, y admirando los regalos de la muerte. En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacia su propio destino —Harry hizo una pausa teatral y Tom le contempló con una mirada de niño soñador—. El primer hermano viajó durante unos días más y alcanzó un pueblo lejano, en el cual residía un hombre con el que una vez hubo peleado. Naturalmente con la Varita de Sauco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo, el hermano mayor avanzó hasta la posada del pueblo, donde alardeó en voz alta de la poderosa varita que le había arrebatado a la muerte, y de cómo ésta lo hacía invencible.

—Muy mal hecho —comentó Tom. Harry le tironeó del cabello para que callara.

—Esa misma noche, otro mago se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado en vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomó la varita y para más seguridad, le cortó la garganta al hermano mayor. Y de este modo la muerte tomó al primer hermano para sí.

Tom soltó un silbido.

—¿Ese tipo de cuentos te contaban de niño? Ahora veo por qué estás tan perturbado.

Harry rió, pero siguió narrando.

—Entretanto, el segundo hermano viajó hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí sacó la piedra que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos y la volteó tres veces en su mano. Para su deleite y maravilla, la figura de la muchacha con la que él una vez había soñado casarse estaba allí. La muchacha, que había muerto de muerte prematura, le sonrió en la cercanía. Pero era una sonrisa triste, y ella estaba fría, separada de él por el velo de la mortalidad. Había regresado al mundo de los vivos, pero ese no era su sitio, y sufría —Harry hizo una pausa, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cielo, en los hojas verdes de los árboles, para proseguir—. Finalmente, el segundo hermano, impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se ahorcó para reunirse finalmente con ella. De esta forma, la muerte tomó al segundo hermano para sí.

Tom hizo un sonidito ahogado. Harry se inclinó para besar su frente.

—Sin embargo La Muerte buscó al tercer hermano durante mucho tiempo, y nunca pudo encontrarlo —Tom le miraba a los ojos, y algo brillaba en aquella mirada, tan familiar y tan desconocida a la vez—. Fue sólo cuando tenía ya una edad avanzada que el hermano más joven finalmente se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la dio a su hijo. Y entonces saludó a la Muerte como a una vieja amiga y fue con ella gustosamente.

Tom lo meditó unos segundos.

—Es un cuento muy… extraño.

Harry asintió. Tom tenía aquella mirada en su rostro, aquella mirada que le ponía el vello de gallina. Tom se estaba guardando algo, algo muy importante, y Harry no se sentía con la capacidad de preguntar.

….

Harry despertaba con la vaga sensación de haber olvidado algo. De que el caos en su casa se trasladaba a su habitación y luego a su mente, y a la desesperación por no saber. Tenía sueños llenos de colores y sonidos que olvidaba apenas al abrir los ojos. En sus diecinueve años, jamás había recordado un sueño, o una pesadilla –aunque de pequeño, corría a las sábanas de sus padres, totalmente aterrado. Su madre acunaba su rostro y preguntaba: "¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Qué tienes?" y su padre iba a prepararle un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos (sea la estación que sea). Jamás podía explicar, o hallar un sentido. A veces, veía colores brillantes y sonidos de victoria, otras veces, los colores se retorcían en sombras, y Harry despertaba empapado en sudor con un poderoso dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando soñó con Tom, supo que algo se había roto en su interior, y no en el mal sentido. Cuando abrió los ojos luego de ver a Tom, con un elegante traje negro haciéndole girar entre sus brazos bajo la melodía agradable de una orquesta, y recordó aquel sueño, supo que algo había cambiado.

Que algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

…

El cuaderno de bocetos de Tom tuvo una representación muy agradable del Cuento de los Tres Hermanos, como le llamaba desde que se lo había contado. El primer hermano era un hombre alto y gallardo, vestido con túnicas de época y una varita en las manos. El segundo hermano era más bajo, más delgado y más consumido por el dolor de perder a su amor, y llevaba una piedra negra entre las manos huesudas. La cabeza sin cuerpo del tercer hermano –más joven, con la expresión más sabia en los ojos– flotaba junto a los suyos, y sólo la silueta de la capa de invisibilidad conseguía que no pareciera fuera de lugar.

Tom le otorgó el dibujo a Harry, que lo pegó sobre su escritorio junto a una fotografía de su familia en un viaje a Francia, donde varios amigos de la familia vivían desde hacía algunos años.

Harry también decidió el diseño de su siguiente tatuaje. La imagen se presentó en su mente como si hubiera estado allí largo rato –y quizá Harry la había visto en algún libro de cuentos lleno de letras extrañas en un idioma que no era inglés. Un triángulo con una varita en el centro, y un círculo rodeándole. La capa, la piedra y la varita. Aquel cuento había significado algo prohibido en su infancia, porque cuando su madrina se lo contaba sus padres querían callarla. Varias veces lo intentaron. Finalmente, su madrina se lo contaba con palabras susurradas antes de dormir, y los colores que aparecían en la mente de Harry eran agradables. Y allí estaba, su siguiente tatuaje.

Pero antes, debía hacer algo más, otra cosa y mucho más importante.

…

Fueron a recibir a Rose y a Hugo en King Cross. Rose tenía dieciséis y Hugo catorce. Su madre abrazó con fuerza a ambos, que ya estaban en la estación desde –según Hugo- ¡una eternidad!

—Mamá, suéltame, no soy un niño —protestó Hugo. Harry le revolvió los cabellos, oscuros como los de su madre, y Hugo le esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Rose me contó que mamá le contó que te has tatuado! —dijo el muchacho, escapando de los brazos de su madre—. Papá, ¿puedo tener yo también un tatuaje?

—No —terció su padre, mientras recogía una de las maletas de Rose—. Harry es mayor de edad. Cuando seas mayor de edad, puedes tatuarte.

—¡Pero yo quiero un tatuaje ahora!

—¿Y qué te tatuarías? —preguntó Harry, mientras observaba como su hermana abrazaba y susurraba algo contra el cuello de su madre.

Hugo lo pensó unos segundos. Se parecía mucho a su padre, con sus mismos enormes ojos azules. Según todos los familiares, Harry se parecía mucho a su madre, y a sus abuelos. Harry no hallaba el parecido, pero en todas las familias hay alguien que no se parece en mucho a ninguno de ellos, heredando rasgos de abuelos y bisabuelos. Harry solía decir que era hijo del lechero, pero sólo para ver rabiar a su padre.

—Supongo que me tatuaría un león —Hugo sonrió—. Aquí, en el pecho.

—Mira, Hugo, a mí me ha dolido el tatuaje en el brazo, imagínate lo que te dolerá en el pecho —Harry rió ante la cara de pánico de su hermano—. ¿Quieres verlo?

Rose se adelantó. Era una muchacha realmente hermosa, con los cabellos rojo oscuro, y grandes ojos castaños. Su naricita respingada estaba cubierta de pecas, y tenía tantas curvas que Harry estaba dispuesto a conseguirse un arma cuando comenzaran a llover los pretendientes.

—A mí me gustaría ver el tatuaje —dijo, con aquella voz cálida y llena de vida—. Pero no te has tatuado nada estúpido, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué sería para ti algo "estúpido"? —preguntó Harry, desabrochándose los botones de la manga de la camisa.

—Logos de bandas de rock, símbolos de superhéroes de Marvel…

—Claro, porque me he tatuado el escudo del Capitán América —Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Mira.

Le enseñó el brazo. Rose repasó el diseño con los dedos.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó ella, admirando la flor. Con el tiempo, Harry había accedido y le había dado algo de color con una técnica de acuarela. Los bordes del lirio eran de un rosa pálido, y la cornamenta se erigía en una noche estrellada.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene un significado específico. Simplemente… hace unos años le dibujé e inventé una historia.

—¿Una historia? —la voz de su madre era hueca, pero curiosa—. ¿Qué historia? Nunca nos has dicho nada.

—No lo creí importante —Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a desdoblar la manga de su camisa—. Además, es una historia como cualquier otra.

—Mientras vamos a casa, ¿me la cuentas? —preguntó Hugo, arrastrando su maleta. Harry se la quitó y notó que pesaba demasiado para ser tan pequeña, pero no le dio importancia.

—Claro. Oh, y esta noche… invité a alguien a cenar.

—¿A alguien? —su padre tenía la picardía en la voz—. ¿A ese muchacho que has estado viendo desde hace meses?

—A ese mismo —Harry mordió su labio—. Cocinaré si queréis. No tengo problemas…

—Oh, yo puedo cocinar tranquilamente —ofreció su madre. Harry le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Y, ¿cómo se llama el chico? ¿Es tu novio? —preguntó Hugo, mientras salían de la estación para ir al estacionamiento. Harry sonrió.

—Sí, es mi novio. Aunque nos conocemos hace cinco meses, salimos oficialmente hace dos y medio. Y Tom. Su nombre es Tom.

Su padre jadeó, dejando que las llaves cayeran de sus manos. Su madre se detuvo en el lugar, congelándose.

—¿Tom? —preguntó, como si no lo creyera.

La sonrisa de Harry era demasiado ancha para su rostro, totalmente ajeno a la perplejidad e incluso pánico de sus padres.

—Tom Riddle.

Su madre esbozó una ligera sonrisa, su rostro pálido como la muerte.

* * *

 _PUES AHÍ LES VAN SUS TEORÍAS._

 _*risa de extremísima maldad*_

 _Me gustaría saber qué pensáis, qué os ocurre, si vuestras teorías estaban acertadas o no, si lo habéis adivinado, si pilláis algunas cosas, si os ocurre qué puede haber pasado... yo os amo con todo lo que me escribáis, y siempre que puedo lo respondo todo (y siempre intento hacerme unos momenticos). Así que gracias a todos por leer (no penséis que os agradezco porque esto no tiene continuación, en realidad os agradezco porque esto viene para largo y quiero que os mantengáis leyendo) y nada, dejadme reviews, DADME AMORSH._

 _Besos, abrazos, y chocolate (o en su defecto, galletitas saladas) para todos._

 _( u w u ) *corazón gay*_


	5. en la cena

_HOLA VEIVIS. Sí, algunas veces me pregunto si vosotros os preguntáis si la persona que escribe y que deja las notas de autor son la misma. Pues sí. Soy yo. La misma. x'DD #CuestionamientoDeUnaFanficker_

 _Ahora, voy con lo vuestro: responder los sexys y sensuales reviews que me han dejado y publicar el capítulo que habéis estado esperando *guiño guiño*_

 _Christine C: OHHHHHHHH Pues apostemos a Hogwarts. ¿Cuántos galeones, dos, tres, cinco, diez? Me parece que perderé dinero pero vale la pena ;)_

 _MassielSSM: ¡HOLA BONICA! La vida no me trata, me maltrata. Pero por suerte tengo fics y música, y lo sobrevivo como puedo. TEORÍAS. Vamos a ver... Mmm... pues... hay un punto de coincidencia entre tu teoría y mi fic. Aunque me gustaría saber qué opinaréis cuando... *le kyan* :v no puedo hablar, lo siento. Aquí mi respuesta y aquí el cap ( u v u ) besis!_

 _mafermaldonaro98: ¡Gracias! *ojitos con corazones* Respuesta a tu teoría loca: puede ser, sí, quizá, no lo sé, debe ser, ¿todos saben algo menos Harry? ¿Y SI ES HARRY QUIEN LO SABE TODO Y SE HACE EL IMBÉCIL PARA NO PERDER A TOM PENSANDO QUE TOM NO LO QUERRÁ SI SABE LA VERDAD, PERO TOM TAMBIÉN SABE Y ESTÁN HACIENDO LOS GILIPOLLAS POR PASAR EL RATO? BOOM, TOMAD UNA TEORÍA LOCA *risa de extrema maldad* okno x'DDD Gracias veivi ( u v u )_

 _MaryKozlov: Respuesta a la teoría: MMMMM... Bien, teoría de Harry con un punto de coincidencia con la historia. Vamos bien. *guiño guiño* Teoría de Tom: CERO PUNTOS DE COINCIDENCIA CARI. Aunque me ha matado "Es muy buen actor" x'DDDD Muero, tenerte con la cabeza seca es genial. Amo hacer eso ( u v u ) Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! *corazones y confeti*_

 _Tsuruga Lia1412: Gracias ( u w u ) Y pues no me lo habías contado, tía, tenemos que tener más contacto :0 ¿Necesitas ayuda con el fic? Yo me pasaré a verlo cuando tenga algo de tiempo... Suena interesante *-* FemHarry con el abuelo de Draco? O M G *corre a leer* *antes deja a su gemela malvada respondiendo reviews*_

 _Vane Brac: ¿Lo sabías? ¿Qué sabías? (?) ME HE PERDIDO LO SIENTO (?). Pues vamos con tus teorías: puede ser, sí, quizá, no lo sé, tal vez, *risa de extrema maldad*. Aunque en tu último párrafo puede ser... PUEDE SER QUIZÁ. Amo que me dejen reviews así de bonicos, gracias. ¡5:40 a. m.! Pues gracias por leer... besos, besos, BESOS el ATAQUE DE LOS BESOS ASESINOS Aydiossácadmeelinternet._

 _Ishiro Shizuka: Gracias ( u v u ) Pues... teoría con 0,6 de coincidencia. No, 0,8. No llega al punto de coincidencia pero vas caminando cerca ;) Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo :3 Babai._

 _AmbrellaKing: Hola :0 Gracias por decir que está super interesante ( u v u ) Y pues... digamos que un punto de coincidencia hay con la historia. Así que, ya ves, no estás tan lejos x'D Gracias por comentar ( u v u )_

 _Maddy: No cariño, no eran pistas ( u v u ) Mi subconsciente tiene todos los deseos de hacer spoiler xDD En realidad, amaría decirte las partes claves de la trama para que me ayudes a pulirlas a tu gusto, luego recuerdo que es tu obsequio y que debo sorprenderte y estoy como :0 .. xD Ohhh mi Dama Oscura me regresa de la muerte, ¿sabes que acabas de hacerte un pequeñísimo spoiler con esas palabritas? *le dan con una silla en la espalda* Ya, ya, kyc subconsciente spoileador. Harry jugaba rugby pero no fue suficiente luego de un tiempo jugándolo. Vamos a ver... los padres de Harry son padres comprensivos, diría... Y si quieres ayuda con lo de la vida amorosa, puedo dar una mano *guiño guiño* bueno, no; eso sonaba mucho mejor en mi mente x'DDDD ... Aquí haría falta un meme con los pingüinos de Madagascar, que diga: "Todos los lectores hablando de reencarnación y la escritora está como: RECHAZO LA NATURALEZA" xDDDD las cosas que se me ocurren por favor. Vamos al capítulo 'tonce. Ese pequeño spoiler se dio porque creo que acababa de pulir el capítulo y estaba muy muy pero muy emocionada con él xDDD El novio oficial... *amorsh* Los padres de Tommy están vivitos, y ya han conocido a Harry. :0 Las alas de Tom tienen una forma muy especial que no se acaba por expresar en ningún dibujo que haga porque NO TENGO ESA CAPACIDAD DIBUJIL. Bueno, te otorgo un punto: #MagicIsReal Y pues teorías locas de per se no le has acertado exactamente... pero has estado que cerca, mucho. Las interrupciones de Tom, lo amo, quiero un Tom para mí *llora* ¿Será que eso pasó? Pues no lo había pensado... *emoji de pensando un pensamiento de whatsapp* A ver a ver a ver... teorías... "se hicieron niños"... muy tierno, ¿no? *guiño guiño* PUES A VER Y QUÉ TAL SI HARRY ES QUIEN LO SABE TODO PERO HA DECIDIDO QUE ES MEJOR OLVIDAR, Y LE HA BORRADO LOS RECUERDOS A TOM, Y JUNTOS HAN COMENZADO UNA HERMOSA HISTORIA DE AMOR DESAFIANDO MUNDOS Y..Bueno, mucho Hunter por hoy. e.e ¿De dónde ha salido que se han casado? xDD Sólo diré que no. No a ese párrafo. Pero ese no... puede estar mintiendo (?). MAGIC IS REAAAAALL. Harry hijo del lechero, EVAH. Pues la historia del tatuaje se demorará un poco en ser contada... pero que es bonica lo es... AMO TUS REVIÚS, LE DAN COLOR A MI MUNDO GRIS *_* I love you, Maddy ( u v u ) *corazón gaish*_

 _BUENO MIS PRECIOSURAS Sí, sigo preguntándome si vosotros os preguntáis qué hay con la persona que está detrás de la pantalla, porque creo que mis notas de autor son bastante más tonticas que mis fics, y en realidad es extrañísimo porque sois vosotros los que ponéis ese trocito de felicidad en mí de forma que muchos no alcanzarían . Y nada, realmente, gracias a todos por dejar review y espero que disfruten del capítulo. Os quiero! ~ *corazón gaish*_

* * *

 **5**

 **… en la cena**

La casa hervía de actividad. Sus padres habían estado frenéticos. Comenzaron a hacer llamados telefónicos desde que llegaron a la casa, y sus hermanos se encerraron a desempacar sin contar ninguna anécdota del colegio. Bueno, no era algo nuevo. Harry ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba aquel colegio al cual sus hermanos asistían. Sólo sabía que quedaba en el norte…

Tenía un mensaje de Tom cuando revisó su teléfono móvil. "Al final, ¿cena esta noche?", preguntaba. Harry respondió "Con mis padres y mis hermanos, en mi casa". Tom vio el mensaje y respondió un par de minutos después con un "Llevaré vino".

Harry sabía que Tom estaba nervioso. Cuando comenzaron a follar por la segunda quincena de enero, dijeron que no sería nada formal. Insistieron que no eran nada más que un buen polvo durante un par de semanas, pero la atracción era indudable, y Tom siempre tenía anécdotas que contar sobre su trabajo, y Harry siempre tenía papeles que representar. Y cuando en un ensayo con vista al público Harry debió besar a su compañera, una agradable actriz unos años mayor que él, Tom le acorraló contra las paredes del teatro besándole, diciéndole que no podía soportar que otra persona lo hiciera. Eso había sido hacía dos meses y medio. Casualmente un par de noches después Tom le pidió formalmente si aceptaba ser su novio. Harry había dejado que Tom se comiera las uñas para responderle, finalmente por la mañana, que por supuesto que aceptaba, que no sea idiota.

Y ahí estaba. Harry había evitado hablar de su novio con su familia, pero Harry conocía a la familia de Tom. Eran una pareja muy agradable, la mujer tal vez con la edad de sus padres, el hombre unos cuantos años mayor. Maxwell Bell era un hombre que se le antojaba ligeramente familiar, con nariz aguileña y cabellos rubios prolijamente cortos, que amaba a su esposa y a su hijo, y se sentía muy orgulloso del muchacho que tenía. Tom actuaba totalmente diferente a como actuaba siempre cuando estaba con sus padres. Era una persona más dócil, más humilde y más suave. Harry se había burlado de ello, por supuesto, lo que concedió en una sesión de mordidas por todo su cuerpo que le demostraron lo "suave y dócil" que seguramente era.

Harry no quería decirlo, pero estaba seguro de que lo amaba.

…

Su madre había hecho _Cottage Pie_ , un plato de carne de ternera picada cubierto con puré de patatas y gratinado al horno con queso por sobre ella. Tenía cebolla y algunos vegetales salteados en mantequilla. El aroma impregnaba toda la casa y el estómago de Harry gruñía mientras iba a atender el timbre.

Su hermana finalmente se había cambiado luego de lo que parecieron horas decidiendo, llevando unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa color gris. Su hermano era más sencillo, con unos jeans rasgados y una camisa sin mangas. Sus padres también vestían con cierta elegancia, y Harry había aceptado una camisa sin mangas que dejaba ver su tatuaje.

Tom estaba del otro lado de la puerta, por supuesto. Llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos y una botella de vino. Harry besó suavemente sus labios, notando que llevaba una camisa negra que ocultaba todos sus tatuajes a excepción de los de las manos, y un chaleco gris por sobre ella.

—Lamento que el vino no sea tan bueno —se disculpó—. Mis padres son abstemios… y no encontré una licorería abierta en domingo.

—No hay problema —Harry aceptó las flores y dejó que Tom se adentrara—. Bienvenido.

Tom sonreía, ligeramente nervioso.

Su madre había recogido sus normalmente desordenados cabellos con un broche de rubíes de fantasía. Su padre se había recortado la barba tan rojiza como el cabello. Ambos saludaron.

—Él es mi padre —presentó Harry, cuando el hombre pelirrojo avanzó hacia ambos—. Ronald Potter.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Riddle —dijo su padre, ofreciéndole la mano. Tom la aceptó.

—El gusto es mío. Y por favor, señor Potter, llámeme Tom.

Su padre tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—Tom.

—Ella es mi madre —Harry se dirigió hacia su madre cuando su padre y su novio se soltaron las manos. Tom abría y cerraba la suya, como si su padre hubiera usado demasiada fuerza en el apretón—, Hermione Potter.

Su madre extendió la mano para estrechársela, pero Tom la cogió y la besó con galantería.

—Un placer conocerla, señora. Harry ha hablado mucho de usted. Dice que es la mujer más inteligente que ha conocido.

La mujer se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Sólo lo dice porque es mi hijo —le dirigió una tierna mirada a Harry—. ¡Rose, Hugo, ya ha llegado el invitado! —llamó a viva voz.

Rose apareció seguida por Hugo. Ambos saludaron.

—Entonces —Hugo se irguió en su metro sesenta y cinco—. Tú eres el novio de mi hermano, ¿no? —preguntó, engrosando su voz. Tom asintió con la cabeza mientras estrechaba su mano—. Será mejor que le cuides mucho, porque sé formas de que sufras sin tocarte un cabello.

Harry se sonrojó.

—¡Hugo! —regañaron Harry y Hermione a la vez. Su hermano soltó la mano de Tom y compuso una expresión digna.

—¡Debo cuidar de mis hermanos!

—Soy tu hermano mayor, chiquillo —Harry le revolvió los cabellos—. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Rose se adelantó hasta Tom y Tom besó su mano, al igual que con Hermione.

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita.

Rose le enseñó una sonrisa coqueta.

—Espero que cuides de mi hermano —dijo, con voz clara—, porque Hugo no es el único que sabe formas de hacer sufrir a la gente.

Harry ni siquiera protestó. Simplemente dejó que el sonrojo de su rostro se deshiciera cuando Tom rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y besó la comisura de sus labios.

—Muy bien —Hermione se adelantó, sonriendo ligeramente nerviosa—. La cena ya está lista. Será mejor que vengáis a la mesa.

…

Harry no tenía buena conexión con sus hermanos. En lo absoluto. Y con sus padres, tampoco. Sin embargo, en esa cena, con su novio y su familia, se sintió extrañamente completo.

…

—Entonces, ¿dónde os habéis conocido? —preguntó su madre. Tom le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino antes de responder.

—Soy el dueño de La Guarida de la Serpiente, la casa de tatuajes a la cual Harry fue a tatuarse.

—Eso es maravilloso —dijo Hermione, aunque parecía pensar todo lo contrario—. ¿Y qué has estudiado para convertirte en tatuador?

Tom se lo pensó.

—Bueno, estudié arte en un liceo. Siempre he tenido el talento para dibujar, aunque no sabía qué provecho sacarle. Mis padres dijeron que podría tatuar. Incluso, ellos se tatuaron conmigo.

Ron parecía asombrado.

—Es bastante bueno que tus padres apoyen tus decisiones.

—Ellos han estado conmigo siempre. No podría tener padres mejores.

La comida siguió. Tom preguntó, entre bocado y bocado de carne y patatas:

—¿Qué pensáis estudiar, Rose, Hugo?

Los niños palidecieron.

—Yo creo que… —Rose mordía su labio— me gustaría ser… este… profesora.

—¿Profesora de qué?

Rose le lanzó una mirada desesperada a su madre. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

—A Rose le gustan mucho las matemáticas. Desde niña, siempre le han gustado. ¿No es así, Ron?

Ron terminó de tragar para responder.

—Oh, sí. Sabía hacer… ecuaciones, y problemas complejísimos… de muy niña.

Rose asintió.

—Sí, me gustaría ser profesora de matemáticas.

—¿Y tú, Hugo? —Tom se dirigió hacia el otro niño, que sonrió, radiante.

—Periodista deportivo. Seré el más reconocido de Gran Bretaña, viajaré a cubrir todos los partidos de… de fútbol.

Tom sonrió.

—Cuando era pequeño, creíamos que Harry sería deportista —narró Hermione, observando a su hijo con los ojos castaños cargados de cariño—. Siempre jugaba al rugby. Incluso en su colegio primario, secundario e instituto le jugó. Luego le dejó, aunque creo que no ha dejado de entrenar.

—Nunca se puede dejar de hacer algo que te gusta —explicó Harry—. Aunque no creo volver a jugarlo. Ha perdido la gracia.

Tom le sonrió.

—Me gustaría verte jugar. Una vez, aunque sea.

—Tarde, caballero —Harry le dirigió una mirada a través de las pestañas—, pero puedes verme entrenar cuando gustes.

Ron se aclaró la garganta estruendosamente. Harry no se dio cuenta que estaba acercando su cuerpo –con silla incluida– al de Tom. Se alejó los centímetros que se había acercado y siguió comiendo.

—La cena ha estado deliciosa —halagó Tom, finalmente. Hermione levantó los platos y Harry se ofreció a ayudar. Rose se ofreció a traer el postre y Hugo la acompañó. Harry le lanzó un beso a Tom mientras se perdía por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, dejando a Tom a solas con su padre.

Ronald observó a Tom con los ojos azules entrecerrados.

—¿Tú quieres a mi hijo? —preguntó, la voz áspera, resentida. Tom tragó saliva.

—Por supuesto que le quiero. Es… es alguien muy importante para mí.

—¿Le amas?

Tom mordió su labio.

—Yo…

—Le quieres, pero no le amas.

—Sí, le amo —Tom jugueteó con una servilleta—. Harry ha significado algo diferente para mí. Toda mi vida me he sentido perdido, he sentido que no pertenecía al lugar donde me hallaba. Cuando le conocí a él supe que mi lugar se encontraba a su lado. Supe que él era… era la persona. Esa persona que jamás podría llegar a lastimar por nada del mundo. Yo le amo.

Ron pareció satisfecho con aquella respuesta. Rose y Hugo aparecieron con varias copas y Hermione trajo un enorme tazón con helado de diferentes sabores. Harry traía en sus manos varios jarabes.

—¿Qué sabores prefieres, Tom?

Tom aceptó helado de chocolate, caramelo y con sabor a masa de galletas. Le echó jarabe de chocolate y de fresa. Cuando las copas estuvieron servidas nuevamente se envolvieron en un cómodo silencio mientras comían, seguidos de los "mmh" y "ahhs" del delicioso sabor dulce y frío en el paladar.

Con el final de la cena, Rose curioseó:

—¿Cuántos tatuajes tienes, Tom?

Tom le enseñó sus manos. Rose tomó la mano que traía a la serpiente con una mirada calculadora.

—¿Esos solos?

—En realidad, los trae por todo el cuerpo —informó Harry. Hugo alzó una ceja.

—¿Los has visto?

—Tom me ha mostrado los resultados de su trabajo, para que sepa que no hay peligro en un tatuaje —bromeó Harry. Hugo compuso una expresión pensativa.

—¿Puedo ver?

—Hugo, no creo que sea buena idea —murmuró su padre—. Además, ya es tarde. Ha sido un viaje largo y cansador. ¿Por qué no vais a dormir?

—Pero Harry puede quedarse con vosotros —protestó Hugo.

—Harry —dijo Harry— tiene casi veinte años, y un novio que presentarle a la familia. Ahora, id a dormir, mocosos.

Hugo le sacó la lengua. Rose se despidió de Tom y de sus padres y marchó a su habitación.

Harry ayudó a levantar la mesa y Tom fue interrogado mientras iban a la sala de estar.

—¿De qué viven tus padres? —preguntó amablemente Hermione.

—Mi madre es abogada, y mi padre es médico. Y en realidad, soy adoptado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió poner una casa de tatuajes? Es decir, simplemente podrías alquilar un taller en una galería…

—Quería hacer algo para mí mismo. Mis padres me ayudaron a comprar el local, pero luego lo fui mejorando y decorando yo mismo. Además, les he devuelto el dinero de la compra.

—¿Cuánto ganas por mes? —fue la pregunta de Ron. Su mujer le pisó el pie, pero Ron siguió, silencioso y hostil.

Tom lo pensó.

—Es depende del tatuaje y del tamaño. Un tatuaje de menos de diez pulgadas está veinte libras. Un tatuaje de menos de diez pulgadas pero a color, veinticinco, y si es con técnica de acuarela, treinta. Un tatuaje mayor ha llegado hasta ochenta libras. Y eso es la primera sesión; si el tatuaje se extiende a varias sesiones, son diez libras más por sesión —Tom se rascó la nuca, meditándolo—. Hago de ocho a diez tatuajes por día… todos los días.

Ron pareció ligeramente impresionado de que se pudiera ganar tanto dinero con el mundo de los tatuajes.

Finalmente, Harry apareció.

—Papá, mamá, ¿podéis dejar a Tom respirar? —preguntó, ligeramente burlón—. Es un buen chico. Es decir, no es un asesino en serie, y no me ha hecho daño.

Todos rieron, Ron y Hermione con una nota de histeria en la voz.

Finalmente, Tom se despidió.

—Creo que ya es tarde —se levantó y envolvió con sus brazos a Harry, besando tiernamente su mejilla—. ¿Nos vemos mañana, Harry?

Harry devolvió el beso a Tom.

—Mañana tengo ensayo. Estrenaremos el fin de semana próximo.

—Muy bien. Te buscaré allí.

Besó suavemente a Harry, y luego se despidió de sus padres, estrechando la mano de Ron y besando la de Hermione. Harry le acompañó hasta la puerta y Tom le robó otro beso allí.

—Me han caído bien tus padres —dijo, extendiendo el momento. Harry rió.

—Ellos te han amado.

Tom le robó un beso, nuevamente, y Harry se adentró con la intensa mirada de sus padres sobre cada uno de sus movimientos.

…

Rose nunca había sido buena en matemáticas. Hugo jamás había hablado de deportes. Harry no le prestó atención; en realidad, no sabía mucho de sus hermanos. Ni de sus padres. Ni de sus familiares. Ni de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, en su pecho no se agitaba el caos. Su habitación estaba más ordenada. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de dibujos de Tom, y de flores secas. Las fotografías – _selfies_ que había tomado con su teléfono móvil e impreso pasándolas al ordenador– de ellos dos tapizaban las paredes. En una de ellas, Tom abrazaba a Harry, robándole un beso; Harry tenía un ramo de rosas blancas en las manos y los lentes ligeramente torcidos. Aquella foto había sido cuando cumplieron su primer mes. Harry fruncía la nariz, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban. Harry también tenía aquella foto de fondo de pantalla.

Harry se sentía feliz.

Harry se sentía _demasiado_ feliz.

Incluso cuando su cabeza parecía partírsele en un dolor agudo, o incluso cuando se entrometía demasiado en el personaje de la obra de teatro, o incluso cuando discutía con sus amigos –los cuales sentía extrañamente distantes. Incluso cuando abría los ojos luego de un sueño que se escurría en su memoria, como todos sus recuerdos.

Incluso cuando olvidaba, se sentía feliz.

* * *

 _Bien linduras... pues aquí acaba este capítulo, y el siguiente es bastante cortico pero revelará algo importante... así que si me dejáis review yo feliz... Yo siempre soy feliz cuando se trata de mis fics (con excepción de los angst, esos me ponen mal pero qué mal aunque lo supero...). Y vosotros, con vuestros reviews, me hacéis muy muy muy feliz. Y dais pequeñas luces a mis días oscuros. Y os amo un poquito. Y nada, me estoy poniendo sentimental, así que os pediré amablemente que me dejéis vuestras teorías (sí, pido más teorías, MÁS TEORÍAS) y me iré a escribir otro capítulo de este fic que amo._

 _Gracias por leer, besos, byes~_


	6. en los desconocidos que tal vez

_ola veivis kmo stan y Ah okay ya dejo de fingir estupidez (?) Bueno, sé que no la finjo, sé que ya soy estúpida de nacimiento, ¡pero tampoco para tanto! *está hablando con ella misma*_

 _Muy bien. Locuras fuera._

 _¿Cómo están? :D Yo aprovecho este veauriful dai para actualizar. (No, mentira, estaba esperando que Maddy dejara su review. Ya saben, hasta que Maddy no deja review, no hay capítulo) *risa de extrema maldad* Muy bien. Ahora os respondo. *guiño guiño*_

 _MassielSSM: HOLA :D Graaaacias saldkjsakd Me alegro que casi chillaras, es mi trabajo, mi deber ;) Respuesta a las teorías: pues debo decirte que TE EQUIVOCAS *risa de extremísima maldad* aMO QUE AMES MI FIC TE AMO BAI._

 _DannyMile17: DANNY LA CREADORA DE TEORÍAS LOCAS Respuesta a las teorías: 1) MUAJAJAJAJA 2) MUAJAJAJAJ X2 3)MUAJAJAJAJA X3 4) MUAJAJAJJAAJAJJAJJSAJSLJDKSALN X4 Besosabrazosbaibai._

 _Christine C: Qué puedo decirte niña, saberlo lo sé, pero no sabría decirte bien las cosas... *guiño guiño*_

 _mafermaldonado98: CSM WN LPM NTVG RIP QDEP ah qué. Me encanta que te encante ;) Pues piénsalas, que están a punto de ser confirmadas/rechazadas._

 _Tsuruga Lia1412: PORQUE ES EXACTAMENTE ESO. *la musa la golpea* Ay, cállate musa estúpida. ¿Ven? Por eso no quieren que continúe Otwo, porque me la paso insultándolas. *la musa la sigue golpeando* Me alegra que te encante el cap... Y PUES JURÉ QUE IBA A PASARME PERO ES QUE LA TUVE OCUPADA A LA SEMANA Y AHSKDAH VIDA MUGGLE ASCO. Me pasaré. Lo juro :DD_

 _Alex: Amo que ames el fic *corazón gay* Pues... PARTE DE TU TEORÍA TIENE UN CERO COMA CINCO DE ACIERTO. Eso no llega a un punto. Eso llega a "has estado cerca". Si adivinas qué canción es te ganas un spoiler: tutu-turutu-turutu-tururu-tutu-tururutu-turutu-tururu-tutu-tururutu-tururutu-turutún-tururuntuntuntún-tururún. OK ME DESMADRÉ CON LA CANCIÓN PERO SI ADIVINAN HAY SALSEO. Ahqué._

 _MaryKozlov: ESTÁS EXACTAMENTE IGUAL QUE YO EN CLASE DE MATEMÁTICAS :'DDD asldkal gracias por reviuw y por leer ( u v u )_

 _Vane Brac: Me ha encantado que te haya encantado como no tienes idea. SLñkassaldkas Reviews bonitos como los tuyos me sacan una bonita sonrisa cuando los leo :') Y hay sorpresas para rato. Excepto hoy. Hoy el capítulo tiene 623 palabras. KISSESS ATTACK. saldkask biebie_

 _Maddy: #Increbulosa ¿Palabra popular inexistente o asesinato a la gramática por parte de los escritores? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo #CuestionamientoDeUnaFanficker ... PERO QUÉ DICES MI TEORÍA LOCA ES LO MÁS DDD: AHORA POR QUE ME HAS DICHO ESO LA HARÉ VERDAD Ahqué no, no, no lo haré x'DD Ay esas teorías, ¿qué puedo decirte? Lo leerás todo en este cap. #TeamNigromante Hastagnigromante #magososcuros #darklords sdsaldask dejaré ya los hastags. Sí, tengo musas tan agresivas D: y muy malicas. Tanto que quería alargar este cap mucho, pero ellas decidieron que con la cantidad de palabras e información era suficiente hasta el próximo capítulo D: Y pues...así nos encaminamos. No fue suficiente para Harry... no fue lo que él quería *guiño guiño* Yo soy Slytherclaw, cariño. Slytherclaw hasta la médula. Creo que deberían hacer una casa para mí sola D: Pero estaría sola, y no es eso lo que se quiere... *pensando un pensamiento* #MAGICISREAL Pues este cap te sorprenderá. Puedo asegurártelo. :DD Oh, de ahí salió la idea del matrimonio... no, no pues, no hubo boda :'v COMO EN YURI ON ICE, MI PINCHE BODA, DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PINCHE BODA ahr :'0 ... ¿Por qué regenerado y sin memoria? XDD El sexy novio de su sexy hijo sobreprotegido. (Iba a poner sexymentesobreprotegido pero creo que no iría...) Es triste, sí, pero sé que sucede en muchas familias *alza la manita ligeramente* Volvemos. Tom nervioso mi bebéeeeeee. Su historia fue hermosa: sus cuerpos se conocieron antes de que se conocieran sus almas. *guiño guiño* Ya se sabrá quiénes son los padres de Tommy... sólo puedo decir que habrá un personaje nuevo que estará entre el límite del amor y del odio pero shhh ;) Ya se dirán que se aman, tranquila. ... Y efectivamente, Tom esconde sus tatuajes porque no quiere dar mala intención. Aquí donde vivo en muchos trabajos no te contratan porque tienes tatuajes. Y usualmente son bastante marginados. Así que ya se verá, no sé como es allí en Inglaterra, pero intenté poner un poco de generalización... los papis de Harry tuvieron su razón y motivo... aslkdask *fangirlea ella sola* Pobre Tom-Tommy, esa manito, sé lo que es cuando te la aprietan así fuertecito *tuvo la mano rota dos veces*. Los hermanos de Harry, a pesar de todo, lo quieren. Lo quieren tanto tanto taaaaanto x'3 NO TE DESMAYES CARIÑO QUE NECESITO MI AMORSH :C ... Pues... el señor Maxwell Bell se ha tatuado un pino de unos cuatro centímetros en el cuello, debajo de la oreja, y la señora Katherine Bell una bonita silueta de un osezno con un pescado entre las fauces en la cintura *corazones multicolor* ... Rose profesora y Hugo periodista deportivo... y eso que se suponía que sabían cosas sobre el mundo muggle! DD: Podrían inventar, ush. Y Harry como rugbier... asldjsakljda *babea* hermoso, sexy, sensual, cosa linda, cosa hermosa, cosa bien hecha *la baba inunda el teclado y corre por el secador de cabello para secar todo* Bien, ya :'D NO LO DEJEN SOLO CON PAPÁ RON ASLDKALSDJA XDDDD Lo aaaaaama. Lo ama. Se tienen que decir que se aman. Ahora sólo falta eso. Y se hará esperar. :( Ya sé qué obsequiarte cuando vaya a visitarte, y si no puedo, te haré un peluche de Tom y te lo enviaré por correo ( uwu ) QUIERO HELADO aunque tengo frío PERO QUIERO HELADO pero tengo frío PERO QUIERO HELADO pero me pondré un abrigo e iré a comprar helado :DDDD "Es buen chico, un poco homicida y un poco sociópata, pero es un buen chico" xDDDD ... Mi Harry, mi pobre bebé... sé que estará bien... pero no puedo confirmártelo... Amo que adorases el capítulo cariño mío. Sé que tienes una vida muggle ajetreada, uff, pero yo lo entiendo cariño, y comparto tu dolor de una vida muggle pesada. No podemos lanzar Avadas Kedavras contra todos... TE QUIERO CARIÑO GRACIAS POR TUS FANTASTICAMENTEHERMOSOS REVIEWS *corazón gay* besosabrazosbais._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por dejar review. Saben que los amo, amo que me lean, que me comenten, que jueguen conmigo lanzando teorías, son lo más increíble que hay, os amodoro terriblemente, y nada, nunca es tarde para decir que gracias por un review hermoso que me dan. ( u w u ) Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS._

 _Y bieeeeen. Quiero avisaros que este capítulo es corto. Quería hacerlo bastante más largo, pero así fue como surgió la primera vez, y dije que realmente no podía cambiarlo porque la idea original de este capítulo era exactamente... esta. Así que aquí os traigo. CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAAN._

 _*lanza confeti y dulces a todos los lectores* ;) :*_

* * *

 **6**

 **… en los desconocidos que tal vez conozcamos**

La obra (Sueño de una noche de verano) tuvo mucho éxito, más teniendo en cuenta el papel de Harry como Lisandro. Estaba saliendo del teatro, buscando con la mirada a Tom entre la gente que esperaba a los actores para conocerlos y tomarles fotografías, cuando un hombre fue a por él.

El hombre era rubio, alto y corpulento, con ojos de un aguachento azul. Estaría en sus cuarenta, y tenía expresión de perplejidad en su rostro.

—¿Harry? —preguntó, cuando le vio. Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

El hombre boqueó.

—Tú… ¿tú eres Harry Potter?

Harry asintió.

—Sí, soy yo. Disculpe, ¿lo conozco?

—¡Harry, no puedo creerlo! ¡Luces como si te hubieras detenido en el tiempo! La última vez que te vi… —Harry retrocedió. El hombre parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar—. Creímos que habías muerto. Aquellos hombres… Aquellos hombres le dijeron a mamá que habías muerto.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, totalmente confundido.

—Disculpe, señor, pero no sé de qué me está hablando. Ni sé quién es usted.

El hombre se veía herido.

—Soy… Soy Dudley. Dudley, tu primo. ¿No… no me recuerdas?

—No tengo ningún primo llamado Dudley —Harry comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. Su cabeza punzaba con un dolor agudo desde la base, y los bordes comenzaban a borronearse—. No tengo ningún primo llamado… Dudley —repitió, sintiendo las palabras vacías en la boca. El hombre le sujetó.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte…

Harry cayó sentado. Todo giraba en su cabeza. Un armario debajo de las escaleras. Estaba en un armario debajo de las escaleras, lleno de arañas, suciedad, una rata en un rincón que roía casi toda su ropa, ropa que no era suya, ropa que le quedaba enorme.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! Permiso, disculpad. ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Harry se sintió atraído a la realidad por la voz de Tom. Tom se inclinaba hacia él, y luego se volteó hacia el hombre.

—¿Qué le ha hecho? —bramó—. ¡DÍGAME! ¿QUÉ LE HA HECHO?

El hombre retrocedió, impactado por aquella fuerza.

—Yo… no le he hecho nada. Él es… es mi primo, Harry Potter. Yo soy… soy Dudley Dursley. Hacía tiempo que no sabía de él… creía que había muerto.

Harry se inclinó, dispuesto a vomitar, pero las arcadas le subían sin nada en el estómago. No comía nada antes de ninguna actuación. Veía pequeños puntos rojos y blancos, veía colores feroces cruzando su mente, veía a una mujer de cuello alargado y cabellos rubios con cara de caballo, veía a un hombre que parecía una morsa, veía a un niño gordo como un cerdo y con una cola retorcida…

—Harry, escúchame, mírame —Tom le había cargado en brazos—. Tranquilo. He llamado a una ambulancia. Todo estará bien.

La cabeza de Harry pesaba. Las luces brillaban demasiado en sus ojos. La oscuridad en los bordes era muy grande. Un hombre acunaba su rostro, pero no era Tom, era un hombre mayor, canoso, de ojos color rubí. Harry finalmente vomitó bilis en el suelo de la ambulancia, y Tom sostuvo su mano mientras los delirios se lo llevaban.

…

Wingardium Leviosa.

Plumas flotando, elevándose, trepando como si tuvieran vida, por las paredes.

Expelliarmus.

Personas extrañas, túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, varitas en mano; varitas siendo despedidas de sus manos.

Desmaius.

Un rayo rojo de luz, una persona inconsciente. Otro rayo de luz, otra persona cayendo. Uno a uno, todos caían.

Enervate.

Los ojos perdidos, de pronto abriéndose.

Imperio.

Una araña bailando claqué.

Crucio.

Una mujer de cabellos enmarañados y oscuros retorciéndose en el suelo. Sus gritos resonaban con fuerza por los techos abovedados.

Avada Kedavra.

Unos ojos grises, un rayo de luz verde, un llanto ahogado, y dolor.

…

Harry abrió los ojos.

Harry gritó.

* * *

 _Sí, LO SÉ. MUY CORTO. PERO MUY INFORMATIVO. *risa de extrema maldad*_

 _Espero vuestros reviews._

 _Espero vuestras teorías._

 _Espero vuestras amenazas._

 _Espero vuestras lágrimas._

 _Espero vuestros comentarios destructivos._

 _Simplemente decidme qué os ha parecido, y qué creéis que pasará. OS SORPRENDERÉIS. :DD_

 _OS AMO._


	7. en los recuerdos

_Hola mis amores *corazón gay* Hoy fue un mal día. Un muuuuy mal día. Y para alegrarme subiré este capítulo y esperaré sus reviews *más corazones*_

 _Así que os respondo y va:_

 _Vane Brac: ¿LO ESTUVO? alñsdkaslñd geniaaaal ( u v u ) No sientas que se te romperá el corazón hey, prometo que no haré nada realmente malo... no me gusta matar personajes... innecesariamente *risa de extrema maldad* Coff coff creo que estoy riendo mucho con una extrema maldad últimamente._

 _mafermaldonado: Lksadksa me alegro que hayas amado el cap ( uwu ) gracias gracias_

 _Christine C: OHHHH ESOS OJOS GRISES PUEDE QUE SEAN DE ALGÚN MALFOY TIENES RAZÓN *lo apunta* Y pues... todo se verá... lentamente..._

 _DannyMile17: No eran risas de teorías(?), eran risas malvadas, ya sabes, de esas... malvadas (?). Pues con dudas... dudas... yo también tengo muchas dudas, más en clase de matemáticas... pero... *guiño guiño*_

 _Ishiro Shizuka: ME ALEGRA QUE PIENSES ESO ASADKLJ ESTALLO DE EMOCIÓN * - * slñsñdka_

 _ArexuLightwood: *junta los trocitos y los arma, usando sus extremísimos poderes oscuros para volver a darle vida* alsdjkasldja no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme e.e_

 _MaryKozlov: SÍ LE ESTABAN SUPRIMIENDO LOS RECUERDOS, ¿POR QUÉ NO LO HABÉIS VISTO ANTES? Oh, cierto que me lo habían dicho... muchas veces (?). Pues Tom... ya se verá. *risa de extrema maldad con toses incluidas*_

 _Lucy Dei: Pues recordar de lo que se dice recordar... sí ñ.ñ_

 _GalaxyInfinity: Estamos igual, sólo que yo tengo curiosidad a saber qué pensarán de la historia y vosotras de qué sucederá (?)_

 _Maddy (mi bebé oscura): FANGIRLEO INTENSÍSIMO. Cada vez que me dejas un review fangirleo como cuando actualizan Hunter o algo así. Lo que es extraño, porque he dicho que no leeré Hunter hasta que regresen a la actualidad para evitar sufrimiento :'V pero bien. ¿En qué estábamos? Oh, sí, ir por partes. "Vamos por partes" dijo Jack el Destripador, no sé si lo conoces x'DDD aslñdkasñlkd bien, no digo que soy estúpida, pero hoy en matemáticas verdaderamente me sentía así ( u . u ) aunque ya va... lo siento, mi Lady... ... pueeees soy una perversita *risa de extrema maldad* Oh, vamos, no comienzo con la respuesta del review y ya estoy riendo malvadísticamente, esto es maravilloso (?). ... SIIII LO HE DICHO. Las respuestas a los reviú parecen ser más largas que el capi mismo. Incluso tienen más palabras x'DD Pues vamos al capítulo (me salteo el review, no porque no te quiera cariño, tú sabes que te amo, pero es que quiero subir ya el capi y todos saben que contigo me tomo mi tiempo xD) ESTE TÍIIITULO. Bueno, Dudley no tiene 40 años, tiene aproximadamente 40 años. Puede que sea menos, puede que sea más... amo tus teorías locas cariño y lo sabes *corazón gay* ... Aquellos hombres... pueden ser de cualquier bando, de cualquier tipo... #MAGICISREAL ... Está recordando, está recordando! *w* He fangirleado como loca escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que cumpla las expectativas de mi buena Dama Oscura ( u w u ) LSAKDAS SABÍA QUE ESA PARTE IBA A GUSTARTE amo los ojos rubí, amo a ese hombre, aunque me haga rabiar la mayor parte del tiempo... OJOS GRISES pero shhh tú no sabes a quién pertenecen (aunque muy poca gente tiene ojos grises...) Oh cariño no te preocupes, prometo que no saldrá nada muy mal *corazón multicolor* después de todo, es tu obsequio de cumpleaños, o no? *guiño guiño* INCREBULOSA PRIDE me haré un sweater que diga eso. xDDD sñlkdslañ LOVE FOREVAH lsñakdsa Aquí está tu actualización cariño *besosabrazosbaish*_

 _Akira-usami17: HOLA :DDD Gracias por dejarme un hermoso comentario, y me alegro mucho de que te encante ( u v u ) Lamento haberte hecho sufrir. No fue mi intención D: Aunque que pienses que es maravilloso.. alsdkaslñd ( u v u ) ÑASLDKJSAÑLKDJ ¿SE HA VUELTO UNO DE TUS FAVORITOS? AY prometo no decepcionarte. No masacraré corazones, eso lo hago solamente por las noches de luna llena, cuando la maldición se apodera de mí, pero shhhh. Aquí la actualización *w* lsñdasñk besosbais._

 _slñakdasjd Espero que vuestros días hayan sido mejor que el mío. Os e_ _numeraría mis desventuras, pero... no tengo muchos deseos de aburriros, así que mejor pasemos al capítulo._

 _Como os digo siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por dejar un hermoso review, os amo un poquito más cada día con cada poquito de mi alma fragmentada ( u v u )_

 _Aquí os dejo el capppp~_

* * *

 **7**

 **… en los recuerdos**

El cementerio era frío y cargado de humedad. Cedric a su lado lucía confundido. La tierra en su rostro era más marcada que el sudor, y la expresión de dolor que cubría su semblante era agrietada por la perplejidad.

—¿Esto es parte del torneo?

Harry habló, con la voz levemente más grave.

—Sujeta tu varita.

Lanzaron un Lumos. Un hombre apareció. Era alto, de rostro desagradable y cabellos rubios sucios sujetos en la nuca en un nudo desprolijo. Tenía una nariz aguileña, y ojos pequeños, verdes.

—Mi señor —susurró, al pequeño bebé que tenía en brazos—, han venido dos muchachos.

—¿Ha venido… _él?_ —preguntó ásperamente una voz húmeda, sucia. Harry se echó hacia atrás.

—Sí, ha venido.

—Encárgate del otro.

El hombre desagradable movió discretamente su brazo, con el que sostenía una varita. Cedric se quedó congelado en aquel instante, y su cuerpo se desmoronó. Harry se lanzó y alcanzó a tomar su pulso; latía, débil, pero latía.

Entonces, varias cuerdas envolvieron su cuerpo, apresándole a una lápida alta. Un ángel de la destrucción le sujetaba, sus pies a medio metro del suelo, su cuerpo débil y totalmente entregado al dolor de la cicatriz.

—Harry Potter —el hombre rubio sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes, los colmillos ligeramente torcidos—, por fin nos conocemos.

— _Déjale_ —oyó aquella voz—. _Encárgate de lo que debes encargarte._

El brujo, de mala gana, prosiguió con el ritual. Aquella criatura escamosa y pequeña como un bebé fue sumergida en las profundidades del caldero. Entonces, el brujo se acercó a Harry con un cuchillo.

—Dame tu brazo.

—¡No!

—¡Que me des tu brazo, niñato! —parecía ser un hombre de muy poca paciencia—. Si no me das tu brazo, te cortaré el cuello.

Harry extendió ligeramente el brazo. El hombre le remangó la túnica e hizo un corte, dejando que un hilo de sangre goteara en el filo de la cuchilla. Luego, la vertió en el caldero. Agregó demás cosas –entre ellas, cabellos platinados que soltaron chispas al entrar en contacto con el contenido del caldero– y finalmente, su propia sangre. Burbujas rojas brotaron, y una figura desnuda surgió del caldero.

Harry esperaba ver cualquier cosa… menos _eso._

El hombre tenía la piel anormalmente pálida. Hombros blancos, espaldas anchas, brazos fuertes, caderas estrechas. El cabello negro era rizado, y estaba húmedo, goteando un río rojo sobre su espalda. La poción pareció evaporarse con los segundos y el contacto con el aire.

Voldemort salió del caldero. Su vasallo le vistió con túnicas cruzadas, y cuando el Señor Oscuro se volteó hacia Harry, había una sonrisa en los labios carnosos.

El hombre estaba en sus cuarenta. Líneas plateadas cruzaban sus sienes cuando se apartó los cabellos del rostro. Ojos rubíes estaban rodeados de pestañas negras. Un hoyuelo vulgarmente fatal se hallaba en su barbilla, y en su sonrisa perversa cuando caminó, casi flotando, hasta donde Harry se encontraba.

—Harry Potter —susurró, su voz apenas más suave que un aleteo de mariposa—. Por fin tenemos la suerte de vernos cara a cara sin… nadie más de por medio.

—¡Bastardo! —rugió Harry—. ¡Suéltame!

Voldemort detuvo sus ojos en el Mortífago detrás de él, y extendió las manos. Una varita con forma de hueso fue puesta en ellas con una reverencia. Voldemort ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que discutir, Harry Potter —se acercó a él, alzando su cabeza con la varita—, ¿no te parece maravilloso que ahora _pueda tocarte_?

Y para demostrarlo, apoyó su dedo en la cicatriz. Harry no sintió dolor alguno, sin embargo arrugó el rostro. Voldemort tenía la piel tan fría que quemaba.

La carcajada que se elevó de la garganta de Voldemort no era cruel, ni fría, no era como aquella risa que Harry oía en sus pesadillas, no era como esa risa que Harry oía con los dementores. Era una risa achispada, salpicada de calidez.

—Suéltame —Harry apartó el rostro, y Tom le sujetó de la barbilla—. ¡Suéltame!

—¿Por qué debería obedecerte? —Voldemort acercó sus rostros—. ¿Por qué debería tener consideración contigo? Eres un niño, no más que eso. Un niño que, dicen, tiene el poder para vencerme. ¿Pero qué si no es así? Tienes el poder para vencerme, pero si decides no usarlo en mi contra, ¿no sería lo mejor para ambos?

La mente de Harry iba un paso por detrás de las palabras de Voldemort. Apartándose nuevamente, gritó:

—¡No me convertiré en un Mortífago!

Voldemort fingió una expresión de decepción.

—No es una decisión que tú puedas tomar —entonces, se volteó hacia el Mortífago—. Marshall, encárgate de que el otro chico llegue a Hogwarts, pero que olvide que ha estado aquí, y que ha tomado la copa con Potter. Luego, espérame en la mansión.

Harry sintió como las ataduras de su cuerpo se aflojaban. Entonces, cayó en brazos de Voldemort, que le sujetó como si de una princesa se tratase. Harry se retorció hasta dar de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Maldito! —gruñó Harry, cuando Marshall borró los recuerdos de Cedric, y le atrajo hacia la copa, trasladándolo a los jardines de Hogwarts.

Voldemort le sujetó del cuello.

—Pon tus brazos en torno a mi cintura.

Harry se mantuvo quieto. La presión en su cuello aumentó.

—Tus brazos, Potter.

Harry envolvió los brazos y sintió el tirón en el estómago de estarse desapareciendo.

…

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Voldemort le había desmayado al apenas llegar a una mansión sucia y desarreglada. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, cadenas le sujetaban por las muñecas y tobillos –aunque llevaba el tobillo mordido por una Acromántula vendado, y casi ni sentía dolor. Además, sentía como si hubiese pasado por un baño, lo cual se confirmó cuando observó que llevaba una túnica dos tallas más grande que la suya propia, del más intenso verde.

Voldemort esperaba a los pies de la cama, leyendo un libro de encuadernado negro.

—Hay una profecía —dijo Voldemort, sin inmutarse—. La razón por la que fui tras tus padres hace casi catorce años es por una profecía. Una profecía que no pude oír completa, lamentablemente.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Eres estúpido? —preguntó. Voldemort alzó ambas cejas, pero no pareció enfadarse—. Las profecías no son exactas. Pueden cumplirse solamente si las personas se hacen cargo.

—Eres bastante inteligente, Harry Potter —Voldemort se levantó, dejando aquel libro sobre los pies de la cama, caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras hablaba—. Sin embargo, he conseguido la forma de saber la profecía por completo. O acaso piensas que la extravagante Sybill Trelawney ha decidido dejar Hogwarts para mudarse a las playas del Caribe _de verdad._

—Pues —Harry compuso una mueca—, no me la imaginaba con bañador en una playa, pero dudo que alguien quisiera imaginársela con bañador en cualquier sitio.

Voldemort soltó una risa grave y jovial. Parecía un adolescente riendo de travesuras.

—Es extraño como la mente puede retener cosas inconscientemente. Ella no recuerda las profecías que hace, que han sido verdaderamente dos en toda su larga vida. Pero con una buena intromisión a su mente… he podido ver, y reír, con el problema.

—Asumo —Harry comentó, vagamente— que la profecía no decía nada preocupante, ergo has matado a mis padres e intentado matarme a mí de forma estúpida e inútil, como todo lo que haces.

—¿Te das cuenta que no puedes hablar sin insultarme? —Voldemort estrechó los ojos como rubíes en una mirada fulminante. Harry sonrió, altanero—. Supongo que me lo merezco.

—¡Supones! —Harry alzó la voz, indignado. Voldemort lanzó un "chitón", uniendo los dedos bajo la mandíbula.

—¿Quieres saber las verdaderas palabras que pusieron precio a tu cabeza y significaron la muerte de tus padres?

Harry suspiró.

—Por supuesto.

Voldemort se aclaró la garganta y narró:

— _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Oscuro lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y si ambos desean vivir deberán vivir unidos, ya que no podrán sobrevivir sin el otro… El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes._

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Y con eso se supone que ya no eres mi enemigo? Es decir, es como que te he odiado toda mi vida, ¿y ahora por una jodida profecía quieres quedar en paz conmigo?

—No he dicho eso en ningún momento —Voldemort se adelantó para tomar asiento junto a Harry. La cama se hundió, arrastrando a Harry más cerca del brujo mayor—. Harry Potter, ¿has tenido la habilidad de escoger antes?

—¿Escoger? —Harry alzó una ceja. Voldemort asintió.

—Escoger las cosas que sucedan en tu vida. Nunca has podido escoger qué hacer, todo estaba escrito para que lo hicieras. Es decir, si tuvieras que escoger, ¿hubieras participado en el torneo de los tres magos?

—¡Diablos, no!

—Si tuvieras que escoger, ¿hubieras escogido enfrentarte a un basilisco en segundo año?

—Claro que no.

—Si tuvieras que escoger, ¿hubieras matado a Quirrel en tu primer año?

Harry mordió su labio.

—Puede que no.

—Todo lo que has hecho, lo has hecho porque has pensado que sería lo mejor para los demás. Pero, ¿qué hay de lo mejor para ti, Harry Potter? ¿Qué hay de lo mejor para tus deseos? ¿Para tu vida? Si pudieras escoger una vida totalmente diferente, ¿la escogerías?

Harry cerró los ojos.

…

—¡Harry, nos teníais tan preocupados! —Hermione se lanzó hacia él, abrazándole con fuerza cuando el muchacho cruzó las puertas del Gran Salón—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—No lo sé, Hermione —Harry se rascó la nuca—. Alguna planta del laberinto me debió haber atrapado. Cuando desperté estaba fuera de los límites del laberinto.

—Pero Harry, ¡ya han pasado doce horas! ¡Han rastrillado toda la zona buscándote y nadie te ha hallado!

—Ah, vaya —Harry lanzó un bostezo—. Estoy molido, Hermione. ¿Quién ganó, al final?

—Cedric —Hermione sonrió ligeramente—. Ron está muy molesto. Había apostado a por ti. En realidad, medio Hogwarts había apostado a por ti. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Harry se encogió de hombros. De decirlo, jamás le creerían.

…

Harry esperaba en la parte delantera del jardín. Entonces, le vio aparecer con un crack y poco disimulo. Lucía mejor que la última vez que le había visto: los cabellos rubios estaban más cortos y arreglados, y ya no tenía mugre en el rostro. Su rostro desagradable se curvó en una mueca de asco al ver la fachada muggle de la casa, pero se curvó en desprecio cuando observó a Harry.

—¿Ya es hora, Marsh?

El hombre le fulminó con los ojos verdes.

—No he venido sólo por ti, Potter.

Se encaminó por el camino principal, tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó. Harry se mantuvo en su lugar, semi oculto por las plantas, observando la forma en que Marshall cambiaba la expresión en su rostro para cuando Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta.

Petunia ahogó un chillido.

—¡Marshall!

Harry alzó ambas cejas. ¿Le conocía?

—Tuney —Marshall le sonrió—. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿No me permitirías pasar?

—¡Por-por supuesto que no! —chilló ella—. Marshall, tú no eres bienvenido en esta casa, así que vete, aléjate, vete con esos… esos…

— _Magos_ —siseó Marshall—. Dilo, Tuney. Magos. Mago es lo que soy, y lo que era Lily. Brujos. Magos.

Petunia palidecía cada instante un segundo más.

—¿A qué has venido?

—A llevarme a mi sobrino de vacaciones.

Harry ahogó un quejido.

—¿A Dudley? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Un fenómeno como tú…!

—Yo decía —Marshall señaló los arbustos— a mi otro sobrino. Harry Potter. Otro _fenómeno_ como yo.

Petunia estrechó los ojos.

—Llévatelo.

Media hora después, Harry había recogido sus pertenencias y se aparecía con Marshall Evans lejos, muy lejos de Privet Drive.

…

—Yo soy tres años mayor que tu madre —explicó Marshall, mientras Harry se acomodaba en un cómodo sillón individual. La casa era cómoda, de paredes color miel y bandas de madera hasta la mitad por la parte inferior—. Fui seleccionado a Ravenclaw. Pero la inteligencia no es siempre bien recibida si eres un nacido de muggles.

Harry envolvió sus manos a su taza de té caliente. Marshall revoloteó por la pequeña habitación, cambiando libros de lugar y escogiendo un pequeño libro de encuadernado rojo, enseñándoselo a Harry. Harry le dio un sorbo a su taza de té antes de dejarla a un lado y abrir el libro. Resultó ser un álbum de fotografías: un bebé de rostro alargado se presentaba en las primeras fotografías, y luego un niño con una bebé rubia en sus brazos, y luego un niño con una niña de un año a un lado y una pequeña bolita rosada y pelirroja. Harry observó los parecidos entre Marshall y su madre: ambos tenían los mismos ojos verdes, y los mismos labios finos, con forma de corazón. Pero Marshall tenía una nariz que no iba con su rostro, y la estructura ósea marcada de la cara la compartía con Petunia. Incluso de pequeño él parecía ser una pequeña mezcla entre ambas hermanas.

Harry encontró algunas fotografías más, esta vez de los dos hermanos que compartían la magia. Marshall había sido prefecto. Cuando él tenía quince, Lily comenzaba su segundo año en Gryffindor. Había fotos de su madre con sus amigas, y algunas fotografías en las que Marshall salía sin sonreír, detrás de gruesos tomos de libros.

—Mis compañeros me hicieron llegar estas fotos cuando comencé mi viaje —Marshall cerró el álbum y lo guardó en su lugar—. Con los comienzos de la guerra, me mantuve neutral, y viajé en busca de la magia natural. La magia de los cuerpos, de la tierra, de los elementos. Buscaba los orígenes mismos de la magia. Siempre he sido muy curioso, demasiado curioso para mi propio bien, lo que me llevó a quedar encerrado durante cinco años en una prisión Rusa por practicar magia elemental. La magia elemental es bastante peligrosa, y de darle un mal uso, podría dejarse estéril la zona donde se le aplique. Aprendí mi lección. Cuando salí de aquella prisión, mi hermana ya había sido asesinada, y tú llevabas tres años viviendo con Petunia. No creí que te trataran mal. Debí pensarlo mejor, ¿a que sí? —Marshall rebuscó con sus dedos largos y nudosos en la biblioteca, hasta hallar un pequeño tomo similar a un diario—. Mi experiencia con la magia natural me ayudó a desarrollar habilidades sensitivas. Podía sentir en qué partes del mundo se hallaba una mayor concentración mágica. Por si no lo sabes, los magos surgen espontáneamente de la concentración mágica de la zona. La magia en principio era puramente natural: la magia de los árboles, de las plantas, de las llamas de las hogueras, de los ríos que fluyen, de las flores perfumadas. Un grupo selecto de personas consiguió que aquellas maravillosas cosas expandieran su magia y se adaptaran a sus cuerpos. Mientras más magos haya, unidos, más nacimientos de magia puede haber. Sin embargo, hay un leve equilibrio que mantener: si son muchos magos viviendo en un mismo lugar, la magia se sobrecarga, y nace una persona sin habilidad mágica… para equilibrar, ya sabes —Marshall pasaba las hojas de aquel pequeño diario, páginas amarillentas cubiertas de palabras en una letra precisa y pequeña—. Esas son mis conclusiones. Pero me voy de tema. ¿Te has perdido, Harry?

Harry se vació lo que quedaba de té en su taza, ya tibio, y negó.

—Creo que te sigo.

—Buscando lugares donde la magia fuera fuerte, encontré un lugar en Albania… un lugar con mucha magia. Era embriagante sólo estar allí, bajo los árboles. Podrías adaptar la magia y hacerla correr por tus dedos. Entonces, una serpiente vino a mí. Una serpiente que hablaba en mi mente. No, no sé pársel, pero la serpiente hablaba con voz humana en mi mente, seduciéndome como Lilith sedujo a Eva para que probase el fruto prohibido. Eran grandes planes, grandes ideas. Yo le informé a la serpiente toda la concentración mágica, y a la vez, mis teorías. La serpiente se anudó a mis piernas y me mordió. Cuando desperté, había una voz en mi cabeza hablándome, y una figura anclada a mi cuerpo. Era Voldemort.

Harry observó el semblante sombrío de su tío. Marshall parecía tener más de treinta y nueve años. Parecía un anciano.

—Ayudé a Voldemort a crear un cuerpo provisorio. Aún no era muy bueno en la magia elemental. Pero he creado vida, Harry. He creado cuerpos desde cero. Cuerpos cuyos corazones latían, cuyos pulmones se llenaban de aire y sus organismos funcionaban. Pero las almas… —Marshall esbozó una ligera sonrisa—, las almas era algo que estaba fuera de mi poder. Los magos elementales han existido, muy pocos y en ciertas zonas no es visto como una magia oscura, pero los magos que trabajan con las almas… son nigromantes, Harry. Y los nigromantes son una de las cosas más oscuras que hay. El negocio de las almas fuera de los cuerpos es lo más repugnantemente oscuro que se pueda oír, mucho más allá de maldiciones, duelos, y asesinatos. Los nigromantes son muy mal vistos, y los magos elementales fácilmente ignorados. Porque dime, ¿de qué serviría crear un cuerpo, si no hay alma para llenarlo? No se ha visto en siglos el trabajo en conjunto de un brujo elemental con un nigromante.

—¿Hasta ahora? —preguntó Harry, ligeramente burlón.

Marshall sonrió.

—Hasta ahora.

…

—Marshall, ¿tienes idea de dónde…? —un hombre con una toalla en la cintura se asomó. Su cabello canoso goteaba agua, y sus mejillas relucían, rosadas, por el baño de agua caliente. Harry le evaluó con la mirada.

—Vaya, Voldy. No estás nada mal.

Voldemort le frunció el ceño y se aferró a su toalla.

—¿Dónde está Marshall? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, mocoso?

—Tío Marshall —Harry remarcó el "tío" con un falso afecto—. Dijo que salía a comprar víveres. Me dijo que teníamos visita, pero no me dijo que eras… bueno, tú. Si lo hubiera sabido, no lo sé, me hubiera ofrecido para traer unos muggles para que tortures o algo así, ya sabes, siendo hospitalario.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua.

—Muy gracioso, Potter. Y viendo que llevas quedándote más aquí que yo, ¿sabes dónde guarda Marshall los jabones?

Harry lo meditó.

—¿Los perfumados o los normales?

Voldemort avanzó. Incluso desnudo, con una toalla en la cintura, el cabello en rizos mojados y chorreando al suelo, quería parecer amenazante.

—¿Insinúas, maldito mocoso, que yo, _Lord Voldemort_ , uso jabones perfumados?

Harry sonrió.

—En el cajón de la derecha del armario de baño, justo debajo de las toallas.

Voldemort se marchó dejando sus pisadas empapadas contra el alfombrado de la casa de los Evans.

Cabe decir que durante la cena, Voldemort tenía la nariz arrugada, y un bonito aroma a jazmines proveniente de su cuerpo.

…

—Entonces, ¿tuviste novia en Hogwarts?

—¿A qué viene esa jodida pregunta, Potter?

Harry señaló una fotografía en blanco y negro que se movía. Era el joven Tom Riddle del brazo de una muchacha. La muchacha era guapa, de rasgos delicados y cabellos oscuros, con unos ojos claros fijos en un punto al azar del salón de baile.

Voldemort suspiró.

—En mi época escolar, teníamos un profesor que gustaba organizar bailes por navidad y demás. Y no iba a asistir solo, ¿a qué no?

—¿Quién es? —Harry entrecerró los ojos. Había algo familiar en el rostro fino, y en la forma de los ojos…

—Walburga Black.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a canturrear.

—Walburga y Voldemort están sentados bajo el árbol de los enamorados…

—Potter…

—B-E-S-A-N-

— _Potter…_

—D-O-S-…

—Si yo hubiera besado a Walburga Black, me hubiera tenido que casar con ella, y tu padrino sería Sirius Riddle.

Eso le cerró la boca.

…

Harry estaba apoyado en la puerta. Voldemort estaba buscando unos papeles entre los cajones del estudio de Marshall, con total libertad.

—Voldemort…

—¿Sí, Potter? —Voldemort endulzó su tono falsamente. Harry notó manchas de tinta en sus dedos.

—¿En serio no has tenido ninguna aventura con Walburga Black?

—¿Te preocupa que seamos parientes políticos? —Tom alzó una ceja—. Walburga se casó con su primo nada más él acabar Hogwarts. Era cuatro años menor que ella. Tardaron unos cuantos años en concebir, y para estos tiempos, yo estaba en Albania, estudiando.

—¿Qué estudiabas? —Harry detuvo sus ojos en un pergamino con demasiada tinta para ser una carta. Voldemort observó sus ojos sobre él, y le apartó, guardándole en un cajón.

—Artes Oscuras —Voldemort acabó de cerrar los cajones, seguramente sin haber encontrado lo que buscaba, porque su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido—. ¿No deberías estar respondiendo las cartas de tus amigos, Potter? Te han llegado como veinte sólo el día de hoy.

—Han sido sólo tres —Harry chasqueó la lengua—. Pues, Ron me ha invitado a su casa… aunque me he negado.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Tiene acaso algo que ver mi presencia en esta casa como para tu consideración de rechazar la oferta de visita de tu amigo?

—Me mareas, Voldy —Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Usas muchas palabras. Y, no. No tiene nada que ver. O quizá sí —Harry sonrió enigmáticamente—. Quizá quiero ver qué tan loco puedo volverte en estas últimas semanas que me quedan de vacaciones.

Voldemort le lanzó una maldición que golpeó a la puerta cerrada.

…

—¿Sabes? Sería más instructivo para los Mortífagos si en vez de gritar todas las órdenes que tuvieras, escupiendo saliva de forma muy poco refinada, hablaras con voz calmada y separaras las cosas.

—¿Quién es el Señor Oscuro aquí, tú o yo? —Voldemort le miró a través de las pestañas. Harry se lo meditó.

—Bueno, todos sabemos que yo soy la mente maestra aquí, y en cuanto a ti, no eres más que una cara bonita.

Voldemort le contempló, perplejo.

—¿Crees que tengo una cara bonita?

Harry le sacó la lengua.

…

—Quiero marcarte.

—Estoy a punto de comenzar Hogwarts, Voldemort. Digamos que no es un momento muy especial para que decidas poner tu oh, jodidamente cargada de magia oscura, marca tenebrosa en mi brazo.

Voldemort rió.

—No me refiero a eso.

Harry se congeló cuando los dedos de Voldemort se detuvieron en sus caderas. Le atrajo hacia él, sus labios rozando su cuello, hasta que sus dientes se hundieron en aquel lugar. Harry ahogó un gemido mientras Voldemort succionaba la piel con fuerza. Cuando se apartó, con un "pop" resonante, Harry no necesitaba verse en un espejo para ver que había un enorme manchón rojizo en su piel –y no sabía que no se demoraría en ponerse violeta.

—No entiendo a qué ha venido eso —musitó Harry, frotándose el cuello con la mano. Voldemort alzó una ceja.

—¿No he sido claro?

—No.

Voldemort le empujó contra una pared. Harry se cruzó de brazos, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Quiero que me pertenezcas, Harry Potter. Quiero que seas mío. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mío. Quiero reclamarte en lo alto. Alguien como tú sólo puede pertenecer a alguien como yo.

Harry gimió cuando los labios de Voldemort se apresaron contra los suyos. No había nada romántico. Había algo salvaje, poderoso, deseoso. Voldemort le besaba como si quisiera robarle el alma entre aquellos besos.

Y, tal vez, lo había hecho.

* * *

 _Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP. *lanza confeti* A que no os esperabais esto, ¿verdad? *risa macabra* Bueno, yo tampoco, aunque era parte de mi idea principal. Y con este capítulo confirmo que serán más de... más de los que realmente llevaba la cuenta, porque originalmente eran seis capítulos bastante largos, pero el resultado de tener poco tiempo y musas en diversos estados de ánimo habitual y poca predisposición han hecho que estos capítulos sean más cortos, pero también, más la extensión del fic. No sé si me he explicado (?)._

 _Espero que os haya gustado el cap. Ya sabéis, podéis dejar review de todo lo que querráis. Y sigo queriendo teorías. Que veamos un poquitico del pasado no significa que no sepamos aún lo que sucedió. Que se sabrá (aproximadamente) en unos capítulos. Aunque aún no he acabado el fic... os diré cuando lo acabe de escribir, lo prometo._

 _Os aaaaaamo._

 _Dejad reviews y os amaré más._

 _LASDSAKDALÑKDALD *fangirleo intenso*_

 _xoxo~_


	8. en los viejos conocidos

_HOLA COSAS BONITAS, COSAS HERMOSAS, COSAS BIEN HECHAS._

 _¿Cómo estáaaaaan? Yo estoy... bien, supongo. Anoche me fui a dormir temprano para despertar hoy temprano (cosa que no sucedió) y subir NO SÓLO UN CAP, SINO DOS. Por la demora. Y todo ese rollo._

 _Muy bien, así que aquí responderé brevemente los reviews (vosotros sabéis lo que es brevemente para mí, ¿no?) y ya os dejaré, no sólo con este, sino con OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS. *corazones, corazones, corazones*_

 _Christine C: ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO. Espero que nadie haya esperado ese giro de la historia gg. Pues tu teoría... *risa macabra*_

 _DannyMile17: Mi querida lectora: GRACIAS *risa de extrema maldad*okno. La comadreja pelirroja hubiera pasado a la historia, efectivamente. Aunque la apariencia no lo es todo, sé que juega mucho a favor de Voldy ser... ya sabes... sexy *guiño guiño*_

 _GalaxyInfiniti: Debo decir que a mí también me pareció demasiado corto :'0 y eso que yo lo he escrito. Lo que sucede es que son como retazos, fragmentos que surgen, y que de alargarlos no tendrían la misma gracia. Y pues ya habrá más, lo prometo *guiño guiño*_

 _Akira-usami17: HOLA :D Gritos internos, gritos internos mis polainas, GRITOS EXTERNOS MADAFAKA. ah ok me calmo. Es el azúcar, lo siento. Prometo que se verá más de ese pasado. Más del pasado en general. Tengo muchas cosas que abarcar, Y TENGO UN ENORMÍSIMO BLOQUEO CON ESTE FIC PORQUE QUIERO DECIR MUCHO EN MUY POCO TIEMPO Y SE VA EXTENDIENDO DEMASIADO LAAAAAARGO *se retuerce* pero bien, nada que a vosotros os moleste. No agradezcas lindura, es mi deber ;) Y me alegra muchísimo que pienses que es interesante y que SEA UNA DE TUS FAVORITAS *gritos externos y agudos* besos y abrazos_

 _ailataisho: ¿te digo un secreto? yo tampoco sé lo que va a pasar AHHH OKNO. Estoy muy bromista hoy. No, no, sí, lo sé todo. Bueno, todo no, pero normalmente sé lo que ocurrirá en este fic en particular. Todito. Y tus teorías, hummm... pues ya verás. *guiño guiño* Aunque no sé si agregar lemon *llora* soy muy mala escribiéndolos, aunque he agregado algo similar :'0_

 _Vane Brac: *fangirleo intenso* me emociona mucho que digas que estás enamorada de mi fic, es como omg es hermoso. ¿Una escena como la última DÓNDE? Yo lo haría, pero explícate xD Aunque me alegro que sea tu favorita *corazón gaish* SALÑlda besos abrazos no hay de qué~_

 _Maddy: Oh cariño AMO TUS REVIEWS ..dkñflskfslkf gracias por tus bonitas palabras *corazoncituuu* A mí me encanta que tu bebé de cumpleaños se haya transformado en el favorito de personitas, ¿a ti también? asñdkjsald HERMOSO.. ... shh, no lo divulgaré, bien aslñdksad Sabes que me gustaría responder a toooodo el reviú pero sucede que hay cosas que no tengo: tiempo y batería. Así que resumiremos. ... asdklja ME ALEGRO QUE HAYA CUMPLIDO TODAS LAS EXPECTATIVAS. Se prendió esta WHEA sldjaskdj XDDD Recordé a Wham de Deadpool... no es whem, es WHAAM!asñld estoy mal con esa peli, lo siento. No eres tonta cariño, y pues te diré un secreto, ¿sabes por qué Tommy salió tan sexy? Porque los cabellos plateados que Marsh agregó a la poción eran de veela. Aunque no tiene la sangre de veela, su cuerpo está creado a base de la salud, la juventud y la belleza de una. *guiño guiño* Harry se desmayó, pero lo ayudaron a desmayarse, así que supongo que eso no cuenta... xDDD ... pues tú sabes cariño que justamente el papi de Tom se llamaba Maxwell, PERO SE PARECEN x'DDD ... Esas interacciones han sido maravillosas de escribir. Y de leer. Las he amado un poquito (yo que no suelo amar mucho lo que escribo por partes, sino por un producto general). ALMAS GEMEEEEEEELAAAAAAAS. aslñdkalñs.. cualquier niño tiene derecho a elegir. Más teniendo en cuenta de que Harry no es casi un niño... Tener una carita como la de tía Petunia, IUGH. Pero creí que, de hacerlo guapo, (no digo que no sea ligeramente más guapo que Petunia, pero... yas abes) de hacerlo guapo sería muy... irreal. (Bueno, estamos en un fanfic de Harry Potter en el que Harry se enamora de Voldemort, tenemos que buscar la realidad donde fuera)... Pues ya verás cariño... ya verás... Y SÓLO DIRÉ QUE TU TEORÍA ES MUY BUENA. Pero shhh no la divulgues... Tom es muuuy lindo. Creo que hice un spoiler de esa escena cuando aún no había llegado al tercer capítulo, ¿a que sí? xDDD Ya la tenía escrita de antemano. ¡Sabía que iba a incluirla en un fic! jsadkajsda Quién avergüenza más a quién... según tú... ¿quién ha ganado? xD Pues siiiii Tom dibuja porque un artista se nace, el arte está en el alma *corazón gaish* Y este Voldy, coqueteo intenso... me alegra muchísimo que hayasamado este fic, este capítulo, este todo salñkdsalñd eso es un fangirleo, es que no puedo ser coherente contigo, porque tus reviews son fantabulosos, y me hacen escribir cosas todas emocionales y demasiado locas y lo sé, debo parecer algo boba, pero QUÉ ES DE LA VIDA SIN UN POCO DE BOBEZ. ah ok me calmo. Te quiero más cariño sñldsa y te obsequiaré un Tom. ESO RIMÓ... aquí hay una actualización *guiño guiñoooo* Y DOBLE. *risa de extrema maldad*_

 _Frida12346: FRIDA BABY DIME QUE HAS OÍDO LA NUEVA CANCIÓN DEL JARRI. ES QUE ES TAN LARRY QUE ESTOY FANGIRLEANDO Y bueno basta. (hablaba de Sweet creature, no de Sign of the times, tengo la teoría de que Sign of the times es soundtrack de Dunkirk DIGA LO QUE DIGA EL JARRI -porque gorda fan haciendo teorías locas se nace-) Bueno, dejemos mi Larrysmo de lado... AMÉ QUE AMARAS EL FIC :'DDDD no te respondo a todos los reviews porque se me acaba la batería y el tiempo, son las nueve de la mañana, comencé a responder a las ocho y diez, ESTO SE ESTÁ DESCONTROLANDO. LKSALÑDKAS Aquí hay una actualización DOBLE. Y tranquila, haré más caps de la vida pasada de Harry... nos leemos bonita ( u v u ) YO TAMBIÉN LA AMO. ah. gorda fan dónde. ñlsñkds_

 _FujoChi: ESO SONÓ MUY YODA. asdkja Tu teoría es para pensar *emoji de pensando un pensamiento* aunque me gusta que te vuelvas loca con mi historia, es TAN BONITO. No hay de qué, gracias a ti por dejar review y por leer :3_

 _sadñksalñdka BUENO HERMOSURAS QUE ME LEEN (si, yo sé que son unas hermosuras, sobretodo Maddy) aquí os dejo el capítulo. Espero que os guste :') Gracias a todos por leer, y sobre todo, por dejar review. Me hacen muy, muy, muy feliz. *guiño guiño*_

* * *

 **8**

 **… en los viejos conocidos de una vida lejana**

Harry abrió los ojos. Un hombre de ojos verdes, nariz aguileña y cabellos rubios canos le miraba. Harry le había conocido, dos veces. Marshall Evans. Maxwell Bell. Tenía unos ojos verdes fácilmente reconocibles ahora que podía ver, ver realmente, ver sin el velo de la ignorancia en los ojos.

Harry se incorporó en la camilla de hospital. Tom tenía los ojos cerrados, las pestañas largas derramándose sobre las mejillas, y las ojeras oscuras en un rostro demasiado pálido. Sujetaba su mano, y Harry acarició los cabellos ligeramente con la mano que tenía inyectada una dosis de suero.

—Estábamos preocupados por cuánto se demoraría —murmuró Marshall—. Ya casi han pasado veinte años. El bloqueo no duraría más.

Harry observó los ojos de su tío, ojos cansados, ojos sabios.

—Ha sido una coincidencia totalmente mía. Pero Tom… creo que su bloqueo se ha levantado varias veces. Ha dibujado la marca tenebrosa, y tiene tatuados los horrocruxes en su piel, además de la serpiente del emblema de Slytherin en la mano.

—Son cosas inconscientes —explicó Marshall—. Cosas que marcaron a fuego en Tom Riddle. Al igual que tú. Los lirios, la cornamenta. Lily y James. Los has amado incluso sin conocerlos, en dos vidas.

Harry detuvo su mirada en el tatuaje. Sus padres parecían hablarle a través de la imagen. Sonrió.

—No puedo creer que haya funcionado.

—Lo que no deberías creer —comenzó Marshall, hablando en voz baja, susurrante— y más bien, lo que yo no podía creer, era que Hermione y Ronald apoyaran vuestra relación. En especial Weasley. Considerando que, si mal no recuerdo, sus palabras fueron "os veo acercaros de nuevo y os corto las pelotas a ambos".

Harry sonrió y se relajó contra las almohadas.

—Quiero contárselo a Tom —susurró Harry—. Contárselo yo solo.

—¿Te arriesgarás a que prejuzgue sin recuerdos? Su bloqueo ha sido el doble, tal vez el triple de fuerte. Es imposible de levantar por motivos externos. Se desvanecerá solo.

Harry observó a Tom, a su Tom, totalmente enternecido.

—Me arriesgaré.

Marshall suspiró. Revolvió los cabellos de Harry, se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a su sobrino y a su hijo adoptivo juntos.

…

Harry había estado hueco por diecinueve años. Había sido su cuerpo, sí, había sido su mente, sí, pero, ¿su alma? Su alma estaba ahí, tirando en los rincones, esperando ser liberada. La constitución de su cuerpo y su cerebro proyectando los mismos pensamientos que hubiera tenido en una situación igual en un pasado era lo que había guiado su cuerpo. La creación de la vida a base de elementos naturales. El poder del alma encerrándola en algo. En una chispa, en una palabra. Recuerdos. Y un velo de ignorancia.

Harry no se había enfadado por saber la verdad.

Pero Harry era Harry, al final.

Y Tom, casi veinte años atrás, había sido Voldemort. Hasta el último instante había mantenido la cabeza en alto. Las decisiones que habían llevado a ambos a aquella situación eran esquivas, borrosas aún. Necesitaba sus recuerdos, no sólo un breve vistazo de sus memorias, si no su mente dormida, sus recuerdos.

Pero para hallarlos, necesitaba a Tom.

Necesitaba a Voldemort.

…

Harry acarició los cabellos de Tom hasta que él despertó. Sus ojos oscuros tardaron en adaptarse a la intensa luz blanca que los envolvía, pero finalmente consiguió fijar la vista. Cuando su mirada se detuvo en la de Harry una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—Harry, estás bien —no era una pregunta, era una exhalación aliviada. Harry revolvió los cabellos y le dirigió una sonrisa dulce.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, con la voz somnolienta. Tom se explayó contándole cómo aquel hombre le había atacado, y había repetido una y otra vez que era un familiar suyo. Finalmente, la policía se lo había llevado. Harry se sintió ligeramente mal por Dudley.

—¿Cuándo me darán el alta? —preguntó Harry. Tom salió de la habitación y volvió cinco minutos después, diciéndole que por la tarde –era por la mañana- y si todo salía bien, tendría el alta.

Además le informó que sus padres se habían pasado por allí, pero que su padre, Maxwell, les había dicho que se encargaría de cuidarle.

—Mi padre parecía conocer y saber cómo calmar a tus padres —explicó Tom, con una suave sonrisa en los labios—. Ellos parecían realmente confiados en que no te sucedería nada.

—Soy sano como un caballo —expresó Harry. Tom besó suavemente sus labios.

—Lo sé.

…

Harry llegó a su casa en el automóvil de Maxwell. Tom se despidió de él besando sus labios y Harry le guió a un beso cargado de toda la necesidad que le había carcomido el alma todos esos años. Cuando Tom se apartó, ligeramente confundido, Harry se adentró en su casa.

Sus padres estaban prácticamente discutiendo en el living. No alzaban las voces, pero callaron abruptamente cuando él entró, arrastrando ligeramente los pies, curvando apenas la espalda.

—¡Harry! —Hermione se levantó y corrió hacía él. Harry la había visto crecer desde su niñez, sin embargo recién en esos momentos podía ver que se había convertido en una mujer muy guapa, además de tener demasiadas marcas de edad en el rostro de casi cuarenta años.

Harry quería llamarla mamá. Después de todo, todos los recuerdos de una madre que tenía habían sido de ella. Pero se sobreponían todas las imágenes de una adolescencia a su lado, y sentía los ojos arder por la emoción.

—Hermione —susurró. Ella se apartó, sus ojos también brillando de la emoción, y Ron se levantó de su asiento para ir por él y abrazarle. Su amigo que había sido su padre. Sus amigos que habían sido su familia.

—Oh, Dios, Harry —Hermione le acarició los cabellos—. ¿Qué… qué recuerdas?

—No muchas cosas —explicó Harry—. Son más que nada… en vez de recordar algo, siento que lo sé todo. No es como si lo recordara. Es como si siempre lo hubiera sabido. Como si todo hubiera estado dormido dentro de mí.

Hermione echó a llorar. Ron la abrazó, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que ellos habían acabado casándose. No era algo que no supiera, pero era algo que no había… que no se había percatado. Sus amigos se habían _casado entre sí,_ y habían tenido _dos hijos._

Dos hijos que iban a Hogwarts. Dos hijos que toda su vida debieron esconder su magia para que Harry no sospechara nada.

Su corazón se estrujó.

—Entonces… ¿qué harás ahora, Harry? —preguntó Ron, luego de limpiar las lágrimas de su mujer—. Es decir, supongo que tienes cosas que averiguar, y demás cosas que hacer, pero…

—Quiero contarle la verdad a Tom —expresó Harry. Ron se sobresaltó—. Contarle toda la verdad. Exponérsela… contarle qué ha sido de su vida pasada. Sé que su bloqueo era más fuerte que el mío, pero si le cuento las cosas, tal vez…

—Harry… ¿estás seguro que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —preguntó Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Tal vez él reaccione… mal.

Harry mordió su labio.

—Tal vez. Aunque hay otra cosa que quiero hacer antes.

Cuando les informó qué era, sus mejores amigos y –y padres, aunque ahora se le dificultaba pensar en ellos como _mamá_ y _papá_ – estuvieron de acuerdo que sería lo mejor.

…

La casa quedaba en La Isla de los Perros. Era de dos pisos, con un amplio jardín cargado de perros de diferentes edades, paredes de ladrillo opaco y tejado azul. Harry golpeó la puerta con los nudillos de la mano izquierda, esperando, con Tobías sujeto por su correa a la mano derecha.

El hombre del otro lado tenía los ojos grises hundidos en el rostro. Los cabellos negros, largos, eran canos y la barba recortada estaba cargada de líneas blancas. Era natural. Después de todo, Sirius decía todos los años que cumplía treinta y ocho, cuando hacía más de una década que había dejado los treinta atrás.

—¡Harry! —Sirius le envolvió en un abrazo, Tobías interponiéndose y ladrando agudamente. Sirius le rascó detrás de las orejas y Harry contempló a su padrino con un cariño superior a lo que podría controlar.

—Sirius, no quiero ofenderte, pero estás hecho una pena —Harry sonrió ligeramente. Su padrino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Intenta mantener tú veinticuatro perros en época de celo. Hace años, con Remus, llegamos a la solución de no tener hembras, pero parece que eso sólo los vuelve más locos.

—¿Cómo está Remus? —preguntó Harry. Sirius se encogió de hombros, dejándole pasar, quitándole la correa de Tobías y dejando al animal enorme corretear con libertad por la casa.

—Ha estado mejor.

—Cierto —Harry decidió lanzar su arma—. Ha sido luna llena anoche.

Sirius se congeló. Entonces, se volteó con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

—¡Harry! —chilló, como si acabara de verlo. Harry alzó ambos brazos.

—¡Sirius!

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse. Los abrazos de Sirius siempre habían sido fuertes, consistentes. Sus brazos eran cálidos, y cuando era pequeño, Harry se había refugiado en sus abrazos. Sirius siempre le había cargado con la seguridad de que no le dejaría caer. Ron, sin embargo, le había dejado caer tantas veces que hasta se había insensibilizado a las caídas.

—Oh, por los calzones de Merlín, debes contármelo todo, Harry —Sirius le hizo tomar asiento—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

—Recuperé los recuerdos hace menos de dos días —Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. Pero no creo que hayan sido las cosas tan diferentes. Es decir, no porque de pronto recuerde que soy un mago cambiará algo en mí.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron aún más de la sorpresa y se lanzó en picada a un armario. De adentro sacó una pequeña caja de madera que le ofreció a Harry. Harry la abrió, descubriendo entre el terciopelo los veintiocho centímetros de acebo con núcleo de pluma de fénix. La levantó, sacudiéndola, sintiendo en los dedos el familiar calor de su varita al reconocerlo. Entonces, chispas doradas brotaron de la punta. Sirius tenía la expresión de un padre orgulloso.

—Será mejor que la lleves contigo ahora —Sirius rechazó la varita cuando estaba a punto de devolvérsela—. Nunca se sabe.

Harry la guardó en su bolsillo. Sirius fue directo a la cocina a servir el té, en el mismo momento que un hombre de aspecto avejentado subía por las escaleras que llevaban al sótano. Llevaba un pijama que le quedaba enorme, y los cabellos cortos desordenados, revelando una frente ancha. El bigote estaba enmarañado, y cuando Harry sonrió, Remus retrocedió.

—Harry, bienvenido.

—Buenos días, Lunático. ¿Qué tal con el pequeño problema peludo?

Los ojos cálidos de Remus Lupin demostraron diversión.

—Sabía que este día llegaría.

Tobías correteó, saltando en aquel momento sobre Remus, lamiéndole la cara y el cuello. Remus intentó apartarlo, pero Tobías parecía demasiado entretenido festejando contra el cuerpo de un viejo amigo. Harry le dejó, en venganza a aquellas veces que Remus había dejado que "Peludo" (Sirius en su forma de animago) le hiciera pasar vergüenza pública.

No había nada tan bonito como encontrarse a sí mismo. Encontrar que el vacío de su interior siempre podía ser llenado. Encontrar con que todo lo que faltaba ahora estaba en su sitio.

…

Harry entró a la Guarida de la Serpiente cerca de las ocho.

—Lo siento, estamos cerrand- —el dependiente le reconoció y sonrió—. ¡Ah, hola, Harry! ¿Has venido a ver a Tom? Está con un último cliente. Puedes esperarlo en la trastienda.

Harry le dejó unas barras de regaliz en los bolsillos de Gal antes de adentrarse a la trastienda. Podía oír el zumbido de la máquina al tatuar. Se quedó observando algunas imágenes en su galería de fotos del teléfono móvil, mayormente de Tom y él, observando cómo Tom relucía. ¿Qué tanto cambiaría cuando supiera que en realidad él no era _él_? ¿Qué en realidad él era un homicida?

Harry suspiró. Entonces, cuando el hombre salió del estudio, Harry boqueó.

El rostro era afilado y los cabellos claros estaban echados hacia atrás. La nariz estaba arrugada como si oliera algo desagradable. Y llevaba una chaqueta colgando del brazo, mientras que su brazo izquierdo –donde una cicatriz rosada sobresalía con una forma vagamente familiar- acababa de ser tintado con un ramo de narcisos. El plástico cubría la cicatriz. El plástico cubría el tatuaje.

Harry agachó la cabeza y jugueteó con su teléfono móvil, porque decir "Malfoy" con la voz más hostil de universo solamente pediría explicaciones, explicaciones que no planeaba darle.

Draco Malfoy avanzó y salió sin mirar atrás. Cuando Harry le dejó marchar, Tom salió, estirando los brazos y haciendo crujir sonoramente su espalda.

—¡Buenas noches, Tom! —Harry le sonrió. Tom le sonrió de vuelta, los ojos oscuros entrecerrados, el cabello cayéndole a un lado del rostro. Era tan atractivo que dolía mirarlo.

—Harry —Tom se quitó los guantes de látex, que fueron a parar al suelo, antes de atrapar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo—. No creí que vinieras. Creí haber oído de parte de tu médico de cabecera que debes hacer reposo, y…

—Me pasa por la polla lo que el médico diga, yo quería verte —Harry mordisqueó el labio de Tom, consiguiendo que su novio le apresara contra una de las paredes de la antesala y se frotara contra él de forma sugerente—. Y quería hablar contigo.

—Podemos hablar después —susurró Tom—, tengo un plan muy agradable contigo, conmigo, con mi nueva bañera y con sales aromáticas…

Harry gimió.

—Tal vez podamos posponer la charla.

Tal vez podían posponerla.

Aunque tal vez no fuera la mejor idea.

* * *

 _AÑLSKALSJA Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, Y NO DEBEN ESPERAR NADA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP, PORQUE SEGURAMENTE CUANDO LEAN ESTO YA ESTARÁ PUBLICADO *lanza confeti* Agradecedle a Maddy, que me ha convencido muy sutilmente para publicar doble capítulo. Y luego ya volveremos a la actualización normal de un capítulo por semana... quincena como mucho... *guiño guiño*_

 _Gracias a todos por leer criaturas hermosas y bellas de la vida. Está lloviendo y yo me voy a editar el siguiente cap así hay actualización doble. BESOS._


	9. en los cuentos que tal vez

_HOLA. Si estás leyendo esto y no ves que hayan respuestas a reviews a simple vista, es porque HAY ACTUALIZACIÓN DOBLE, y debes leer el capítulo anterior para entender este. Así que ve, corre, corre, lee que espero que te guste *guiño guiño*_

* * *

 **9**

… **en los cuentos que tal vez no son de hadas**

Estaban envueltos en sábanas, Tom amodorrado sobre el pecho de Harry. Los dedos del chico recorrían sus cabellos, sus piernas entrelazadas bajo las colchas. Cuando Harry comenzó a hablar, Tom parecía estar al borde de dormirse.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

Tom musitó un "mmm" y suspiró contra su piel, haciéndole cosquillas. Harry tomó aire, tomó valor, y comenzó.

—Había una vez… —comenzó. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó—, había una vez un mundo donde existían los brujos y las brujas. Pero desde que las personas que no tenían magia se encargaron de ponerle precio a su cabeza, los brujos se escondieron, escondiendo sus hogares, sus animales mágicos, sus conocimientos y sus escuelas.

Tom pareció despabilarse.

—¿Los brujos tienen escuelas?

Harry asintió.

—Bastantes, de hecho.

Tom volvió a acomodarse.

—Muchos magos vivían en armonía con la gente no mágica y con los magos nacidos de ellos. Otros, no. Se manejaban mucho por la pureza de sangre: su tus cuatro abuelos no eran hijos de otros brujos, eras un mestizo, y tu opinión no valía. Y si nacías de una pareja no mágica, o si uno de tus padres no tenía magia… cambiaban mucho las cosas.

Harry sintió la ligera tensión en la espalda de Tom. Acarició su piel, haciendo pequeños círculos en sus brazos, mientras seguía narrando.

—En cierta época, surgió un mago. Un gran mago. Tenía como motivación controlar al Mundo Mágico, destruir a las personas sin magia, hacerlos sus esclavos. O por lo menos, eso era lo que todo el mundo creía de él —Harry guardó silencio. Tom no le interrumpió—. Aquel mago tenía miedo. Miedo a la muerte y miedo a que la magia se perdiera. Tenía una historia muy triste que lo había llevado a cometer actos de locura. Tenía miedo a las personas sin magia. Y quería controlarles, asegurarse de que ellos no vencerían nunca a los magos. El miedo mutó en odio, algo muy hipócrita de su parte, ya que él era un mestizo.

Tom se incorporó, mirándole a los ojos. Parecía buscar algo en ellos, una explicación, un deje de burla. Finalmente, habló.

—Esto no es un cuento de hadas.

—Nunca dije que tuviera hadas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?

Harry tenía la intensidad de aquellos ojos demasiado cerca de los suyos. Los anteojos de por medio parecían empañarse con la respiración de Tom. Harry se deslizó contra las sábanas, acostándose, con el cuerpo de Tom sobre el suyo.

—El gran mago estudió magia oscura. Sin embargo, la denominación de magia oscura es algo abstracto; no hay ni luz ni oscuridad, sólo poder, y personas demasiado débiles para usarlo —Harry esperó reconocimiento en el rostro de Tom. Sólo obtuvo perplejidad—. Cuando regresó, contaba con un grupo de seguidores, en aquellos momentos llamados Caballeros de Walpurgis. El nombre, en algún momento, mutó a Mortífagos.

Tom se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, los ojos oscuros bien abiertos, como si quisiera ver más allá del techo liso, con las tiras de madera formando ligeros símbolos.

—El gran mago cambió su nombre y comenzó con una guerra contra el Ministerio de Magia. Atentados, desapariciones, terrorismo, toque de queda, todos eran sospechosos, nadie podía estar seguro de que no era el siguiente. Si te oponías, morías. Si estabas de su lado, debías ser marcado, y aquella marca te convertía en un fiel seguidor, porque podría aparecerte frente al Lord Oscuro cuando él te llamara.

—¿Cómo…? —Tom boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua—. ¿Cómo era la marca?

Harry rozó los dedos por la piel de Tom, casi superficialmente.

—No era muy agradable de ver. Era grabada a fuego, como un tatuaje, pero con magia oscura que se introducía en las venas y respondía al… al tatuador.

Tom le contempló. Harry pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos. Una desesperación aguda, que le carcomía la mente. ¿Qué recordaba Tom? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué imágenes aparecían por su mente?

—Entonces, por circunstancias… especiales —Harry mordió su labio— aquel mago oscuro oyó una profecía. Una profecía…

—Sé lo que es una profecía, Harry —Tom hablaba con ligera dureza. Se llevó la mano a la frente, apretando las sienes y haciendo pequeños círculos. Harry tragó saliva y Tom suspiró—. Por favor, continúa.

—La profecía no estaba completa. Es decir, aquel mago oscuro la oyó incompleta, y oyó una sola parte, una parte en la que decía que un niño venido al final del séptimo mes tendría el poder para derrotarlo. Entonces, decidió eliminar a ese niño antes de que tuviera poder para atentar contra él.

—El mago oscuro… —la voz de Tom era hueca, como si no fuera él quien estuviera hablando—. Era un gilipollas desalmado. ¿Matar a un bebé por algo que ni siquiera oyó entero?

Harry sonrió con amargura.

—Sucedieron ciertas circunstancias, también, que consiguieron que todos los métodos para esconderse de los padres del niño fueran erróneos. Entonces, el Mago Oscuro se apareció en su portal, matando a ambos padres, y conjurando la maldición asesina contra el niño.

—¿Seguro que es un cuento de hadas? —Tom parecía hablar con nervios en la voz—. ¿Seguro que no es una historia de terror?

—El niño no murió —Harry se recostó sobre Tom. El corazón de su novio latía rápido, su respiración estaba acelerada. Harry no sabía las cosas que podían estar pasando por su mente, pero Tom no era alguien exactamente sensible, así que tenía que ver con el pasado, con los recuerdos dormidos, con el bloqueo luchando por imponerse.

—¿No? —la voz de Tom fue apenas un susurro.

—El niño fue herido, y el mago oscuro se desvaneció en el aire. Una serie de personas decidieron por él y le dejaron en casa de sus tíos, unas personas sin magia que le trataron muy mal toda su infancia. Estas personas sin magia tenían un hijo sin magia que siempre fue de lo más desagradable con el niño. En realidad, toda la familia fue desagradable con el niño. A sus seis años, no reconocía su propio nombre, y tampoco sabía leer, ni escribir. Aprendió recién entre los siete o los ocho, porque necesitaba lectura en casa, y en el armario debajo de las escaleras, donde dormía, no había mucha luz para aprender a leer y hacer los ejercicios escolares.

Sintió como Tom se tensaba totalmente. Se aferró a sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerle, como si quisiera proteger a aquel niñito que había sufrido.

Cuando Tom se relajó nuevamente, Harry prosiguió.

—El niño tenía diez años cuando comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas con las cartas.

—¿Lechuzas? —Tom sonaba muy curioso. Harry asintió.

—Sí, lechuzas con cartas entre sus patas. Primero una, luego dos, y finalmente cientos. Todas las cartas decían lo mismo, y eran para el niño.

—¿Qué decían las cartas?

—Que el niño había sido aceptado en una escuela de magia.

Tom guardó silencio.

—El niño no vio lo que decía la carta hasta que tenía once años, cuando un hombre enorme, que en realidad era un semi-gigante, se apareció dónde estaba. Le rescató de sus tíos y le llevó a sus primeras incursiones en el mundo de la magia.

Tom jadeó.

Harry se incorporó y encontró sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus labios firmemente apretados. Harry acaricio su rostro suavemente.

—En el colegio, durante ese año, se escondía la piedra filosofal. Pero era algo que el niño no sabía. Sólo supo hasta meses después, cuando la rescató de ser robada por el Gran Mago Oscuro, que no había muerto cuando intentó asesinarlo.

—Se había convertido en menos que un alma vagando por la tierra —susurró Tom, con una voz trémula, ahogada.

Harry besó su mandíbula, la comisura de sus labios y sus labios finalmente, fríos bajo los suyos.

—Él consiguió sobrevivir gracias a sus Horrocruxes. Los creó desde que tenía dieciséis años, con la muerte de su propio padre, un hombre sin magia. Con la muerte de sus abuelos. Los Horrocruxes son pequeños objetos donde un nigromante guarda un trozo de su alma. Los nigromantes estudian especialmente en zonas de Albania, donde la magia elemental es muy fuerte.

—¿Cuántos… horrocruxes… hizo? —preguntó pausadamente Tom. Harry comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con los dedos de forma suave, para nada erótica, simplemente señalando.

—El primero fue un diario —tocó la pluma sobre su tetilla, sobre su corazón—. El segundo fue un anillo —rozó la piedra negra engarzada a las tiras de oro, perfectamente pintadas sobre su piel—. No sabría decir los siguientes en el orden que fueron hechos, pero… había una copa —tocó su hombro, la copa dorada—, una serpiente —recorrió su brazo desde el hombro hasta la muñeca—, un relicario —tocó el relicario en el interior de su codo, deteniéndose en las gemas que parecían sobresalir de su piel— y el que él creyó se trataba del último era una tiara. Voltéate.

Tom obedeció, exponiendo las alas en forma de tiara invertida. Eran alas demasiado extrañas para ser alas de algún ave, o un ángel de las tinieblas. Alas que finalizaban en un brillo afilado y mortal. Tal vez ni siquiera eran plumas.

Tom dejó que Harry rozara la tinta en su espalda, sin estremecerse, sin temer. Finalmente se volteó, llevándolo con él, el cuerpo de Harry luciendo ligeramente más ancho sobre la delgadez de Tom.

—¿Cómo era su nombre? —preguntó Tom. Sus ojos le recorrían el rostro, una y otra vez. Sus ojos tan oscuros, sus ojos tan joviales, ahora se veían nublados por una vida demasiado cargada sobre sus hombros.

—Voldemort.

Tom cerró los ojos.

—Voldemort —repitió—. Tom Marvolo Riddle. _I am Lord Voldemort._

Harry acarició su mejilla, notando como Tom temblaba bajo su toque.

—La profecía resultó predecir que, si alguno quería vivir, debería vivir con el otro, pues no podrían sobrevivir separados. Tal vez no con esas palabras. Así que Voldemort y el niño, que ya no era un niño, que cumplió quince años, comenzaron a pasar tiempos… juntos. Este chico era muy especial, porque había guardado mucho resentimiento en su interior. Mucho odio. Había quedado en una casa en su colegio que no le correspondía sólo por alejarse de su antipático némesis. Esa es otra historia —Harry compuso una mueca—. Pero Voldemort y aquel chico fueron… encontrándose. Al final de su cuarto año, el chico fue a casa de su tío en vez de a casa de su tía, y volvió a encontrarse con Voldemort. Repitió ese proceso todos los años hasta casi comenzar su séptimo año, cuando surgió una pelea. Una pelea fuerte y brutal entre Voldemort y el chico, que hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa y cierta parte de los animales que rodeaban el lugar huyeron despavoridos. Y no estoy exagerando —Harry mordió su labio—. La paz armada entre Voldemort y el Mundo Mágico se desató en una blitzkrieg contra lugares claves. Un callejón de venta popular entre magos. Un colegio de magia en Francia. Ministerios de Magia de todas las partes del mundo. Todos reconocieron que Voldemort estaba vivo, y más fuerte que nunca. Y entonces, al muchacho que sobrevivió a su ataque tanto tiempo atrás se le fue encomendado destruirlo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el muchacho? —preguntó Tom, con los ojos cerrados. No había expresión en su rostro en reposo. Harry tragó saliva.

—Harry.

—Y Harry… —Tom tomó aire— quería destruir a Voldemort, aunque eso significara desafiar a la profecía.

—Para defensa de Harry, Voldemort comenzó —Harry sonreía con tristeza—. Destruyó todo lo que él consideraba hogar. Destruyó la heladería donde había pasado buenos momentos, destruyó la tienda de varitas mágicas que le había incluido al mundo de los magos por primera vez, destruyó el pueblo donde él había nacido y donde sus padres habían dado la vida por él… intentó conquistar el colegio que tanto amor le había dado, a riesgo de destruirlo en el proceso.

—Voldemort estaba muy mal de la cabeza —susurró Tom. Harry acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos.

—Podría ser. Simplemente estaba enceguecido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Harry iba a morir. Y Voldemort no quería ser inmortal sin Harry a su lado —Tom abrió los ojos, un destello de pánico en su mirada oscura—. No, Harry no estaba enfermo, no realmente. Simplemente era humano. Y vulnerable. Algún día, Harry envejecería y moriría. Ya no existía más una Piedra Filosofal que extendiera la vida. Y el gran pocionista y brujo elemental que trabajaba con él no podía hacer nada por Harry, nada como había hecho con Voldemort; porque Voldemort era inmortal por aquellos horrocruxes, y su cuerpo era incapaz de caer en algún tipo de enfermedad, fuerte, sano y eternamente joven. Aquel brujo podía crear cuerpos desde cero, algo que se llamaría _Doppelganger,_ pero no podría hacer mucho con eso ya que no tendrían alma.

—Pero Voldemort… —Tom tragó saliva— Voldemort era un nigromante. Los nigromantes… trabajan con las almas.

Harry asintió con suavidad.

—Se desataría una batalla, y ambos morirían. Voldemort y Harry morirían en batalla; Harry mataría a Voldemort, y un fiel aliado de Voldemort mataría a Harry. Luego, todos aquellos que habían seguido a Voldemort deberían desaparecer antes de que les cogieran y les pusieran en prisión.

—Pero Voldemort poseería un cuerpo —Tom habló, su voz aumentando de volumen, aumentando de emoción—, poseería un cuerpo de un brujo elemental. Poseería el cuerpo y con sus poderes nigromantes atraería el alma de Harry, quebrada por el asesinato, encerrada en un pequeño colgante en su cuello…

—Un cuerpo tan cercano a Voldemort como cercano a Harry, para que nadie sospeche —susurró Harry.

Los ojos de Tom parecían empañarse con lágrimas.

—Luego abandonaría la posesión y se introduciría en un elemento al azar, y el brujo elemental mantendría las almas en suspensión durante algunos meses, mientras se creaban los cuerpos aptos para semejante poder mágico. Cuerpos idénticos a los cuerpos ya muertos, para que las almas puedan aceptarlos. Cuerpos de infantes.

Un sollozo ahogado escapó del pecho de Harry. Entonces, Tom echó la mirada hacia el techo, las lágrimas desvaneciéndose entre parpadeos.

—Me parece muy… —comenzó, con cierto resentimiento en la voz— muy _desconsiderado_ de tu parte, leer mis diarios sin pedirme permiso.

Harry se incorporó.

—¿Tom? ¿De qué…?

—Escribí aquella historia —Tom chasqueó la lengua—. ¿O acaso piensas que mi sueño ha sido siempre ser un tatuador? Quería ser un artista. Un artista de letras, de tinta. Lo he escrito. Todo. Y ha sido totalmente desconsiderado de tu parte leer mis bocetos, aunque ha sido bastante romántico que hayas puesto un deje personal entre ellos…

—Tom, no… —Harry sujetó sus manos. Sus dedos parecían latir contra los suyos, podía sentir la magia contenida bajo sus manos—. No entiendes…

—Tú no entiendes, Harry —Tom tenía una mirada maníaca en sus ojos—, aquellas cosas han estado en mi mente por años. Años. Son mis pequeñas ideas, y que consideres pulirlas para crear algo más romántico es maravilloso, y lo acepto, pero no intentes convencerme de…

—¿De…? —Harry observó a Tom. Había perdido los ojos en un rincón. Pasando saliva, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Harry soltó sus manos.

—¿Tom? ¿Estás…?

—Vete, Harry.

Las manos de Tom temblaban. Harry podía sentir la magia surgir en él. Magia bloqueada. Magia dormida. Harry se apartó y comenzó a buscar toda su ropa por la habitación, poniéndosela en el proceso. Tom miraba hacia un rincón, rígido, mandíbula apretada. Finalmente, Harry no lo contuvo.

—Es la verdad. Y lo sabes.

—Harry… —Tom no le miró— por favor, vete.

Harry se marchó, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de salida.

…

El primer diario que Maxwell Bell le había otorgado había sido cuando tenía diez años. Tom le había llenado de dibujos, pero luego, otras cosas querían surgir de su bolígrafo. Comenzó con los bosquejos de un colegio de magia. Era un castillo donde estudiaban magia y hechicería niños y niñas desde once a diecisiete años. Un colegio que fomentase el uso de magia para el bien. Un colegio como al que le hubiera gustado asistir.

Entonces, inventó la historia de un niño. Un niño huérfano hijo de una mujer que lo había amado y un hombre obligado a amar por una poción. El niño era un mago, un mago que fue maltratado, y que detestaba a todos aquellos que no tenían magia desde que se había dado cuenta de que él la tenía. Un huérfano que fue a la casa de las Serpientes –porque el colegio se dividía entre los Leones, los Tejones, las Águilas y las Serpientes- y fue menospreciado hasta que demostró un poder más allá de lo normal: él podía hablar con las serpientes.

Maxwell, su padre, leía aquellas historias.

—Tienes mucha imaginación, Tom —decía, con un tono de voz bastante aburrido—, pero la vida no son sólo cuentos de hadas.

Sin embargo, le gustaban. Tom se daba cuenta de ello.

Con el paso de los años, muchas más ideas acudieron a su mente. Una cámara de los secretos en el colegio, y un basilisco asesinando a una muchacha. El niño huérfano, asesinando a su padre y separando un trozo de su alma con estudios nigromantes, encerrándola en un anillo y poniendo en él una poderosa maldición. El niño, que al principio pareció ser el protagonista de la historia, un héroe, se transformó en un antihéroe. Quería lo mejor para el mundo mágico… a su modo. Las hojas pasaban y Tom se encontraba escribiéndolo todo, bocetando diseños –la marca oscura de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, la varita que el niño usaba, una varita que daba cierto terror por su forma similar a un hueso… Redactó una historia y todas las aventuras vividas en busca del poder, de la magia, de la inmortalidad. Describió y dibujó personajes más allá de cualquier otra imaginación.

Tom Riddle no podía creer que todo el mundo que había imaginado fuese real. No sólo no podía creerlo… _no quería creerlo._

* * *

 _Creo que este capítulo ha sido el que más me ha costado escribir. :'v Es decir, fue fácil, pero difícil a la vez, por la carga emocional que conllevaba para Tom. Debo admitir que estoy muy emocionalmente ligada a mis personajes (y no sólo a los de fanfics) por lo que cuando tocan escenas que llevan muchas emociones o sentimientos encontrados, pues yo los vivo también. Y he pasado la angustia de Tom al enterarse de toda la verdad, una verdad que ya sabía pero que ignoraba, como no he podido redactarlo a la perfección. Aún así espero que se note un poquito mi pesar, y el de Tom._

 _En otras noticias más agradables, ESTOY PUBLICANDO EN WATTPAD UNA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, de la que ya llevo un prólogo y cuatro capítulos. No, no en mi wattpad de G_Mauvaise, si no en mi wattpad con mi nombre real (o casi). Aún así, si vais a mi perfil de Wattpad, que repito, es G_Mauvaise, podréis ver una lista de lectura llamada "Mis historias originales" y ahí están: PROHIBIDO y Lucas. Lucas es un cuento corto angst, y Prohibido es una novela de misterio/suspenso y romance que llevo en mente mucho, mucho tiempo (desde que tengo trece años, en realidad). Así que ahora me he decidido a publicarla, y como tengo casi todos los capítulos hechos pues no me demoraré tanto en publicar... y más porque está participando en un concurso, así que, ¿qué esperáis para leerla? :* besos, abrazos, y sayonara desu~ (debo dejar el anime)_


	10. AVISO

**ESTO NO ES UN CAPÍTULO**

 _Como noté (y me han hecho notar) los últimos dos capítulos que publiqué, no llegó la notificación de que fueron publicados. Por lo que, subo este pequeño aviso para deciros, HE PUBLICADO DOS CAPÍTULOS Y VOSOTROS ME HABÉIS IGNORADO Yme calmo._

 _Espero no haberos molestado._

 _Podéis seguir con vuestras vidas normalmente. Y leer. Y dejarme review._

 _xoxo._


	11. en las horas muertas

**Hello, hello, baby, you called, I can't hear a thin... I have got no service in the club you see, see~ *aparece cantando y moviendo la melena* ¡Hola preciosuras! ¿Me han echado de menos? *guiño guiño* Estas últimas semanas han sido más que movidas, así que me disculpo por no actualizar *facepalm* En fin. Me comprometeré a publicar avances y avisos de actualizaciones en mi Facebook, Grecia Riddle, así que si queréis buscarme, hacedlo! Acepto a cualquiera *besosbesosbesos* Comparto cosas gays, Yuri On Ice, Larry, algunas cuantas frases de libros; en fin. ¡Así que ahora responderé vuestros hermosos y sensuales reviús, y veremos qué tal con el nuevo cap! (Que debo admitir, una de las razones por las que no actualizaba era porque no tenía tiempo de responder a los reviews, y es algo que me siento en prácticamente deber de hacer. Vosotros os tomáis el tiempo de leerme y dejarme sus bonitas palabras, lo menos que debo hacer es responderos igual! x3 Os amooo~**

 **fuyita: LO SÉ :0 Ha sido intenso para mi escribirlo. Actualmente, con este fic, no voy muy avanzada, tengo un margen de cuatro capítulos por delante... :( así que sigo con la presión de Tom-Tommy en ese estado de negación xDD Pero sshhh, a nadie, eh? xD ¡Gracias por comentar, y disculpa por la demora! *kisses***

 **Pitufina27: Holi :'D Gracias ( u v u ) Lo sé, luego publiqué un aviso... xD**

 **Selene1488: GRACIAS OwO**

 **GalaxyInfinity: ¿De veras? Ay, juro que voy a llorar :'D omg aslñdksalñd Gracias uwu**

 **DannyMile17: ¿Siiiiii? Omg no me cansaré nunca de agradeceros que seais tan maravillosos y buenos conmigo. Os amo *corazón gay***

 **Hyperion R: ALV askldjask JAJAJA xD Yo recuerdo haber visto en Twitter a un muchacho que decía todo el tiempo "ALV" y no recuerdo por qué publicó: "¿Qué? ¿Acaso ALV no significa A Lo Voldemort?" me descojone xDDDDDD**

 **Christine C: ME ALEEEEGROOOOO sldjaskl La relación avanzará... lento. Pero, os gustará x3**

 **Frida12346: HOLA BELLEZA. ¿ADIVINA QUIÉN TIENE EL DISCO EN SUS MANOS, Y QUIÉN TIENE ENTRADAS VIP PARA EL CONCIERTO QUE HARÁ EN LA CAPITAL? PUES YOOOOOOOOOOOO. Permiso necesito un rcp. o un acdc. o un asereje. AY MATADDMEEEE.**

 **Frida12346: SÍ OTRA VEZ YO OTRA VEZ TÚ. ¿Por qué hago qué? OH SÍ ESO C': Tranqui beieza, veremos qué tal por aquí. AQUÍ HAY UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO. CELEBREMOS QUE HARRY TIENE SU HERMOSO ALBUM, TIENE SUS CONCIERTOS EN EL TOUR MUNDIAL, Y TENGO ENTRAAAAAAADAAAAAAS. *crying* asñldksa bai xoxo**

 **Vane Brac: HOLA SAKDLJASKLD ¿AMAS MI FIC? OMG ME ALEGRO sjdaksl AY AY AY no de veras cuando me dicen cosas así estoy que muero. Es una alegría enorme y maravillosa, llegar de esta forma a las personas, maravillarme con esta belleza de comentarios... lñaskjda. Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias GRACIAS uwu PD: OOOOOOH A ESO TE REFERÍAS. SÍ, amo esas escenas, aunque no abuso mucho de ellas. Pero habrán más hermosos momentos así *guiño guiño* Y he estado pensando hacer algunos extras para cuando acabe el fic... Sí, aún no lo acabo y ya pienso en los extras de lemon e.e *emoji de whatsapp de la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros***

 **Diana Pantoja: LO LAMENTO :( La tensión no es buena. Pero supongo que gracias (?). Oh, esto es una actualización (? Ah ajajajjaja xD**

 **Lucy Dei: Lo sé, lo sé :( Aún así es bonito *corashoncito***

 **MustafaStefanie: ¿Te asustaste? D: I'm sorry. Pues ahora sí me he pasado un tiempo sin publicar... y lo siento :( Aunque este capítulo es corto... y también lo siento :') lasdjsak godbai.**

 **Ishiro Shizuka: TuT~**

 **PaddyAndKyuubi: askdjas Lo sé x'D Estaba bromeando. Lo sé, esos días fanfiction no funcionó del todo bien :( Me alegro que te hayan emocionado ambos capítulos! OwO sañldkas Tommy... ay, Tommy *broke jart* ¿Sabes? Sirius no iba a aparecer x'D Pero dije "Bueno, ya que" xDDD aslñkdsa Aquí está el capítulo. Gracias por el review y disculpa la demora T-T~**

 **Woo-JiHo: OMG IBAS POR EL CAPÍTULO CUATRO! Bueno, no tengo idea si ya has llegado al capítulo actual, pero te responderé igual :D Pues... tu teoría era buena, hay que decirlo xD asdaskljd Me alegro que te haya gustado *corazón gaish* lkjsdkljas besosbais.**

 **patrigt410: ñlasdkjsaljdas GRACIAS BESOS BAIS SLKDJSAKLDJSA *lanza confeti***

 **Muy bien. Acabe de responder reviews. ¡No ha sido tan difícil! *sigue llorando y retorciéndose(?)* Bueno, debo decir otra vez: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, POR DEJAR REVIEW, POR EL FANTÁSTICO APOYO QUE ME DAN, POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS *3* Así que si queréis comunicaros conmigo en Facebook, sois libres.**

 **PD: He publicado un nuevo fic (?). Es de comedia y demás. Es Tomarry, también x'D en el que Tom quiere conquistar el mundo mágico, y Harry canta en YouTube. Si queréis leedlo, por favor, dejad vuestras hilarantes opiniones ( u v u ) Besos, abrazos, chocolate para todos ñlasdkas uwu~**

 **AHORA SÍ, lo que todos habéis esperado durante semanas :'v el capítulo! *u*~**

* * *

 **10**

 **… en las horas muertas y los susurros**

—Muy bien —Harry Potter, de quince años y próximo a cumplir dieciséis, se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho. Tenía los desordenados cabellos más desordenados que nunca y ropajes muggles le iban ajustados a su piel—, ahora, dime, ¿está muy enfadado conmigo?

Marshall se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Harry, él te ha escrito _todo el año_ y tú no has respondido _ni una_ de sus cartas. ¿Siquiera consideraste que podrías liberar a la bestia?

Harry bostezó.

—¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Intentar matarme? Ya sabemos que fracasará, sin duda alguna.

—¡Maldición, Potter! —Marshall dio un puñetazo contra un escritorio. Harry retrocedió. Su tío parecía tener problemas para controlar su temperamento, pero era la primera vez que le veía violento… si se descontaba cuando le quitó sangre a la fuerza para hacer el ritual que trajo a la vida a Voldemort—. El jodido Señor Oscuro se ha fijado en ti y ha tomado unos valiosos minutos de su tiempo para escribirte. Y tú has devuelto todas las cartas sin responder.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —Harry alzó los brazos—. No sabía qué demonios decirle.

—¡Le hubieras contado cosas del colegio!

—¿Te imaginas a Lord Voldemort interesado en las vulgares charlas de Quidditch y el desastre que hice esa clase en pociones?

Marshall arrugó los labios. Con esa expresión de desagrado, se parecía demasiado a tía Petunia.

—Podrías haberle escrito…

—¿Qué? —Harry tenía las manos en jarra—. No soy exactamente la persona más sociable del planeta.

—Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro parecía muy gustoso de pasar el tiempo contigo.

Harry sonrió.

—Ah, eso es porque le caliento.

Si Marshall hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo hubiera escupido. Sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas y su rostro palideció.

—¿Le atraes… sexualmente… a Lord Voldemort?

—Me besó —Harry se encogió de hombros— y me hizo una mordida en el cuello que demoró sus buenos días en irse. Ron creía que había pillado una novia en casa de mi tío. Le tuve que decir que en realidad fue culpa de Voldemort, en una de sus tácticas para matarme.

—No se lo dijiste de verdad —boqueó Marshall. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Naturalmente que no —se recargó contra el escritorio, bastante cerca de su tío, demostrándole que no tenía ningún temor a sus reacciones—, aunque si le hubiera dicho, tampoco me hubiera creído.

Marshall soltó un "mmph" y suspiró. Harry jugueteó con sus dedos, esperando algún tipo de regañina de su tío, cuando éste le tocó el hombro. Harry apenas si se tensó.

—No está enfadado —dijo, en voz baja—. Simplemente intrigado. Nadie se ha resistido a él. Y el hecho que tú lo hagas, de pronto, le resulta algo curioso.

—¿Qué, te has convertido en un especie de confidente de Voldemort? —preguntó Harry, mirando a los ojos verdes de su tío—. Porque me molestaría mucho que si llegásemos a follar o algo así fuera corriendo a decírtelo.

—No me he convertido en su confidente, palabras textuales —Marshall chasqueó la lengua—, y aún tiene muchos recelos conmigo, siendo hijo de muggles. Pero hemos estado trabajando en un proyecto que podría poner de cabeza al mundo mágico.

—¿Puedo saber? —Harry batió las pestañas. Marshall soltó una de sus escasas y estruendosas risotadas.

—Claro que no. Lo que harás ahora será ir, asearte, elegir un conjunto bonito y prepararte para la cena. Tendremos visitas.

—No me imagino quién —Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se soltó del agarre de su tío, recogiendo ropas –las mejores ropas que se le ocurrieron para la ocasión– de su baúl (y con cuidado de que su tío no viera qué ropas estaba cogiendo) para marchar al baño.

Luego de una larga ducha usando los jabones perfumados de Voldemort –sólo para hacerle rabiar, porque realmente los odiaba- se vistió con unos andrajosos pantalones muggles que estaban desgastados y una camiseta negra con un Mickey Mouse sacando el dedo corazón. Sobre aquella ropa se calzó una túnica negra que le pertenecía a su tío y que casualmente estaba en el armario de su habitación al adentrarse en ella.

Alimentó a Hedwig y cuando creyó que se había hecho muy tarde para la cena, se presentó.

Harry bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, haciendo mucho ruido con sus pisadas, a pesar de que no llevaba zapatos. Le gustaba la sensación del alfombrado bajo sus pies. Sin tocar, abrió la puerta del comedor, llevándose una sorpresa.

Su tío no estaba.

Voldemort estrechaba la mirada, rodeado de velas flotantes semi consumidas, con los platos sin servir. Una extraña sonrisa curvó los labios del mago oscuro, cuando sin decir nada agitó su varita y dos platos fueron llenados con una sopa espesa de vegetales. Harry comenzó a comer, sin decir absolutamente nada.

El siguiente plato fue un puré de patatas con carne ternera rostizada. Comieron en aquel silencio que poco a poco pasó de volverse incómodo a volverse espeso. Harry sabía que debía decir algo, pero no tenía idea de qué. ¿Disculparse, tal vez? Pero no, las palabras no surgían de sus labios, y la comida seguía apareciendo.

Un pastel con crema de limón después, los platos desaparecieron, dejando la mesa impoluta y vacía. Harry, que tenía una servilleta entre las manos, la estrujó con nerviosismo.

Los ojos rubíes de Voldemort se fijaron en sus dedos, primero, en su boca, después. Y abrió los labios para hablar.

—Siento no haber respondido tus cartas —dijo Harry con rapidez—, no sabía qué decir, además Hermione sospecharía, y preguntaría, y Ron estaba fastidiándome por la jodida mordida que me hiciste, y todos mis compañeros de pronto comenzaron a creer que tenía un idilio con una bruja mitad veela que estudiaba en Beauxbatons varios años mayor que yo, ¡y las aves con las que enviabas las cartas no eran precisamente discretas! Y Dumbledore podría sospechar, y no quería tenerle tras tu cabeza ahora que la has recuperado, no es que diga que antes no tengas cabeza, es que ahora estás más o menos coherente, es decir más o menos cuerdo, y no digo que antes estuvieras loco aunque sí, puede que lo piense y…

Voldemort le interrumpió en estruendosas carcajadas. Harry quedó congelado en su sitio, simplemente oyéndole reír. No era una risa fría y cruel. Era una risa inundada en calidez, en confianza. Voldemort reía con toda su cara y todo su cuerpo, sacudiéndose, y Harry dejó una risita nerviosa filtrarse por entre sus dientes.

—Además —Harry susurró, enrojeciendo ligeramente— el contenido de tus cartas no era exactamente algo que me gustaba leer en medio del desayuno, con todos mis compañeros rodeándome.

Voldemort detuvo sus risas. Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa, recargando su rostro en las manos, y comenzó a recitar.

— _Y tu boca me desea tanto como tu cuerpo, y tus dientes se detienen solo frente mi aliento. Mi cuerpo te desea hasta el punto de estallar, y que estas palabras no se pierdan en el intenso mar. Más que nada recorran poco a poco tu piel; se enreden en tus piernas donde me quiero perder._

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

—No sé de qué libros has sacado esas poesías, pero…

—¿No te han gustado? —Voldemort fingió decepción—. Están hechas de mi puño y letra.

Harry descubrió que su rostro podría ponerse de varios tonos de rojo.

—Además de mago oscuro, ¿eres poeta?

—Soy una caja de sorpresas.

—Y muy modesto, además.

Voldemort rió. Se levantó, caminó hacia Harry y le tendió su mano.

—Baila conmigo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé bailar, y no hay música.

Voldemort chasqueó los dedos, y una melodía suave y cálida inundó el ambiente. Harry suspiró y cogió la mano del Señor Oscuro, aceptando moverse torpemente entre los rincones del espaciado comedor. El alfombrado era suave bajo sus pies descalzos, y se arrepentía de haberse puesto aquellas ropas "en rebeldía". Voldemort le miraba y reía. No podía tomárselo en serio.

—Entonces, dime, Potter —Voldemort le hizo girar entre sus brazos—, ¿qué tal te ha ido este año?

—¿En serio quieres saber cómo me fue en la escuela? —preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

Voldemort arrugó los labios.

—No —tenía una expresión altanera—. Pero quiero entablar una conversación contigo que no tenga que ver con insultos. Y hablando de ello, hemos roto un record. Hemos estado en la misma habitación más de cuarenta minutos sin insultarnos mutuamente.

—Será porque nos hemos echado mucho de menos —Harry suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente burlón—. Y claro, pues. Cómo echaba de menos tus maldiciones a mis espaldas, o tus comentarios hirientes…

—O cómo echaba de menos que me llamaras Voldy frente a los Mortífagos, poniéndome en ridículo y consiguiendo quedar tú también en ridículo cuando te nalguee frente a ellos…

Harry se estremeció.

—Hermosos recuerdos.

La canción se detuvo. Harry dejó de bailar. Voldemort se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Acaso hueles a jazmines?

—¿No es tu jabón preferido? —Harry batió las pestañas, sonriendo burlón.

—Lo aborrezco.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Dónde está tío Marshall?

—Le he enviado por unos recados —Voldemort sonrió ligeramente—. A mi parecer, es hora de que nos conozcamos mejor.

—¿"Conozcamos mejor"? —Harry avanzó un paso, encontrándose pecho a pecho con Voldemort—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿A qué crees que me refiero, mocoso?

—Cuarenta y ocho minutos, y contando.

Voldemort alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—El tiempo sin insultos.

Voldemort rió suavemente.

—Pues… —Harry se lo meditó— yo creo que quieres, por fin luego de nueve meses de tenerme lejos, sacar toda la frustración y tensión sexual que has acumulado con ese beso a medias antes de irme.

Voldemort le sujetó de la mandíbula, guiándole el rostro.

—Podría tener a cualquiera —siseó—. Podría seducir al miembro más alto del Ministerio y obligarle a entregarme todos sus cargos. Podría seducir a la mujer más adinerada del mundo mágico y ella me lo entregaría todo. Podría tener a cualquiera.

—Pero me quieres a mí —Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sin intenciones detrás de ella. Voldemort pareció ligeramente sorprendido con aquella sinceridad. Agachó su cabeza, sus narices rozándose, sus respiraciones uniéndose.

—Pero te quiero a ti —corroboró, antes de besarlo.

…

No habían sido románticos. El romanticismo era para idiotas que se dejan llevar de más por sus sentimientos. Harry había tenido mucha sensiblería barata en su vida, había llorado mucho por padres que lo amaron, y había amado con locura a sus amigos, pero ahora todo dejaba de tener sentido. Había sido despreocupado, duro, ni siquiera en una cama, ni siquiera en un sofá. La espalda de Harry dio contra la mesa, los dedos de Voldemort exploraron su piel, haciéndose notar en sus costillas demasiado marcadas o en la curva de sus caderas cuando se deshizo de su pantalón. Humedeció sus labios antes de tomar el premio que se erguía entre las piernas de Harry, y Harry retorció el cuello, gozando por los placeres escasos que le daba la vida.

Voldemort fue considerado en su brutalidad. Le cubrió el cuerpo de marcas y no se desnudó, simplemente bajándose la cremallera del pantalón. Harry envolvió sus piernas en torno a sus caderas cuando se unieron, luego de una preparación que al muchacho le había arrancado varias lágrimas. Pero todo dolor obtenía su placer. Con cada embestida que movía la mesa, arrastrando las patas por el alfombrado, Harry gemía en voz alta y Voldemort gruñía, enterrando sus dientes en su cuello, en sus hombros, en sus clavículas. La ropa se había desgarrado bajo sus manos. Mickey Mouse estaba deforme contemplando aquel acto carnal, cargado de necesidad, cargado de frustración. Voldemort le apretó contra su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando las manos contra su piel, Harry gimió y se dejó llevar. Voldemort no demoró en seguirle.

…

—Marshall… respecto a la mesa… —Harry acababa de salir de la ducha, y llevaba puesto el pijama. Su tío estaba sentado a los pies de su cama leyendo un libro.

—Ya la he incinerado —farfulló su tío—. Me pagarás otra. De roble. Y llegáis a mancillar esta segunda mesa, y os juro que me importará tres cojones quiénes sois, si el Señor Oscuro o El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Os mato con mis propias manos.

Harry balbuceó una disculpa antes de meterse entre las sábanas. Su tío apagó las velas que iluminaban la habitación antes de irse.

…

—No creo que sea sano.

Voldemort se volteó. Tenía los brazos de la medida justa para abrazarlo contra su pecho, y el pecho con el ancho justo para que pudiera apoyar su cabeza y oír los latidos consistentes y espesos de su corazón.

—¿Qué no crees que sea sano?

—Esto.

—Explícate.

—Follamos como conejos.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Sientes dolor?

—No —Harry arrugó los labios—. No hemos salido de la habitación en cinco días.

—Hemos ido a usar el baño, y almorzar, y a cenar.

—Brevemente. Pero, quiero decir, ¿no tienes reuniones con Mortífagos que yo pueda arruinar? ¿No tienes una vida fuera de las paredes de esta casa?

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua.

—La vida puede esperar mientras estoy a tu lado.

Harry soltó un silbido.

—¿Debería asumir eso como algún tipo de confesión?

—No sé a qué te refieres, niñato.

Harry sabía que Voldemort sabía a lo que se refería. Pero no quería asumirlo.

—Mi vida también puede esperar mientras estoy contigo —dijo, en respuesta. Voldemort no dijo nada. Simplemente le estrechó más entre sus brazos.

…

—¡Esto es EL PUTO COLMO!

Harry estaba lamiendo una paleta de cereza. Sus labios y su lengua estaban rojos. Llevaba una túnica abierta sobre pantalones viejos y estaba descalzo, como de costumbre. Marshall, frente a él, intentando leer un viejo fajo de pergaminos escrito en runas antiguas, palideció.

—Harry —farfulló— ¿qué has hecho ahora?

—¿Por qué debe ser mi culpa?

Voldemort apareció por la puerta. Llevaba una bata verde esmeralda, el rostro al rojo vivo, y los cabellos blancos. Bueno, técnicamente no eran blancos, sino de un rubio muy claro, un rubio platinado.

Marshall boqueó y ocultó su rostro detrás de los pergaminos para ocultar una sonrisa.

—¡HARRY POTTER!

—¡LORD VOLDEMORT! —Harry llevó la paleta a un lado de su boca, hinchando su mejilla—. ¿No decías que te gustaba mucho el cabello de Malfoy? Ese color tan puro, impoluto… pues ahí tienes. Disfruta tu propio cabello-Malfoy… ¡en tu cabeza! ¡Así no debes andar mirando a otros!

Harry también había enrojecido. Voldemort tomó aire cierta cantidad de veces, tanto que parecía estar a punto de hiperventilarse. Luego se dirigió hacia Marshall.

—Controla a tu sobrino —siseó, con la voz amenazante—. Y ayúdame a deshacerme de este… este… esta abominación.

—Mi Señor, ¿por qué no le pide ayuda a Harry para que se deshaga del tinte?

—Porque tengo todo mi oro en Gringotts en que el muy bastardo no ha usado un tinte normal. Ha usado alguna pócima extraña, y sé que no revertirá los efectos.

—A menos que… —Harry compuso una expresión pensativa. Voldemort le fulminó con los ojos rubíes—. A menos que acepte que mi cabello es mejor que el de Malfoy. Que el de cualquiera de los Malfoy.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

—Mocoso, no puedo decir una mentira tan grande como ella.

Harry alzó la barbilla.

—Bien. A la próxima, será rojo.

Se sacó la paleta de la boca y le dio una lamida, seguida de una succión. Voldemort debió abandonar la sala y regresar a la ducha, esta vez de agua fría.

…

—¡Eres un mocoso incapaz de…!

—¡CRUCIO!

Bellatrix se retorció en el suelo. Su salvaje cabello enmarañado se enredaba con sus vestiduras negras, haciéndola un manojo de telas y cabellos, y gritos, y miserables súplicas.

Harry detuvo la maldición luego de largos minutos. Bellatrix jadeó, en busca de aire, el dolor corroyendo sus huesos cuando en realidad sólo había estado en su mente.

—Muy bien —Voldemort avanzó, sus cabellos nuevamente oscuros, inclusive las líneas blancas naturales que le habían dado un aire de "experimentado"—, Potter, ¿has acabado de torturar a mis mortífagos?

Harry le lanzó una mirada que podría intimidar al mismísimo Dumbledore.

—Te torturaría a ti si sólo supiera que mis amigos vuelven a estar en peligro.

Voldemort alzó la barbilla, imponiéndose.

Harry se marchó sin mirar atrás.

La Madriguera había sido atacada. Nadie había resultado herido. Pero, supuestamente, en aquel lugar debía haberse estado quedando Harry Potter, según los reportes de la Orden del Fénix, lo cual era una pantomima para no revelar el verdadero paradero de Harry. El muchacho tenía la vaga idea de que Dumbledore estaba un poco como una cabra.

Marshall le esperaba fuera de la Sala de Reuniones, listo para apareceros a ambos en la vieja casa de los Evans. Sin embargo, os apareció a ambos en unos terrenos fértiles. Harry reconoció el lugar, y corrió con rapidez hasta la casa. Habían hecho grandes progresos en la restauración del edificio inclinado e inestable, y ya casi ni parecía haber sido atacado e incendiado.

Ron estaba hablando con Hermione, ambos con expresiones serias hasta que percibieron a Harry corriendo hacia ellos. Sus amigos completaron el camino y le abrazaron.

A lo lejos, Marshall le contempló, sonriendo. Regresaría a buscarle por la noche. Harry necesitaba a sus amigos.

…

Pig ululó con suavidad, con una carta entre las patas. Harry la abrió y encontró varias notas de Ron y Hermione, que habían compartido el pergamino para felicitarle por su cumpleaños. Entonces, apareció otra lechuza, trayendo un paquete. Más lechuzas fueron llegando, de parte de Sirius y Remus. Harry garabateó respuestas en diferentes pergaminos con diferentes grados de emoción por los obsequios antes de salir, en bata y descalzo, por la casa Evans rumbo al comedor.

Un desayuno fastuoso después, Harry estaba dispuesto a terminar los deberes de verano cuando la chimenea se iluminó en verde y una figura apareció. Voldemort llevaba túnicas casuales y el cabello ligeramente desordenado, como si no quisiera presentarse con la elegancia digna que le correspondía.

Harry esquivó sus ojos. Voldemort le lanzó una mirada a Marshall, que abandonó la habitación bajo excusas sin sentido. Voldemort buscó entre sus túnicas y extrajo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel madera. Harry alzó una ceja.

—Estaba esperando que… aceptaras esto.

Harry alzó también la otra ceja, acercándose hacia Voldemort y cogiendo el pequeño paquete. Rompió el papel y abrió la caja, encontrándose con un colgante. Era un simple cordón negro, pero lo importante era la piedra que colgaba. Era de color jade, ovalada y con un agujero en el medio. El cordón negro pasaba por el centro de la piedra para sujetarla. Talladas con extrema delicadeza en el borde de la piedra, una serie de runas parecían pronosticar buenas cosas.

—Las runas… —Voldemort alzó entre sus dedos la pequeña piedra, enseñándole— significan cosas distantes por separado, pero en unión son un conjunto de fortuna, provecho y seguridad. Protege tu cuerpo, pero en especial, tu mente. Mientras la uses, simulará un escudo mental bastante poderoso… impedirá las interrupciones bruscas a tu mente, además de las sutiles…

Harry sintió ligera calidez en su pecho. Dejó que Voldemort colgara aquel collar en su cuello, y pronto sintió una extraña calidez rodeando su cabeza, como si se fusionara con sus pensamientos. Las manos de Voldemort se detuvieron en sus mejillas, y sus ojos rubíes le miraron con fijeza.

Harry sabía que Voldemort jamás se disculparía, por lo que aquello parecía ser lo más cercano a una disculpa que podría obtener. Se paró de puntillas para unir sus labios suavemente.

—Gracias.

Voldemort sonrió.

…

—¡POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN, MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO, VUELVE AQUÍ!

Harry echó a correr con el diario entre sus manos. Estaba descalzo, como ya era costumbre, lo que le dificultaba un poco echar una carrera por toda la casa. La casa no era muy grande, y no había muchos lugares para esconderse, pero cuando Harry llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, supo que ni Voldemort podría derribarla. Marshall tenía muchas medidas de asegurar su privacidad.

Harry se dejó caer contra la puerta y abrió el diario. Entre prosas, una serie de maravillosos dibujos se revelaban. Extraños diseños de calaveras –una bastante tétrica y hermosa, con una rosa brotando de un ojo– y otras de serpientes que, mágicamente, recorrían las páginas en la que estaban dibujadas. Una serie de poemas que le llegaban al alma le hicieron sonreír, todo aquello mientras Voldemort aporreaba la puerta, con insultos, maldiciones, y demás cosas.

Cuando Harry acabó de leer aquel diario y abrió la puerta, Voldemort tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su mirada lucía cansada. Sus labios en un rictus enfadado. Harry sonrió.

—Eres todo un artista, Voldemort.

Voldemort le sujetó de los cabellos, apresando su cuerpo contra la pared. Harry boqueó.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —boqueó— si yo quisiera dibujar algo así, no podría… y mucho menos escribir cosas como estas. Son… maravillosas… y… por favor no me mates…

La expresión en el rostro de Voldemort fue cambiando. Finalmente suspiró y le soltó. Harry le devolvió el diario. Voldemort le robó un beso antes de huir.

Marshall, que justo aparecía por el pasillo, acabó suspirando sonoramente.

—Vosotros dos me mataréis un día de estos —dijo el brujo, mientras pasaba junto a Harry y le fulminaba con la mirada.

…

—Voy a echarte de menos.

Voldemort alzó una ceja.

—¿Sentimental, Potter?

Harry alzó la mirada. Tenía los ojos ligeramente perdidos, con la cabeza en el regazo de Voldemort y todo el cuerpo en el largo del sofá. Mientras Voldemort leía un libro en runas con una mano, con la otra le acariciaba los cabellos.

Y luego le decía "sentimental" a él.

—No es eso —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Es que he pasado muchos días contigo y me he acostumbrado a ti.

—Con lo difícil que es eso —Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco—. Mira, simplemente puedes responder mis cartas este año.

—Podría —Harry jugueteó con sus dedos—, y también podríamos vernos en Hogsmeade.

—Claro —Voldemort suspiró—. Ahora, déjame leer.

Harry guardó silencio unos segundos.

—¿Me echarás de menos cuando no esté?

Voldemort soltó un suspiro sonoro.

—Puede ser.

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos. Eventualmente, se quedó dormido. Las caricias en su cabello no se detuvieron.

* * *

 **Creo que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Bueno, en realidad la mayoría de los capítulos que abarcan el pasado de Harry y Voldemort son mis favoritos. Son fáciles de escribir, y me encanta, AMO, su relación, su química, sus provocaciones. La verdad me encanta escribirlos, y si pudiera extenderme más con ellos, lo haría. Pero debo admitir que son solo pequeños capítulos para demostrar cómo surgió su relación, y lo que realmente ocurrió... ( u w u ) Aún así, ¡amo profundamente escribirlos! *corazón gay***

 **Muy bien, ¿qué más debía decir? ... AH, ¡SÍ!**

 **Estoy haciendo de beta-reader. Mi ortografía y gramática no son perfectas, pero creo que siempre se puede mejorar. Por lo mismo, estoy beteando los hermosos fics de LexSnape (actualmente del fandom de Tanaka-kun is Always Listless), y próximamente habrá un HERMOSO TOMARRY QUE ESTOY AMANDO CON LOCURA. Aunque aún no he corregido del todo x'D Pero os digo: ella escribe precioso, y aunque no conozcáis el fandom, tiene otras historias sobre Harry Potter, Inuyasha, Naruto... *lanza confeti* Si os pasáis y le dejáis un review me haríais muy, muy, MUY FELIZ! *o***

 **Entre otras cosas, os haré una recomendación. Como algunos sabréis, pertenezco al fandom de Yuri On Ice :D y hay un fic que he amado con locura, y me ha vuelto loca, y debéis leerlo. Se llama "Prague Cake" y tenemos a un Viktor como Sugar Daddy. Mi pobre corazón ha estallado al leerlo. Ya está terminado, y hace unos días han subido un extra con un lemon/smut demasiado delicioso. Es de la maravillosa Senpay aquí en Fanfiction. ¡Así que nada más que decir, nos leemos!**

 **PD: ¿He dicho que pueden contactarme en facebook? x'DD Grecia Riddle, besos, abrazos, ¡hasta la próxima! uwu**


	12. en la confianza

_¡Hola mis hermosos lectores! Estoy saliendo del Ultravioleta para actualizar un poco ;) Cómo espero hayáis visto, actualicé mi perfil x'D y estáis invitados a pasaros. *guiño guiño* Hoy estoy al ritmo de Shape of You, pero aún no me sé la letra como para cantarla x'DD Así que os respondo los reviews (que son excepcionalmente pocos para un capítulo tan bonito como el que he publicado hace unos días, aunque supongo que me lo merezco por estar tanto tiempo sin publicar *pucheros*), y, ¿os he dicho que los amo? :( Los amoooooo. Los amo. Los amosaldjsak._

 _Os respondo ( u v u ~ )_

 _Christine C: alsñdjaskd I love you babe, always sended me pretty reviews to my fic, it's really magic *w* (lo lamento. Mi inglés es MUY malo cuando escribo x'DDD aunque lo entiendo c: )_

 _MassielSSM: omg lasdjsak yo también. Yo no soy de leer mis fics cuando ya están publicados (usualmente porque me dan ganas inmensas de cambiarlo todo x'DD) pero hace un par de noches mi apreciadísima Dama Oscura me dijo que amaba mi fic (por vez número... dos millones trescientos cuarenta y nueve) y dije: "¿qué tiene que hace que lo ame tanto?" y lo leí, mentalizándome en que no conocía la historia y... me gustó x'DDDDD Así que creo que entiendo esa sonrisa *w* ~_

 _PaddyAndKyuubi: *chillidos fangirl poco dignos* Me alegra que te lleguen al alma los capítulos ( u v u ) Yo amo escribirlos. Amo demasiado escribir el pasado de estos dos... creo que sufriré demasiado cuando ocurra lo que debe ocurrir :C aunque no haré spoiler, obvio xD Y fluyen tan hermoso ~ Su relación es preciosa. Muy preciosa. alñdjasjlkd creo que amo más a Voldy y Harry que a Tom y Harry ;n; alsdk creo que deberé ordenar mis prioridades (?)._

 _Tsuruga Lia1412: I'M BACK, BABY *guiño guiño* Y he vuelto pa' quedarme niña._

 _fuyita: ;u; lsadja ay, gracias x3 aquí el siguiente cap *o*_

 _Nani9696: ... Hola (?) AY es que no sé qué decir slsajd primero que nada, ¡gracias por tu review y tus palabras! son tan bonitas *-* Y pues no me ames cohnio que me pongo tonta y no sé qué decir :( SALDKJA LAS TEORÍAS DE BTS xDD No soy Army pero sigo a gente que lo es y a veces comparten cada desmadre xDD Yo voy más por las boybands como One Direction (APROVECHO PARA DECIR QUE LARRY ES REAL BEBAS). ALSKJDAB ¿ESCRITORA FAVORITA EN ESPAÑOL? PEEEERMIIIISO Y TRAED LOS KLEENEX QUE VOY A LLORAR. q_q eres preciosa, gracias~ y también suelo leer en inglés, al menos algunas veces xD~ PD: Eh... soy una vecina algo molesta de usted señorita (?) pueees aunque no soy nativa, actualmente vivo en Argentina. Pero eso puede cambiar con el tiempo~ PD2: HOY :D No tengo fechas de actualización, a decir verdad. Actualizo cuando puedo (y, en los momentos de cuando puedo, cuando tengo ganas xDDD). PD3: ... *huye corriendo con la cara tan roja como los ojos de Voldy cuando se enfada*_

 _(Y aquí me haré una pausa para ponerme unas gafas, servirme una taza de té verde y decirles, queridos lectores, que esto se viene para largo y si queréis salteároslo hacedlo. Hablo en serio x'DDDDD)_

 _MADDYYYYYYYYYYY: lasñdkjsalkdh HOLA CARIÑO ESTOY SUBIENDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO HOY QUE EL TROLL NO ESTÁ, ¿NO TE GUSTA? ah okay ya dejo de gritar. No puedo creer aún que hayas leído todo el fic de nuevo ;u; es ñlsadjas increíble hermoso maravilloso te quiero te adoro SKALDHASJKHDAS *chillidos fangirls* Okay. Me calmo. Tomo aire. AHHHH. Listo. :) Tus palabras son tan bonitas cariño... ¡en el capítulo de hoy veremos un poco de esas muchachas! ;) añsldjas... ese poema es tan lindo que mi Dama Oscura lo colgará y enmarcará, ¿te he dicho, cariño? *guiño guiño* Intentaba dejar pistas por todos los capítulos... fue una de las cosas que me propuse con el fic. Me gustaría hacer un aparte cuando lo acaba explicando cada una de ellas por si alguien no las ha cazado, pero esperemos que lo hagan antes de que acabe x'D lksjdas (todo lo que ves que no puedas comprender cariño es fangirleo... mucho fangirleo...) ... OHHHHHHH Luuuuuuuuunaaaaaa ~~ Pues... casualidad de lo que se dice casualidad... digamos que la madrina Luna ha estado velando de cerca a su ahijado, pero tal vez quería conocer al dulce Tom y ver si las cosas habían ocurrido correctamente ;) ¿Tu quieres un amorrsh así? :( aw, dulce, los mejores amores son como las películas de Marvel, tardan años en confirmarse y luego de que se confirman, un lapso de dos a cinco años para que salgan al cine, y cuando llegas al cine te das cuenta que ha sido un momento muy escaso de felicidad, pero que valdrá la pena para toda la vida :') espERAD QUÉ PSSY ACABO DE DECIR x'DDDDD dios sólo yo soy capaz de comparar el verdadero amor con las películas de Marvel alsdjkas xDDDDD Bueno, regresemos al review~ mm, ¿qué pensaba Tom? Pues ya verás qué pensaba... sdlñasñld *risa de extrema maldad* y ese baile AÚN NO HA OCURRIDO. No al menos. Sí, ha habido un baile, pero no ha sido ese x'D Me gustan los bailes, qué puedo decir C: asdjsa Harry es el lienzo perfecto para Tom; no sólo puede plasmar sus obras en su piel, sino sus caricias en su alma. ... ¿Veeees? no entiendo cómo de comparar al amor verdadero con el universo cinematográfico de Marvel acabo diciendo cosas como.. esas x'D Ay, cariño, te obsequiaré un tatuaje cuando nos veamos ( u v u ) Pero shhh~ top secret. ASLKJA Ay preciosa me encantan tus halagos a mis fics incluso más que los halagos a mí misma x'D los halagos a mis fics puedo responderlos porque he puesto toooodo mi esfuero en mis creaciones, en mis bebés, en mis niños hermosos que siempre estarán ahí para mí... en cuanto a mí, bueno, soy bastante normal *emoji de la chica encogiéndose de hombros de whatsapp* YO AMO SER TU AMIGA Y CONFIDENTE, Y QUE SEAS MI BESTIE Y MI DAMA DE LA OSCURIDAD ULTRAVIOLETA *lanza polvito de hadas y serpentinas* ... Amo responderte a los reviús x'DDDD lajslksa es que es hermoso, es hermoso ver que he llegado a una persona de la forma en que he llegado a ti. Me ha encantado responder reviews desde que comencé a publicar porque siento que, si ellos me dan algo a mí, ¡yo obviamente les debo algo aún más grande! Me dan felicidad. Me dan alegría. Me dan sentimientos tan bonitos, que en mi vida diaria faltan a menudo. Pero desde que escribo fanfics y me encuentro con personas maravillosas como mis lectores e incluso otros escritores con los que intercambiamos ideas y pedimos consejos... ay. Es que, ¡me hacen tan feliz! y-y-y creo que estoy a punto de llorar, así que sigamos :'0 alsdjka "Recuerdo todo lo que pensé y maquiné tratando de pensar cómo es que los padres de Harry están vivos (...) Y resulta que eran Ron y Hermione". Nadie se lo esperaba, ¿eh? xDDDD OOOH YA SÉ QUÉ DIBUJAR CARIÑO *-* ... #MagicIsFUCKINGReal ;) El capítulo es más corto que las respuestas DE VERAS xDD Es que ya he dicho, amo a mis lectores. Los amo los amo los amo. Todos los que leen este pequeño fic, todos los que leen los demás, todos los que me envían un bonito mensaje a Facebook diciéndome que han leído mis fics y les han gustado... ay. es hermoso ;u; El encuentro con Dudders... ay, cariño, ¡sabes lo que sufrí mentalmente con ese encuentro! :( ya sabrás por qué, más adelante, claro ;) Tom ama tan locamente a Harry... lo ama, lo ama, lo ama, y lo ha amado en tantas vidas que ya no hay cuenta de ello... lo ama, lo ama, lo amaaaaaa. alñsdjsa lovelovelove~ ASLKJDA NADIE, NUNCA, POR NADA DEL MUNDO SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO QUE LA MUJER DE CABELLO ENMARAÑADO FUERA HERMIONE X'DDD aunque su cabello sea terrible xD Pueeees, quiéeeen lloraaaaaa... hmnh~ ksald xD ... "¿humor sin pretensiones?" uh? xD okay, gracias x3 HARRY Y VOLDEMORT SON VIDA, SON AMOR ;U; sabes? Se supone que Tom es más "relajado" que Voldemort, por el hecho de que no ha tenido experiencias traumáticas en su vida y ello~ sin embargo, han habido más momentos divertidos con Voldemort que con Harry, porque Harry, a pesar de eso, no quería demostrar que sentía algo por Voldemort. Digamos que para Harry, Voldy era puro follar y divertirse, mientras que Tom es... es amor. Es la fuerza de sus días. Es la posibilidad de una relación seria, un compromiso... y pensar que una pasión indescriptible pudo llegar a ser... ay. ¿Sabes? También amo Tinta xDD ... Pues el tío de Harry no nació hasta el capítulo... 5 o 6. Al principio el "tío" de Harry, y el hombre que consiguió que Voldemort renaciera, era Regulus. Peeeero luego de considerarlo muuuuucho realmente, decidí que por varias cuestiones Harry necesitaba un familiar sanguíneo de parte de madre, y en principal y muy importante, porque de otra manera la cabra loca no lo dejaría estar con él todos los veranos. Así que nació (JODEEER JURO QUE POR UN MOMENTO HABÍA OLVIDADO EL NOMBRE DEL TÍO DE HARRY Y CASI LE DIGO CYLEAN XDDDDD shh, no prestes atención a lo que estaba escribiendo mientras respondía reviews~ *guiño guiño*) Marshall. Que me costó escoger un nombre totalmente muggle similar a Maxbell, porque tan pronto decidí que Marshall existiría, decidí que debía estar presente en la nueva infancia de Harry. Como se había perdido la primera, claramente querría estar en la segunda *suspiro*. Entonces, vamos con los factores técnicos de la magia del fic :) La magia es natural en un cuerpo mágico (redundancia LOL), con la evolución de los seres humanos, la magia fue adaptándose a sus cuerpos, consiguiendo funcionar en su núcleo mágico. Todo mago nace con el mismo núcleo mágico que el otro. Es como una hoja en blanco. Sin embargo, a medida que pasan las cosas, la hoja se va coloreando. El núcleo mágico de un mago como los Weasley es exactamente igual que el núcleo mágico de un mago como los Malfoy, o los Nott; la forma en que la hoja se llena, que el núcleo se colorea, es conforme las decisiones que el mago vaya tomando en su infancia y juventud (también está mi teoría de por qué los magos comienzan el colegio a los once años y lo acaban a los diecisiete: a los once años es cuando el núcleo mágico es más influenciable, ya que se encuentran unos años/meses antes del inicio de la pubertad, y la pubertad ayuda con el establecimiento del núcleo de una sola forma). Magos como los Weasley pueden tomar un camino oscuro, y magos como los Malfoy pueden tomar un camino de la luz. (Pongo esas dos familias como dos ejemplos totalmente opuestos xDD) Así que pues, por lo que he intentado explicar (haré que Marshall lo explique, alguna vez, más claramente y con ejemplos más específicos que estos) todos los magos pueden aspirar a todo tipo de magia. Si bien hay habilidades mágicas que están en la sangre (como el lenguaje de pársel, o la metamorfomagia), son excepciones marcadas por una herencia de sangre, tal como pueden ser el color de ojos o cabello. xD Bueno, creo que he explicado mucho, ¿crees que serviré para profesora en Hogwarts, cariño? Debo hacer algo con mi vida aparte de transcribir universos x'D .. pueeees sí~ Voldy diseñó la marca tenebrosa. Y Harry ha visto (no recuerdo si en este u otro capítulo) un cuaderno con poemas y bocetos de Voldemort, pero NO HA VISTO AÚN su libro de dibujos... un libro que sólo personas que él autorice pueda ver. Y cuando lo muestre, omaigá *fangirlea silenciosamente* saldja AMAZING! *3*... RONALD SIEMPRE TAAAAAN CARIÑOSO xDDDDD Pueees, Marshall es el papi de Tommy-Tom. Y su madre, humn, la verdad te gustará saberlo... a su momento *guiño guiño* Y COMENCEMOS A RESPONDER ALGUNAS LLAMADAS DE ATENCIÓN (que vendrían a ser como teorías pero menos descabelladas...) Pues me gustaría contarte sobre sus recuerdos, que están allí, claramente, pero encerrados. Ay, más adelante verás, tenme paciencia preciosa T-T y pues lo que los obligó a aquello... ya verás~ Pero hay algo que SÍ PUEDO RESPONDER, y es que Sirius en esa época no era perseguido, y la comunidad mágica no es taaaaaaan intolerante... La razón por la cual Sirius salía en forma de Peludo era para PROTEGERLO. Porque, has visto, con los locos que se cruza uno en la calle... Y la entrega de la varita, bueno, era mejor que Harry la tuviera consigo. Sólo diré eso. ;) kalsdja ... (responderé los reviews en orden de capítulos, no en orden de llegada xDD así que primero responderé el del cap nueve, y luego el del once uwu) OASDASJASLD ES QUE TOOOM ES TOOOM, Y A DECIR VERDAD, TOM ES DEMASIADO PODEROSO E INTELIGENTE COMO PARA QUE SU PROPIA HISTORIA ESCAPARA DE SUS MANOS ay me calmo TwT ~ "Muchas de mis teorías se van al carajo" xDDDD JODER SÍ lasdja Y muchas de mis idea se fueron al carajo básicamente en la mitad de lo que va del fic. Es decir, sigo teniendo ideas para Tinta *facepalm* sigo teniendo ideas de cosas que ocurrirán o que debieron haber ocurrido :( pero me conformaré y lo seguiré... sí c: asajs pues Tom, amor de la vida hermosa, a pesar de parecer tan fuerte es tan, tan frágil~ T-T "se lo propone a Harry (tal vez no de la mejor manera)" Ay cariño pareciera que no conoces a Voldemort... Voldemort no es de proponer las cosas, mucho menos de buena manera... pero shhhh~ Pues el miedo a morir de Tom... de Voldemort... ay, mi precioso bebé... :( *broke jart* "tal vez Harry le echa en cara su lado 'homicida'" LOL CÁLLATE Y LEE CARIÑO QUE ME SPOILEAS. Y pues... taaaaanto dolor :( alsdjas ay sufriré mucho escribiendo esos capítulos, lo llevo posponiendo desde hace bastante :c Obviamente tío Marshall crea los cuerpos ;) lo que lo haría padre de Tom.. y de Harry... ¡¿eso los haría HERMANOS?! #IncestoTime okno xD Pues el collar de Harry se lo da Voldy~ creo que lo habías comentado también xD Pues... es horrible no despedirse de las personas que amas por última vez, cariño, no sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar al día de mañana, tal vez una gran batalla que lleve a la muerte... *risa de extremísima maldad* ... GRITOS EXTERNOS E INTERNOS XDDD Hoy, en clase, estaba escribiendo "*gritos internos*" y un compañero se acercó a mí y leyó el mensaje, y me dijo: "'¿Gritos internos? ¿Te están gritando los pulmones, el hígado, el páncreas...?" xDDDDDDD Volvamos con el fic. ¿TE HA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO? :O ALSDKJASK ME ALEGRO TAAANTO *w* A ti no se te hace descabellado, a Voldy... uf xD Habrán más poemas de Voldy, te lo aseguro *guiño guiño* Pueees he dicho que esa no era la escena del baile, pero OBVIAMENTE BAILARÁN DE NUEVO *u* amo los bailes. Y los encuentros sexuales en mesas de comedor... obviamente, entre Voldemort y Harry (?). Aunque digo: ¡Incómodo lugar para perder la virginidad! ¡Voldy, un poco más de cuidado! xD AY~ Oh, Voldy *guiño guiño~ Y he AMADO los celos de Harry. Creí, claramente, que Voldemort no es exactamente celoso. Es más bien posesivo. Los celos vienen de la desconfianza, y Voldemort está TOTALMENTE CONFIADO en que Harry no se resiste a él, como nadie. Es decir, ¡por favor! ¡Es un Dark Lord, es guapo, y aunque viva en una casa con un muggle, tiene la mansión de Salazar! *pone los ojos en blanco* Obviamente, Voldemort no demostraría celos. Harry, sin embargo... es otro tema *corazón gay* Sasdñlas La mujer siendo torturada sí es Bellatrix. El collar que Voldy le ha dado tiene propiedades especiales, pero además tiene... bueno, otras cosillas~ *risa perversa* Y pues, ¿qué han estado planeando Voldy y tío Marsh? Lo veremos PRÓXIMAMENTE~ ¿Te has sentido como cuando leías Hunter? :( ñasdkald no sé cómo sentirme (?) necesito el meme de la chica bebiendo té con las lágrimas de sus lectoras xDDD Y AQUÍ HAY RESPUESTAS HERMOSAS A TUS HERMOSOS REVIUS QUE NO PODÍA DEJAR SIN RESPONDER UwU... y también te responderé al review número 100! ;) Por cierto, cariño, te has ganado algo por ser mi review número 100. ¿Qué quieres? *guiño guiño* PRAGUE CAKE ES VIDA, ES AMOR ;U; Haré publicidades por capítulos, he dicho x'D Si hay gente que me lee y les gusta lo que escribo, ¿por qué no les gustaría lo que a mí me gusta también? x3 sadklajsd AY CARIÑO ME HARÁS SONROJAR. Pues sí, yo estoy en un grupo de Whatsapp con la fundadora de ese foro xDDDD Ay cariño el fic no es taaaaaaan bueno... es decir, junto a fanfics como The Rise of a Dark Lord o las traducciones de fadamaja, esto no está tan bueno~ pero cada quien tiene sus gusto ~ Sasldjaskljd te adoro preciosa de mi vida de mi amor besos gracias por tanto perdón por tan poco :( I LOVE YOU DARK LAAAAADY~_

 _Si habéis sobrevivido hasta aquí sin mandarme al diablo por la respuesta kilométrica, os recuerdo que, ¡ELLA ES UNA DAMA OSCURA Y MERECE VUESTRO RESPETO! uwu El mío lo tiene, al igual que mi amor, y mi aprecio. Pero ya._

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y dejar review. Los amo con locura._

 _¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

* * *

 **11**

 **… en la confianza**

Lucy se quitó los lentes de sol y besó a Tom en ambas mejillas. La muchacha tenía los cabellos cortos con gel en un peinado de desorden casual, y su novia, Pauline, los llevaba tintados de rojo, aunque las raíces oscuras sobresalían unos cuantos centímetros. Lucy tenía una larga historia de abuso por parte de sus familiares, lo que le había llevado a recurrir a psicólogos y psiquiatras, dejándole un historial de antidepresivos de los que quería huir. Pauline, casi doce años mayor que ella, era una mujer de armas tomar, cuyos brazos tatuados estaban cubiertos de viejas cicatrices de una adolescencia caótica, que había rescatado a Lucy de su casa cuando tenía dieciocho años y buscaba independizarse. Tom había conocido a Pauline en su primer año en la Guarida, y Lucy ya formaba parte de su vida, aunque acababa de conocerla. Ahora, tres años después, Lucy y Pauline estaban a punto de casarse.

Pauline, con sus labios siempre rojos, también besó a Tom sonoramente en ambas mejillas. Ambas eran muy cálidas para ser inglesas. Tom no podía evitar sentirse ligerísimamente incómodo.

—¿Y cómo vas, Tommy, tanto tiempo? —preguntó Pauline, mientras tomaban asiento en una banca del Hyde Park. El césped estaba pulcramente recortado, y el sol se derramaba sobre las personas con su calidez abrasadora.

—Te he dicho —Tom le revolvió los cabellos desganadamente— que no me llames Tommy.

—Oh-oh —Pauline le pellizcó una mejilla—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Tom suspiró.

—Ni me hables.

Lucy le tomó la mano.

—Puedes confiar en nosotras, Tom.

Tom suspiró.

—¿Recodáis aquella historia que os he contado? —preguntó—. ¿La de los brujos, y el niño huérfano y todo ese rollo?

Ambas asintieron con fervor. Amaban la imaginación de Tom, capaz de expresarse en dibujos, poesía y maravillosos cuentos.

—Pues, Harry me ha dicho que es real.

Ninguna rió. Pauline alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué te lo ha dicho? Es decir, ¿estabais fumados o algo así?

—Paul, sabes que no consumo drogas —Tom se encogió de hombros—. Fue… muy extraño, de por sí. Me ha contado toda la historia que yo había inventado sin leer el menor de mis bosquejos, y yo jamás le he hablado de ella, pero él… simplemente parecía saberla.

Paulina alzó una ceja muy fina, perdiéndose entre el flequillo a media frente.

—¿Y así sin más? ¿La magia existe, y todo eso?

Tom apretó los labios.

—Es más… complicado, que ello.

Lucy le miró, intrigada. Tom decidió confiarles.

—¿Recordáis al niño huérfano? El niño huérfano, en mi historia, quería hacer del mundo un mundo mejor. Pero en la historia de Harry, él era… bueno, un villano. Un asesino en masas. Un loco. Y temo… temo que si pueda ser real, yo…

—Espera —Pauline le detuvo— ¿me estás diciendo que temes que un cuento que has inventado sea real por el destino del niño huérfano de la historia?

—No es exactamente eso, Paul —Tom mordió su labio—. Yo era el niño huérfano.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Tom se sintió ligeramente descompuesto.

—¿Un niño huérfano que se transformó en un villano? Verdaderamente suena a novela —Lucy intentó bromear—. ¿Por qué deberías creerle? Es decir… ¿no estaba bajo efecto de drogas, verdad?

—Harry no consume drogas —Tom tomó aire—. Y puedo asegurároslo. El caso es que me preocupa mucho… no lo sé, no sé exactamente qué me preocupa en todo esto, pero tengo la preocupación total sobre mis hombros. Harry… me da mala espina, por extraño que suene. Siento que le debo algo, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en él, y en su versión de la historia, y en…

—Tom, te estás hiperventilando —Lucy le acarició los cabellos con lentitud—. Podríamos ponerle nombre a las cosas, ¿vale? Cuéntanos toda la historia. No temas.

Pauline asintió. Tom tomó una profunda inhalación antes de comenzar a narrar.

…

El corazón protestaba con cada latido. Su alma se retorcía desde hacía muchos años en su prisión. Su mente se encontraba cada vez más cargada de palabras, hechos, momentos y fragmentos de imágenes que sólo podían ser recuerdos. Pero no podrían ser recuerdos, porque recordar significaría que había vivido, y que había sido, y él no podría haber vivido, él no podría haber sido.

No eso.

No Voldemort.

…

Marshall cogió la varita de tejo y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Desde hacía unos días que la varita había parecido protestar. La magia de Tom Riddle, encerrada en la varita hasta que su dueño la sujetara entre sus dedos, parecía estar despertando, desesperada. Marshall tomó una profunda inhalación y sostuvo la varita entre sus manos con cuidado, sintiendo su magia, sus vibraciones. La magia elemental siempre había sido poderosa en él, mucho más desde la creación de los primeros Doppelganger. Su conexión con la magia y los cuerpos que creaba era más allá de toda regla. No era el primero en hacerlo, pero sí el primero cuyas "creaciones" habían vivido un largo tiempo sin fallas en su sistema. Marshall estaba ligerísimamente orgulloso, cuando no estaba preocupado.

Entonces, la varita se agitó en sus manos. Pareció temblar, vibrante, y pudo ver con claridad la magia brotando de ella. Marshall la guardó, sacando su propia varita y encerrándola con varios encantamientos de seguridad y privacidad. Aun así, en su pequeña caja fuerte, pudo percibir cómo la magia enloquecía en busca de su dueño.

…

Llovía. Tom caminaba con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos por el atardecer londinense. Las gotas le empapaban el cabello, los hombros, la frente. Ligeramente miserable, en el hondo de su pecho se agitaba la confusión, el pánico, el caos. Toda su vida se había resumido a imaginar. Pero, ¿si aquellas imaginaciones no se encontraban tan apartadas de la realidad? ¿Si existía otro mundo más allá de lo que podía ver?

Tom se estremeció.

Y pronto, estuvo bajo un paraguas que le cubrió, una persona colándose a su lado. Tom se volteó, dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta, cuando unos ojos verdes le hicieron un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Tom observó el rostro de Harry. Era sumamente extraña la conexión que había sentido con él desde el primer momento. Si bien siempre le había gustado flirtear con sus clientes –y más si eran guapos, no que no- con Harry había sentido una extraña sensación… como de reconocimiento. No había esperado por tocarle. Le había dibujado e incluido en su mundo de fantasía –túnicas negras y rojas, el escudo del león sobre su corazón. Incluso había creado una extraña fantasía en la que ambos se veían y pronunciaban palabras hoscas, pero cariñosas a la vez, ocultando sus sentimientos. Tom siempre había sido un soñador. Harry había despertado sus deseos de soñar con alguien.

—Claro —Tom sonrió ligeramente—. Simplemente… caminaba.

Harry caminó a su lado. No parecían dirigirse a ningún sitio en particular. Tom se sentía extrañamente ligero.

—Quería disculparme —Harry mordió su labio, y Tom siguió el camino de sus dientes con los ojos ardientes—. Lo que te he contado el otro día… supongo que ha sido inesperado, pero eso no quita que no…

—Quisiera no hablar de ello —Tom suspiró—. Harry, ¿te das cuenta de lo que significaría que todo ello fuera real?

Harry guardó silencio. Tom se explicó.

—Yo sería… sería un…

—¿Te preocupa ser un… asesino?

—Me preocupa más ser un brujo, Harry —Tom le miró, ligeramente receloso—. Aunque sí, ser un asesino es ligeramente preocupante, depende de bajo qué punto de vista lo veas.

—¿Por qué te preocupa ser un brujo? —Harry estaba genuinamente interesado. Tom aún no sabía si creer, pero la extraña intención en sus ojos le decía mucho más de lo que aparentaba—. Podrías hacer cosas… maravillosas.

—Y peligrosas —le recordó Tom.

Harry asintió.

Se detuvieron en el final de la calle. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban furiosamente la tela impermeable del paraguas. Tom sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza.

—Tom —Harry llamó su atención—. ¿Crees en la magia?

Tom le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Si creyeras en la magia… —Harry se detuvo— sería mucho más fácil para ti.

—No creo que creer en algo lo haga más posible —Tom sentía los ojos de Harry fijos en su rostro. No quiso perderse en aquella mirada, por lo que observó un taxi que pasaba, alumbrando como la lluvia golpeaba contra el asfalto—. Es decir, mucha gente cree en Dios, pero aún no hay ninguna prueba de que exista.

—No se trata de pruebas —el muchacho tenía la voz ligeramente afectada— se trata de fe. De creer. ¿Crees en mí, Tom?

Tom esta vez no pudo evitar los ojos. Harry le ofrecía su mano, la que no estaba sosteniendo el paraguas. Y ahora que lo veía, era un paraguas muy extraño, con un mango ligeramente grueso donde los dedos de Harry lo sostenían, y se elevaba ligeramente en… nada, y la tela transparente e impermeable tampoco era tela, y parecía que el agua se detenía en la nada, creando una cortina de las mismas gotas de lluvia rebotando en un siseo traslúcido.

Tom observó aquel atisbo de magia sin impresionarse, como si su mente no quisiera reaccionar.

Con cierta reticencia, Tom cogió su mano.

—Sí. Creo en ti.

Harry sonrió. Entonces, Tom sintió un tirón extrañamente familiar en el ombligo, unas luces brillantes destacándose tras sus ojos, y la lluvia, la calle, los taxis y las luces habían sido reemplazados por otro paisaje bastante diferente.

* * *

 _Ya os veo que esperabais un capítulo más largo y os traigo... ESTO xD_

 _A decir verdad, este capítulo es una transición, muy necesaria, MUY necesaria. Lo lamento por crear algunas expectativas del capítulo que no he podido cumplir... El día que escribí esto necesitaba escribir algo, aunque no estaba al cien por cien, y escribí este capítulo. Me dije de reescribirlo muchas veces, pero cada vez que lo leía quería poner una cosa diferente y cambiar aunque sea una MÍNIMA cosa es cambiar TODA la historia. Bueno, no exactamente toda la historia... pero sí la forma en la que es contada._

 _Os amo, preciosuras. Os amo mucho mucho mucho._

 _Gracias por leerme ( u v u )_

 _PD: OS PASÁIS YA POR "ENCANTADOR DE SERPIENTES" DE DIPHYLLEIA LYCORIS. Hacedme el favor. Es una historia magnífica, y la persona detrás del teclado escribe hermoso. Llenadle de amor y reviews~ ( u w u )_


	13. en las interrupciones

_¡Hola mis hermosuras de lectores! ¿Cómo están? Les comento que hoy es la primera vez que toco mi laptop/ordenador/computador/etc desde que actualicé la semana pasada xD Y dirán "pero has subido un one-shot" y yo les diré: DESDE LA APLICACIÓN DE FANFICTION DEL MÓVIL. ES LO MÁS. Así que ahora responderé todos los hermosos reviús y me iré a seguir escribiendo al ritmo de swalla-la-la~_

 _Christine C: lsañdj ME ALEGRO. ¿Cuándo Tom hará magia? Pues, veremos~_

 _Vane Brac: slkdja AMO QUE TE HAYA ENCANTADO EL CAP. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora? ¿Estás bien? :( Si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, cuenta conmigo, va? x3 aslñdk Ellos claramente tienen una vida actual, una vida en presente. Estos caps son recuerdos. La evolución de su relación. Lo que acabó por ocurrir... CUÍDATE TÚ besos abrazos besos abrazos besos abrazos~_

 _Frida12346: ASLÑDJAKJ LSDJ "pensé que era otra fic que estaba ignorando" KE. Me siento mal por esa fanficker x'D ¿SABES LO QUE TUVE QUE HACER? ESOS BOLETOS ESTABAN EN UN TEATRO EN LA CAPITAL, Y ESTUVE DESDE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR (mentira, estuvo mi tía) haciendo filaaaaa. askdl FUISTE AL HPWORLD QUIERO FOTOS EXPERIENCIAS RECUERDOS QUIERO TODO TODO TODO AHHHHHASLKS. oBVIAMENTE LLEVARÉ UN CARTEL LARRY QUÉ TE CREES QUÉ TE PASA ay calma. ... Hoy hay más flashbacks Harrymort porque los amo porque son vida son amor son mis bebeses. Y HAAARRY LOS LLEVÓ A UN HERMOSO LUGAR *guiño guiño* Tom recordará... tal vez... quizá... :D_

 _DannyMile17: sañldkja GRACIAS. No importa querida~ x3 Tom y su terror a ser brujo... ya veremos por qué es así..._

 _PaddyAndKyuubi: LÑASDKA NO VOMITES AY MUERO DEL ASCO okno. xDDD Te amé~ ( u v u ) SAKLDJA Corto pero bonito. Lo sé, tengo un crush con mi propio fic xDDDD Pues, en vez de imaginártelo, compartelo, que quiero saber xDD Lñlsadkasdñk Pues Tooom... es un caso especial. Ya veremos. ¿Quieres leer algo triste? ve a Heartbeats, es mi Drarry angst (?) xDD_

 _MADDY: Hola cariño *guiño guiño* He decidido algo radical, que podría no gustarte, pero por tu adorable salud emocional (y mental)... no te daré ningún spoiler de Tinta xDDDDDD De otros fics sí, si quieres, pero no de Tinta *beso* Así que me saltearé las partes que ameritan spoilers para sus respuestas xD Y pues ya veré qué te hago de regalo por comentario número 100 xDDD Aunque será un one-shot cariño, porque sinceramente, ya estoy hasta el **coño** de escribir long-fics *llora* Es que, yo no quiero escribir long-fics. ¡LOS LONGFICS SE ESCRIBEN SOLOS! T-T Tinta es la prueba. He dicho que Tinta no tendría más de diez caps y aquí me ves. :( De todas formas lo amo xDDDD ... Bueno, vamos con el reviú del capítulo x3 ¿Qué dirías si digo que tengo pensado hacer un original con la historia de ellas dos? xD Es un proyecto, peeeeero qué va. Una simple idea. x33 TOM TIENE AMIGAS HERMOSAS LAS AMO ay. También tiene más amigos (al igual que Harry...) pero, claro... no son tan importantes para el desarrollo de la historia. *guiño guiño* Pues esto no cuenta como spoiler, sólo como aclaración, así que lo diré: sí, ellas son muggles. ;) TOM ES SUPERDUPERIMPRESIONANTE. Aunque hay algo que aplico: el bloqueo no sólo es en los recuerdos, sino, en la comprensión de ellos. Es decir, es como si recordaras vagamente que has hecho unas cuentas matemáticas muy difíciles, pero no las consigues comprender. Entonces, puedes repetir parte por parte la cuenta que recuedas haber hecho, pero a la hora de hacer la misma cuenta, con otros números... no. Eso básicamente es lo que está pasando con Tom. #PrayingForTom. La familia Evans es MUUUUY poderosa. Muy, de hecho. "Me preocupa que él se preocupe" a mí también. :( ay. Pues han hecho lo mismo con Harry. Si "quitan" su magia, evitan incidentes mágicos accidentalmente. Esa frase la amé, verdaderamente xDDD ¿No es maravillosa? *w* Cariño sobre lo de Voldy y Harry... no podrías haberlo dicho mejor. Y... Tom se preocupa más que nada por ser un mago que un asesino, porque SER MAGO LO CONVIRTIÓ EN ASESINO. O por lo menos eso es lo que cree... Creer en la magia... como lo que me ocurrió el otro día que llegué a casa en casi veinte minutos de un viaje que debe durar cuarenta xD Ay hostia puta que miedo dió eso. ¿A dónde lo llevó? *guiño guiño* pues lo veremos en... NO, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO, EN EL QUE VIENE xDD En este veremos Harrymort *lovelovelove* Te adoro cariño, besos abrazos love love loooove~ _

_Muchas gracias realmente a todos por dejar estos reviews hermosos, son lo mejor para mí. Me dan un calorcito enorme en el pecho x3_

 _Pues ya~ un besazo enorme a todos, y decidme qué tal el cap ;)_

 _Os amoooo._

* * *

 **12**

… **en las interrupciones**

Harry alzó la ceja cuando golpearon la puerta. Últimamente, a casa de Marshall Evans llegaban más y más personas. Entre ellas, muchos mortífagos. Parecía ser que Voldemort no confiaba más en Lucius Malfoy, o tal vez, no confiaba en Severus Snape, y mucho menos en su amante. Harry, cuando se había enterado de aquel pequeño detalle, se había retorcido como un insecto al cual acaban de echar veneno. Realmente era algo con lo que moriría feliz por olvidarlo.

Así que, bostezando, hizo crujir su espalda y fue a abrir. Fue su sorpresa cuando su tío, cargado de bolsas de papel con la compra de la semana, apareció acompañado de una figura que hacía mucho que no veía.

—¡HARRY!

Harry se vio abrazado por los fuertes brazos de su padrino.

—¡Sirius! —Harry rió jovialmente—. Pero qué diablos, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estaba paseando con Lunático por el Callejón Diagón, ya sabes, como Canuto, no me mires así —Sirius huyó a la mirada acusadora de su ahijado— y pues me encontré con tu tío, al cual no veía hace mucho tiempo. ¡Remus prácticamente ni le reconoció! Fue extraño, pero estaba hablando con otro sujeto, y te nombraron, y supe que debía seguirlo si quería verte.

—Black pensaba que te teníamos secuestrado —Marshall puso los ojos en blanco—. Por supuesto que no es así. Tú estás aquí porque quieres, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! —Harry le sonrió torcidamente a su padrino—. Y sí, claro que te extraño, Sirius, pero es mejor que…

—Lo sé —su padrino suspiró sonoramente—. Sé que es mejor que estés con la protección de sangre de tu madre y todo ese rollo. Es que me gustaría estar contigo. Ya casi ni nos vemos, y no nos hablamos, y yo me estoy volviendo viejo… doce años en Azkabán no los vive cualquiera…

Su padrino tenía los ojos de cachorro más tristes que Harry pudiera ver alguna vez. Lo envolvió con los brazos y luego dirigió su mirada suplicante a Marshall, que intentaba coger su varita sin soltar las bolsas de compra, tal vez para cerrar la puerta, tal vez para maldecir a alguno de los dos. Marshall odiaba las muestras de afecto –y Harry solía bromear que era porque su tío no había tenido ninguna en toda su vida, aunque la certeza de sus palabras solía dolerle a ambos.

—¿Puede quedarse un tiempo, tío Marshall?

Marshall alzó una ceja.

—¿Y qué hay de… de _ese sujeto?_

—¿Qué sujeto? —preguntó Sirius.

— _Ese sujeto_ deberá conformarse.

—¿Qué sujeto?

— _Ese sujeto_ no se conforma. Tú lo conoces bien.

—¿Qué sujeto?

— _Ese sujeto_ **deberá** conformarse. Es mi padrino, además no puede ser posesivo con algo que ni siquiera le pertenece.

—¿Qué sujeto?

— _Ese sujeto_ os matará a ambos.

—¿¡Qué sujeto!?

— _Ese sujeto…_

—Si alguno de vosotros no me dice ahora mismo de qué sujeto estáis hablando, os muerdo.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Marshall soltó un gruñido, cerró la puerta con un movimiento de cadera y echó a andar hasta la cocina.

—El perro puede quedarse —siseó mientras pasaba. Harry soltó un chillido y se colgó a su padrino, cayendo ambos al suelo.

—¡Oh, Harry, te aseguro que la pasaremos genial!

…

Harry estaba lavando los platos. Ya era costumbre que se turnaran con Marshall para hacerlo; Marshall detestaba usar la magia para todo, además de que hechizos y encantos arruinaban la porcelana fina de sus platos, herencia de sus padres. Harry pensaba que por detalles como aquellos era que Voldemort aún no confiaba del todo el él.

Tenía espuma hasta las muñecas y la esponja se estaba frotando con fuerza por una olla cuando unas manos se colaron por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su vientre, y un cuerpo se apoyó en su espalda, más específicamente en su espalda baja. Harry apenas si se sobresaltó.

—¿Me echaste de menos?

—Todo el tiempo —le respondió Voldemort, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su hombro—. Definitivamente, ¿cómo no echarte de menos? Después de todo, ¿qué persona me insulta como tú lo haces?

Harry ladeó la cabeza para atrapar los labios del mago oscuro entre los suyos. Con el grifo salpicando agua tibia a toda velocidad, Harry encontró su cuerpo siendo volteado y sus manos empapadas enlazadas detrás del cuello de Voldemort, goteando agua y jabón a su espalda. El cuerpo que se apretaba contra el suyo era cálido, y extrañamente parecía adaptarse al suyo como nunca antes.

Voldemort le devoró los labios con ansias. Harry se había sentido ligeramente decepcionado de no verlo en todos esos días –después de todo, había llegado de su sexto año en Hogwarts hacía más de tres días. Pero Voldemort parecía haberlo extrañado. Harry podía vivir con ello.

—¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Harry se separó de la boca de Voldemort y empujó al hombre lejos de él. Un grave error, ya que apoyó ambas manos jabonosas en su pecho, dejando las marcas de espuma sobre su túnica elegante, negra y cruzada. La indignación era palpable en Voldemort porque claro, _nadie empuja y mucho menos arruina las túnicas del Señor Oscuro._

—Si-Sirius —Harry boqueó, sintiendo el rostro arder. ¡Diablos, tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete! ¡No trece! Además, no estaba haciendo nada malo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzado?

Los ojos grises de Sirius barrieron el rostro altivo y prepotente de Voldemort. Nariz recta, ojos color rubí, cabellos rizados, renegridos con excepciones sueltas en forma de hilos blancos por diferentes zonas. Aparentaba fácilmente unos cuarenta años bien llevados, porque su rostro no se marcaba con arrugas, ni mucho menos. Incluso Sirius parecía haberse llevado la peor parte, con las marcas de edad en sus ojos y su frente.

—Así que —Sirius alzó la barbilla. Sus ojos grises parecían retarse a duelo con Voldemort— este es _el sujeto._

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa tirante.

—¿ _El sujeto?_

—Yo que tú no preguntaría —Harry se enjuagó las manos y cerró el grifo, además de quitar el tapón para que el agua se fuera por las cañerías. Luego se frotó las manos contra los pantalones, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Lord Voldemort y Sirius Black se asesinaban con la mirada.

—He batallado muchas veces contra unos ojos rojos como para no reconocerlos ahora —Sirius chasqueó la lengua—. Harry, ¿qué hacías besando a Voldemort?

Harry se rascó la nuca.

—¿Sabéis? Creo que me ha dado sueño… mejor me voy a dormir… —Harry intentó escabullirse. Voldemort le envolvió los hombros con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Oh, no, mocoso. Tú te quedas.

—¡Suelta a mi ahijado!

—No va a hacerme daño.

—¿No va a hacerte daño?

—No voy a hacerle daño.

Los tres se observaron con una tensión estática en el ambiente. En aquel momento, Marshall se adentró a la cocina, con una taza vacía en sus manos. Observó a los tres unos instantes antes de bufar.

—Black, deja de dirigir tu mano tan ligeramente hacia tu cintura. Ya te he quitado la varita, por si no te has dado cuenta. Harry, acaba de lavar los platos. Mi Señor… —los ojos de Marshall se detuvieron en Voldemort que le miraba, como si esperase ayuda de su parte—. Por favor, compórtese. Tenemos visitas.

Marshall dejó la taza de té en el fregadero y se marchó, tan campante como él solo.

Harry soltó una risita. Voldemort un bufido.

—Le mataré.

—No lo harás, porque si no deberé regresar con mis tíos —le recordó Harry, juguetón, antes de librarse del abrazo de su amante y coger las manos de Sirius—. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, Sirius. ¿Voldy, te molestaría acabar de lavar los platos?

Voldemort agitó su mano. Los platos que aún faltaban enjuagar levitaron y se estrellaron contra el suelo, salpicando agua y jabón a todas partes. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien. ¡TÍO MAAAARSHAAAAL!

—Mocoso del demonio… —gruñó Voldemort, sacando su varita y agitándola, consiguiendo que los platos se reparasen como si jamás se hubiesen roto, y se limpiaran de los residuos de espuma de los platos y del suelo. Todos fueron a su sitio en los armarios. Finalmente, Harry arrastró a Sirius hasta el salón, dejando a un bastante furioso Voldemort observando la cocina muggle.

…

Voldemort se coló a la habitación de Harry. La oscuridad era cerrada. Las dos de la madrugada habían pasado hacía rato. Harry siempre dormía con las cortinas cerradas, y con un incienso encendido, que apartaba a todos los insectos y salpicaba el aire con aroma ligeramente tóxico. Voldemort sonrió, ligera y sinuosamente, cuando se inclinó sobre la cama de Harry, apretándose contra aquel cuerpo…

Que de pronto, no era un cuerpo diminuto. No era un cuerpo varios centímetros más pequeño que él, y mucho menos compacto, enjuto. Era ancho de espaldas, y cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta de su error -¡PERO CON UN DEMONIO, AQUELLA ERA LA HABITACIÓN DE HARRY!- el hombre ya se volteaba, sacándolo de la cama con una patada voladora que no sólo lo derribó, sino derribó la mesa de noche con la lámpara eléctrica, rodando contra el suelo alfombrado, la alfombra apenas amortiguando el sonido de sus golpes.

Voldemort dijo que no le asestaría un puñetazo como un vulgar muggle. Pero cuando el hombre lanzó un golpe que le dio a un lado de la cabeza, y sus manos encontraron sitio para envolverse en torno a su cuello, apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras intentaba coger algo de aire.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Harry tenía una varita encendida en sus manos, y la bata cerrada sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos bien abiertos, la expresión descolocada.

—¡BASTA! —gritó—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Sirius soltó a Voldemort, Voldemort soltó a Sirius. Ambos hombres se separaron como si el sólo hecho de tocarse fuera peligroso.

—¡ÉL… ME… ATACÓ! —aulló Sirius.

—¡PENSABA QUE ERAS HARRY! —fue la réplica de Voldemort.

Sirius boqueó.

—¿Y POR QUÉ ATACARÍAS A HARRY?

—NO ERA ATACARLO EXACTAMENTE LO QUE QUERÍA.

—¡PARAD DE GRITAR LOS DOS! —Harry gritó hasta que su garganta ardía—. Voldy, siento no haberte dicho que me cambiaba de habitación. Es que, esta es mucho mejor para Sirius. Es decir, es más espaciosa, y a Sirius no le gustan los lugares pequeños. Además, la cama es cómoda.

Voldemort inhaló con profundidad. En ese momento, apareció en la puerta de la habitación Marshall. Llevaba una bata azul Francia, la varita lanzando una luz brillante, y los ojos lagañosos entrecerrados.

—Os doy cinco minutos para que _cerréis la boca_ , ordenéis _todo_ y os vayáis a _dormir_ —gruñó Marshall, con una voz demasiado adormilada—. Antes de que os _chupe el alma_ como un _puto dementor._

Todos emprendieron el movimiento de ordenar el caos de la habitación y regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de que Marshall tuviera oportunidad de cumplir su amenaza.

…

Los labios le recorrían la espalda suavemente. Harry se removió en las sábanas, y Voldemort arañó su piel con los dientes, consiguiendo que Harry se estremeciera.

El más joven se volteó completamente, envolvió su pierna en torno a las caderas del mago oscuro, acercándolo a él, frotándole…

—Te has comportado como un niño malo, ¿eh, mocoso? —susurró Voldemort contra su oído. Harry rió.

—Vamos, sabes que puedo hacer cosas peores.

Voldemort delineó el contorno de los labios de Harry con su lengua, y Harry enterró sus uñas en su espalda antes de devorarle la boca, besarle con hambre, con necesidad…

—Harry, ¿quieres ir a jugar-¡OH POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN!

Harry dejó caer la cabeza de lado, observando a Sirius en la puerta. Voldemort siseó insultos en pársel.

—Por Merlín, Black, ¿no sabes _tocar?_

—Sí sabe tocarse —le recordó Harry, de mal humor—. Y mucho. Aunque no sé si sepa dirigir sus manos a tocar puertas antes de lanzarse…

Sirius no había enrojecido. Era demasiado astuto y demasiado viejo para eso.

—Vamos, Harry. ¿Quieres jugar en un ordenador? Hay un juego de matar zombis que mola muchísimo.

Harry lució ligeramente interesado.

—¿Marshall compró un ordenador?

—Hay un cibercafé en el pueblo.

Harry besó suavemente los labios de Voldemort.

—Lo lamento, Voldy, esto quedará para después.

Se deshizo de su abrazo y se sacudió la ropa. Luego cogió un par de zapatillas antes de correr junto a Sirius antes de que Voldemort le maldijera, o peor, le atara a la cama por un largo, largo tiempo.

…

La espalda de Harry dio contra la pared. Harry jadeó, los labios y dientes de Voldemort jugando en su cuello, bajando por su pecho, deshaciéndose de las ropas en un desesperado frenesí. Harry gimió sonoramente, y la mano de Voldemort se detuvo sobre su boca.

—No hagas ningún ruido —le advirtió— o Black podría oírnos y decidir interrumpirnos.

Harry rió ligeramente, pero se dejó llevar cuando la lengua ansiosa de su amante se deslizó sobre su pezón, haciéndole arquear todo el cuerpo directo hacia su boca. Voldemort acarició sus costillas con las uñas, apenas marcando la piel, bajando suavemente los pantalones…

—Os podéis buscar una habitación en un motel ya que vais a hacerlo, ¿verdad? Os podría contar de un motel muy bueno, pero queda en el Callejón Knockturn, y joder que es tenebroso, pero creo que va acorde a los gustos de Voldy…

Voldemort se congeló. Alzó la vista y, del otro lado de la ventana, se hallaba Sirius, mirándoles con reproche. Harry se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, su cuerpo temblando. Voldemort se apartó ligeramente, algo preocupado –aunque jamás admitiría que estaba preocupado– cuando se dio cuenta que Harry se estaba descojonando de la risa.

—¡JODER, SIRIUS! —gritó, lanzando la almohada a la ventana—. ¡Ve a perseguir a un gato!

—¡WOOF! —ladró Sirius, abriendo la ventana e intentando meterse por ella. Un grave error, ya que quedó atorado, más porque estaban en un segundo piso, y él había estado flotando en una escoba.

—Joder —maldijo Voldemort, frotándose las sienes— joder, joder, joder…

—Es lo que no podréis hacer mientras yo esté en esta casa —Sirius consiguió entrar a la habitación con un sonoro golpe, prácticamente cayendo de bruces al suelo—. Así que creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Harry se puso su camiseta y se despidió amargamente de Voldemort para acompañar a Sirius y convencerle de que lo mejor para él era quedarse a vivir con ellos un tiempo más.

…

—Entonces… tu padrino no está —Voldemort amoldó sus manos al contorno de las nalgas de Harry. Harry se dejó acariciar.

—No, se ha ido. Ahora debe estar en Grimmauld, o en un motel barato, con Remus.

Los labios de Voldemort se detuvieron en su cuello.

—Marshall tampoco está.

—No. Ha ido a hacerle la vida imposible a Petunia durante la noche de su cumpleaños —Harry se volteó, acariciando su cabello con cierta ternura—. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

Voldemort sonrió, sus ojos rojos brillando peligrosamente.

—Huye mientras puedas.

Harry ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y si no quiero huir?

Voldemort rozó sus labios contra los de Harry, entre suave y poderoso.

—Mejor para mí.

…

Marshall se presentó en el almuerzo. Tenía una expresión ligeramente divertida, que se desvaneció al ver que Harry estaba almorzando, de pie, a un lado de Voldemort, sentado, ambos disfrutando de un delicioso salteado de vegetales y carne.

—De verdad —murmuró— no quería saber _tanto_ sobre vuestra puta vida sexual.

Harry le sacó la lengua. Marshall oró a Merlín por un poco de paciencia, porque si le daba fuerza, los mataba a ambos.

* * *

 _¿YYY? ¿qUÉ TAL? ¿Os gustó? Amé a Sirius, amé sus "discusiones", amé a Marshall y sobre todo amé a Harry y Tom. Ay, cómo me gustaría que las cosas quedaran así, para siempre... *broke jart* Es que son tan bonitos, tan preciosos, se aman, se follan, se asldkjsadkjsa ay merlín por favor dame un amor así en mi vida T-T Bueno okay basta._

 _Estaba pensando seriamente subir ilustraciones de Tinta a mi Facebook xD Así que agregadme: Grecia Riddle. Os amaré mucho. No soy exactamente buena dibujando, pero puedo manejarme._

 _Un beso enorme a todos. Os amo horrores. Cada fic que publico es un trocito de mi alma, tengo, actualmente, doce horrocruxes (?). Así que cada comentario que hacéis estáis dándole amor a mis horrocruxes, ¡dadle amor! ¡DADLE MUCHO AMOR!_

 _Recomendación: ¿Os habéis pasado por Breath of Life de Gema Talerico? Es un Harrymort, y es MARAVILLOSO. En su blog hay unas cuantas razones por las cuales debéis leerlo, pero si no queréis buscar, os diré la mía:_

 _Fue uno de los primeros fics que leí de la pareja. Realmente no recuerdo cuál fue el primero que leí (creo que Renacer... o Estocolmo). Pero, buscando con los filtros de fanfiction, encontré Breath of Life. Os mentiría si dijera que me llamó la atención con el título o algo así... Simplemente quería leer algo innovador, y no me equivoqué. Breath of Life es INCREÍBLE. Es HERMOSO. Las descripciones de Gema son preciosas, y nada, lo amaréis. Así que id, corred, y leedlo, ¿vale? Y dejadle reviews hermosos así entre todos la convenceremos de que actualice *guiño guiño*._

 _Muy bien, dejo de aburriros xD~ Por favor, dejad review, ¿sí? Os amo montones y más si me decís lo que pensáis sobre el fic._

 _Besos abrazos y helado de chocolate para todos._

 _xoxo~_


	14. en los viejos castillos

_HOLA :DDD_

 _Sí, ¿tan rápido yo aquí? Bueno, qué queréis, Maddy me ha dejado review, puedo ser feliz y publicar *lanza chispas y corazones* ;) Así que seguiré escribiendo este precioso bebé que amo tanto x3_

 _No es que no aprecie sus reviews, no, para nada. En realidad, cada review es hermoso y preciado para mí (mi preciosa Maddy lo sabe... fangirleo casi con cada review que me llega xD). Amo los reviews donde me contáis vuestras cosas, o me decís qué les pareció el capítulo, o me decís vuestras teorías sobre la historia, o qué les gusta... creo que sabéis que esta historia, a pesar de estar siendo publicada aquí, está en proceso de escritura xD Y aunque llevo unos cuantos capítulos de ventaja voy a intentar cumplir vuestras expectativas (aunque sin salirme de la historia original *guiño guiño*) Así que ahora os respondo vuestros bonitos reviews y ya tenéis un cap nuevo ;)_

 _Que, lamento de verdad, si no son tan largos como os tenía acostumbrados en OTWO... este es un fic bastante corto, a decir verdad xD_

 _Christine C: YA VERÁS ;3_

 _PaddyAndKyuubi: No entiendo por qué convulsiono cada vez que me llega un review de este fic (?) ¿Ves? no eres la única XD sadñlkas No lo sé, me alegr aMAS A SIRIUS? ME TOO *w* Ay, Sirius, sin ser consciente de todo lo que ha pasado por el cuerpecito de Harry... asdlksja No te lo he recomendado, he hecho publicidad descarada de mi propio fic, que prometí actualizar y nunca hice. ESO ESO LO ANGST. ;)_

 _Lucy Dei: Luz, rompes mi corazón ; n ;_

 _Vane Brac: ¿AMAS CUANDO ACTUALIZO? OBVS YO TAMBIÉN LO AMO aire. Sirius VIVE para buscarse Avadas Kedavras. Lo sé. Lo conozco (?). Bueno, no xD Están amando demasiado a Marshall, yo también lo amo, lo amé, y lo amaré, haga lo que haga *broke jart*. saldksa LOVE LOVE LOVE Besos donde más te guste abrazos guiños lñsakd_

 _GalaxInfinity: GRACIAS uwu Sirius y Marshall son dos bebeses. Los amo. Pues, ¿ganas de ver el presente? LÉETE ESTE CAP ;D_

 _FRIDAAAAAAAAA: ASLDJASKLDASKDSJALDKSAJLKHASNDSJLKANHDAS AHAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHSDHASHDHHAAHHHHH NO SABES CÓMO TE EESTOY ENVIDIANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EWS DECIR LDJAS AAAAAAHHHHHH yo nunca pude ir al HPWorld porque me queda lejos, no hay dinero, no hay trabajo, tengo que estudiar, tengo que mantener una familia de perros, que por cierto tengo un perrito que se llama Jari, se pronuncia como Harry, y mi mamá no sabe si le puse así por Styles o por Potter #dato, y nada, QUIERO FOTOS DE ESO. :( :( :( qasdlaalsdlsa bueno listo me calmo. Me alegro mucho por ti hermosura, te lo super mereces, y más *corazón gai* Ahora sí... holi ggg. Mi dulce horrocrux, lo bueno que esté en internet es que es fácil de rastrear pero imposible de romper *guiño guiño* lsjda SI CAPS DE RECUERDOS. Por si no os dais cuenta (?) va un cap de presente -un cap de recuerdos -un cap de presente- un cap de recuerdos... y así xDD Así que ya veis. ASLDA TODOS HUYEN DE MARSHALL, PORQUE MARSHALL ES EL PUTO AMO Y ahokmecalmo. ¿LEÍSTE NUEVAMENTE OTWO? awelkwjeklwjwkle me muero chai. Tengo que publicar la secuela, ¿eh? xDDDD Algún día. Lo prometo (si crees en el "promise" de los chicos, DEBERÁS creer en el mío. Yo al menos lo cumpliréAHGOLPEREBAJOCHAI). Obvio te amo. Necesito las fotos de hpwolrd. Necesito esas grajeas. LAskjlak AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. ¿Así de pronto está bien la actualización? ;D_

 _MADDY: Amo tus reviús hermosa, amo tus revius, son tan preciosos, tan emocionantes, tAN INCREÍBLES. alsñdaslkdjsalkdaslkdjasndk Algún día te haré una actualización sorpresa o algo así xDD Ay cariño casi me da un infarto. Justo le estaba diciendo a una amiga sobre una decisión "radical" que tuve con respecto a un evento de este fic (algo que no quería poner más que nada porque puede herir sensibilidades y eso...) y justo me dices tú "la decisión radical" y yo estaba creída que te habías enterado de lo del fic XDDDDD Ay, ay, ay x'D Bueno, evitando los infartos y demás, amo que nuestro bebé pueda seguir sorprendiéndote uwu~ Uff, long-fics, son mi don, mi maldición xD Los amo y los odio. Leerlos es hermoso, más cuando están completos. Pero escribirlos, bueno, ¡también es hermoso! pero realmente terrible cuando no tienes tiempo ni posibilidades *my heart is broken* AMAZING! Como mi mesa xDDD Ay, gracias, dulzura~ comenzaré con algunos borradores en cuanto termine Tinta. Su historia está grabada a fuego en mí. Puedo sobrevivir con ellas en mí ;3 mmmmm~ pacientes con pérdida parcial de memoria algo así? pues no tengo ni idea pero me has dado curiosidad xD Los Evans... pues, son bastante poderosos, pero shhh~ ¡Nada de spoilers! ;) Exacto. Aunque Harry se lo tomó más tranquilamente... Harry tiene su consciencia limpia (en parte je). xD ... Pues Harry, digamos que Harry olvidaría de buen agrado que Lucius tiene un amante, y que ese amante ES SEVERUS SNAPE XDDDD Sirius y Remus ya están en una relación *love forevah* Marshall y su mujer... pues, digamos que sí, hay algo ahí. Ya verás~ ... ESE SUJETO xD Jdr hay que decir que cuando me voy con las conversaciones hilarantes, de verdad que me pierdo xD~ Marshall... ay, mi hermoso bebo. Tan pronto apareció en mi mente supe toda su historia, sus comportamientos... akahsd es mi pequeño. *broke jart* MARSHALL MANDA AHÍ XD Es la casa de los Evans, es obvio que mandará Marshall Evans xDDD Marsh, siempre intentando ir por lo que conoce... xD Marshall es como el padre que Harry no tuvo. Y el padre que Voldy no tuvo (aunque después sí lol). Y el padre que la mitad de los huérfanos no tuvo (?) Ah xDDDD ¿Cómo sabe Harry que Sirius sabe tocarse? Larga historia cariño xDDD #NoAlSpoiler sdlkaslk xDDD JAJAJA "Voldy puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera" OBVIO CONMIGO TAMBIÉN LÑDKASKDLJA. Sirius intenta proteger a Harry... pero siempre hay qué proteger. :( lasksa Mi pobre Harry... ¿ves? creo que esta es una de las razones por las que Tinta no irá a Wattpad: el límite de edad para el consentimiento sexual xD Aunque, hay tantas cosas en Wattpad... :'v ASLDKAS Marshall traumado es lo mejor xDD Lo que Marshall hizo para molestar a Petunia le costará caro, muy caro, pero, ¡shhhh! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo preciosa ;) Nuestras dos historias en una... todo es maravilloso, ¿no crees? *w*~ Y como he prometido: review de Maddy = a actualización. xD Te adoro cariño uwu~_

 _BUEEENO. No tengo mucho más que decir xDD ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, os he amado con locura! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

 _Ahora sí, ¡a leer! UwU~_

* * *

 **13**

… **en los viejos castillos**

Tom alzó la cabeza. Un pequeño pueblito pintoresco parecía seguir al camino de piedrecillas bajo sus pies. Casas diminutas, tiendas extrañas con letreros que se movían, personas caminando con capas de invierno. Hacía un clima ligeramente más frío en aquel lugar, y no llovía, pero lo que consiguió que Tom boqueara aturdido fue el enorme castillo que se erigía más allá, rodeado de la silueta de unos árboles, suficientes para que sea un pequeño bosque. El castillo tenía todas las luces encendidas, o casi todas, porque había ventanas que no brillaban. Tenía torres con puntas que se elevaban, acuchillando el cielo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Tom, sintiendo que entraba en pánico—. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—Nos aparecí —explicó Harry, apretando ligeramente su mano—. Este lugar es Hogsmeade. Creo que hay mucho que debes saber, y no encontré sitio mejor para explicártelo.

Hogsmeade. Tom sintió un ligero mareo. Harry guardó aquel palito de madera –aquella varita, una varita mágica genuina y… y _mágica-_ en su bolsillo. Tom no soltó su mano.

—Será mejor que no mires a los ojos a ningún transeúnte —le pidió Harry—. Ven, vamos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Tom, recuperándose del vértigo para sentir su corazón latir con fuerza en el pecho. Imágenes aleatorias repercutían en su mente. Podía ver casas en llamas, risas estruendosas que casi podía jurar que surgían de su garganta, rayos de luz brillantes apuntando a personas, sangre, destrucción. Las ignoró.

—A Hogwarts.

La palabra le causó un nudo en la garganta. Hogwarts. Hogwarts, siempre tendría las puertas abiertas para los que la necesitaran. Hogwarts, que siempre estaría allí si necesitabas algo… un calamar gigante, una enorme ventana que daba al lago negro y cuya luz se filtraba verde, los cómodos sillones, la chimenea de fuego verde, salino y cálido…

—Tom, ¿estás bien?

Tom cayó de rodillas. Sentía la cabeza a punto de partírsele en dos, no por el dolor, sino por la confusión. Las imágenes aparecían sin orden y sin alteraciones. Era como si pudiera ver, ver nuevamente, verlo todo.

Ver nuevamente.

Ver _nuevamente._

Ver, ¿qué?

La guerra. La sangre. La destrucción.

Un acceso de náuseas le recorrió. Harry le sostuvo entre sus brazos. Aún no estaban lo suficientemente cerca de las personas para que ellas se fijaran en ellos.

—Estoy viendo… muchas cosas. No comprendo. No…

Harry le abrazó suavemente.

—Tranquilo.

Tom ahogó un quejido cuando varias imágenes se presentaron en su mente. Un caldero, la asfixia del agua filtrándose en su interior de sus pulmones, su cuerpo transmutar y crecer en un dolor agónico…

Harry acariciaba sus hombros suavemente.

—Puedes contarme la historia del huérfano, si quieres —pidió Harry— para distraerte un poco, mientras caminamos.

Tom se levantó y cogió su mano. Caminaron, Tom con la cabeza gacha, las lágrimas mojándole las pestañas pero sin llegar a derramarlas. Cada vez que parpadeaba, las pequeñas gotitas salinas emborronaban su visión, y debía aferrarse más fuerte a su novio para no caer.

—Una mujer llegó a las puertas de un orfanato una noche nevada. Era la última noche del año. El vientre de la mujer era enorme, redondeado, pero bajaba a medida que los dolores de parto le recorrían el cuerpo —Tom guardó silencio unos instantes para proseguir, con la voz demasiado baja. Harry debía inclinarse sobre él no sólo para ayudarle a continuar su viaje, sino para oír—. Un grupo de mujeres le ayudó. La parturienta era una mujer extraña a simple vista, bizca, de cabellos claros desordenados y rostro más bien desagradable. Sin embargo, el niño que surgió de sus entrañas era una belleza, pequeña nariz respingada y labios rosados con forma de corazón. La mujer le nombró Tom, como el padre del niño, Marvolo, como el padre de ella, y Riddle. Le sostuvo en brazos y comenzó a sisear palabras en un idioma desconocido, de forma cálida y cariñosa. Las mujeres limpiaron al bebé y lo dejaron en los brazos de su madre, le dejaron a ella una habitación privada. Apenas se habían descuidado cuando el llanto incesante de la criatura les alertó: la madre había muerto menos de una hora después de haberle dado a luz.

Harry apretó ligeramente su mano. Tom debió tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta.

—El niño era un niño diferente. Podía hacer cosas que los demás niños no hacían, y era maltratado, ultrajado por los demás niños. Hasta que aprendió la ley del más fuerte: si él no podía defenderse por sí mismo, nadie más lo haría. Y si bien siempre fue un niño que evitaba a los demás, se volvió la persona más fría y más cruel que podría haber pisado ese orfanato. Las cosas sucedían tal cual como él quería que sucedieran. Los padres querían adoptarlo por su belleza, pero se veían intimidados por su temperamento, su carácter casi sádico contra los demás niños. Y las mujeres del orfanato no podrían hacer mucho, además de empeorar las cosas: decían a los padres lo malo que era el niño, lo que los demás niños decían de él, y el niño cumplió los once años sin ser adoptado por nadie.

Harry soltó un ligero suspiro. Tom envolvió su brazo en torno a los de Harry, atrayéndolo a él. Las personas con capas y túnicas les miraban. Miraban sus ropas húmedas y muggles, miraban a Harry, miraban la cicatriz en la frente y balbuceaban entre ellas.

"Harry Potter ha muerto" decían, en voces débiles, pero no creían lo que sus ojos veían.

Tom no les oía.

—Entonces, un hombre apareció en su orfanato, diciendo que él era un mago —Harry endureció ligeramente la mandíbula. Tom no lo notó. Sus ojos se perdían en la figura del castillo, cada vez más cerca de ellos, cada vez más real y tangible—. Y el niño comenzó a asistir a una escuela de magia. Fue seleccionado a la casa de las serpientes, e hizo una reputación: él hablaba con las serpientes, como el creador de aquella casa, y los niños volvían a temerle y rechazarle, pero esta vez porque consideraban que él no pertenecía a aquel lugar: su apellido no pertenecía a un mago, y él no sabía quién era su madre. Y la casa de las serpientes valoraba la pureza de sangre a un punto enfermizo, un punto que a Tom le lavó el cerebro. Un punto que consiguió que su corazón se distanciara de los placeres de los humanos y se dominase por el odio, la rabia, el terror. Todos aquellos muggles eran repugnantes, sucios, la basura en sus zapatos, los idiotas que odiaba.

Tom pareció quedarse sin voz, entonces, observando su propia mano como si no creyera que le perteneciera. Observó las uñas de pintura negra descascarada en las puntas, los anillos delgados en dos de sus dedos soltando un brillo de plata. El tatuaje en el dorso de su mano, la tinta incapaz de correrse de su piel, jamás en la vida.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Harry se detuvo, parándose frente a él y borrándola con sus dedos. Tom le devolvió una mirada totalmente aturdida.

—El niño… creció, y dejó de ser un niño. Vivió una agitada adolescencia, totalmente ajena a las molestias de sus compañeros, pero con sus propios problemas. Regresar al orfanato cada verano era un suplicio. Encontrarse con su rostro insoportablemente hermoso en el espejo era un arma de doble filo, porque así de bello era, también era letal. Cruel. Y nadie jamás iba a quererlo. ¿No le habían abandonado sus padres allí? ¿No le había abandonado su familia? ¿De qué servía la belleza en un mundo donde nadie puede quererte, sin importar cuán especial seas, sin importar cuán inteligente seas, sin importar cuán experimentado creas ser? ¿De qué servía ser él mismo, cuando todos le menospreciaban y divagaban su presencia, denigrándole a ser uno más, uno del montón?

Harry limpió otra lágrima escurridiza. La gente de Hogsmeade les miraba por las ventanas. Observaban a aquella pareja perdida en sí misma, y Harry esperaba que ninguno saliera a ayudar. Necesitaba hacerlo por sí mismo. Necesitaba que Tom abriera los ojos.

—Vamos, Tom. Sigamos —Harry volvió a coger la mano de Tom entre las suyas, avanzando varios pasos. Tom le siguió, hablando también.

—Entonces, él dijo que sería el mejor mago que alguna vez hubiera pisado ese colegio. Sería tan reconocido y tan recordado como el mismísimo Merlín. Con el paso del tiempo, los meses fueron volviéndose crueles con él, demostrándole que sin importar qué tan poderoso fuera en el mundo mágico, los muggles seguirían siendo una tortura para él. Intentaron exorcizarle, quitarle la magia con rituales religiosos. Tom enloqueció. Regresó al colegio en su quinto año siendo otra persona. Comenzó a averiguar sobre magia oscura, algo que le permitiera a él y a otros magos alejarse por siempre de los muggles. Con el tiempo, el alejarse se transformó en dominarles, y el dominarles se transformó en exterminarles. Averiguó sobre sus raíces… Era descendiente directo de… de…

—De Salazar Slytherin —susurró Harry. La mirada en el rostro de Tom era de pánico.

—De Salazar Slytherin —corroboró Tom—. El fundador de la casa de las serpientes. E hijo de un muggle. Un sucio, vulgar, repugnante muggle que había abandonado a su madre nada más enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada. Y tenía familiares… familiares _vivos_ que jamás habían ido a por él. Entonces, leyó que existía una Cámara de los Secretos en el colegio, y que alguien como él debía reclamar la bestia que se hallaba en su interior, en las entrañas del colegio, en un rincón oculto que nadie hubiera previsto…

—Y despertó a la bestia, un basilisco, que petrificó alumnos y mató a una niña.

Tom apretó los labios en una fina línea. Se estremeció ligeramente, cerrando los ojos. Sus pestañas seguían húmedas.

—Tú conoces la historia —siseó—. Tú la conoces. ¿Por qué me haces contártela? ¿Por qué me haces…?

—Porque necesitas saberla —susurró Harry, levantando su mano derecha, aquella que sostenía una varita—. Necesitas encontrarte a ti mismo.

Tom alzó la cabeza y encontró un portón de hierro forjado, alto y ancho. Pero cuando Harry le tocó con la varita, las puertas se abrieron.

—No importa si han pasado años —susurró Harry—, no importa si han pasado dos vidas diferentes. Hogwarts siempre estará ahí para darte la bienvenida a casa.

Tom alzó la cabeza.

—Hogwarts —susurró. El anhelo en su voz era palpable. Extendió la mano, como si quisiera tocar las torres, como si quisiera acariciar las paredes de piedra, tan antiguas, con tantos secretos, tantas historias.

—Sígueme contando —Harry.

—Había un profesor, un profesor en Hogwarts… —Tom balbuceó varias palabras incomprensibles, hasta que consiguió hablar nuevamente— un hombre que enseñaba pociones.

Esperó el apretón ligeramente agradable de Harry en su mano. Tom respiró en su cuello, unos instantes, intentando ubicarse en lugar y día, porque las imágenes giraban en su mente de forma vertiginosa.

—Este hombre… coleccionaba alumnos. Coleccionaba alumnos por sus poderes, su familia o su intelecto. Alumnos que pudieran ser grandes magos en un futuro, y se sintieran agradecidos por él, lo suficiente para hacerle favores. Tom… Tom fue seleccionado por el profesor en su cuarto año, pero él ya tenía un ojo en el chico desde su segundo año. Era… era un Slytherin. Era poderoso. Recién en cuarto año consiguió atraerlo a sus manos. Tom se dejó atraer. Seducía con su intelecto, con su verborrea lógica, con su mirada que inspiraba. Tenía un poder que erizaba las pieles de quienes podían sentirlo. Tom era poderoso, demasiado poderoso, y quería alcanzar el límite máximo del poder. Quería ser inmortal, porque Tom le temía a la muerte.

—¿Por qué? —dudó Harry. Los árboles que rodeaban el camino de subida hasta Hogwarts parecían siniestros, proyectando sombras curvas y rectas, con el ulular del viento entre sus ramas pobladas de hojas.

Tom cerró los ojos, su expresión conteniendo el dolor de los recuerdos.

—Cuando le hicieron un exorcismo… intentaron ahogarlo, ahogarlo en agua bendecida que no quemó en su piel como esperaban los muggles. Tom se obsesionó con la idea de la muerte. No quería morir. Y era tan, pero tan fácil morir… Miles de formas: por un accidente, por caerse de una escoba en una tormenta, por un simple golpe en la cabeza, y yendo a motivos de asesinato, por maldición asesina o cortadora, por envenenamiento, apuñalamiento, un disparo de armas muggles… con la guerra en su apogeo, Tom sabía que estando en Londres podía morir en cualquier segundo por un atentado de otros muggles. Y que estando en los pueblos mágicos podría morir por parte de los seguidores de… de… —Tom cerró los ojos con fuerza, frunciendo el entrecejo. Harry le ayudó.

—Grindelwald.

—Grindelwald —corroboró Tom—. Gellert Grindelwald. Un mago oscuro. Él Señor Oscuro de aquella época. De aquellos días… se respiraba el peligro. La amenaza. Los atentados. Tom buscó una forma de acercarse a la inmortalidad. La encontró.

—Horrocrux —susurró Harry.

Tom agachó la mirada. Antorchas alumbraban aquella parte del camino, tan cercana a los portales inmensos del castillo.

—Tú conoces esta parte de la historia.

—¿Tú conoces toda tu historia, Tom? —susurró Harry. Tom se detuvo. Soltó su mano y se aferró a los cabellos con fuerza, inclinándose sobre sí mismo. El corazón le latía con una rapidez que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Los ojos le ardían, la garganta le quemaba.

Sangre. Maldiciones. Criaturas devastando con su paso. Enormes figuras encapuchadas arrasando pueblos enteros, dejando seres perdidos, sin alma, sin embargo con su cuerpo en pleno funcionamiento. Más imágenes. Una bruja de sonrisa cruel y cabellos espesos, retorciéndose bajo el poder de su varita. Había osado burlarse de Harry. ¡De su Harry! ¡Había osado decir que más valía que aquel ser que amaba se muriera, muriera y así ya no deberían soportarlo por allí! Y Voldemort había aullado de dolor cuando se encontró encerrado en sí mismo, encontrándose con que Harry moriría alguna vez. Harry moriría. Y él no podría hacer nada.

¿O tal vez…?

—Tom, respira… —la voz de Harry era suave, cálida, impregnada de cariño—. Tom…

Tom dejó que Harry apartara sus propias manos de su rostro. Los ojos cargados de lágrimas, cargados de desesperación, de agonía, le miraban. Eran ojos oscuros, una mirada hundida en profundas ojeras y pestañas espesas, y Harry acarició sus mejillas y detuvo sus manos allí, guiando su mirada a la suya.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —susurró Harry—. Y te he amado incluso antes de saber la verdad. Me di cuenta de que me había enamorado y de que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti de forma muy rápida… Y las probabilidades de que nos encontráramos eran tan pocas… Pero te amo, ¿lo sabes? Te amo, Tom. Te amo, te amé, y te seguiré amando sin importar cuántas vidas vivamos, cuanto tiempo transcurra, cuantos estén dispuestos a separarnos.

Tom ahogó un débil quejido desde su garganta. Se dejó caer contra Harry, que lo abrazó con suavidad, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo la respiración primero y luego las lágrimas sobre su cuello. Susurró varias palabras tranquilizadoras, oyendo los quejidos de Tom, quejidos que tomaron forma de palabras, de "no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser".

En los portales de Hogwarts, Harry acariciaba a Tom con suavidad, intentando que su cuerpo de extrema bondad aceptara que su alma había sido cruel, pero justa.

* * *

 _Capítulo algo angst para cortar con tanta dulzura ;)_

 _A partir de ahora no les puedo prometer flores y corazones (ni en el presente ni en el pasado), pero sí capítulos intensos. Capítulos más que intensos. Así que ya veis..._

 _Os amo, preciosuras, muchas gracias por dejarme un review precioso, muchas gracias por leer, por poner esta historia en sus favoritos, o por solamente seguirla. Me hacéis tan, tan, TAN feliz._

 _Os amo._

 _xoxo~_


	15. en las sorpresas

_Hey, ¿queda alguien vivo por aquí? :'D_

 _Lamento DE VERDAD haberme demorado en la publicación de este capítulo. DE VERDAD. Tinta siempre tendrá un lugar MUY especial en mi corazón. Y lo amo mucho. Realmente mucho. El hecho es que han ocurrido ciertas... cosas, que me alejaron parcialmente de él. Me explayaré de ellas al final y seréis libres de leerlo así querráis o no._

 _Muy bien. Yo... voy a responder sus reviews hermosos y actualizaré. ¡Os amo!_

 _PaddyAndKyuubi: Me has enviado el review el 8 de Julio, estamos a 28 de agosto y RECIÉN lo estoy respondiendo. Wey no mames con tanta tortuguez. En fin. La verdad soy feliz con los reviews, sin importar si son largos, si son cortos... Sí, claro, siempre son geniales y bienvenidos los reviews en los que me dicen lo que les parece de la historia, hacen preguntas o demás, pero todos son igual de bienvenidos x3 Pues lamento que el capítulo haya estado triste, pero se vienen cosas peores (?). Pues me gustaría demostrar algo con mi interpretación de algunos de mis Tom's (tachemos mis últimos dos fics, ahí Tom es siempre un pinshi sádico y psicópata) es que una persona no es totalmente buena, ni totalmente mala. Siempre hay una motivación detrás del acto. E, incluso, a veces el acto es no tener motivación alguna. Y Harry es un bebo hermoso, eso no puedo cambiarlo en ningún sitio; Harry ama con pasión, y especialmente, a Tom (o por lo menos aquí sí). ¿SABES QUE LA APP A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME AVISA TARDE? El otro día estaba lo más bien lalalalala feliz y se me ocurre revisar mis historias seguidas y haBÍAN ACTUALIZADO DOS Y YO COMO "TÍO NO JODAS CON TUS MIERDAS, ES QUE YO QUERÍA LEERLO PRIMERA". En fin. Si sientes curiosidad las actualizaciones eran Willing (Snarry D/S) y Pet's Curse (Tomarry). La primera por Traducciones A Ver Qué Sale y la segunda por Maya. aslkdjsal los amé fuerte. En fin... je, perdón por la demora, de verdad. ¡Espero que sigas viva aquí! Besos, gracias por todo._

 _Lucy Dei: Losientolosientolosientolosiento :'C No quería hacerlos sufrir, en serio. Es decir, todo el angst PRÁCTICAMENTE SURGE DE MIS DEDOS Y NO PUEDO CONTROLARLO. Lo lamento :'c Y me alegra que aún así te haya encantado. Gracias uwu_

 _Frida12346: HOLA HERMOSA FRAY. ¿Puedo decirte Fray? Es que conocí a una chica llamada Frida y ella se hacía llamar Friday (como la computadora de Tony Stark después de Ultron jeje) y le dije cariñosamente Fray (en realidad ¿se escribiría Fri y se pronunciaría Fray? no mms pero suena lindo), y me gustó el apodo, y ella ME LO DESPRECIÓ DDDD: Así que necesito una Fray en mi vida. Y LO LAMENTO. YO HACE UN PAR DE DÍAS ME LEÍ EL CHICO DE LOS CD POR MAMONA Y ESTÚPIDA Y ACABÉ LLORANDO AAAAAAAA. Okay, calmeishon. Lo lamento :c ASLKDJAS Y SIGO QUERIENDO LAS FOTOS. Háblame por MP, algo conseguiremos *guiño guiño* Y obvio. El concierto del bebé eS SAGRADO. HABRÁ FOTOS Y TODO Y SERÁ GENIAL Y MORIREEEEEÉ. No sufras con OTWO, es el bebé feo de mamá pero lo ama igual :'v La secuela será... próximamente. (Dije que la secuela estaría antes que Dunkirk y mira la fecha cero secuela no puedo cumplir nada jdr). LA PROMISE ES SAGRADA. TODO ES SAGRADO. Bye :D -c va antes que le pegue por demorarse MIL AÑOS-._

 _GalaxInfinity: JSADLKSAJD WHAT Sabes, debí leerme el capítulo y básicamente todo el fic para saber de qué hablabas. NO RECORDABA LO DE LOS HERMANOS. LOOOOL. Me wo a matá, estoy tan desconectada :'( En fin. Lamento haberme demorado con la actualización, espero que sigas por ahí x3_

 _alicia: HOLA Y PERDÓN. Qué feo debe ser leer una historia y que de pronto dejen de actualizar, a mÍ ME HA PASADO MILES DE VECES ¿POR QUÉ LO HAGO? ¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ, G? ... Ah, por eso. -huye- Bueno, pues Marshall sí es un amor. Al menos, para mí, pero mis gustos son raros xDDD Pues el Mundo Mágico, los amigos... se revelará próximamente. (recen porque el próximamente no sea dentro de otro mes)..._

 _Nahoj: HOLA SJDLKASJDLAS ¿NO AMAS EL LADO OSCURO? Yo creo que es genial. Tu amiga es genial, ¿lo sabes? Es una personita de oro que amo con todo mi corazón porque es súper buena y tiene la voz más bonita del mundo. Sé que esa loquilla sería capaz de compartir un fragmento de este fic en su grupo familiar... LO HE VISTO xDDD Omglksjd te adoro, gracias por el review, las palabras bonitas, y todo eso. ¡De veras perdón por la demora! :c_

 _Maddy: Aquí mi respuesta avergonzada de riviu avergonzado reportándose... u.u... Lágrimas... :'D Recordé que te hice llorar con este cap. ¡Y lo siento mucho! :C el cora. Ahora, vamos al review: La idea radical es una idea que debatimos con Lex, porque yo no quería agregarla a la trama pero es JUSTAMENTE LO QUE NECESITO, y necesitaba poner a todos en jaque, y ella me acabó por decir que si era la salida más necesaria... Así que la agregué, y lloré, y me bloqueé, y sufrí, y lo quise cambiar, y dije NO NIÑA TÚ NO CAMBIAS NADA DE ESTO PORQUE ES LA ÚNICA FORMA QUE TIENE TODO DE FUNCIONAR, y aquí estoy actualizando mientras el Psycho Baby duerme :'D Y escribir long-fics es fácil cuando tienes TODO EN LA CABEZA :'D Como con Neck. Es decir, está todo, sólo hay que pulir y dar forma. Con Tinta también, pero Tinta es más... ¿intenso? Con Tinta estaba sufriendo desde el capítulo 6 porque sabía lo que iba a ocurrir :'v Ah, ¿te he dicho que Lex está en hiatus...? OKAY NO pero aún no me ha pasado el capi. Lloro :'c ... Hogsmeade... era necesario. Necesitaba un camino largo para narrar todo el capítulo x'D Originalmente lo llevaba al bosque prohibido pero dije "neh, mucho árbol y mucho bichejo feo" -huye de los centauros- Mi Tom bebé :'c Recuerdo que me dijiste que viera esa película... y recuerdo que no la he visto aún xDD Y pues siempre creí que Voldemort debía sentirse horrible cuando resucitó... su cuerpo debió regenerarse a partir de una poción oscura, y a partir del cuerpo de casi un bebé... :c Mi lindo Voldy. Y LO HAS NOTADO, HARRY ESTABA TENSO EN RESPECTO A DUMBLEDORE KJDLKASDA *risa de super extrema maldad* Tom, mi Tom... lloré con cada lágrima. LITERAL. NO SABÍA QUE ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC IBA A SER TAN JODIDAMENTE DURO. Debí quedarme en el AU del tatuador y Harry enamorándose sin magia ni drama :'v Pero no hubiera sido lo mismo, así que no me arrepiento. Si nos detenemos en las lágrimas, no podremos apreciar cómo nuestros ojos se limpiaron. (Frase made in: apuntador con frases extrañas de supuesta auto-ayuda...) NADIE LO ESCUCHÓ PORQUE TODOS SON MALOS AAAAAAA Se me ocurrió un fic ya regreso... okno. Si no actualizo esto ahora, nunca más lo haré xD SALDASLK TODAVÍA RECUERDO LO DEL DÍA DEL estaba hecha una bolita de amorsh ese día x3 Volvamos a Hogsmeade... Pues sip, ellos llamaron la atención. Quizá demasiado... xc Mi Harry... mi Tom... son unos bebés sorprendéntemente rotos, que parecieron buscarse toda su vida hasta conseguir hallarse a sí mismos en la otra persona. Ay el cora. Dame un momento sldñksa. Mmmm pues no, Tom no tiene una pesadilla... en realidad, es más como decir que se encontró en sus propios pensamientos lo que había intentado ignorar durante todo ese tiempo: que Harry, como todos, era mortal. Que no le sobreviviría a la existencia. Y la declaración de Harry creo que es una de las más hermosas que he escrito y/o escribiré en toda mi vida. Pude sentir cada palabra... A veces cuando escribo cada cosa surge como si fuera agua, y otras parece brotar como sangre, desprendiéndose con la misma sensación... Me estoy poniendo sad así no se puede *brokeheart* Te adoro muchísimo, preciosa. ¡Eres la mejor Bestie del mundo! Única e inigualable. x3_

 _Vane Brac: Holi -huye- Bueno, no huyo nada. Es que, a veces el FF se niega a hacer llegar las notificaciones. Y yo tampoco hago mucho por avisar x'D Eh... no se trata de que Tom deba sufrir, se trata de que se deben narrar las cosas así para causar más impacto :0 Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Y espero que esta actualización, a pesar de haberse demorado mucho más de la cuenta, siga haciéndote feliz igual. Muchas muchas MUCHAS gracias por leer y dejar review. abrazos x3_

 _challengerenlol: HOLA. Sé que los fanfics son una PUTA DROGA, y son GENIALES, porque a pesar de su nivel de adictividad es totalmente imposible morir por leer uno de ellos. Sí, quizá te rompa el corazón, te haga chillar, te haga saltar, te haga comerte las uñas (y los dedos) pero no te mata. En realidad, te da vida, una vida que estás viviendo a través de las letras. ñalsdsa Me puse cursi okay. CREO QUE SÉ QUIÉN ES TU AMIGA JEJEJEJEJE Y gracias. Simplemente, GRACIAS. De verdad. GRACIAS. lñsajdas me van a hacer llorar, los echaba de menos, así no puedo csm :'c_

 _challengerenlol x2: ¿Quién te tiene amenazado? D: DIME QUE YO LE HAGO TRIZAS Y espera si te tiene amenazado es que me lee así que mejor no porque a mis lectores no se les hace daño, es decir, la única que puede hacerles daño soy yo pero lo hago con los capítulos y las palabras, nunca físicamente (... hasta ahora). EL WOLFSTAR ES CASI CANON JODER TÚ SÓLO LEE LA PUTA QUÍMICA ENTRE SIRIUS Y REMUS SON PERFECTOS HERMOSOS LOS AMO AAAAAAAAAAAA. El Tomarry es algo demasiado perfecto para mí :'3 Es justo la shipp que necesitaba en mi vida. LA OTP. ÑALSJKSAKLDSA. SIEMPRE HAY QUE EXPERIMENTAR COSAS NUEVAS (y si experimentas con drogas, alcohol o sexo, siempre hazlo con las personas con las que ya conozcas y te sientas seguro, en un ambiente propicio e higénico, tomando medidas de seguridSÍ NO SÉ QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO DEBO DAR UNA CHARLA DE ESTO MAÑANA ¿:D? ) YO ME MUERO TE OCURRIÓ LO MISMO QUE A MÍ CON UN FIC ASÍ PERO SÚPER HERMOSO QUE LLEVA SEIS CAPÍTULOS Y ES SÚPER HERMOSO Y LO AMO Y AAAAA Debes leerlo. Se llama Breath of Life y es de Gema Talerico. LO LEÍ HACE MUCHO TIEMPO y quiero volverlo a releer y nunca tengo tiempo :'c Te recomendaría mil fics pero quiero actualizar va? xDD Lo dejaré para otro día. DISFRUTA DE TU LIBERTAD. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW lñsdkasl y de verdad lo lamento por la demora. :'D_

 _Fran Ktrin Black: Los capítulos densos comienzan hoy. ¡Un super super super beso! Cuídate y antes de leer esto por favor ten pañuelos a mano. He hecho llorar a alguien ya y creo que es mi deber prevenir u.u ¡Gracias por el review!_

 _Muy bien. Los dejo con el capítulo... ¡Más notas al final del fic!_

* * *

 **14**

 _… en las sorpresas_

Voldemort tenía la mala costumbre de aparecerse en los momentos menos indicados. Aquello parecía ser una vox populi entre sus seguidores, e incluso entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Cuando Voldemort atacaba, por supuesto que lo hacía teniendo en cuenta diferentes factores, pero cuando simplemente se aparecía por algún lugar… bueno, siempre solía encontrarse con cosas que mejor no ver –como aquella legendaria vez que se apareció en la mansión Malfoy y encontró, nada más ni nada menos, que a Severus Snape atado y amordazado, con sus partes nobles en un complicado shibari que trepaba por todo su cuerpo. Y por supuesto, a Lucius Malfoy con sus pies sobre la espalda del hombre.

Definitivamente, había cosas que Voldemort no quería saber.

Exactamente en uno de esos momentos menos indicados fue cuando se escurrió por las cocinas de la Mansión Malfoy en busca de una buena taza de café –tenían un "ataque" en tan sólo unas horas, y se había desacostumbrado a desvelarse sin actividad sexual de por medio– y oyó cotillear como cotorras a las hermanas Black.

No habría llamado su atención en lo absoluto si aquella mujer que juraba amarlo hasta lo inverosímil, y Voldemort no quería su amor, por supuesto que no, no quería el amor de nadie, por supuesto que no, pero aquella mujer había mencionado a Harry Potter, y sus ojos se desviaron hasta donde aquella mujer se hallaba. Alzó la barbilla y caminó con suavidad, sin hacer ruido, sigiloso como un gato, hasta estar justo detrás de las hermanas.

Bellatrix hablaba.

—Estoy esperando que mi Señor se harte del mocoso Potter y le acabe matando. O mucho mejor, que el mocoso Potter se harte de mi Señor y así alguno de nosotros tiene el placer de matarlo, es un mocoso salvaje y prepotente…

—Bella —su hermana cogió la mano de su hermana con cariño— no creo que nuestro Señor se harte del chico Potter. Ya van casi dos años desde que apareció con él, y realmente no es algo que se apague. Es un fuego demasiado fuerte para que un simple vaso de agua haga efecto en él.

Bellatrix parecía que sacaba espuma por la boca.

—¡ESE NIÑO NO MERECE A MI SEÑOR! —chilló—. Es un sucio mestizo, y no tiene nada que ver con la nobleza, porte y clase de mi Señor, oh, mi Señor, debe fijarse en alguien como yo, sangrepura, capaz de darle la descendencia que merece… Ese niño debería morirse.

Voldemort sintió su mano dirigirse hacia el bolsillo de su túnica incluso antes de haberlo pensado con consciencia. Entonces, sin que Bellatrix pareciera darse cuenta, estaba bajo una maldición de tortura poderosa, bajo el más potente Crucio que alguna vez hubiera hecho. Sus chillidos de dolor se mezclaban con la sorpresa, con sus ojos desorbitados. Narcissa Malfoy ahogó un grito de sorpresa, apartándose como si aquella maldición pudiera caer en ella también.

Bellatrix se retorcía, sus chillidos resonando contra las paredes, y Harry Dios no podía morir porque si Harry moría Voldemort moriría, Voldemort estaba seguro de ello. El sólo pensar en que Harry pudiera llegar a morir era demasiado enfermo, demasiado cruel, porque Harry no debería morir, Harry debería vivir una vida eterna a su lado, Harry debería ser siempre su Harry, Harry debería estar siempre con él, estar siempre a su lado.

Tal vez en aquel momento Voldemort se dio cuenta de que su corazón realmente latía, y realmente dolía, que él no era ajeno a la muerte. Porque si Harry Potter moría, él no podría vivir.

Tal vez en aquel momento Voldemort se dio cuenta del verdadero sentimiento que lo relacionaba con Harry Potter.

Tal vez en aquel momento Voldemort se dio cuenta de que realmente podía amar, y amaba a Harry Potter con locura.

Sin embargo, luego de una tortura que le dejó extenuado, se permitió marcharse y pensar.

…

Harry podía sentir algo extraño a través de su cicatriz. Era un dolor agudo, pero en cierta forma, le recordaba a sí mismo en la casa de los Dursley. No era un dolor físico. Era un dolor que le cerraba el pecho y le llenaba de lágrimas los ojos. Harry sentía que no podía controlarse. Pero debía hacerlo. A Marshall no le gustaban las lágrimas. Solía ponerse muy nervioso.

Sin embargo, su pierna subía y bajaba, nerviosa. No podía acabar la redacción frente a sus ojos, y finalmente Marshall cerró su libro, fulminándolo con aquellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los propios.

—¿Qué te sucede?

Harry se encogió como un animal herido. El dolor en su pecho crecía. Marshall pareció reacio a acercarse, pero finalmente lo hizo, dejando su libro y envolviendo a Harry, a un lado en el escritorio de su estudio, con un brazo.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Harry —parecía intentar ser suave, buen tío, buena persona, y aquel gesto inesperado de amabilidad por parte de un hombre que lo conocía tan poco le hizo romper en llanto. Marshall se apartó horrorizado, pero Harry saltó a sus brazos apretando el delgado cuerpo de su tío contra el suyo, sollozando en su pecho.

Marshall pareció descolocado, pero luego de unos segundos le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda, pasando los dedos por su cabello con suavidad.

—T-tío Mar-Marshall, yo no sé… no sé qué me pasa… —Harry se refregó los ojos cargados de lágrimas con los puños de la túnica. Marshall hizo aparecer un pañuelo, y Harry se limpió los ojos y la nariz con él—. Me siento… me siento… extraño…

Marshall le atrajo al sillón de su estudio, en el que él había estado sentado momentos antes.

—¿Extraño de qué manera?

Harry sabía que su tío estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. No podía hacer más que seguir llorando.

—No lo sé, ¡no lo sé! —volvió a limpiarse la nariz—. Simplemente… me siento hueco. Como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de mí. Pero no tengo motivos para sentirme así, ni tampoco sé qué ha ocurrido…

—Cómo si algo se hubiera roto… ¿dentro de ti? —murmuró Marshall—. ¿Te ha estado doliendo… la cicatriz, aparte de esa sensación?

Harry apretó los labios ligeramente.

—Puede ser que me haya dolido un poco antes de comenzar sentirme así. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que tenga que ver con Voldemort? —Harry le miraba con los ojos grandes, cargados de desesperación. Marshall le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, un poco más confiado.

—Vosotros tenéis una conexión, ¿sabes eso, no?

Harry asintió.

—Supongo que lo sé. Pero no sé por qué. ¿Tiene que ver de cuanto intentó matarme aquella vez que era un bebé…?

—Sí, tiene que ver con ello. Pero no puedo decirte más cosas, lo siento —Marshall suspiró—. Estoy intentando decirte que, tal vez, lo que sientas no sean tus emociones, si no las de… Voldemort.

Harry se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón dolía con cada latido, su pecho se estrujaba en la angustia más profunda, su garganta se cerraba. ¿Voldemort se sentía así? ¿Por qué?

—No estoy asumiendo nada —su tío le pasó la mano por el rostro, una caricia experimental y suave—, pero, ¿habéis peleado?

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que se sienta de este modo —balbuceó Harry. Marshall negó.

—Dije que no estaba asumiendo nada —apartó las manos, cruzándolas sobre su regazo, sobre sus piernas cruzadas—, pero debes aceptar que el único capaz de producirle a Voldemort una sensación tan diferente a como se siente usualmente eres tú.

Harry apretó los labios. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, sin control alguno, por sus mejillas.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me ha sucedido antes? ¿Por qué ahora, por qué con estas emociones, por qué…? —Harry ahogó un quejido. La angustia estaba carcomiéndole.

—Las artes de la mente son complicadas, Harry —Marshall perdió su mirada en un rincón de la habitación—. Existen dos manipulables: la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia. Voldemort es experto en ambas. La Legeremancia sirve para introducirse en la mente de los demás, y la Oclumancia sirve para ocultar tus pensamientos de los demás.

Harry mordió su labio tan fuerte que la piel bajo sus dientes se abrió.

—Entonces, ¿Voldemort pudo meterse en mi mente cuantas veces haya querido?

Marshall sacó de su bolsillo otro pañuelo. Le apretó contra los labios de Harry, absorbiendo la sangre, y luego agitó su varita frente a su boca. La herida se cerró, y Harry echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, dejando que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

—No era a eso a lo que me refería.

—Sé a qué te referías. Como Voldemort es experto en Oclumancia, de seguro la ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo, y nuestra conexión no se ha sentido así, pero algo sucedió, algo que le da esta angustia… y ha dejado caer sus barreras Oclumantes, ¿no es así?

Marshall asintió.

—Sabes, estoy pensando adjudicarme tu nivel intelectual elevado de los últimos años. Anteriormente no eras tan rápido.

Harry esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa. Marshall le revolvió los cabellos.

—Estaréis bien —prometió—. No habrá nada que pueda dañaros.

Harry se acurrucó contra los brazos de su tío, adaptándose a ellos como si fuera un niño pequeño. Marshall le acarició los cabellos desordenados una y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas cesaron, cambiándose a ligeros hipidos, y escasos temblores.

En aquellos momentos Harry pudo darse cuenta de que Marshall no sólo había aprendido a soportarlo, Marshall había aprendido a quererlo.

…

—¿Te apetece salir?

Harry alzó una ceja. Acababa de salir de la ducha, y recostado en su cama se encontraba Voldemort. Sus cabellos estaban ligeramente desordenados y tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Sus ojos como rubíes le miraban con una intensidad a la cual seguía sin acostumbrarse.

—¿A dónde?

Tenía la toalla en la cintura y otra más pequeña en los hombros. Los cabellos goteaban. Voldemort se levantó y rozó sus costillas con los dedos. Harry se retorció, riendo.

—A un sitio —Voldemort entrecerró ligeramente los ojos—. ¿Me acompañas?

—¿Voldemort preguntando? —Harry alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué mosco te ha picado?

El mago oscuro chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué prefieres, que te pregunte o que te ponga bajo Imperio?

Harry rió.

—Preferiría el Imperio, al menos estarías siendo fiel a tus lealtades de Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort le tocó la cabeza con la varita, secando su cabello, que pareció erizarse y esponjarse en todas direcciones. Harry soltó un juramento mientras iba en busca de un cepillo para el cabello y algo que ponerse. Mientras se vestía, Harry no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo iba totalmente mal, porque en un momento igual en otro día, Voldemort no le hubiera dejado vestirse. Y en esos minutos vagaba con la vista en los rincones de la habitación, los dibujos a colores en las paredes, el desorden adolescente, los pergaminos y libros sobre el escritorio…

—¿Es algún lugar elegante? —preguntó Harry, con un nudo en la garganta, mientras dudaba entre una camisa o camiseta. Voldemort se encogió de hombros.

—Tú vístete.

Harry optó por una camisa.

Túnicas encima, Voldemort se despidió amablemente con el tío Marshall –los ojos de verdes del hombre deteniéndose en la expresión ligeramente distante de Harry, con una preocupación imposible de negar– y ambos brujos estrecharon sus manos un instante más de la cuenta, Voldemort deslizando un diminuto rollo de pergamino encogido en el interior de la manga de Marshall. Marshall le hizo un gesto a Harry, encontrándose con los brazos del muchacho envolviéndolo con fuerza unos segundos, antes de que la pareja se marchara por la puerta.

Apenas salieron de las protecciones de la casa de los Evans, Voldemort tomó la mano de Harry y se desparecieron.

…

 _Harry no podrá volver a Hogwarts. Encárgate de empacar todo. Nos marcharemos esta noche, a medianoche. Está en ti acompañarnos o no._

…

La mansión se erigía, digna, de paredes de piedra gris y gruesas cortinas cerradas color esmeralda, de espeso terciopelo. Harry echó un vistazo a todos los rincones del jardín elegante, las enredaderas que trepaban las paredes, las flores bajo los enormes ventanales.

Voldemort le guió al interior. Un elegante candelabro colgaba del centro de la habitación principal, y a primera vista una ancha escalera guiaba hacia dos sitios. El suelo era de madera, e incluso las suaves pisadas de Voldemort sonaban como taconeos en el suelo pulido. A medida que fueron subiendo las escaleras, Voldemort sin soltar la mano de un muy sorprendido Harry, varias velas fueron apareciendo, iluminando aún más el camino. Harry se encontró riendo ligeramente, con una maravilla que no le pertenecía, con una extraña sensación en el pecho que trepaba, burbujeante, haciéndole querer reír, cantar y llorar de la alegría a la vez.

Llegaron a una habitación amplia y extensa, de cuadros llenos de paisajes decorando las paredes. Las pinturas al óleo mostraban hermosos escenarios: casas de piedra color siena que sólo podría pertenecer a la Toscana, un elegante palacio con cúpulas bulbosas de muchos colores y tanto brillo que parecía que el sol estaba iluminándole permanentemente, una iglesia gótica que se erigía en el centro de una ciudad –posiblemente París. Entre los hermosos cuadros, justo debajo, se hallaba una pluma. Voldemort siguió la mirada de sus ojos.

—Trasladores —le informó—. Por si en algún momento se necesitaba huir. Se llevará a esos lugares.

Harry sintió un extraño frío en la mente, como si algo quisiera formarse, pero no se alcanzara del todo. Como si tuviera una idea, la sensación de algo, pero no pudiera reconocerla exactamente…

Voldemort abrió unas ventanas, revelando un amplio balcón. El balcón mostraba un jardín de rosas rojas casi con brillo propio, siendo iluminadas por el titileo incesante de las luciérnagas. Sin embargo, estaban ligeramente descuidadas, con altura que superaba lo agradable, y ramas espinosas que parecían querer trepar y rasgar los cielos.

En el balcón había una mesa redonda y mediana, cubierta con un mantel blanquísimo y de puntilla, con dos platos de sopa cremosa de vegetales y sus respectivos cubiertos. Voldemort corrió la silla para que Harry se sentara, y luego tomó asiento en frente a él. Harry ladeó la cabeza, observando las copas de champaña sobre el centro de la mesa. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo, sintiendo que se hundía en su espalda, y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Acaso cumples años, o algo así?

Voldemort arrugó la nariz.

—No celebro mis cumpleaños.

—Es decir que no cumples años hoy —Harry cogió una cuchara, la hundió en la sopa y se la llevó a los labios. La sopa estaba caliente, pero no quemaba, además de estar deliciosa—. Pues, ¿qué celebramos?

Voldemort frunció el ceño.

—¿No puedo decidir hacer algo agradable para ambos, por una vez?

Harry bebió otra cucharada de sopa. Voldemort también bebió, mientras esperaba que Harry respondiera.

—Mmnh… —Harry pareció dudar—. Algo agradable, en tu categoría, significa follar. Con nata. Ya sabes, por todo el cuerpo. Y luego ducharnos. Con tus jabones de jazmín.

Voldemort se apretó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos, conteniendo su ligera rabia.

—¿En tan baja estima me tienes, mocoso?

Harry rió.

—Te tengo en muy alta estima. Es por eso que no he dicho torturar muggles, asesinar a sangre fría, ya sabes, lo usual para un mago oscuro.

Voldemort abrió los ojos. Había oscura diversión en ellos.

—Me dices a mí que tengo sangre fría, pero eres tú quien bromea con ello.

Harry bebió dos cucharadas de su sopa, mientras sopesaba una respuesta.

—Es mejor tomárselo a broma que pensar que lo haces en serio. Es decir, una cosa muy diferente es saber que lo haces, otra cosa es aceptarlo.

—¿Quiere decir que no te has mentalizado en aceptar que soy un asesino?

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Algo así. Sin embargo, no has matado a mucha gente últimamente, lo que me alivia un poco.

Voldemort agachó la mirada y bebió varias cucharadas de su sopa. Harry le contempló con una expresión ligeramente alarmada.

—Oh, vamos, Voldy —destacó el "Voldy" con un tono de histeria—. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo… ya sabes, juntos. ¿Cómo podrías…? No ha habido desapariciones, ni ataques, ni realmente muchas cosas…

—Cálmate, Potter —gruñó Voldemort con una voz ácida—. No he dicho nada. No he matado últimamente. Las muertes se resumen a mis mortífagos, al igual que las torturas.

—Supongo que estoy más tranquilo —Harry suspiró—. Es que a veces… bueno, eres perturbador.

Voldemort rió ligeramente. Siguieron bebiendo la sopa hasta que ésta se acabó. Cuando Harry movió levemente su plato vacío, éste desapareció, apareciendo en su lugar una porción de jamón tierno al horno, con costra de nueces y almendras, salsa de ciruelas y puré de batatas. Harry atacó la comida y por varios minutos solamente se oyeron los sonidos de los cubiertos contra la porcelana y el masticar.

Cuando acabaron la cena, Voldemort alzó ligeramente su copa. Ninguno de los dos había bebido. Harry también alzó la suya, en vilo, esperando.

—Brindemos —Voldemort avanzó con su copa para chocarla con un suave movimiento contra el cristal de la copa de Harry.

Harry sonrió y también la chocó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, llevándose la copa a los labios.

—Por… por algo nuevo. Por nosotros.

Harry bebió. Voldemort también lo hizo. La mirada en los ojos de Harry se empañó ligeramente por las burbujas chispeantes que treparon por su garganta, y Voldemort no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido, una sonrisa que se le borró del rostro unos instantes después.

Sin embargo, Harry ya la había visto.

Los platos vacíos volvieron a desaparecer para dejar camino al postre. Un trozo de pastel de manzana, con preciosa azúcar dorada y helado de vainilla. Harry comió, sintiéndose satisfecho. No era que comiera mal en casa de Marshall, era que simplemente las comidas de los elfos domésticos siempre eran mucho mejores que lo que las manos humanas podrían hacer –a excepción, claro está, de la comida hecha de las manos de Molly Weasley.

—Entonces… —Harry jugueteó con su copa—, ahora, ¿me dirás a qué se debe esto?

La expresión de Voldemort era altamente homicida.

—¿Acaso no puedo tener un detalle contigo?

—No, no puedes —Harry se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla—. Es decir, sé que he dicho que eres bastante perturbador, a veces, y esas veces cuentan con las veces que se te ocurre mirarme como si fuera algo importante, o cuando me haces cenas como esta, ya sabes, cenas elegantes, con velas en un balcón que huele a rosas, cuando sé que tus flores favoritas son los jazmines…

—No me gustan los putos jazmines —gruñó Voldemort, dejando suavemente su copa en la mesa, ya que si apretaba un poco más el fino cristal se rompería entre sus dedos—. Y esta es la primera vez que te preparo una cena.

—Pero notas a lo que voy —Harry ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como un pajarillo—. No es natural de ti.

—Tal vez quería tener un detalle —sugirió Voldemort—. Tal vez quería hacer algo para ti.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No puedes aceptarlo simplemente? ¿Debes buscarle el motivo a todo?

Harry tomó una profunda inhalación y desvió la mirada. Observó las luciérnagas un piso más abajo, entre las plantas, creando unos destellos preciosos. La luna creciente lo alumbraba casi todo con una nitidez maravillosa, y las estrellas parecían ser las luciérnagas del cielo.

—Está bien —Harry acabó por suspirar—. Lo acepto. Pero me gustaría saber por qué… por qué de pronto has considerado hacer algo. Llevamos en una especie de enfermo y extraño noviazgo por más de dos veranos. Y si le sumamos el tiempo en que pasamos separados, simplemente viéndonos a escondidas en la Casa de los Gritos o en Hogsmeade, como si estuviéramos haciendo algo realmente malo, cosa que supongo que es cierto, pero no comprendo por qué de pronto haces esto, y no es que me queje, es que me asombra, y…

—Y luego dices que yo hablo usando muchas palabras —Voldemort puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó, con una extraña nota en su voz. Harry dudó.

—Sí, supongo.

Sin embargo, no evitó que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas. Voldemort extendió la mano hasta tocarle el rostro caliente y sonrojado, acunando su rostro en la mano. Harry se relajó allí, con los ojos rubíes del mago oscuro sobre los suyos, con la extraña sensación de que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

Los dedos de Voldemort le quitaron, de pronto, las gafas. Harry bizqueó sin ellas, observando todo borroso a su alrededor. Parpadeó repetidamente, ante la molestia de no poder ver realmente, pero sin sentirse vulnerable como cuando no las tenía puestas. Entonces, Voldemort realmente acarició su rostro, como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez. El puente de la nariz, las cejas, los párpados, las suaves pestañas. Cuando Harry volvió a tener las gafas en los ojos y enfocó la vista, había algo alarmante en el rostro de Voldemort. Algo alarmante. Algo preocupante.

Una cantidad desmesurada de sentimientos parecían desbordarse por su expresión. Harry podía distinguir una extraña nostalgia, y a la vez, una fuerte convicción. Voldemort siempre parecía tener una fuerte convicción, pero esta convicción parecía rejuvenecerlo en vez de avejentarlo. Parecía, con canas y todo, ser un hombre unos diez años más joven. Además de aquella extraña ternura… ¿por qué era que todo eso se desbordaba en esos momentos? ¿Por qué era que podía percibirlo cuando antes no? ¿Anteriormente siquiera había estado? Pero Harry en aquel momento solamente quería lanzarse a sus brazos, no para ser follado de forma desesperada y salvaje sobre aquella mesa, sino simplemente para acurrucarse sobre su cuerpo y oír los latidos de su corazón. Momentos así habían surgido, pero no se habían repetido demasiado. Entonces, allí estaba, con aquel vilo de emociones, con esa tendencia a ver siempre lo peor y lo mejor, y Voldemort le seguía mirando como si acabara de descubrir un tesoro, y Harry se dio cuenta de que algo no sólo estaba mal, si no que algo estaba terriblemente equivocado en esa escena.

—No quisiera… —Harry se aclaró ligeramente la garganta. Voldemort parpadeó y arqueó levemente una ceja—, no quisiera ser… realmente… bueno, un maldito y un insensible, pero… ¿por qué me estás mirando así?

Voldemort arqueó la otra ceja, quedando ambas en una curva ante sus ojos, dejándole una expresión casi cómica.

—Mirándote… ¿de qué manera?

Harry agachó la cabeza. Prefería no mirarlo a los ojos mientras dijera lo siguiente.

—Como si fuera la última gota de agua del universo, o el último ser mágico, o en todo caso, no lo sé, como si fuera un objeto escaso y precioso que has hallado de casualidad…

—Es que lo eres…

Harry alzó la cabeza de pronto.

—¿Disculpa?

Voldemort recargó la cabeza en la mano, con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa. Con la otra mano tamborileó casualmente a un lado, el mantel ahogando sus toques.

—Te disculpo. Debe ser extremadamente difícil ser tan ignorante respecto a uno mismo en ciertas ocasiones, pero puedo llegar a comprenderte, yo también estuve en tu lugar, también alcancé a creer que no valía nada, y que no valía la pena.

—¿Me estás diciendo que valgo… algo? —Harry alzó la ceja—. ¿Qué valgo la pena?

—Efectivamente.

Harry se frotó las sienes. Sentía que un dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de venir y darle con una silla.

—No te comprendo. ¿A qué viene esto, de pronto…?

Voldemort no le dejó continuar. Se levantó, cogió su mano y lo arrastró hasta otra habitación. Estaba iluminada por una serie de velas flotando que parecían estar allí desde hace mucho tiempo, sin derretirse de ninguna manera. Entonces, el mago oscuro sacó su varita y soltó varias palabras, y un gran retrato que contenía una banda comenzó a tocar. La música surgió de aquel cuadro con tanta majestuosidad y fiereza como si se encontraran en el mismo mundo, como si no fueran sólo tela.

—Baila conmigo —pidió Voldemort, alejándose unos pasos y ofreciéndole su mano. Harry la aceptó y se unió a él en el baile, con los violines y cellos, el piano de cola y una voz de soprano que cantaba en italiano:

 _Aquí estoy_

 _Soy tuya._

 _¿No puedes verme a través de esta niebla?_

 _¿No puedes verme a través de la oscuridad?_

 _Ven, mágica luz que nos alumbra,_

 _Ven, dirígete a ese camino oscuro_

 _Donde nos encontramos hace años_

 _Por primera vez._

 _En tus ojos me pierdo_

 _Y cuando me encuentro estoy enamorada._

 _¿No puedes ver cómo te amo?_

 _¿No puedes ver cómo te necesito?_

 _Ven, mágica luz que nos alumbra,_

 _Ven, dirígete a ese camino oscuro_

 _Que ahora será nuestra tumba_

 _Y juntos estaremos por fin._

 _Aquí estoy,_

 _Soy tuya._

 _¿No puedes ver cómo molestaban esos latidos?_

 _¿No puedes ver cómo molestaban esas respiraciones?_

 _Ven, mágica luz que nos alumbra,_

 _Ven, dirígete a ese camino oscuro_

 _Que ahora será nuestro nido de amor_

 _Y unidos estaremos hasta el fin._

—Qué canción preciosa —susurró Harry, ciertamente conmovido. No había comprendido la letra, pero había sido capaz de comprender el sentimiento, la nostalgia, el dolor, y el amor que profesaba la mujer en aquella melodía.

—Lo es —Voldemort le sostuvo entre sus brazos un momento más de la cuenta. Sus ojos rubíes estaban fijos en los verdes de Harry, y el muchacho por un segundo creyó que iba a besarlo, lo cual le acabaría de decir que algo estaba terriblemente mal, porque Voldemort no era de dar besos tiernos luego de un romántico -¿para qué negarlo?- baile bajo la luz de las velas.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al hombre, pero se hacía una idea de que no era nada bueno.

Otra melodía comenzó a sonar, igual de lenta, aunque esta vez era meramente instrumental. Harry no se agitó entre los brazos de Voldemort cuando éste le guió con una mano en la cintura y otra entrelazando sus dedos. Sus pasos se acompasaban con la música de forma que parecía hecha para ellos de un modo sin igual.

—He estado pensado —acabó por decir Voldemort, con su voz de barítono ligeramente más suave. Parecía intentar hablar sin un tono hostil, lo que sinceramente costaba su cuota de práctica. De algún modo, Harry pudo imaginárselo frente a un espejo con una grabadora muggle, ensayando una postura y una voz ligeramente más relajada para hablar y dar ese discurso exacto, que ya se venía venir—. No tienes por qué seguir la escuela.

Harry alzó la ceja. Bueno, eso era inesperado.

—Tengo una fachada que mantener.

—No tienes por qué —Voldemort le hizo girar al ritmo de la música. Su voz seguía siendo tan suave como aterciopelada. Parecía el silbido dulce de una serpiente venenosa antes de atacar—. Podríamos revelarlo todo. Podríamos decir…

—¿Qué? —Harry alzó ambas cejas, mirándole curioso—. ¿Qué el Innombrable se folla al Niño-Qué-Vivió? No creo que el mundo mágico lo tome bien, más teniendo en cuenta de que piensan que sigues muerto, lo cual es estúpido, con tantas desapariciones, muertes, ascensos y demás cosas turbias que suceden en el Mundo Mágico. ¿Es que todos los magos son estúpidos?

—Hoy estás muy políticamente incorrecto, Harry —Voldemort le acercó a su cuerpo—. Podrías dejar Hogwarts, y venir conmigo.

—En primer lugar —Harry retrocedió ligeramente—, ¿te vas? ¿Dónde? ¿No querías dominar el mundo mágico? ¿Comenzarás a hacerlo desde fuera? ¿Qué harás? ¿Serán vacaciones?

Voldemort cerró los ojos. Harry pudo ver una vena muy amenazante en su frente. Guardó silencio, esperando que se tranquilizara, para seguir girando en la pista de baile al ritmo de la canción, que ya había cambiado, dejando otra melodía igual de suave e igual de preciosa.

—Me iré a Albania —Voldemort abrió los ojos nuevamente. Su mirada rubí centelleaba—. Y quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¿Por qué Albania? —Harry ladeó la cabeza, curioso—. No me parece un destino muy…

Le estaba cavilando, en realidad. Simplemente quería saber. Quería comprender. Quería respuestas.

—Albania es el lugar de entrenamiento de los nigromantes —Voldemort soltó su mano, para acariciar suavemente su rostro. Tenía los dedos más calientes, se dio cuenta Harry. Usualmente, el toque de Voldemort era tan frío que quemaba. Sus latidos eran demasiado pausados entre sí, y parecía no tener necesidades fisiológicas porque Harry le había visto más de tres días sin moverse del estudio de Marshall, cuando se hallaba ocupado con sus tareas de Mago Oscuro. Pero cuando estaba con él, sus latidos parecían normalizarse, su piel se tornaba de un color más humano, y su calor parecía irradiar. Ya no era frío. Ya no era frío de ninguna manera.

Harry dejó que la caricia le distrajera de las palabras de Voldemort. Sin embargo, cuando las comprendió, frunció el ceño.

—¿Albania… nigromantes…? —dudó. Su cerebro parecía querer no asimilarlo—. ¿Qué es exactamente un nigromante?

—Los nigromantes son los magos de las almas —explicó Voldemort. A pesar de que la música sonaba, ambos se habían quedado estáticos en su sitio, Voldemort con la mano sobre el rostro de Harry, Harry con la cabeza ladeada, observándolo por detrás de sus gafas—. Entre sus centenares de habilidades más allá de las normales para los magos, se encuentra el poder de traer las almas de los muertos desde el otro lado, de crear vida artificial a base de los recuerdos de un alma, de fragmentar el alma para asegurar su inmortalidad…

—Tú fragmentaste tu alma —Harry parecía estar comprendiendo, y a la vez, perdiéndose más aún—. ¿Cómo se fragmenta un alma?

—Matando.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. La facilidad de sus palabras, la suavidad de su voz, la caricia en su rostro. Podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón, podía sentir su propia ansiedad y su miedo. ¿Voldemort sentiría su miedo? La mezcla de emociones que recorría su pecho y su mente eran voraces, una sacudida de electricidad fría y cálida que creaba anomalías en su visión.

Y entonces, como si todo hubiera sido retratado en pequeños dibujillos, Harry comprendió.

Albania era el lugar de entrenamiento para los nigromantes. Podía rememorar una conversación de hacía años con Marshall en la que decía que la magia del ambiente era muy fuerte y muy buena para ello. Voldemort quería llevarlo a Albania. Voldemort quería…

—No sé qué sea lo que estés insinuando, pero no me convertiré en un nigromante —Harry retrocedió, soltándose del agarre de Voldemort—. No me convertiré en… no fragmentaré mi alma. No mataré a nadie.

Voldemort alzó ligeramente ambas cejas. Parecía un niño pequeño que ha sido regañado.

—¿Por qué no?

—No soy… no soy eso, Voldemort —le costó hablar. Le dolió hablar—. No sé qué esperas de mí, pero…

—Tú no lo entiendes —Voldemort avanzó con demasiada rapidez y demasiada violencia, sujetándole de las muñecas. Su presión era férrea—. Debes hacerlo. De otro modo, puedes morir, y…

Harry torció el rostro, forcejeando para soltarse. El agarre aumentó, con un temblor, y el pánico se apoderó de Harry. Las velas comenzaron a parpadear. La música dejó de sonar. Estaban en un asfixiante silencio, solamente interrumpido por el sonido de sus respiraciones, la severa y profunda de Voldemort, la agitada e hiperventilada de Harry.

—Suéltame —siseó, finalmente—. Me estás lastimando.

Voldemort le soltó con velocidad, y le estrechó contra su cuerpo. La cabeza de Harry quedó contra su pecho, y pudo oír los latidos de su corazón.

Nunca antes los había oído resonar tan rápido.

—No puedes morir —susurró Voldemort, finalmente.

Su voz era neutral. No era hostil, ni burlona. Era una voz neutra y nula, y Harry pudo sentir la verdad en él.

—Es el ciclo de las cosas —susurró contra su cuerpo—. Nacemos, crecemos, envejecemos y morimos. No podemos saltarnos ninguna parte.

—No me digas que con dieciséis años ya has aceptado tu muerte —ahora la voz del mago sí sonaba burlona—. Somos magos, Harry. Tenemos magia, y podemos hacer todo con ella. La magia está en nuestra sangre, ¿qué clase de magos seríamos si no pudiéramos hacer algo tan básico como detener la muerte? Podemos escondernos de ella, ser inmortales. Soy inmortal. Sé inmortal conmigo.

Harry cerró los ojos y se soltó del agarre de Voldemort.

—No seré inmortal contigo, porque ser inmortal te ha quitado tu humanidad —susurró, su voz resonando con fuerza a pesar del volumen bajo—. ¿No te das cuenta? Has pasado trece años vagando como un alma hasta que has encontrado a Marshall. Has pasado años sufriendo la desdicha de no tener un cuerpo. ¿Y qué si fragmentaste tu alma? No lo has hecho una vez, de eso estoy seguro. Y tampoco tienes consciencia de lo que haces. No te importa matar si eso significa conseguir lo que quieres. ¿Fragmentar el alma me convertirá en alguien como tú, además de en alguien inmortal? No. No quiero eso. No me obligues a matar, porque estarías destruyéndome.

Los ojos rubíes de Voldemort centellearon. Entonces, las llamas de las velas parecieron crecer, crecer con fuerza hasta que alcanzaron el metro. La magia era fuerte, y Harry de pronto sintió que se ahogaba.

—No —Voldemort apenas si provocó sonido al hablar—. No. Maldición, Harry, tú debes…

—Yo no debo hacer nada —Harry retrocedió varios pasos, sintiendo sus latidos, sintiendo su respiración, podía oírlo todo, podía verlo todo—. Yo no debo…

—¡TÚ SÍ DEBES! —Voldemort alzó la voz, que resonó con fuerza en los techos abovedados—. ¡POTTER, NO PUEDES…!

—¿No puedo, qué? —Harry tragó saliva—. ¿Morir? ¡Es lo más natural! ¡Todos moriremos alguna vez, inclusive tú! ¡Puede que no hoy, puede que no mañana, pero en el mundo muggle suceden cosas! ¡Tú debes saberlo! ¿¡No sobreviviste a la Segunda Guerra Mundial!? ¿Y qué si en mil años hay una tercera? ¡Los magos y su estilo anticuado de vida no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra la tecnología de hoy en día! ¡No tienen ninguna oportunidad contra la tecnología del futuro! Y si no es por los muggles, ¿qué hay del día que el sol se apague, que todo muera? No habrá forma de mantener a nadie con vida. Todos morirán, todo se agotará, no quedará nadie vivo en esta tierra para dar testimonio si la magia existió o no, no quedará nadie vivo en esta tierra para decir que un Gran Mago Oscuro dominó el Mundo Mágico. No. Todos mueren, de una u otra forma. Tú no serás la excepción.

—Tú no puedes morir —Voldemort le sujetó con fuerza de los hombros, sus dedos hundiéndose en la carne con una fuerza desgarradora. Harry ahogó el grito de dolor y sorpresa cuando fue aplastado contra una pared—. Maldita sea, Harry Potter. Tú. No. Puedes. Morir. No podría sobrevivir sabiendo que tú no estás. No podría…

—Deberás —Harry consiguió hablar—. Suéltame… me estás lastimando.

Esta vez, Voldemort no le soltó. Hundió su rostro en su cuello, su respiración cada vez más acelerada contra él. Harry sólo sentía el dolor de sus hombros y sus muñecas, sólo sentía la respiración casi cálida de Voldemort contra su piel.

—¿A qué viene tu miedo a la muerte? —Harry no conseguía hablar, pero sabía que debía distraerle, debía distraerle con algo. Sentía que Voldemort parecía al borde de hacer una locura—. ¿A qué viene? ¿Has tenido experiencias cercanas a la muerte? Más allá de la vez que quedaste hecho polvo cuando intentaste matarme, pero a esa vez ya tenías el alma fragmentada, lo cual puedo asumir que es más viejo, y más…

—No temo a la muerte —Voldemort se incorporó, soltándolo. Harry contuvo una exhalación de alivio—. No temo a nada.

—Te estás contradiciendo —balbuceó Harry—. Dices que no puedes sobrevivir sabiendo que yo no estoy, lo cual me hace decir que tienes miedo que me aleje de ti, que me vaya. Pero moriré. Algún día. Tal vez tú hayas decidido dejar de intentar matarme, pero, ¿olvidas al resto del Mundo Mágico? ¿Acaso crees que se quedarán impávidos si llegan a saber lo nuestro? Es un mundo que ha sido dominado por el miedo. Será una cacería de brujas. Dirán "eh, mira, ahí está Harry Potter, hay que matarlo y pronto". Pues será así. No podremos vivir por siempre. Es antinatural.

—La magia también es antinatural —bramó Voldemort—. Sin embargo, ves estas llamas flotando, ves la música surgiendo de cuadros, ves trasladores que llevan a cualquier parte del mundo. Plumas que con sólo pronunciarlo, te llevarán a Italia, a la Unión Soviética, a Francia…

—Rusia —susurró Harry.

—¿Qué? —Voldemort lucía sorprendido.

—La Unión Soviética se disolvió en los noventa. Ahora es Rusia.

Voldemort cerró los ojos, como si estuviera concentrando demasiado poder en los párpados cerrados. Entonces, Harry sintió miedo. Las llamas comenzaron a devorar el aire, y todo brillaba como si las mismas paredes estuvieran ardiendo.

—¡ESO NO IMPORTA! —Voldemort parecía totalmente fuera de sí—. ¡Lo que estoy diciendo es que tú no puedes morir porque yo…!

—¿Por qué tú qué? —Harry no quería alzar la voz, pero realmente estaba saliendo de su zona de confort. Los gritos le recordaban a sus tíos. Eso lo desquiciaba en cierta forma.

—¡Porque tú ME PERTENECES!

Fue rápido, feroz, y gélido. En un siguiente Harry estaba inmóvil, y al siguiente la mano se había estrellado contra el rostro de Voldemort, dejando su mejilla adolorida y latiente. La sangre corrió a donde el golpe había ido, dejando la zona cada vez más enrojecida.

—¡Yo no te pertenezco! —Harry se apartó, su respiración acelerada, el pánico haciéndolo temblar—. ¡Yo no soy tuyo, ni de nadie! ¡No tengo tu maldita marca tenebrosa! ¡No soy uno de tus mortífagos, no seguiré tus órdenes, ni hoy ni nunca!

Harry jadeó cuando vio un movimiento. Entonces, Voldemort había sacado su varita, y lo apuntaba con ella. Harry cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro, temblando como una hoja. No tenía su varita a mano. Había quedado resguardada sobre la mesa de la cena, en el balcón. Pero nunca la había necesitado en todo ese tiempo. Nunca había pensado que la necesitaría.

Sin embargo, el dolor nunca llegó. La maldición punzante, cortadora, de tortura o incluso asesina nunca llegó a él. Harry oyó algo estrellarse contra el suelo, y luego un peso derrumbarse contra él. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y observar por entre los dedos.

Allí estaba la varita en forma de hueso. La varita asesina. Pero no, no era la varita la que había matado; la varita era la que había soltado la maldición, pero alguien la había sostenido, y pronunciado las palabras que harían que las vidas se acabaran.

La misma persona que en esos momentos se hallaba de rodillas, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y el rostro contorsionado en un desprecio absoluto. Harry nunca se había sentido tan herido por una mirada.

—Vete —la voz fue ahogada—. Quiero que te vayas. Vete. Aléjate. Pero no regreses. Jamás. No se te ocurra volver a buscarme. No me obligues a…

No acabó la frase. Harry echó a correr hasta el balcón, donde cogió su varita y se concentró. Jamás había hecho eso, además de en el colegio, y necesitaba toda su concentración. No tenía licencia, y dudaba mucho de que fuera siquiera legal, pero, ¿qué podía perder?

Cerró los ojos y se apareció.

…

Marshall esperaba despierto. Ya era más de la medianoche, y no había rastros de su Señor, ni de su sobrino. Hasta que aporrearon la puerta.

Cuando abrió, se encontró a Harry. Las lágrimas le corrían por la cara y apenas lo vio, lo empujó con una fuerza demoledora que lo tumbó, haciéndolo caer sentado.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —gritó Harry—. ¡Sabías lo que lo Voldemort quería hacer! ¡Y no lo impediste!

La preocupación de tío fue más allá de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te…?

—¡QUIERE QUE MATE GENTE! —la voz de Harry estaba con varios niveles de histeria—. ¡QUIERE QUE FRACTURE MI ALMA, JODER! —chilló—. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO IMPEDISTE!? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO?

Marshall boqueó. No fue capaz de decir nada. Sentía que todas sus palabras se habían borrado de su mente, y su lengua estaba anudada, incapaz de pronunciar nada.

Harry pasó a su lado como un vendaval. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pisando fuerte, y sus gritos de indignación se oyeron por toda la casa. Marshall estaba seguro que, de no tener insonorizadas las paredes exteriores, todos los vecinos hubieran despertado por el escándalo.

Minutos después Harry bajó arrastrando su baúl con todas sus pertenencias. Marshall, que seguía tendido y aturdido, le observó con desesperación.

—¿A dónde…? —boqueó—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Qué te importa! —espetó—. ¡Si tan sólo te hubiera importado en algo, no me hubieras dejado junto a un psicópata todos estos años! ¡No estarías trabajando para él!

Harry salió con su baúl. Marshall lo observó desaparecer cuando atravesó de los límites del terreno. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

Y creyó que Lily estaría muy, muy decepcionada de él.

* * *

 _#EstoNoEsTanAngstComoLoQueSeViene #CadaVezQueVeaisNuevaActualizaciónBuscadPañuelos_

 _De verdad. Este capítulo ha sido demoledor de alguna forma. Recuerdo que en mi primer "bloqueo" con este fic, estuve casi una semana observando la página en medio de uno de los diálogos de Voldemort y Harry, totalmente forzados. Me sentía incapaz de conseguir el efecto que deseaba. Ahora, espero haberlo conseguido._

 _La "canción" es mía. Supuestamente iba a ir en italiano, pero apenas sé cosas básicas (saludos, algunas preguntas, y eso), nunca fui particularmente buena con los idiomas. Además, si iba en italiano, no iba a comprenderse su significado. Así que imaginad que por algún motivo de pronto entendéis italiano y así dice la canción._

 _Y realmente me gustaría disculparme con vosotros que tanto habéis acompañado en este fic y en otros leyéndome. He tenido una demora horrible en lo que trata de actualizar este fic, que reside en dos cosas: la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados con diversas situaciones del mismo (angustia, angustia total que consigue que cada capítulo me haga llorar en serio) y cierta cantidad de Mensajes Privados que he estado recibiendo. No diré nombres, simplemente diré que esas personas ahora mismo están bloqueadas, porque he recibido desde presión para que actualice (lo cual lo veo aceptable, me había demorado más de la cuenta, pero también me gustaría que tengáis en cuenta que escribo por y puro amor el arte: los fanfics no me dan de comer, y si escribo, lo hago porque me gusta y porque lo amo, y como todas las cosas que se gustan y aman, a veces ameritan un descanso; no un descanso de la escritura, sino de la historia y la cantidad de emociones fuertes que me impregnan), hasta mensajes de odio diciéndome que mis historias serían mucho mejores si fueran Drarry y que desperdiciaba mi tiempo en cosas que nadie leería, e incluso mensajes plagados de groserías hacia mi persona (no hacia mis fics, hacia mi persona. Puedo aceptar que insulten mis fics porque al final y al cabo vosotros son los lectores, y tendréis vuestras opiniones, pero muy pocas personas de aquí saben quién soy, cómo soy, e incluso cuál es mi situación actual. Y quienes lo saben son personas que aprecio más allá del mundo ficker). No comprendo por qué este tipo de cosas me han llegado justamente a mí; quizá se trate de una sola persona que estaba bastante aburrida y decidió fastidiar. No lo sé, y tampoco quiero saberlo._

 _No diré que esos mensajes me "desmotivaron". La motivación reside más allá de un mensaje o un review. TODO SIRVE PARA GENERARLA, pero no para crearla. Es decir, pensad: vosotros tenéis un fic y de pronto os llega un review diciéndoos que escribáis tal y tal fic con tal y tal trama porque gustarían leer algo así, ¿eso os motiva a hacerlo? Normalmente no. Para escribir algo, debe NACER en nuestro interior, ya sea por inspiración espontánea o por inspiración con influencias exteriores (ya sea fan-art, serie, película, música...). Sin embargo, me dolieron bastante, y usualmente tengo pequeñas pautas que respeto casi religiosamente: me alejo de las cosas que me molestan, incomodan, o general dolor hasta que me sienta capaz de enfrentarlas. No sabría decirlo si es un acto de cobardía, aunque yo diría más de preservación: no vas a ir a enfrentarte a una batalla en pijama; será mejor ir, prepararte, entrenar, y presentarte con una armadura y la disposición de ganar._

 _En fin. Me he extendido demasiado, y lo lamento. ¡Como compensación, publicaré doble capítulo de fic! Sip. Doble. Porque lo merecen, porque los amo, y porque son una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Puedo decir sin miedo que fangirleo con cada comentario, lloro con ustedes, río con ustedes. Y gracias. Definitivamente, gracias por esperar, gracias por resistir, y lo lamento por tanto drama._

 _¡Os amo!_

 _xoxo G._


	16. en el reconocimiento del alma

**G ESTÁ DE REGRESO.**

 **TINTA ESTÁ DE REGRESO.**

 **POR FAVOR LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR.**

 _Si probablemente habéis entrado a este último capítulo publicado hasta el momento, dejadme deciros que HAY DOBLE CAPÍTULO, Y ANTES DE SUBIR ESTE SUBÍ OTRO. No os auto-spoileéis y leed, ¿vale?_

 _Os amo, besitos. Respuestas a los reviews del cap 13, notas de autor y básicamente una explicación a mi pequeño hiatus está todo en el anterior cap. Me aman, lo sé._

 _*huye antes de que la golpeen con tomates*_

* * *

 **15**

… _en el reconocimiento del alma_

—¿Quieres entrar?

Tom había dejado de llorar. Sus ojos, enrojecidos junto a su nariz, finalmente se posaban en la magnificencia de Hogwarts. Las ventanas iluminadas, las curvas de los arcos, las puntas de las torres. Su boca se abrió y cerró por la sorpresa.

—Parece que no le hubiera ocurrido nada —balbuceó—. Está tal y como la imaginaba.

—Está tal y como la recuerdas —le corrigió Harry. Tom tenía una expresión de infinita nostalgia y cariño mientras observaba las paredes, los ladrillos…

—Quiero entrar —susurró Tom. Harry cogió su mano y lo dirigió al interior de Hogwarts.

Por dentro, los cuadros se movían en las paredes, y los fantasmas paseaban a sus anchas. Nadie se detuvo a verlos. Nadie les prestó atención. Después de todo, deberían ser magos si habían alcanzado a llegar hasta allí, y si eran magos, ¿por qué prestarles atención?

El Gran Comedor estaba vacío. No había velas flotantes, ni banderas, ni comida en las mesas largas y pulidas. Tom se apartó de Harry y se acercó a la mesa que pertenecía a Slytherin, tocando con suavidad la madera como si el sólo hecho de tocarla lo transportara a un mundo diferente. Cerró los ojos, y las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar.

—Tom… Oh, Tom, tranquilo… —Harry se acercó hacia él en grandes pasos, acunando su rostro contra su cuello, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran humedeciendo su ropa. Tom nunca había sido de llorar. Pero parecía que, de alguna manera, algo se había quebrado dentro de él. Lo que Harry daría por saber en qué pensaba era casi como su propia vida.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Tom, limpiándose los ojos con las mangas—. Es que esto es… mucho para mí.

—¿Mucho? ¿Quieres salir? ¿Quieres…? —Harry no tenía idea de lo que podía querer Tom. Tom tenía la mirada más triste del mundo, pero a la vez, había una pizca de esperanza en su rostro.

—No, está bien —tragó saliva—. Me refiero a que… si creí que esto alguna vez era una buena y realista broma, se supone que con esto debería creerte por completo. Y lo hago. Creo que te he creído desde aquella noche que me contaste la historia… tu versión. Una versión que nunca había tenido en mente, porque en mi mente, en esta historia, tú no existías. Y cuando lo contaste, fue tan extraño, tan poderoso, tan…

—¿Harry Potter?

Harry se volteó, con una mirada asesina detrás de sus gafas redondas. Pero la mujer que los observaba en el portal del Gran Comedor era anciana, con los cabellos canos, las gafas cuadradas sobre una nariz recta y los ojos normalmente severos cargados de emoción.

—Profesora McGonagall —Harry sonrió ligeramente—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

La mujer abrió los ojos aún más y si no estuviera aferrada al muro, seguramente habría caído. Entonces, aquellos ojos se posaron en el hombre junto a Harry, en el hombre alto, delgado, tatuado. El pánico pareció florecer en todo su ser.

—Tom Riddle —susurró, sin la esperanza y sin el cariño que había profesado con el anterior nombre dicho—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Es una larga historia, profesora —Harry sonrió ligeramente y extendió su mano. Cogió la de Tom entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. McGonagall palideció. Su rostro colmado de marcas de edad estaba del color de la tiza, y a la vez parecía tan vacío y desnudo…

—Considerando que la última vez que vi a ambos tú —señaló a Harry— habías sido asesinado, y tú —señaló a Tom— eras un hombre de unos cuarenta años que también fue asesinado —Tom se sobresaltó—, creo que merezco muchas explicaciones.

Harry sonrió.

—Tranquila, profesora. Prometo darle todas las explicaciones posibles. Pero antes… ¿le molesta si le doy a Tom un tour? Estaré en su despacho en una hora.

—Mi despacho ha cambiado, señor Potter —McGonagall alzó la barbilla—. Ahora deberías ir a verme a la oficina del director.

Harry parecía demasiado tranquilo.

—Enhorabuena por su ascenso, directora. ¿Nos permite realizar un tour?

—Si queréis entrar a las salas comunes, todas están sin contraseñas, sólo falta decir su nombre. Si habéis sido alumnos, las salas comunes les reconocerán.

—¿Cómo han hecho eso? —le cuchicheó Tom a Harry mientras salían tomados de la mano del Gran Comedor, dejando a McGonagall bastante perpleja.

—Magia —fue toda la respuesta de Harry.

…

El castillo refulgía de vida. Los cuadros parecían reconocerlos, y las voces subían en ascenso por las paredes ("¡Harry Potter, Harry Potter ha vuelto, está vivo!"). Harry saludaba cortésmente a los retratos, hacía reverencias a las armaduras –y éstas eran devueltas. La magia refulgía por todos los rincones, casi imposible de ver, pero fácil de sentir. La energía que corría por los pasillos era como una brisa de aire fresco, con diferentes sensaciones, diferentes aromas. Harry tenía su varita en mano y, para entretener a Tom, pronunció un Patronus no verbal y extendió su varita, esperando que el hermoso ciervo floreciera de la punta. Sin embargo, no fue un ciervo lo que corrió, si no que brotó una serpiente, larga y sinuosa, deslizándose por el aire y envolviendo a Tom, que la contemplaba y sonreía, radiante.

Harry estaba completo.

…

—¿Alguna vez has entrado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor? —preguntó Harry, mientras ascendían por las escaleras movedizas. Tom negó.

—Claro que no.

—Pues te gustará.

La Dama Gorda no había sido reemplazada. Tan pronto los vio, echó a llorar estruendosamente, balbuceando que ella lo sabía, que sabía que Harry Potter no había muerto, que sabía que todo había sido un engaño, y lo regañó por haber estado tanto tiempo sin pasarse por allí. Entonces, cuando Harry le preguntó amablemente si podía pasar, ella abrió el portal y se deslizaron por el arco y el pasillo que llevaba a la torre.

El fuego estaba muerto, pero todo estaba limpio, impecable. Los sofás, las mesas redondas, las banderas rojas y doradas. Tom observaba todo tan maravillado como si se tratara de una de sus fantasías. Pero esta no era una fantasía, era real. Y eso era lo maravilloso.

—Esto es… cálido —susurró Tom—. No tenía idea de que…

Entonces, un fantasma apareció por la pared.

—¡Sir Nicholas! —saludó Harry efusivamente.

Sir Nicholas hizo una reverencia, dejando que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuello como si fuera un sombrero. Luego sonrió afablemente.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Harry Potter. ¿Cómo has estados todos estos años? Por lo que veo, nuestro plan ha funcionado.

—No te atribuyas los méritos, Sir Nicholas —Harry rió. Tom le observó perplejo.

—¿Qué méritos? ¿Qué plan?

Sir Nicholas se inclinó sobre Harry.

—Por lo que veo, Tom Riddle aún sigue en las nubes.

—No ha recuperado sus recuerdos… del todo —Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Mientras más fácil acepte que esto es real, más rápido podrá asimilar los recuerdos.

Y le lanzó una mirada a Tom. Fruncía el ceño ligeramente, como un niño caprichoso.

—Tranquilo, Harry Potter —Sir Nicholas hizo ademán de revolverle los cabellos, pero la expresión de Harry le dejó en claro que no sería un movimiento bien recibido. Después de todo, seguía siendo demasiado desagradable que un fantasma te tocase—. Puedo aseguraros que todo estará bien.

Entonces, con una expresión maliciosa, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington pasó, atravesando totalmente a Tom Riddle en el proceso. Tom se quedó helado, pálido y con el estómago revuelto.

Sir Nicholas desapareció por una pared y Tom casi chilló.

—¡OH POR JESÚS! —alzó la voz—. ¿¡QUÉ COJONES FUE ESO!?

Harry no podía parar de reír. Se debió sujetar el estómago, porque la expresión de Tom, enrojeciendo a cada segundo, era muy, muy cómica.

—Un fantasma —le respondió.

—Sé lo que es un fantasma —balbuceó Tom—. Pero, ¿por qué me… atravesó?

—Supongo que es una venganza.

—¡Una venganza! ¡Entonces, eso me aclara todo! —Tom soltó la mano de Harry y alzó los brazos, totalmente exasperado—. ¡Por Dios, joder! ¡No puedo creer que simplemente sean así las cosas! ¡Esa mujer allí abajo, la directora, este fantasma aquí! ¡Todos parecen reconocerme y yo no soy capaz de ubicarlos! Es decir, sé que les conozco, pero no sé… —su mirada se cristalizó, su boca formó una "o" perfecta, y Harry dejó de reír para concentrarse en la expresión de Tom—. Me asesinaron —balbuceó—. ¿Quién lo hizo?

Harry agachó la mirada, como si repentinamente estuviera avergonzado de ello.

—Te lo diré, ¿okay? —alzó la mirada, aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos y de emoción inexplicable—. Pero tú debes prometerme que no te enfadarás. Fue todo parte de un enorme y elaborado plan. Así que no debes…

—¿Quién me asesinó?

Harry tragó saliva.

—Yo lo hice.

…

Harry alcanzó a Tom cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, con el pie irremediablemente detenido en el hueco del escalón falso. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro estaba rojo. Harry le ayudó a sacar el pie del lugar y Tom le empujó, haciéndole caer sentado escalones más arriba.

—¡Tú me mataste! —gritó—. ¡Me asesinaste!

—¡Tom, tranquilo! —Harry se levantó, frotándose el trasero—. ¡Por Merlín, Tom! ¡Te dije que se trataba de un plan muy elaborado!

—¿Por qué debería creerte? ¡Tú me mataste!

—Tom, estás jugando con mi paciencia. Escúchame.

—¡No te escucharé! ¡Tú…! ¿Qué demonios? —las escaleras habían comenzado a moverse, cambiando de lugar. Harry sujetó del brazo a Tom y lo llevó al borde, listos para pasar a la siguiente escalera cuando la que estaban se detuvo—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Las escaleras se mueven —explicó Harry. Tom alzó las manos al cielo.

—¡COMO SI NO ME HUBIERA DADO CUENTA!

Harry no se atrevió a reír. Le sujetó nuevamente del brazo, sin atreverse a tomar su mano, y lo ayudó a bajar por las escaleras adecuadas. Le dijo qué escalones evitar, y qué escalones debía pisar sí o sí, o si no la escalera no le dejaría llegar a la otra punta. Tom parecía estar al borde de la hiperventilación.

Una vez bajo, Tom se dirigió con fuerza hacia otra punta del castillo. Harry reconoció el lugar. Tom se estaba dirigiendo hacia las mazmorras. Siguió el camino sinuoso y frío, mucho más frío que el resto del castillo, hasta la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin. Harry se quedó helado a unos metros de Tom, que observaba el lugar donde estaría la puerta con una extraña y poderosa nostalgia. Acercó sus dedos a la pared, tocándola suavemente, y pronunció:

—Tom Marvolo Riddle.

El portal se abrió. Harry se coló detrás de Tom antes de que éste se cerrase.

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba tal cual la había visto Harry años atrás. Verde, fría, con el lago brillando a través de la enorme ventana. Los sillones de cuero, decorado de calaveras, viejos retratos gruñones y dormidos, estandartes de serpientes. Tom se acercó a ellos, tocándolos como si fueran un viejo amante que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y Harry pudo observar una lágrima brillante cayendo por su rostro.

Tom no dejaba de llorar.

—Hey, Tom… tranquilo…

—¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? —Tom se sobresaltó cuando tocó sus hombros—. Todo lo que cree en mi mente… resulta que es real. Todo. Con excesivo detalle. Y no puedo evitar sentir miles de cosas que creí que no sentiría. Puedo sentir nostalgia de cosas que he visto solamente una vez. Puedo imaginarme aquí, y sé que no es una imaginación, sé que es un recuerdo. Estoy allí, sentado, junto al fuego —señaló con el dedo un rincón, donde un cómodo sofá de cuero se hallaba limpio, a la espera que alguien lo ocupara—. Y junto a mí se encuentran Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott. Están esperando a que yo hable, lo sé, porque me observan a mí en vez de observar el fuego. Es lo que hacen. Es lo que puedo asegurarme que hacen. Esperan a que se vaya todos los demás alumnos, se inclinan hacia mí, y me preguntan con voz trémula: "Riddle, ¿tú has tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Myrtle?" y yo digo que claro que no, pero sé que estoy mintiendo… porque yo la maté —Tom tiene una mirada extraña en su rostro. Harry avanzó para intentar tocarlo, pero inmediatamente fue rechazado—. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo… Dieciséis años… Dieciséis años y ya… ya había…

—Shhh, Tom…

—Debiste matarme con demasiadas ganas —los ojos de Tom se detuvieron en Harry, perdidos, oscuros, como pozos sin fondo—. He matado a muchas personas, Harry. He matado a tantas que no tengo la cuenta. He enviado a matar. He torturado. Joder. No puedo creerlo. Debiste dejarme muerto en vez de ayudar con mi resurrección. Debiste buscar todos los horrocruxes y destruirlos. Debiste… —Tom cayó en el alfombrado, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos—. No te merezco. Merezco la muerte. Mátame ahora, antes de que sea tarde, antes de que vuelva a matar.

—No volverás a matar —Harry se acercó a Tom, sentándose a su lado, atrayéndolo contra él. Apoyó la cabeza de su amante en su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos. El lago y los estandartes eran tan verdes y tan brillantes como la mirada de Harry—. Puedo prometerte esto. Te mantendremos lejos de la tentación.

—¿Tú y quién más? ¿Mis padres? Mis padres ni siquiera saben… —Tom se detuvo. No se incorporó, pero tensionó todo su cuerpo—. Mis padres lo saben. Maxwell… es Marshall. Tu tío. Marshall Evans. El nacido de muggles.

—Me alegra que no hayas dicho sangresucia —intentó bromear Harry—. Ya sabes, supongo que sería algo de que lo estás superando…

Tom cerró los ojos. Harry mantuvo sus manos quietas, acunando su rostro y su cabello. Finalmente, todo el cuerpo de Tom Riddle comenzó a sacudirse, convulsionarse, su pecho a agitarse y los quejidos a salir de su garganta. Harry se sobresaltó y le examinó en busca de heridas, pero en realidad, no estaba sufriendo, no estaba llorando.

Estaba riendo.

—¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! —gritó. Se levantó demasiado rápido, por lo que se mareó y tambaleó. Harry se levantó y le sostuvo entre sus brazos—. No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo.

Comenzó a repetir, como un mantra, "increíble". Increíble, increíble, increíble, increíble. Las carcajadas brotaban de su garganta, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, resonando contra los techos altos. Harry le contempló extrañado.

—Tom, creo que acabas de perder la cabeza —observó Harry. Tom se detuvo y negó.

—No, no lo entiendes, esto es… —alzó la cabeza, examinando todo, en busca de alguna palabra— _mágico_.

—Tom, no sé si lo entiendas, pero estamos en un colegio de magia.

—No me refiero a eso —Tom puso los ojos en blanco—. Me refiero a que… estamos aquí. Juntos. Y que lo que sea que hayamos hecho para conseguir este tipo de reencarnación extraña ha funcionado. Estamos vivos. Aunque nos hayan asesinado. Estamos aquí.

Harry sonrió, ligeramente enternecido. Tom parecía un niño pequeño. Sus ojos oscuros estaban radiantes, bien abiertos, con las pestañas como maravillosas sombras erguidas sobre sus párpados. Era alguien maravilloso. Harry no se contuvo, caminó hasta él y atrapó su rostro entre sus dedos. Tom se sobresaltó pero no se detuvo, y respondió el beso cuando Harry lo inició.

Los labios se reconocieron como si lo hicieran por primera vez. El beso tenía aquella extraña sensación de suavidad y ternura típica de los besos del presente, pero el salvajismo y posesividad del pasado. Tom enredó sus dedos a los cabellos de Harry, guiando sus labios, y sus dientes chocaron. Harry rió en el beso y Tom mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

—No creo que a los alumnos de Slytherin les agrade saber que tendremos sexo en su sala común.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es nada que no haya hecho antes.

Harry lo apartó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Con quién?

Tom rió.

—No lo recuerdo. Tampoco es importante.

Harry no podía dejarse llevar por el enfado. Cada vez que lo hacía, algo malo ocurría. No iba a permitir que esta vez fuera irrumpida.

Tom se recostó contra un sofá, Harry subido en su regazo. Sus labios se buscaban, sus manos recorrían las pieles como si descubrieran por primera vez el cuerpo del otro. Harry podía encontrar cosas familiares de Tom, y cosas familiares de Voldemort; el espasmo en el brazo izquierdo cuando besaba su clavícula era de Voldemort, mientras que el gemido ronco era de Tom; Voldemort nunca había sido muy expresivo, al menos en ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez los consideraba como convertirse en alguien inferior. Pero cuando rozó con los labios la pluma en su pecho, Tom se retorció en una risa, y Harry se dio cuenta que le estaba haciendo cosquillas con sus dedos en las costillas. No pudo evitarlo y siguió con ello, hundiendo los dedos en las costillas y las axilas, y Tom pasó de estar excitado a muerto de risa, retorciéndose y riendo a carcajadas. Era una risa suave, inocente, y costaba pensar que la estaba emitiendo un hombre que, en su vida pasada, había sido el malo de la historia, el villano.

Pero Harry se encargaría de que eso no volviera a suceder. Tom sería su héroe, el verdadero héroe de su vida, y no importaba más.

…

McGonagall estaba en su oficina. Cuando Tom y Harry llamaron a la puerta, ella fue a abrir con expresión de ardua espera. Había pasado más de una hora, y ya estaba ligeramente preocupada.

—Sentaos —la mujer, tan severa como siempre, se acomodó las gafas y tomó asiento del otro lado del escritorio—. Creo que tenéis muchas, muchas cosas que explicarme. Como por ejemplo, qué hacéis ambos vivitos y coleando, cuando hace veinte años fueron asesinados en la Gran Batalla —luego, sus ojos se posaron en las manos entrelazadas de ambos—, y también qué hacéis tomados de la mano, y por qué habéis pasado tanto tiempo uno sobre el otro en la Sala Común de Slytherin, no quiero ni imaginar haciendo qué.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa. El color del rostro de Tom pasó de ser blanco a rojo.

—¡Oh, usted tiene el mapa! —Harry lucía emocionadísimo—. ¡Maravilloso! ¡Por favor, dígame que lo ha cuidado bien! Me preocupada qué podría haber pasado con él desde aquel día.

Tom le miró confundido.

—¿Mapa? ¿Qué mapa?

—El Mapa del Merodeador, por supuesto —Harry observó a Tom con una expresión cálida—. Era de mi padre. De mi verdadero padre, ya sabes, ese que mataste.

Tom agachó la mirada y farfulló un bajo "lo siento". Harry se inclinó sobre él para besar su mejilla tiernamente.

—Sin embargo —susurró—, no podrías haberme dado una segunda infancia mejor.

McGonagall tenía los ojos como platos.

—Vosotros… vosotros estáis… vosotros sois… —cerró los ojos, apretó sus dedos contra las sienes. Harry la observó ligeramente intimidado. McGonagall le impresionaría miedo, sin importar cuánto tiempo ocurriera—. Será mejor que pongáis todo en palabras. Ahora.

Y Harry lo contó.

Todo.

…

La vida era ciertamente cruel. Sin embargo, justa. Voldemort había sido cruel, pero justo. Todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho con un ideal. Sí, puede que al final de sus épocas de la primera guerra haya estado un poco pirado. Aunque se podría apostar que incluso estando pirado y con una megalomanía que el mismísimo Freud se hubiera vuelto loco por analizar, las cosas que hacían tenían una motivación. A pesar de que se haya dejado llevar por las supersticiones, los malos ideales y la estigmatización de la magia oscura –nigromante–, Voldemort podría haber sido un asesino de masas que, sin embargo, no tenía la culpa.

Él era lo que la sociedad había creado. Él era un despojo. Y cuando encontró a Harry, se encontró a sí mismo.

Y ahora, veinte años después, volvía a encontrarlo.

Y a amarlo.

* * *

 _¿Sería extremadamente cruel de mi parte pediros algunos reviews? Es que sabéis que amo vuestras teorías, y vuestras palabras, y todo es súper hermoso y prometo no tardarme TANTO tiempo hasta la próxima actualización._

 _Y ahora, oficialmente, TENGO DOS LONG-FICS EN CURSO. Me he convertido en lo que juré destruirOk no._

 _Pequeños datos extra: me he introducido al mundo de Wattpad bajo el nickname de_ _ **rosedaldecuervos**_ _y obviamente el nombre de G. Mauvaise. Hasta el momento tengo publicados unos one-shots (que también están aquí) y los primeros siete capítulos de mi nuevo long-fic (que sí, también está aquí). Sin embargo, prometo que para la segunda semana de septiembre comenzaré a subir Tinta a Wattpad, con un extra de contenido audiovisual para vuestro goce. No seré la mejor dibujando ni editando... pero lo que importa es la intención._

 _De verdad os amo. Muchas gracias._

* * *

 _ **Conversión lunar, no hay forma de amar que no implique arriesgar. ¿A quién vas a matar? Dilo. Con quién vas a pactar libertad, con quién vas a cruzar el camino.**_

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **Que no, que no quiero huir que me quiero quedar, quiero ver como llueve y gritar, que no importa que vaya tan mal la verdad si perdemos los dos el compás.**_

 _ **Y ahora que el sol derrite derrotas, ahora que llena todo de idiotas, no mires atrás, ahora toca salir a ganar; y perdona si me rallo, no por las cosas que digo, ¡no! Por las cosas que callo. Bebo y estallo. Quiero acabar este ensayo, la vida, el guión de un bastardo diablo, ¿qué hablo, si tú no me escuchas?**_

 _ **No me sirve de nada seguir esta lucha a tu lado, me cambio de bando gritando ¡te estoy esperando, te sigo esperando!**_

* * *

 _Os dejo con spoiler + Interestelar. Besos._


	17. en las despedidas eternas

_Hoy, 25 de Septiembre de 2017, G. Mauvaise jura solemnemente que jamás abandonará un fanfic. Así se demore MIL AÑOS (o casi un mes...) en actualizar, ¡NO ABANDONARÁ NINGÚN FIC! Porque ama lo que hace y porque ama a sus lectores y porque ama todo lo que implique Harry, Tom y todo eso que la hace sentirse feliiiiiiz (aunque este capítulo no. lol). Así pues, juramento hecho, las respuestas y el capítulo._

 _mafermfml: LSAKJDKLSADNASJK LO SÉ. Mis feels estaban igual. Lo están rait naw. Esa lagrimita me persigue en mis pesadillas :'v Y esas risas en mis días lindos. saldasjld Gracias gracias graciasssss._

 _Cristine Malfoy: (15) GRACIAS. Yo también sufrí. Y van a sufrir. MÁS. Porque los amo y porque me gusta llorar con ellos, romperlos hasta lo inverosímil para conseguir que se reparen de forma tan lenta y bonita que OMG. sadaskjd (16) Graciasssss. Y pues, sip, hablaré de esa Batalla. Y de muchas otras cosas. Gracias gracias graciasss._

 _Lucy Dei: (15) salkdaskl LEE si te hago mucho daño puedes reclamar un fic. Pero one-shot. O three-shot, MÁXIMO, porque luego me emociono y regalo long-fics cOMO ESTE. Que lo amo mucho mucho mucho pero laskjdksaljd Sufro. Y LO PEOR ES QUE SABÍA A DÓNDE IRÍA DESDE QUE LO COMENCÉ, ¿A VER? ¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ? -inserte meme-. (16) ¿Por qué creen que mi bebé idiota lo manipuló TODO? xD Una relación y un plan se hacen, normalmente, de a dos. Pero sí, ódialo. Por pendejo :(_

 _GalaxInfinity: #dato me gusta MUCHO tu nombre de usuario. Es boniiiiiito. Y pues vamos con lo angst; digerir... y hay más que digerir, mucho más por ahora. Pero no creo que se excedan mucho los capítulos angst. No me gusta hacer suOKAY ESO NI YO ME LO CREO, LO SIENTO, SE VIENE MUCHO ANGST JEJEJEJE. uwu_

 _LA BEBA FRAY: Voy a subir Tinta en Wattpad someday. Al mismo tiempo que me den ganas. O ya no tenga tanta flojera. ENNNNFINNNN. FOTOSFOTOSFOTOSSSSSSSSS. Y TOM ES UN AMOR, UN BEBO HERMOSO. ¿POR QUÉ TODOS MIS TOM'S SON SUPER FUERA DE CARÁCTER? No c, no puedo. saldjas Y si quieres, no sé, sangre y muerte, en este capi hay. CHAU._

 _Fran Ktrin Black: (15) :'D Me gusta mucho que no le encontraras tan angst. Ahora sé exactamente lo que debo superar. Muy bien... *se truena los dedos para darle duro al documento*. BESOS GRACIAS. (16) JKSADJSAK lo amé. Es entre lindo y raro. EN FIN. Esas chispitas de alegría... ay. Dije que continuaría pronto. HAN PASADO 84 AÑOSOkno. Lo lamento por la demora. Graaaaacias por tu hermoso review uwu_

 _PaddyAndKyuubi: (15) LO HAGO, ¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE SOY SUPER PRO Y YO TAMBIÉN NECESITO UN POQUITO DE ANGST EN MI VIDA. Es como una droooooga. Bueno, ya estamos en otro mes, así que no sé si te quiera ver llorar ahora, pero yo que tú... los pañuelos rait naw. Yo te avisaré de las actus por whats *corazoncito*. Calmada... sisisiis. ¿CERCADELINFARTO? ¿NO TE HA DADO UN YEYO AÚN? Bueno, me algro. uwu "esto es puro arte, puro amor y pura belleza" ASDLSAKLDJSAD ME DIO ALGO QUÉ LINDUUUUURA. (16) UwU Tom es hermoso. Lo amo mucho y fuerte. Histérico, loquito, sldjs AHHHH. Amore mío. #Dato: tenía el cursor sobre la palabra "historia" y se leía "amo tu histeria" y yo WTF. Harry es un idiota. TODOS lo sabemos. Pero un idiota justificado... creo. TOM ES PERFECTO. SIEMPRE FUE Y SIEMPRE SERÁ PERFECTO. Marshall es SLAKDJAS staph. McGonagall está vieja, si la amas mucho seguro se muere jejejejejej. GRACIASGRACIASGRAACIAS. uwu_

 _Maddy: (15) Es llegar a responder tu review y automáticamente orar por que no se corte mi luz, no se corte mi internet o no me interrumpan en el proceso porque a veces me demoro más en responder tu review que en escribir un capítulo Y LO AMO SALKJDSAJDAS. Me liberassssss. Iré al riviu... La idea radical está al final de este capítulo. SÉ que a muchos no les gustará. O le dolerá. PERO es algo que yo sabía que ocurriría incluso cuando decidí todo, al principio. Y me debatí mucho en hacerlo. PEEEERO también sabía que, quizá, era la única forma de conseguirlo todo. ASÍ QUE DEJARÉ DE SPOILEARRRR Y CONTINUARÉ. El fic que se me ocurrió ya lo apunté en algún sitio xDDD Pero ya. Nope. SLKJSD... Amo el shibari #dato. Es complejo, y se necesita mucha mano, mucha atención, y mUCHA PREDISPOSICIÓN Y NECESITO UN FIC DONDE TOM SHIBAREE A HARRY AAAAAAA okay. Calma. Staph. NADIE QUIERE EL AMOR DE BELLA._ _ **NADIE**_ _. ... Sip. Harry está sintiendo a Voldy. Y mi bebé estúpido Harry no sabe lo que es sufrir por amor porque ES ESTÚPIDO, Y HA SUFRIDO IGUAL, PERO ESTÚPIDO ESTÚPIDO ESTÚPIDO NO LO ACEPTA. HARRY TOMÓ CLASES CON ONODERA RITSU_ _ **JODER**_ _. Marshall es lindoooooo :ccccc Quiere a Harry; después de todo, ha sido la primera familia en aceptarlo y estar con él en MUCHOS años. ;AAAA; "El problema radica en que Harry está demasiado roto aún y puede hacerle daño a quienes ama" ME ACABAS DE RESUMIR EL FIC (la parte del pasado) EN UNA FRASE JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. ... Nuestro Lord queriendo ser romántico, y Harry bromeando. Luego debo contarte algo que me ocurrió hoy parecido a eso... hilarante. DE VERDAD. Voldy, nuestro hermoso Voldy (bueno, ya sabemos, en este fic...) quería declararse. Quería obsequiarle su corazón así como su alma. Quería obsequiarle oportunidades, sueños, esperanzas. Más que amor, quería obsequiarle otra vida. Y HARRY MOCOSO LO VIENES A ARRUINAR TODO AAAAGH. *golpea al Harry del fic* Sip. Los cuadros y los trasladores; pOR SUPUESTO JEJEJEJEJE. De verdad imagino a Voldy tomándose su tiempo en TODO. Como, fijándose cada detalle, queriendo que todo fuera perfecto. Y ahora quiero golpear a Harry otra vez. UGH. ... VOLDY SI HARRY NO QUIERE TU CORAZÓN YO SI LO QUIER-okay me calmo. (Voy a guardar mis pensamientos del siguiente párrafo porque intenté transcribirlos y fueron algo como LSKJDJFKLSGNAAAAAA). EL BAILE ES HERMOSO. TODO ES HERMOSO. Ya lo he dicho; imagino la canción justo al mismo tipo de melodía que Stammi vicino/Stay close to me, de Aria (conocida como el bailecito perron de Viktor Nikiforov). ... Harry no entiende NADA. Amar... el amor es tan extraño, cariño. El amor es, a veces, más letal que el odio. Y ya. Harry ama, pero no sabe que lo hace; es tan fácil para él amar a Voldemort que ni siquiera ha pensado que pueda estarlo amando. Es fácil apreciarlo, reír con él, destacar sus habilidades e ironizar sus "defectos". Harry, por supuesto, ama a Tom. PERO ES UN MALDITO IDIOTA PENDEJO QUE UUUUUUGH. *respira y se toma su tecito con limón* Voldemort, pues sí, debió aceptarlo. PUES YA QUÉ. "Sé inmortal conmigo" *chillidos y lágrimas mientras se suena con un pañuelito lleno de los garabatos de los poemas de Tom*. ... "Tú me perteneces" son justamente las palabras que Voldy NO DEBÍA decir. Porque le ha dicho a Harry que escogiera, que fuera libre; Harry ha escogido estar a su lado... pero NO VOLDY, TÚ DEBÍAS DESTACAR QUE HARRY NUNCA HA TENIDO VERDADERAMENTE LIBRE ALBEDRÍO, EH? TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS PENDEJO NO MAMES. ... Voldemort de rodillas siempre me ha superado. MI BEBÉ TIENE EL ALMA ROTA, EL CORAZÓN ROTO Y AHORA TAMBIÉN LAS RODILLAS LASTIMADAS, CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL HARRYTO? :CCCC okay. Debo dejar las bromas. Creo que hoy me comí un payaso... Mi Voldyyyyyy. Pues... creo que, sin valor... jejejwjwjwj. *c va* ... Harry es impulsivo porque sí. Porque ya es así. Está asustado, no sabe lo que es el amor; o bien, sí lo sabe, pero no comprende que LO QUE ÉL SIENTE es justamente eso. Y me duele, puto niñato del carajo, ME DUELES HARRY. Pero ya. Todo tiene su sentido. Todo terminará bien... *c va a seguir mintiéndose*_

 _Maddy: (16) Sí, dividí la respuesta del review en dos porque JEJEJEJE ya me has visto, me extiendo MUCHO. Tom y Harry en Hogwarts... justo donde pertenecen. Los amo. Pues sip, Minny viejecita... omg... Tom... Ay, Tom. Es, de verdad, un bebé mimado. Creció con amor, creció sin carencias, creció soñador y alma, libre y adorado. Y ahora todo lo que lo ocurrirá... MI POBRE TOOOOM *llora*. Y pues, sip. Voldemort está, sí, muy allí. Pero Tom... Tom sigue existiendo, y ha vivido... y aunque tenga sus recuerdos, aún no tiene la capacidad de asimilación de que es ÉL quien los ha vivido. Sabe, tiene la certeza de casi todo lo que ocurrió. Pero no tiene la... nO SÉ CÓMO DECIRLO, pero aún no ha caído totalmente que HA SIDO ÉL todo este tiempo. Puede saberlo, pero no puede reconocerse, aún no está la conexión... *risa de extrema maldát*... ESE PATRONUS BEBEEEEEEEÉ SLAKDJSALDAS. ... Sir Nicolas JAJAJAJAA es sólo una inclusión. Hay pequeñas cosas que solamente magos MUY VIEJOS saben, y, ¿quién estaría dispuesto a darles la información que no se tratara de Sir Nicolas? *guiño guiño* "Y Harry preguntándole a Tom si los fantasmas tienen sexo" JAJAJAJA RECORDÉ UN CAPÍTULO DE LOS SIMPSONS OMGJAJSAKDJASJJAJA. ... Harry, auch. Pues sipppp. Voldy estaba enterado. Y colaboró. E hizo su parte. Una vida no se crea con una sola persona *huye gaymente*. Harry seguirá siendo un imbécil que no escucha a nadie. Solamente que, escuchar, QUIZÁ, no catalogue en "leer"... *guiño guiño* Y ESA ESCENA, SABES QUE YO LA HABÍA PENSADO PERO NO ESCRITO? XDDDD Y sabía en qué cap va y todo. JAJAJAJAJAJA. ... TOM, NO MUERAS PORQUE SE ME PARTE EL CORAZÓAh cierto que yo lo escribo *pensando un pensamiento* Sip. Tommy-inkbaby claramente actuó como un niño, como Harry había actuado. Los amo tanto. En pasado, en presente, en futuro. "la mejor cita de la puñetera vida" *llora* probablemente. No lo sé. SHJDKASHDAAAAAAAA. Harry-bocazas. Listo. Tommy-inkbaby y Harry-bocazas ASJAJJAJJJAJA. Yo lo golpearía. ¡YO PUEDO GOLPEARLO! O peor aún... *risa de SUPEREXTREMA MALDÁT*. Vale. Me calmo. AMO TUS REVIEWS CARIÑO. AMO ESAS FRASES BONITAS QUE ME LLEGAN AL CORAZÓN. Me haces muuuuuuuy feliz y te lo agradeceré todos los días de mi vida :'DDDDalsdkslakjd loveyou, Bestie hermosa._

 _Así que bebés, aquí dejo estas respuestas relajadas y os dejo con un cap. OS AMO MUCHO._

* * *

 **Este capítulo tiene hacia el final una escena MUY fuerte. No, a mí no me parece fuerte. No, probablemente al 40% de las personas que lean esto no le parecerá fuerte, sino algo más que están habituados a leer en fics angst. Sin embargo, me veo obligada a comentar que, quizá, pueda herir algunas sensibilidades.**

 **Mis lágrimas están con vosotros.**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **16**

… **en las despedidas eternas**

La señora Weasley consideraba a Harry como uno de sus hijos. Y en cierta forma, despreciaba ligeramente a Marshall Evans por arrebatárselo; sabía que no tenía poder con él, no tenía razón para tener a Harry en su familia, pero lo amaba con todo su corazón y le dolía en lo más hondo de él estar distanciada de su pequeño.

Fue por eso que, cuando tocaron la puerta mientras estaba ordenando la cocina antes de irse a dormir y observó por la mirilla a Harry, con los ojos hinchados y temblando como una hoja a pesar del calor en el valle, abrió con rapidez y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—¡Harry, mi niño! —susurró contra sus cabellos—. Ven, pasa, pasa. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Observó que Harry tenía su baúl con él. Miles de probabilidades pasaron por su mente, probabilidades que decidió ignorar por completo. No quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en quien pudo haber herido a su pequeño Harry, porque de otro modo, encontraría a la persona que lo hizo y le haría sufrir.

Molly Weasley se tranquilizó. Harry no estaba herido, a simple vista, y sólo lloraba en silencio. Parecía que su herida era totalmente emocional. Lloraba tan silenciosamente que Molly temió que alguien lo hubiera maldecido. Buscó zumo de calabaza que le ofreció, y Harry bebió a grandes tragos.

Molly lo veía y no reconocía al niño que le había preguntado cómo entrar al andén 9 ¾ años antes. No veía al pequeño desarreglado y bastante tímido. Sólo veía a un muchacho, un muchacho que era muy parecido a su padre, sí, pero también a su madre; no sólo tenía los ojos de Lily, también tenía los labios, y la nariz. Y, con esa expresión adolorida, parecía aquella muchacha que acababa de pelear con James cuando iban a las reuniones de la primera Orden del Fénix. Molly a veces le alcanzaba pañuelos de seda para que limpiara sus lágrimas, y Lily le sonreía. "¿Por qué has llorado, cariño?" preguntaba Molly, siempre afectuosa, siempre cordial. Y Lily negaba, suspiraba. "Es James" decía, limpiándose la nariz. "No deja de ponerse en peligro".

Y era verdad. Harry parecía haber heredado aquello de su padre: jamás dejaba de ponerse en riesgo. Pero desde el Torneo que Harry parecía estar a salvo: con la aparición de su tío en la ecuación, Harry incluso lucía más feliz, más sano, mejor alimentado. Si bien Molly había recelado del hombre –y lo seguía haciendo–, que Harry pareciera feliz era suficiente para su instinto de madre.

Pero ahora, Harry lloraba, y Molly sentía un nudo en su garganta.

Harry dejó de llorar varios minutos después.

—Lo-lo siento, señora Weasley. Es sólo que… sólo que…

Molly acunó al muchacho en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, calmando sus sollozos. Ya no caían lágrimas, pero sí parecía salir un amargo lamento desde lo hondo de su ser.

—Harry, pequeño, cuéntame —Molly lo separó ligeramente de ella, sujetando su rostro en sus manos. Tenía la piel suave y húmeda, y no tenía la sombra de barba que le salía a Ron o a los gemelos—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Harry mordió su labio, y Molly supo que iba a mentirle. Harry siempre había sido muy fácil de leer, sus reacciones físicas muy obvias a la secuencia de sus pensamientos. Eso, a veces, le hacía sorprenderse de que el chico siguiera vivo con tanta evidencia entre cuerpo y mente.

—Yo… no puedo… lo lamento, señora Weasley, sólo necesito un lugar dónde quedarme, por lo menos hasta que cumpla diecisiete… prometo que no molestaré… prometo que no…

—¡Harry, por favor! —la señora Weasley alzó ligeramente la voz, y Harry se encogió. Pero no era una voz alzada de enfado, sino de sorpresa—. Por supuesto que tú no molestas. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes, cariño. Estaremos a gusto de tenerte en casa. También está quedándose Hermione. Ella y Ron han estado mucho tiempo juntos, últimamente.

Harry sonrió, con una extraña alegría que no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Oh, señora Weasley, gracias…

Y Harry se echó a llorar nuevamente. Molly lo abrazó nuevamente, dejándolo llorar, sabiendo que no debía entrometerse en su vida. Si quería contarle, se lo contaría. Pero a su tiempo.

…

Cuando Ron Weasley despertó, cerca de las once de la mañana, le pareció extraño que su madre le hubiera dejado dormir tanto tiempo. Los sonidos de la casa en actividad bullían, y era demasiado extraño tener la sensación de que, por primera vez, había dormido todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Entonces, sus ojos se detuvieron en la cama extra de su habitación, que estaba ocupada por una figura cubierta hasta arriba. Su madre le obligaba a mantener todo en orden, como si siempre estuviera esperando que esa cama fuera ocupada. Y ahí estaba, una figura bajo las sábanas, hecha un ovillo en la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Se levantó y cogió su varita para descubrir con una mano las sábanas y apuntar. Entonces, ahogó un quejido.

Allí estaba Harry.

—¡Harry! —casi gritó. El chico se removió, profundamente dormido. Ron se fijó en pequeños detalles de su amigo: estaba más alto, sus piernas alcanzaban los pies de la cama; además, también estaba más sano, con las espaldas más anchas y las mejillas más rellenas. No parecía para nada el muchacho bastante insalubre que solía aparecer por Hogwarts después de las semanas con sus tíos muggles.

Pero debía recordar que hacía dos veranos que Harry no la pasaba con sus tíos muggles. La pasaba con su tío mago, Marshall, un hombre al cual Ron había visto una sola vez y había pensado que era totalmente desagradable. Porque lo era. Marshall Evans tenía un rostro extraño, y una mirada que imponía respeto, y en el peor de los casos, miedos. Sin embargo, Ron no tenía ningún prejuicio contra el hombre; ¿trataba bien a Harry? Eso era lo único que importaba.

—Harry —Ron lo sacudió ligeramente—. Harry, despierta. Vamos, arriba… Harry…

Harry entreabrió los ojos, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Tanteó con la mano la mesita de noche, donde estaban sus gafas, y se las colocó con los dedos temblorosos. Ron apenas pudo darse cuenta de otros detalles muy pequeños (como que su amigo aún tenía la nariz enrojecida, y las marcas de lágrimas en el rostro) cuando Harry se echó a llorar con fuerza.

—¡Oh, Merlín! Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras…?

—Necesito hablar con vosotros —balbuceó Harry—. Pero por favor, no me juzguéis. Por favor… por favor…

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Qué te ha…?

—Por favor, Ron, llama a Hermione… por favor…

Ron no dudó. Salió y buscó a Hermione. La muchacha se encontraba fuera, hablando con Ginny, con expresiones de preocupación. Poco le importó a Ron estar en pijama, despeinado y con mal aliento. Tan rápido como pudo llamó a Hermione.

—¡Hermione, por Merlín! Harry despertó, y está…

La muchacha se levantó con rapidez. La expresión grave en su rostro lo decía todo.

—Llegó anoche, a más de la medianoche —expresó Hermione mientras subían las escaleras—. Llorando… destrozado.

—¿Destrozado? ¿Estaba herido? —el pánico surgió en Ron. Hermione suspiró.

—No físicamente. Hay heridas que duelen más en el alma.

Harry no lloraba cuando llegaron. Sus ojos enrojecidos estaban perdidos en la ventana, y tenía una postura lamentable. Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y Harry se dejó abrazar, casi sin reaccionar.

—Harry, por favor, dinos qué sucede —susurró Hermione, y Harry comenzó a contar.

Contó una historia, o por lo menos eso parecía por lo inverosímil de sus hechos. Usó metáforas, pero dijo verdades. Narró hechos. Narró deshechos. Contó la historia de un muchacho que, con el paso de las provocaciones, las burlas mutuas, los coqueteos irónicos, fue cayendo lenta y tortuosamente en las redes de un criminal, de un asesino, de una bestia; aquello se transformó en la verdadera historia de lo ocurrido en esos últimos tiempos.

Ron y Hermione le oyeron, pacientemente. Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron ligeramente más de una vez en el transcurso de la historia. Ron se levantó de su asiento para quedarse estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar, y volver a sentarse. Harry tomó las manos de sus amigos y las apretó con fuerza. Los tres acabaron llorando, el llanto de Harry constante y amargo, el de Hermione agridulce y apenado, el de Ron cargado de rabia.

Finalmente, Harry se había abierto con sus amigos. Ambos le abrazaron con fuerza, y le prometieron guardar el secreto. Eran sus amigos. Estarían para él en todo momento.

…

—Hoy, querido nuestro…

—… es un día realmente muy especial para ti.

—Hoy, haremos lo que tu querido padre hubiera hecho por ti…

—… hoy, nos encargaremos de aquella pequeña flor entre tus piernas.

Para este punto Harry estaba doblándose de la risa. Se aferraba al estómago, todo su cuerpo sufriendo espasmos.

Los gemelos Weasley se lanzaron miradas incrédulas.

—¿Acaso nuestro pequeño hermanito…

—… se está riendo de nosotros?

Harry acabó en el suelo. George le lanzó una mirada a Fred, y Fred le lanzó a Harry un hechizo punzante con su varita. Harry chilló y sus risas se detuvieron, gruesos lagrimones cayendo por su rostro.

—¡Lo siento, de veras! —balbuceó él, mientras intentaba calmar sus latidos acelerados—. Es que… Fred, George, no soy virgen.

Los gemelos se lanzaron sendas miradas indescriptibles. Entonces, ambos envolvieron a Harry con sus brazos.

—Muy bien, Harry James Potter…

—… ahora nos lo contarás.

—Todo.

Harry negó.

—No me obligaréis.

Fred extrajo del interior de su chaqueta de cuero de dragón un pequeño frasco. Era transparente, y dejaba a la vista en su interior un líquido incoloro. Harry palideció.

—George, sujétalo.

—¡Fred! —chilló Harry, intentando apartarse. Fred destapó el frasco y George le sujetó con fuerza de ambos brazos. Fred acercó el pequeño frasco a la comisura de sus labios.

—Decide, Harry. Lo harás por las buenas o por las malas —el gemelo Weasley tenía sus cejas alzadas, su sonrisa enorme y brillante. Harry se estremeció.

—Por las buenas.

Fred sonrió angelicalmente. Tapó el frasco y lo guardó nuevamente en su chaqueta. Harry soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

—Muy bien, entonces, dinos —George arrastró a Harry hasta el exterior. Tomaron asiento en el césped. Allí, en los enormes campos verdes, un enorme grupo se había reunido para jugar Quidditch. Los ojos de Harry no se despegaban de sus amigos. Joder, cuánto los había echado de menos—. ¿Quién fue la afortunada?

Harry mordió su labio.

—En realidad, no fue una muchacha.

Fred soltó un silbido.

—Entonces, afortunado —se recostó sobre las piernas de Harry. En aquella posición formaban un extraño trío: Harry en el medio, George con su brazo izquierdo envolviendo sus hombros y su cabeza recargada contra el hombro del muchacho, y Fred recostado en las piernas de Harry—. Cuéntanos. ¿Quién era?

—No queréis saber su nombre —murmuró Harry. George chasqueó la lengua.

—Entonces, dinos cómo era —le pidió amablemente. Fred sonrió de forma animal.

—Exacto. ¿La tenía grande? ¿Usaban juguetes? ¿Usaba lubricante, o simplemente hechizos? He oído que el lubricante muggle es afrodisíaco.

Los ojos de Harry estaban como platos.

—¿Fred, eres gay? —preguntó, intentando no reír. Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Bisexuales —expresó George, más tranquilo que su hermano—. Sin embargo, Charlie sí es gay.

Harry rió.

—Pero no has respondido —le picó Fred—. Si no respondes, haré más preguntas.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Un pequeño rubor subía a su rostro.

—Pues… a veces, usábamos juguetes, o algo así. Tenía una extraña manía con el poder, lo que significaban ataduras, o cadenas. Juegos de roles… —Harry puso los ojos en blanco, estremeciéndose ligeramente. Apenas habían pasado unas semanas, y le sorprendía la extraña sensación de vacío que sentía con respecto a lo ocurrido. Era como si, después de aquella extraña _ruptura_ , cada vez que se sintiera consumido por un agudo dolor éste se desvanecía antes de torturarlo del todo, como si estuviera siendo absorbido—. Ya sabes. De esos de… mmm… tú eres un profesor guapo, y yo soy un alumno rebelde. Le quedaban inusualmente bien —Harry rió, enternecido—. Y usábamos ambos.

Fred ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo. El sol del atardecer le daba en el rostro, resaltando sus pecas y sus cabellos rojizos.

—No respondiste lo más importante. ¿La tenía grande?

Harry echó a reír.

—Sí, bastante.

—Preséntamelo, Harry —prácticamente rogó Fred. George le golpeó con la rodilla.

—Fred, no seas insensible —chasqueó la lengua—. ¿No estabas saliendo con ya-sabes-quién?

—Ya-sabes-quién es un hijo de puta —balbuceó Fred. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque no hablaran de la misma persona—. ¡Me dejó plantado! ¡ _Plantado_ , sabes! ¡En nuestro aniversario! ¡Un año! ¡Cumplíamos un año! —Fred compuso una expresión de enfado demasiado chistosa. Harry intentó no reír hasta que la risa de George sacudió su cuerpo—. Anda, reíros. Ya me reiré yo de vosotros cuando vuestras parejas os caguen la vida.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Se mantuvieron allí, bajo la luz del atardecer que se colaba por sus pieles, hasta que los hermanos Weasley (e invitados) dejaron de jugar.

Ginny corrió hacia los gemelos y Harry. Estaba hermosa, con los cabellos totalmente desordenados; ella venía de la mano con la quisquillosa Astoria Greengrass, que, a pesar de su reputación de "perra insensible y maldita", cuando estaba entre las manos de su novia se transformaba en puro amor. Incluso había jugado al Quidditch, algo que sus padres no le habían permitido por tratarse de una "dama de clase", desordenando su siempre ordenado cabello platinado; sus ojos grises estaban cargados de lágrimas por el viento que había golpeado su rostro.

Cuando Harry había llegado aquella vez se había enterado: durante su segundo, tercer y cuarto año, Astoria y Ginny habían intercambiado cartas amistosas durante el verano y se habían visto a escondidas en Hogwarts, ya que la muchachita de Slytherin había conocido una banda muggle que amó con locura, y, ¿a qué bruja podría preguntarle que tuviera un contacto con el mundo muggle? Entonces, pensó en Ginny. Habían sido amigas por tres años, para luego volverse novias. Llevaban ya casi dos años juntas, y los señores Greengrass las habían descubierto. Inmediatamente habían querido casar a su hija, encontrándose con que aquello era imposible: cumplidos sus quince años, ambas novias, en un arrebato de locura pasional, habían unido no sólo sus vidas, sino _sus almas_.

Aquel ritual era muy, muy viejo, y prácticamente ningún tipo de compromiso entre brujos era más válido por sobre ese; aquel ritual abarcaba una unificación de almas en reiteradas vidas: no importaba cuánto tiempo ocurriera, cuántas vidas vivieran, siempre volverían a encontrarse y a amarse como la última vez, y más aún. Al, los señores Greengrass no poder hacer nada, corrieron a su hija de su casa, desheredándola.

Harry había tenido un pequeñísimo prejuicio con ella al principio, más que nada porque era la novia de Ginny, una novia de la cual Ginny nunca le había hablado; lo mismo había ocurrido con Astoria: después de todo, él era Harry Potter, el primer GRAN AMOR de Ginny Weasley. Luego de una charla bastante extensa, Harry y Astoria llegaron a un acuerdo: Astoria no haría sufrir a Ginny, y Harry las apoyaría en todo.

Junto a Ginny venían Ron y Hermione, también de la mano. Hermione no había volado, pero había arbitrado. Ron había hecho de guardián.

Detrás de ellos venían Seamus y Dean, empujándose con las escobas y riendo a carcajadas. Le seguían Sirius y Remus, observándose con expresiones tan dulces que a cualquiera le daría diabetes. La piel del animago y la del ex profesor lucían ligeramente más bronceadas, quizá por las largas vacaciones en las playas de Río de Janeiro que Harry les había pagado hace unos meses. Bill y Charlie avanzaban riendo: Bill intentaba explicarle a Fleur por qué su movimiento con la bludger no había sido catalogado como "trampa" mientras su prometida componía una expresión de "Claro que sí, amor mío, tienes toda la razón" realmente falsa. Charlie hablaba animadamente con Neville, que pedía por favor ver su Patronus, con forma de un dragón a tamaño real. A un lado, Parvati y Lavender reían entre ellas, sin animarse a tomarse de la mano, pero lanzándose miradas demasiado enternecidas.

Harry suspiró. George suspiró en el cuello de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Entonces, Harry, aunque no podamos conseguir nuestro cometido, ¿aceptas salir de juerga con nosotros esta noche? —preguntó Charlie Weasley contra su cuello, haciendo que Harry riera.

—Anda, Harry, será divertido —Fred lucía animado—. Nada de empalagosas parejas demostrándose públicamente su amor como tu padrino y Lupin, o Ronald y Herm, o Bill y Fleur… o Merlín me libre, Astoria y Ginny, que puedo apostar tienen una vida sexual más activa que la de Percy.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, ¿qué podría perder? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo de lado—. Después de todo, hoy cumplo diecisiete años.

…

La fiesta era de máscaras. El _Vorterix_ era un precioso "salón de baile" desde el exterior… Sin embargo, cuando entrabas, las luces chillonas y estrafalarias le daban a todo un aire de locura. La música resonaba por los parlantes eléctricos, remixes de cualquier tipo de música, como si hubieran cogido varios discos y lanzados dentro de una licuadora. Era fácil oír una canción de los Stones versionada con Barbie Girl, o una de Michael Jackson versionada con los Bee Gees. Todo era bailable, divertido; no había prejuicios. Todos llevaban máscaras; la de Harry cubría los ojos y la mitad de su rostro, dejando su boca y mentón al descubierto. Los antifaces de Fred y George eran idénticos en todo, y si no fuera por la cantidad de pecas en sus mejillas brillando bajo las poderosas luces cambiantes, Harry no les diferenciaría.

Había bebido alcohol, claro. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Los tragos muggles eran tan divertidos. Fred y George tenían más experiencia en ello. Y era realmente cómico.

Estaban bailando; Fred se había marchado a un lado con un caballero de máscara negra que revelaba una sonrisa audaz, y Harry bailaba con George. Su amigo, casi su hermano, reía y susurraba cosas chistosas en su cuello para hacerle reír. Harry tropezó con sus propios pies y prácticamente cayó en sus brazos. George rió.

—Eh, cuidado —dijo, sosteniéndole—. No queremos tener que volver a casa contigo ebrio.

—No estoy ebrio —murmuró Harry, aunque arrastraba las palabras—. Simplemente estoy… achispado.

George rió y revolvió sus cabellos. Le dejó nuevamente en el suelo, y sus manos se detuvieron en sus caderas. Cuando Harry alzó la vista, los ojos de George le contemplaban profundamente, como si quisiera introducirse en su mente, examinar sus pensamientos, borrar todo el dolor que incluso entre las risas era visible en su mirada.

George frunció el ceño repentinamente, y su boca se transformó en una perfecta "o". Harry parpadeó, confundido, cuando una mano de George soltó su cadera y se dirigió a su estómago. Sus cejas se alzaron y cuando Harry observó, la mano de George estaba cubierta de sangre.

Sangre. La sangre se extendía por toda su camisa, empapándola. Harry ahogó un quejido, George soltando un susurro que pareció ser el nombre de su gemelo, antes de desmoronarse en sus brazos.

Un segundo después, las luces, las maldiciones, los colores, los gritos aterrados.

Harry observó unos ojos rojos sobre él, el único rostro sin máscara en aquel lugar. Voldemort no lucía enfadado, en realidad, porque el que estuviera enfadado sería que estuviera demostrando una emoción.

El rostro de Voldemort no expresaba emoción alguna.

Harry lanzó un Patronus. Un basilisco corpóreo brotó de la punta de su varita, deslizándose con rapidez por entre las multitudes como un haz de luz. Los ojos verdes de Harry se mantuvieron en los rojos de Voldemort, retándole. "Anda, vale. ¿Qué harás?".

Voldemort lanzó varias maldiciones, ninguna hacia él. Las maldiciones impactaron en las estructuras principales del salón exterior, en el cual se hallaba casi toda la gente –magos, y muggles que huían– intentando salir, amontonándose por las estrechas puertas de entrada.

La estructura cayó. Gritos, chillidos, agonía. Harry observó a Voldemort con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, sus labios temblando de la ira.

Fred corrió hacia ellos.

—¡George! ¡GEORGE! —chilló, tomando a su gemelo de los brazos de Harry. Abrió su camisa, arrancando los botones, observando una enorme herida que atravesaba desde la espalda al vientre. Tomó su pulso; latía, débil, pero latía.

Fred parecía a punto de romperse.

Cuando Harry volvió a alzar la vista, Voldemort no estaba.

…

George estuvo en San Mungo varios días antes de que siquiera pudieran sanarlo. La maldición había sido horrible, desgarradora, y consumiría su carne a medida que se extendiera. No era una maldición de muerte inmediata; era una maldición de tortura, larga y tenebrosa, que acabaría con la muerte y sin ningún cuerpo estable que llorar.

Severus Snape apareció, de pronto, en San Mungo. Su rostro impávido demostraba que no estaba ahí por voluntad propia. Extrajo su varita y la movió de arriba abajo por la herida, pronunciando palabras, y ésta se cerró como si nunca hubiera estado.

Los controles de los sanadores dictaron que la piel no tenía ningún residuo de magia negra; ningún órgano se había visto afectado.

Sólo Harry y Fred habían visto a Severus Snape llegar e irse. Cuando el profesor de pociones estaba a punto de marcharse, a regañadientes, se volvió hacia Harry.

—Potter —llamó, con voz agria. Harry le observó, asintiendo ligeramente—. Dice que espera que comprendas el mensaje.

Harry no comprendió el mensaje, en lo absoluto. Sólo comprendió que el odio es una pasión que quema más en el alma que en el cuerpo.

…

—Entonces —Harry recargó su cabeza en su mano—, estás dispuesto a trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley… ¿por qué?

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta, sonriendo ligeramente. Harry no despegaba sus ojos de los suyos. Era un muchacho muy agradable: tenía los cabellos rubios arenosos prolijamente cortados, y grandes ojos azules. Su sonrisa casi eterna estaba cargada de hoyuelos.

—Pues... —expresó el muchacho— Terminé Hogwarts hace tres años, y desde siempre quise trabajar en algo que tenga que ver con las bromas. Algo que me haga feliz. Trabajé en varios lugares, en Zonko en Hogsmeade, y en tiendas de Francia y Alemania… pero ninguno que me atraiga tanto la atención como Sortilegios Weasley. Crecí aquí, en el Callejón Diagón, crecí rodeado de estas personas y sus ocurrencias. No hay nada que se sienta tan cómodo como el hogar.

Harry apuntó su nombre ("Jonathan Thoonese") en la lista de los "posibles candidatos". Luego le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy bien, señor Thoonese. Está de prueba por una semana. Tenga cuidado.

Thoonese sonrió más ampliamente. Era un tipo diferente de sonrisa al que Harry estaba acostumbrado. Era una sonrisa con una pequeña dosis de inocencia, nada confiada, nada arrogante. Era suave, sutil y carismática.

Harry no tenía idea de cómo habían acabado tomando un helado en Florean Fortescue, pero habían reído demasiado mientras Jonathan relamía el helado de crema de caramelo de sus dedos, por habérsele derretido luego de una larga charla. Harry rió y le dio una lamida a su cucurucho, desde la base hasta la punta, intentando recoger con la lengua unas gotas de helado de chocolate que goteaban. Jonathan tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos, tanto que, Harry sintió miedo por él.

—¿Jon? —preguntó, acercándose a él—. ¿Estás bien?

—Harry —el muchacho balbuceó— cualquiera podría malinterpretar eso que acabas de hacer.

Harry se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

—No me había dado cuenta. Lo siento.

Jon rió suavemente.

Entonces, los gritos comenzaron.

Los conos se estrellaron contra el suelo. Las personas corrían. El Callejón Diagón entero chillaba. El fuego comenzó a trepar por las paredes: una serpiente de llamas que lo devoraba todo.

 _Fiendfyre_.

Jon tomó la mano de Harry y lo comenzó a sacar de la heladería antes de que intentara ayudar a otras personas. Harry chilló y se retorció, pero no hubo caso. De todas formas fue fácil que todos salieran.

Todos, a excepción del señor Florean Fortescue.

Esa noche Harry abrió los ojos y encontró una serpiente en su cama. Era gigante, y se deslizó por sus piernas, observándole a sus ojos.

— _Segunda advertencia. Mi Señor no tendrá clemencia la próxima vez_ —le siseó en pársel, antes de marcharse con velocidad.

…

—¡HARRY! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! —Sirius aporreó la puerta del baño, enloquecido—. ¡HARRY!

—La ha sellado desde dentro —Molly sollozaba—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva allí.

Sirius golpeó con fuerza.

—¡Harry, por favor! ¡Abre! ¡HARRY!

La chimenea brilló. Remus apareció, confundido.

—Sirius, ¿qué ha ocurrido con…? —entonces, su nariz se frunció. Sus pupilas se dilataron—. ¿Quién está herido? —preguntó, alzando levemente las cejas.

—Puede ser Harry, no lo sabemos —balbuceó Molly—. Ha estado encerrado en el baño desde que me levanté… He dejado a los chicos al cuidado de Bill y Charlie… No quería que se preocuparan…

Molly soltó un llanto desgarrador. Remus se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó suavemente.

—Harry, sé que estás ahí. Por favor, ábreme.

Entonces, se volteó, arrugando completamente la nariz, los ojos perdidos. Sirius se lanzó sobre él.

—¿Qué hueles, Lunático? —Remus tenía los ojos cerrados, la expresión dolida. Sus labios temblaban mientras los abría y cerraba, pero ninguna palabra brotaba de ellos—. ¡Lunático!

—Sangre —susurró Remus—. Demasiada.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Molly antes de apuntar con su varita a la puerta.

—¡BOMBARDA!

La puerta voló en pedazos. Corrieron, y Sirius cayó de rodillas, incapacitado por la agonía abrupta que le arrancó un quejido impotente.

Harry parecía un ángel de piedra. Los cabellos negros caían suavemente sobre su frente, su rostro era del color de la tiza y los labios abiertos eran como cenizas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con las gruesas pestañas como tinta sobre sus ojeras malvas, y el agua que rodeaba sus túnicas negras era de color rojo.

Desde la curva de la muñeca hasta los antebrazos, siguiendo la línea de la vena, un profundo tajo en cada brazo.

Había un pequeño pergamino en el suelo. Remus lo cogió con dedos temblorosos actuando como cualquier lobo actuaría ante la situación: no ayudar a quien ya no podría ser ayudado e intentar prestar la ayuda a quien _sí_ podría salir adelante.

 _"No dejaré que nadie ocupe mi lugar en los brazos de la muerte. El Vorterix y George, el Callejón y el señor Fortescue, todos los atentados a los muggles, todos los ataques... Nadie más morirá por mi causa._

 _Ya veréis cómo, con mi muerte, todo se calma. Puedo juraros que Voldemort dejará, no sólo de atacar, sino que dejará Inglaterra._

 _Estaréis bien. Y eso es lo que me importa._

 _Os amo. Os amo tanto que quiero que sigáis adelante. Os amo tanto que los necesito a salvo, sanos, y felices. Os amo, os amo, y sé que esta sea quizá la única opción que tengo._

 _La única opción que tenemos._

 _Adiós para siempre._

 _H."_

* * *

 **Ahora que está todo en silencio**

 **y que la calma me besa el corazón...**

 **Os quiero decir adiós.**

 **Porque ha llegado la hora**

 **de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.**

 **¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir!**

 **No llores cielo, y vuelvete a enamorar.**

 **Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír...**

 **Pero mi vida,**

 **yo nunca podré olvidarte...**

 **Y sólo el viento sabe**

 **lo que has sufrido por amarme.**

 **Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida:**

 **que eres todo cuanto amo,**

 **y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti**

 **te cuidaré desde aquí.**

 _Desde mi cielo - Mägo de Oz._

* * *

 _Me duele LA VIDA publicar este capítulo. Pero TODOS sabemos que ALGO debió ocurrir y que probablemente les salió bien porque YA SABEMOS que todo estará bien. Al menos en parte. Hmm..._

 _La canción de Mägo, ¿por qué la puse? Porque la amo, porque me gusta, y porque en cierta forma me ayudó a escribir este capítulo (y el que sigue; es decir, no el que sigue en tiempo presente, sino el que sigue en tiempo pasado: no el 17, sino el 18). Tuve mi buena dósis de Hoobastank, James Arthur/I Am King, Mägo de Oz, Motionless in White y Set It Off para el capítulo 18. ASÍ QUE PREPARAD LOS PUTOS PAÑUELOS. No creo haberme tenido que "inspirar" en TANTA música para un capítulo antes. EN FIN. Os amo mucho. Pido mil disculpas por traerles dolorsito en el cora._

 _Para menguar un poco el dolor, os recomiendo el fic:_ _ **¿Qué hace Harry Potter en la cama de Tom Riddle?**_ _, de_ _ **PaddyAndKyuubi,**_ _de la mano de la señorita Kyuubi. DE VERDAD ES HILARANTE, OS PASÁIS Y LLORÁIS PERO DE LA RISA y también lloráis por lugares donde yo no sabía que era posible llorar. Ejem._

 _Os amo mucho. MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO aunque no parezca. *risa de extrema maldát*_

 _También quiero enviar muchos ánimos a todos quienes han sido afectados por las catástrofes ambientales de centroamérica. Aquí al surcito estoy a salvo de todo, y me hace sentir un poco muy culpable por no poder hacer nada. Así que os ofrezco apoyo moral y algunas actualizaciones de algunos fics, publicaciones de unos nuevos... uff._

 _Besos besos besos. Os amo mucho. Gracias a todos por leer, por dejar review, por darme un lugarcito en sus laptops/computadoras/teléfonos celulares y, más importante, en sus corazoncitos. GRACIAS._

 _Muchos ánimos. G os ama._


	18. en los nuevos enemigos

_¡QUIERO ACTUALIZAR ESTO ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO, ES IMPERATIVO PARA MÍ HACERLO! Los amo, ¿lo saben? De verdad gracias a todas esas personas que estuvieron esperando, en especial a Maddy (mi bebé hermosa, la mejor bestie del mundo que lloró en un audio de mucho tiempo y me llegó al corazón como siempre ha hecho), a Kyu (LINDURA DE HIJA QUE TENGO, ¿NO ES LA MEJOR? Cuando dejó review aquí ni siquiera la había adoptado) y a Fray (porque ella es la que me golpea y se indigna cada vez que bromeo con "la gran Harry" xd sé que me amas, no te engañes), y obvio, Mafer a quien siempre le parece ocurrente hacerme recordar que tengo que actualizar esto y las bellezas que tengo en Whatsapp y espero no hayan planeado una trama o algo así para asesinarme con su pedido de one-shot, saben que las amo y que estoy ocupada (escribiendo más fics JEJEJE ok, me calmo). También voy a agradecer a Cristine Malfoy, MassielSSM, Fran Ktrin Black, GalaxInfinity y belladona166. De verdad saben que agradezco con todo mi amor cada review y me he hecho grandes espacios para responderlos, pero ahora estoy con el tiempo en contra, lo siento *huye llorando y les deja su capítulo*._

 _En fin, espero que les guste, ¡MUCHO AMOR PARA TODOS!_

* * *

 **17**

 **… en los nuevos enemigos**

Minerva McGonagall acabó por echarlos de Hogwarts cuando el alba llegó y ella seguía sin comprender las circunstancias que los rodeaban, pero con la paciencia de una persona que lo ha vivido todo desde otro punto, comprendiendo que el agua había fluido y todo había quedado en el turbulento pasado de quienes alguna vez hubieron luchado en esa guerra. "Hogwarts no le negará la entrada a nadie, por supuesto. A nadie que no sea perjudicial para la salud física y mental de alumnos y profesores". Tom tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, una mezcla entre alegría y pánico. Mientras caminaban por Hogsmeade, tomados de la mano, dejaron que las palabras surgieran de sus labios.

No eran promesas, ni disculpas. Eran reconocimientos. "Entonces…"; "sí". Y demás, palabras cargadas de recuerdos y anhelos, de sonrisas soñadoras, de dedos cargados de tinta estrechando dedos blancos y suaves, todo siendo bajo la luz turbulenta del amanecer blanco y suave. Honeydukes se veía demasiado cerca (donde Harry esperaba comprar unas barras de chocolate para Remus, sabiendo lo mucho que el hombre siempre las había amado) cuando Tom gritó, repentinamente alarmado por un movimiento demasiado rápido que apenas pudo captar con un tercio de la mirada.

—¡Cuidado!

Ambos se lanzaron boca abajo en la tierra, la grava hundiéndose en sus barbillas, cuando varias maldiciones fueron lanzadas en su dirección. Harry buscó su varita, pero su cuerpo estaba repentinamente paralizado.

—¡AHG! —Harry se removió, su cuerpo sufriendo extraños dolores como hormigas recorriéndole y mordiéndole la carne. La parálisis era un choque eléctrico perforándole con fuerza. Se concentró, consiguiendo vencer la parálisis que saltó de sus dedos como una negruzca espesura, fundiéndose con la tierra y la grava. No parecía ser ningún tipo de magia que conociera, porque parecía estar en sus venas, en su sangre, oscuridad absoluta golpeándolo como parásitos. ¿Acaso…? Con un jadeo se concentró—. Tom, sujeta mi mano.

Tom observaba a aquellos hombres encapuchados con el terror en sus ojos abiertos de par en par, vidas reflejándose en su mirada, desconocimiento de la amenaza frente a ellos y a la vez conociéndola tan bien como para temer.

Harry siguió su mirada.

Eran cinco. Llevaban túnicas rojas como la sangre, largas hasta el suelo, y las capuchas sobre sus cabezas no le permitían ver los cabellos; las sombras en sus rostros parecían máscaras difuminando identidades, realidades.

—¡Tom! —Harry extendió la mano, recogiendo su varita—. Tom, tu mano.

Su novio tomó su mano con fuerza. Harry se concentró y se apareció.

…

Tom ahogó un chillido cuando aterrizó de rodillas sobre el asfalto en el callejón. Harry respiraba agitadamente, su mundo apenas estabilizándose mientras sujetaba a Tom, sus rodillas temblando, su cuerpo delgado apegándose al suyo en busca de sostenerse en pie.

—¿Qué demonios? —balbuceó—. Esto ha sido… ¿qué cojones…?

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Tom con la voz hueca—. ¿Qué…?

—Ven conmigo —Harry tomó su mano con fuerza—. Estamos en el Callejón Knockturn. Fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió para conseguir alguna respuesta. Intenta fingir que eres un mago que sabe al menos conjurar una imperdonable, ¿vale?

Tom chasqueó la lengua.

—Harry…

—Y por el amor de Merlín, no me llames Harry —Harry no soltó su mano; es más, su presión sobre ella aumentó—. Tienes el tatuaje de la serpiente de Slytherin en tu mano. Puede servir de prueba; es decir, ningún muggle se tatuaría algo mágico ni por error —Harry tomó aire profundamente—. Tenemos que averiguar esto.

Tom frunció el ceño.

—Har… —los ojos de Harry eran asesinos cuando lo contempló. Tom se aclaró la garganta—. _Amor_ —remarcó—, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Estamos buscando a un animal rastrero que puede explicarnos todo.

Ese animal rastrero resultó ser rubio, blanco y de ojos grises con una expresión de cansancio y ojeras casi violáceas bajo sus ojos, de cuerpo delgado hasta lo enfermizo y rostro consumido. Cuando Harry se adentró a Alejandría, una de las bibliotecas más oscuras de todo el Mundo Mágico, Tom retrocedió.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Tom, alzando una ceja. Su cabeza punzaba. Tenía a tres Malfoy's en sus recuerdos "recientes". Recordaba a Lucius Malfoy, su "fiel siervo". Recordaba a Draco Malfoy, el hijo de aquel poderoso hombre; y también recordaba a "Malfoy", el hombre que había ido a tatuarse a su local.

"Quiero un ramo de narcisos" había dicho, con la seguridad en la voz. Cuando Tom le había enseñado varios tipos de ramos, Malfoy le había mostrado cuál era el que quería. "Mi madre se llamaba Narcissa" le explicó el hombre mientras el dibujo era grabado en su piel, justo sobre una extraña cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo. "Murió. Y quiero recordarla por siempre. Recordar su amor. Sus enseñanzas… mientras pueda hacerlo".

Tom se había sentido conmovido, mucho más cuando cada una de las siguientes palabras de su cliente le pronosticaban que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y quería llevarse a la tumba algo que le recordara a una persona amada.

Y ahí estaba, dos de esos tres Malfoy's que conseguía recordar.

—¿Tom? —Draco Malfoy lucía perplejo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado…? —alzó las cejas suavemente—. ¿Has venido por…? —entonces, sus ojos se detuvieron en el hombre a su lado. Su quijada cayó—. Po-Potter —balbuceó.

—Hola, Malfoy —Harry sonrió con confianza—. Es un placer verte de nuevo en un ambiente no hostil, más teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que nos vimos, me asesinaste.

Malfoy le observó, entre aterrado e indignado, antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—Potter, no sé cómo coño has hecho para seguir con vida, o si has reencarnado o algún sucio truco que sólo los malditos chicos de oro como tú pueden hacer —puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero yo no te he matado.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿quién ha sido? —Tom lucía perplejo. Fragmentos llegaban a su mente. Estaba seguro de haber dejado muy clara su orden.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa. Se quitó un guante totalmente blanco de la mano, revelando el canto de la mano derecha. Una flor negra estaba allí, grabada a fuego.

— _Lilium_.

…

Draco había cerrado Alejandría y les había ofrecido té en la modesta sala de estar justo por sobre la tienda. Una vez servidas las tazas y endulzadas a gusto, Draco Malfoy comenzó a narrar.

—Con la muerte del Señor Oscuro, el deceso de Harry Potter y el asesinato de Dumbledore, todo el mismo día —Draco suspiró, como si odiara aquella parte de su vida— el Mundo Mágico se desequilibró. El Ministerio estaba prácticamente en manos de Mortífagos, y cuando ellos huyeron, todo se desmoronó. No había ley, no había buenos, no había malos. Cualquier Slytherin, de pronto, era estigmatizado y encerrado en Azkabán. Yo mismo estuve en Azkabán —Draco arrugó los labios—. Lo estuvieron las personas más variadas. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass —Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y Harry sintió dolor en su pecho. Astoria, la pequeña y risueña Astoria, en Azkabán—. Era una caza de brujas en su sentido más literal. Todos los magos no habían estado tan amenazados desde la Inquisición, pero en esta situación era mucho más grave, porque no eran quemados donde podrían huir de la muerte, sino encerrados, torturados o asesinados. No había fin.

—¿Y quién es Lilium? —preguntó Tom, alzando una ceja.

Draco, que claramente no parecía tener idea de que él era el antiguo Señor Oscuro, le observó con infinito desprecio.

—¿Quién eres, a fin de cuentas? —preguntó, alzando una ceja, ligeramente asqueado—. Mira ese aspecto. Tienes esas greñas negras, esos aretes en las orejas, el maquillaje corrido… no eres más que un joven sangresucia que cree que por codearse con Harry Potter es más que la mierda que es…

Tom no tenía una varita, pero cuando su puño se dirigió al rostro de Draco Malfoy, Harry no se lo impidió. Draco pareció más afectado en su orgullo que en su rostro, aunque el golpe había sido ciertamente fuerte teniendo en cuenta que el nuevo cuerpo de Tom (y el que había tenido por los últimos veinte años) era más delgado que fibroso.

—Para tu información, Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black —su expresión ardía en rabia—, yo soy Tom Marvolo Riddle, antiguamente conocido como Lord Voldemort. ¿No te parece un poco, oh, no lo sé, arriesgado, de tu parte, insultarme a mí, justo _a mí_?

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy parecían a punto de saltar de sus órbitas.

—Yo… yo…

—¿Quién es Lilium, Draco? —Tom sonrió sádicamente—. ¿O debo llamar a papi para torturarlo mientras te niegas a responderme?

Harry soltó una risita. De verdad había echado de menos a Voldemort.

—Tom —susurró Harry, con infinita ternura—, deja de intimidarlo. Creo que le hiere en el orgullo, y un orgullo herido guarda los mejores secretos.

Tom bufó y volvió a su asiento. Draco se acomodó el cuello de la túnica y pareció fingir que los últimos tres minutos no habían ocurrido.

—Lilium surgió de la nada —expresó Draco—. Nadie sabe de dónde es, nadie sabe dónde estudió, nadie sabe ni siquiera su sexo. Lleva el cabello rojo como la sangre, larguísimo, y su rostro es andrógino. Su cuerpo es demasiado delgado y no hay evidencia de senos, pero tampoco de que se trate de un hombre. Parece una criatura asexuada —su expresión era meditabunda—. Sin embargo, cualquier brujo con más de dos dedos de frente es incapaz de negarse a nada que te pida. No ordena, pide. Está en ti aceptar o no.

—¿Qué ocurre si te niegas? —preguntó Harry, demasiado intrigado. Draco suspiró.

—No te mata directamente, si eso crees —cerró los ojos suavemente—. Lo que hace es conseguir que tu cuerpo deje de funcionar. Puede ser un proceso lento y arduo, pero lo consigue. Puede comenzar desde los pulmones o el hígado, y te pudre como si te estuviera consumiendo. Si no tienes suerte, afecta el cerebro. Tienes alucinaciones horribles y desgarradoras hasta que mueres, envuelto en un dolor que está sólo en tu mente —el labio inferior de Draco Malfoy tembló, y tanto Harry Potter como Tom Riddle pudieron darse cuenta de que el Draco que estaba frente a ellos no era el mismo Draco Malfoy que habían conocido. Era un hombre roto—. Mi madre murió así.

La mirada que Tom le dirigió a Harry parecía exigirle más que una explicación. Parecía exigirle una solución.

—Es… una persona desquiciada —frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo hizo para matarme? No estaba allí, ¿verdad?

Harry no recordaba haber visto a nadie con las características físicas que Malfoy le describía. Su memoria era ligeramente borrosa, ya que, después de todo, los momentos previos a la muerte son los más difíciles de recordar por el efecto traumático. Pero no había nadie con los cabellos de ese rojo, estaba seguro de que podría recordarlo sin importar las circunstancias.

—Sí lo estaba —Draco bebió suavemente su té en ese momento—. Está en todos lados, en todas partes. Estaba en Hogwarts cuando ambos habéis ido anoche y deshonrado la Sala Común de la Noble Casa de Salazar, y está en esta habitación ahora mismo. Vosotros no la podéis sentir, pero es fácil darnos cuenta, para quienes le tenemos en el alma, que se halla en nuestros corazones —y se despegó la taza de los labios, su sonrisa extendiéndose, los dientes manchados en sangre que goteaba por las comisuras de sus labios, sus ojos cargándose de líneas enrojecidas de sangre estallando tras sus párpados.

Harry no lo pensó. Lo aturdió y la cabeza de Draco cayó contra el espaldar del sillón, la sangre goteando de sus labios.

—Tom, tenemos que irnos —susurró. Pero Tom tenía los ojos perdidos, observando a Draco Malfoy como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Tom, a pesar de ser Voldemort, había vivido los últimos veinte años en un mundo donde lo más peligroso era un hombre con un arma de fuego—. Tom… —insistió Harry, tirando de su mano. El hombre volteó la cabeza, sus ojos ligeramente aturdidos, y abrió los labios.

—Detrás de ti.

Harry se volteó, con su varita en la mano.

Lilium les sonreía, sus ojos totalmente negros como los de un demonio. Entonces, Harry sintió su alma romperse.

Aquella figura no era Lilium, aunque jamás la hubiera visto antes como para comprobar si era o no. Largos cabellos rojos casi cubriéndolo por completo, labios como pétalos de rosa sobre el rostro blanco y anguloso hecho en sombras y luces, pestañas espesas rodeando la mirada que no parecía ver y veía todo al mismo tiempo. Aquella figura no era Lilium.

Era Lily Evans.

…

Tom al final acabó por vomitar en un rincón del callejón muggle, aferrándose a la pared de ladrillos con el aroma pestilente a basurero empeorando las arcadas.

—¡Harry, maldición, vuelves a aparecerme sin avisar y…!

—Era mi madre —susurró Harry—. Era…

Tom se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, observando a Harry, perplejo.

—Harry, ¿de qué hablas?

—Lilium. Era mi madre. Lily. Mi mamá… —Harry boqueó, aterrado—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tomaron su forma…? ¿Es…?

—Harry, cálmate —Tom se acercó a él, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo—. Encontraremos cómo acabar con esto. No soy un Señor Oscuro por nada, ¿verdad?

—Tom, lamento desilusionarte, pero ya no eres Voldemort —Harry rió con suavidad—. Ahora eres como un gatito adorable cuando antes eras así como una pantera.

Tom estrechó la mirada.

—¿Qué ya no soy Voldemort? —alzó una ceja—. ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

Harry suspiró.

—Tom, en primer lugar… Eres increíblemente tierno. Y delicado. Pesas menos de la mitad de lo que Voldemort pesaba; no digo que hayas sido gordo, sino que tenías un cuerpo trabajado, cargado de músculos desarrollados, y ahora… bueno, eres frágil —Tom frunció el ceño, mirándose los brazos delgados y cargados de tatuajes con una extraña preocupación que mezclaba la decepción, curvando sus cejas en pena, y Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Además, eres adorable. Te preocupas por todo el mundo. Y no matarías ni una mosca —Harry chasqueó la lengua, como si aquello fuera lo evidente.

Tom pareció bastante ofendido, arrugando la nariz y estrechando los ojos.

—Debería sentirme enorgullecido de que creas lo mejor de mí, Harry —su voz, de pronto, había dejado de ser la voz de Tom, y las pupilas de Harry se dilataron mientras observaba a su novio. No había cambiado físicamente ante sus ojos, pero cuando habló, pudo detectar aquel tono cargado de arrogancia y seguridad, con una pizca de malicia mientras tomaba sus manos, su voz contrastando con sus caricias suaves contra sus dedos—. Después de todo, lo que hemos vivido es otra vida, ¿no es así? —Tom avanzó suavemente—. No quiero matar nuevamente. La muerte es una adicción; una vez que lanzas la maldición, ya no hay vuelta atrás. No quiero matar, pero sería capaz de hacerlo, una y mil veces, si sólo se tratara de protegerte.

Harry sonrió con suavidad.

—Ese es mi Voldy —susurró, enternecido. Tom, Voldemort, atrajo las manos de su amado a su rostro y besó sus palmas.

Entonces, una maldición pasó volando por sobre sus cabezas. Tom frunció el ceño cuando Harry le apartó, poniéndose delante de él, protegiéndole.

El hombre de la túnica roja les apuntó con su varita. Un seguidor de Lilium, se dio cuenta Tom. Harry ya tenía su propia varita en la mano y cubría a Tom con su cuerpo.

—Tom, ¡vete!

Tom observó al hombre. Claramente lo reconocería. Su mano huesuda portaba aquel anillo, demasiado pesado para ese dedo.

—Es un Avery —dijo con seguridad—. Lleva ese ridículo anillo de familia. Algunos sangre pura parecen creer que es más importante cómo lucen que el poder que tienen.

El brujo soltó una carcajada.

—¡Muchacho estúpido! —su voz entrecortada por la máscara negra, como si no tuviera rostro, era ronca y áspera. Tom tragó saliva, con el regusto amargo de la bilis aún en su garganta.

Definitivamente _no_ estaba asustado.

—Tom, vete —la voz de Harry era una orden, y Tom no pudo dejar de admirar a Harry Potter, el Harry Potter que le había dado tantos dolores de cabeza, en su Harry. Ahí estaba, capaz de dar su vida en pos de la gente a la que ama.

—No —Tom alzó la barbilla, llevándose la mano a la cintura, buscando su varita como en los viejos tiempos, olvidando que no estaba allí. Que había dejado de estar allí hace casi veinte años.

Harry le lanzó una última mirada desesperada antes de que comenzara el duelo.

Tom intentó atacar, encontrándose con algo: no sólo no tenía su varita, sino que, además, no encontraba el núcleo con su magia.

Siempre había estado ahí, desde pequeño. Lo había sentido como un segundo corazón. Pero no era capaz de encontrarlo. Los recuerdos de dos vidas se mezclaban y lo aturdían, y, totalmente aterrado como nunca lo había estado (con una excepción, la excepción notable de aquella vez en San Mungo, sosteniendo una mano fría, observando un rostro inhumanamente pálido, un pecho sin latido), se dio cuenta de lo inevitable: todos sus recuerdos relacionados con la magia eran de su vida anterior.

En su pecho, sólo su corazón latía. Su cuerpo no tenía núcleo mágico.

Harry lanzó una última maldición –una luz verde, chispeante, que se estrelló contra el pecho del brujo enemigo tumbándole por siempre en el suelo– para voltearse. Tom no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban abiertos sin mirar realmente, cargados de lágrimas.

—¿Tom? —susurró Harry, acercándose—. ¿Tom…? ¿Estás…?

Tom le arrebató la varita de sus manos. Con un quejido de agonía comprobó que aquella varita mágica se sentía como un simple palo de madera en sus manos, sin ninguna respuesta eléctrica contra sus venas.

—¿Tom? —Harry también parecía estar en pánico. Después de todo, lo estaba apuntando con su varita.

Tom no lo oyó. Agitó la varita y sintió cómo esta huía de sus manos, al tiempo que su cuerpo era expulsado hacía atrás con una fuerza absoluta.

Un muggle no podría tocar la varita de un mago, no sin ser rechazado por la misma.

Un _muggle_ …

Tom se perdió en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _De verdad no quería quedarme en un "hace un año que no actualizo" xd ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Prometo no demorarme tanto la próxima vez. Además estoy preparando un pequeño video para esto, pero, shhh *huye*._

 _¿Puedo pedir teorías locas o eso quedó descartado? xD Los amo, lo siento, los amo, lo siento, los amo. ¡NOS LEEMOS!_

 _PD: ¿Conocen los Amortentia Awards? ;) ¡POR FAVOR, NOMINEMOS FANFICS TOMARRY! Necesitamos que nuestra oscura y hermosa pareja gane algo este año._

 _Saludos hermosos,_

 _xxx G._


	19. en la agonía de un Señor Oscuro

_Agradezcan este capítulo a Kyu, mi hija adorada. Y como todos sabremos esto está dedicado con mi alma negra a Maddy, la Bestie-Best-Of-Dha-Warld._

 _Gracias a los amores da-mai-jartBASTA, G, AUTOCONTROL, **Kyu** , **XimenaOrtRey** , **Fray** , **belladonna166** y **Miaras** por dejar review. Este fic fue una de las escasas cosas hermosa que me pasó en la vida, no sólo por la gente increíble que conocí gracias a él, sino por haberme hecho cada día más unida a mi Bestie hermosa Maddy y skljfds BASTA, ALGUIEN GOLPEEME ANTES DE PONERME CURSI._

 _Me voy a las notas finales, besitos para ustedes y tecitos de manzanilla para mí porque me duele el estómago. Ahí-tenemos su dosis de angst del día._

 _Espero que les guste *guiño guiño limpiándose las lágrimas*_

* * *

 **18**

 **... en la agonía de un Señor Oscuro**

 _Te estoy preguntando,_

 _perdido entre la piel de tus piernas,_

 _perdido entre la profundidad de tus ojos,_

 _¿qué es lo que sientes?_

 _¿Sientes miedo, mi pequeño niño?,_

 _No temas, ¿por qué temer?_

 _El miedo nos hace débiles, ¿sabes?_

 _Y no quiero ser débil._

 _No quiero que seas débil._

 _Quiero que seamos fuertes._

 _Seamos fuertes, juntos._

 _._

...

.

 _Tonto, repito,_

 _y me dejo llevar,_

 _por las eternas caricias,_

 _caricias que ya no están._

 _No estarás._

 _Te irás._

 _Porque, ¿quién querría,_

 _al final,_

 _conmigo estar?_

 _Tus labios, tan suaves,_

 _y esos besos que ya no tendré._

 _Pero yo no soy el único que sufriré._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _Cuando era pequeño, quería alas._

 _Recuerdo que me contaban de los ángeles._

 _Yo quería ser uno._

 _Quería proteger, quería ser alabado._

 _Quería tener mi propia espada de fuego,_

 _mi propia armada justiciera._

 _Creo, mi dulce criatura,_

 _que no he sido un ángel._

 _Cuando me enterré entre tus carnes,_

 _cuando provoqué tus labios sobre mi piel,_

 _cuando acaricié lo que nunca nadie antes había acariciado,_

 _cuando devoré cada pureza de tu ser._

 _Y, ¿sabes qué?_

 _Y no me arrepiento._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _¿Nunca has sentido deseos de dar tu vida por alguien?_

 _Amor, le llaman algunos,_

 _estupidez, lo llaman otros._

 _Para mí, no tiene nombre,_

 _a menos que sea el tuyo._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

Voldemort no podía soportarlo. No se trataba de un simple capricho. No, Voldemort nunca tenían "simples caprichos". Se trataba de que Harry Potter tenía que ser suyo. Tenía que estar a su lado, por la eternidad. Ni siquiera tenía que arrodillarse ante él, no tenía que adorarlo, no tenía que obedecer sus órdenes. Es decir, ¿Harry Potter obedeciendo órdenes? Era demasiado loco, demasiado tonto. Voldemort no creía que Harry fuera del tipo que se inclinaba ante otros. Fue por eso por lo que, desde el principio, no había impuesto entre ellos ese tipo de relación... con contadas excepciones en las que se encontraban inesperadamente creativos en la cama. Pero incluso aquellas veces tenían un límite. Voldemort no tenía poder alguno sobre Harry. Y Harry tenía, y siempre había tenido a Voldemort, en la palma de sus manos.

Desde que era un pequeño bebé y había destruido su cuerpo. La maldición asesina había rebotado en él; el amor de su madre demasiado poderoso, demasiado feroz para impedirle acabar a tal pequeño. Y, cuando su alma consiguió adaptarse a la locura que significaba no tener un cuerpo, pudo pensar y meditar demasiado sobre ello. Harry Potter. Una criatura tan interesante, tan interesante, con tanto poder.

Debió haber encontrado una forma de volver y tomarlo bajo su poder antes de que el niño estuviera arruinando su infancia con esos muggles, e incluso en Hogwarts, bajo la influencia de Dumbledore.

Harry siempre había demostrado ser fuerte, valiente, con un sentido del humor muy peculiar, y un cinismo que haría estremecer a la mismísima Bellatrix Lestrange. Cuando Voldemort se adentraba a la Sala del Trono de la mansión de Salazar y se encontraba a Harry, con una sonrisa burlona, recostado en el trono que le correspondía y sin la menor intención de levantarse, Voldemort no podía evitar ponerlo en sus rodillas como su pequeña mascota. A veces, Harry protestaba; lanzaba comentarios sarcásticos a los mortífagos, e incluso le llamaba "Voldy" con un falso tono empalagoso. Muchas veces había irritado a Bellatrix, envolviéndose con las mismas túnicas que la mujer solía usar, viejas y negras, y hablando con voz chillona y desesperada: "Mi Señor, mi Señooooor, por favor, dígame que me veo bonita, ¡pasé muchos años en Azkabán por usted, mi Señor! ¡Lo he amado desde siempre! ¡Déjeme llevar sus oscuros y tenebrosos espermatozoides en mi interior y tener un oscuro y tenebroso bebé que lanzará _Avadas_ desde la cuna!". Bellatrix había intentado maldecirlo más de una vez, y Harry, demostrando su gran capacidad mágica, desviaba las maldiciones sin el uso de ninguna varita, apenas sin mirar, sin despegar los ojos de los rubíes del Señor Oscuro, que, a pesar de todo, relucían con diversión.

Todos los Mortífagos, a pesar de encontrarse extraña aún la presencia del Niño de Oro de Dumbledore, habían decidido respetarle en cierta medida.

Voldemort era capaz de recordar a Harry como aquel muchacho infantilmente seductor. Porque lo era. Incluso con catorce años, vistiendo aquellas ridículas túnicas de Gryffindor, había sonreído extrañamente mientras se burlaban uno del otro en una tensión demasiado floja. Y con esa sonrisa, Voldemort fue capaz de darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Que no sería capaz de lanzar la maldición asesina otra vez hacia el niño, que creció entre sus brazos, y no fue más un niño. Se transformó en un muchacho infinitamente peculiar: inteligente, astuto, rápido, seductor, y divertido. Si Voldemort hubiera alzado un imperio sobre el mundo mágico, hubiera exigido con rapidez a Harry Potter como su consorte, amante, esposo leal. Necesitaba a alguien como él en su vida. No importaba si le ofrecían a cualquier sangre pura, él no necesitaba un estatus, él no necesitaba un poder, él no necesitaba una habilidad determinada.

Él necesitaba a Harry Potter.

...

.

 _No pondré en palabras sentimientos humanos,_

 _porque los Dioses no sangran,_

 _los Dioses no sufren,_

 _los Dioses no lloran,_

 _los Dioses no tienen el alma rota._

 _Entonces, pondré en palabras los sentimientos de un Dios:_

 _he sangrado,_

 _he sufrido,_

 _he llorado,_

 _he fracturado mi alma,_

 _y, sin embargo,_

 _no estás conmigo._

 _._

 _…_

No había querido matar a George Weasley. Simplemente lo había hecho, había lanzado la maldición, incapaz de creer la cercanía que el infeliz tenía con Harry, con _su_ Harry. Había apuntado, y no había fallado.

Luego, había sentido las emociones de Harry. El dolor fue demasiado agudo. El dolor le perforaba el pecho, le doblaba en dos, y las lágrimas de frustración y traición brotaban de sus ojos. Lágrimas que no le pertenecían. Lágrimas que él no había derramado.

Marshall corrió al oír los gritos desgarradores de su Señor. Le encontró abrazándose la cabeza, en medio de una agonía indescriptible, por lo que le ofreció una poción tranquilizante y comprobó las barreras entre la conexión del Horrocrux de Voldemort y su propia alma. Como siempre que comprobaba (con mucha dificultad, ya que él no era ningún nigromante experimentado) podía sentir las conexiones entre el alma central y los fragmentos: podía sentir la calma de varios de ellos, pero uno estaba siendo desestabilizado. Pudo sentir que era el que estaba conectado a otra mente, el que estaba conectado a otro cuerpo.

Marshall arropó el cuerpo de Voldemort, recordándose a sí mismo jamás hacérselo notar, mientras le hacía beber una poción para dormir sin soñar. Pero Voldemort se mantuvo consciente, lo suficiente para dar la orden:

—Dile a Severus… que salve al chico.

Los ojos se cerraron. Marshall cumplió la orden.

La agonía de Voldemort (de Harry) se detuvo, al menos brevemente.

…

.

 _Si no estás aquí,_

 _¿qué le aguarda a mi alma?_

 _La infinita pena que transcurre,_

 _Devorándome el sueño_

 _(que no sé para qué dormir,_

 _Si en mis sueños te veo._

 _Ya no quiero hacerlo,_

 _Pero sigo soñando)._

 _No hallo respuestas en los rincones,_

 _Trepando en los muros,_

 _En los salones_

 _Cargados de libros._

 _No hallo respuestas en los murmullos,_

 _En el calor sobre las sábanas,_

 _Un calor que no te pertenece,_

 _Un calor que no me pertenece._

 _La suciedad me corroe el alma,_

 _El cuerpo._

 _No eres tú,_

 _Y yo no quiero que seas de nadie_

 _(ni ser de nadie._

 _De nadie que no seas tú)._

 _._

 _…_

El maldito Thoonese iba a pagar. Iba a torturarlo de forma lenta, gozando de cada uno de sus gritos. La misión del maldito Mortífago era entrar a trabajar en la maldita tienda de bromas para tener un ojo avizor sobre Harry, y _no_ acabar en una cita con él, haciendo comentarios de doble sentido, haciéndole notar que la forma en que sus labios recogían las gotas de crema helada podría empalmar a cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente necesitado (o, como Voldemort, que simplemente encontrara cada fracción de Harry Potter demasiado atractiva como para resistirse).

El fuego había brotado de sus dedos. Sus manos se habían hundido en los ladrillos, una fuerza demasiado imparable haciéndole perpetrar en la estructura mágica. No necesitó varita mientras en su mente divagaban las ideas de las llamas del infierno devorándolo todo, y la serpiente de fuego comenzó a obedecerlo.

Luego, intentó que su error consumido por la desesperación pareciera algo preparado. Apartó a Thoonese de su vista –definitivamente, los nuevos reclutas estarían satisfechos de practicar sus imperdonables, torturándole y obligándole a comer sus propios cabellos arrancados de raíz– y envió a Nagini a la estúpida Madriguera de las Comadrejas para lanzar su advertencia.

Pudo sentir levemente aquel lazo agitarse. Luego, la calma fue tan inesperada que Voldemort creyó que se trataba de que el chico había conseguido volver a conciliar el sueño. Tal vez Nagini no le había despertado del todo, y él había creído que aquello se trataba de un sueño bastante retorcido.

Regresó a la mansión de Slytherin, observando cada rincón de ella, cada pequeña facción de Harry en sus recuerdos. Observó la sala de los trasladores con detenimiento, al mismo tiempo que observaba las velas incapaces de derretirse, las flores cargadas de perfume que trepaba hasta donde él se encontraba.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a la barandilla, su corazón agitándose en el pecho como si sintiera… como si presintiera algo. Pero Voldemort había dejado toda su fe en las profecías y presentimientos atrás, cuando aquel muchacho que había sido pronosticado para destruirlo resultó ser su mejor arma. Un arma que aumentó su cordura, su coherencia, su consciencia, que le permitió sentir –quizá, con demasiada intensidad.

Entonces, un crack lo distrajo.

Voldemort se volteó con lentitud, las luces del alba emergiendo, pintando el cielo con sus pinceladas de fantasía. Su nuevo cuerpo creado a base de las artes oscuras de Marshall era demasiado resistente para básicamente todo. Podía pasar días sin dormir, ni comer, y prácticamente estaba liberado de los engorrosos momentos de utilizar el baño. Sin embargo, eran cosas que Voldemort había regresado a hacer. Lentamente, imitando a Harry. Comía más a menudo, y a veces robaba alguna chuchería de entre los dulces del chico, que le insultaba y pedía una remuneración. Y Voldemort se la daba, por supuesto; después de todo, él era un Lord considerado.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Marshall (la mirada cristalizada, las fosas nasales dilatadas, todo su rostro como si estuviera conteniendo una gran cantidad de emociones) pudo darse cuenta de que no importara cuán resistente, duro, e inmortal fuera su cuerpo. No importaba cuánto fuera el exterior, si el interior estaba roto.

—Harry —la voz de Marshall no era quebradiza, no como supuso al ver su expresión. Voldemort no supo qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar; Harry, tan sólo unas horas antes, había estado bien. Él lo había visto. Él había…

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Voldemort alzó la barbilla. Marshall cerró los ojos, sin ser capaz de mirarle mientras hablaba.

—Está en San Mungo.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua.

—Es natural —murmuró, su risa entre nerviosa e histérica subiendo por su garganta, inoportuna—. He oído que los gemelos Weasley suelen experimentar. Quizá Harry haya decidido ser su conejillo de indias…

Aunque aquello no encajaba en el _cuándo._ Horas antes, Voldemort había enviado a Nagini. La serpiente le había dicho que había expresado su mensaje con exactitud. Entonces, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué…?

Marshall abrió los ojos. Voldemort dio un paso atrás. Inyectados en sangre, los ojos verdes de Marshall Evans, tan similares a los de su sobrino, consiguieron que su mundo se trastrabillara. El aire comenzó a escasear, y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Conocía esa mirada.

Después de todo, todos los humanos –sean muggles, sean magos– siguen siendo eso, nada más que humanos. Y es normal que todos tengan la misma reacción, la misma expresión en los ojos, cuando un miembro de su familia decide tomar su propia vida.

…

.

 _Puedo esperar y narrarte_

 _Mil versos al oído_

 _Durante ésta y mil mañanas._

 _Puedo esperar y cantarte_

 _Mil canciones de cuna_

 _Durante ésta y mil noches._

 _Puedo esperar y acunarte_

 _En mis brazos, como un niño,_

 _Apartar las pesadillas._

 _Puedo esperarte y acompañarte._

 _Tan sólo déjame una mañana, o mil._

 _Tan sólo déjame una noche, o mil._

 _Tan sólo déjame apartar las pesadillas de ti._

 _(Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurre cuando_

 _No sólo soy el creador de tus pesadillas,_

 _Sino, el protagonista?)._

 _._

 _…_

San Mungo estalló.

Bueno, no literalmente.

El hombre corría por los pasillos, gritando, insultando, temblando como un muerto que acaba de regresar a la vida. Intentó ser inmovilizado por un sanador de forma errónea.

Vestido con túnicas negras, aquel hombre era la viva imagen de la desesperación: sus cabellos canosos demostraban que su vida había sido larga, a pesar de que su rostro se mantuviera joven. Sus espaldas anchas temblaban, porque sin importar qué tan imponente fuera, qué tan formados estuvieran sus brazos, su expresión rota demostraba que lo único que podría hacer sería defenderse, como una madre leona si alguien se atrevía a atacar a sus crías recién nacidas. Jamás cazar. Jamás atacar.

Harry Potter resultó estar en una habitación escondida. Voldemort reconocía el término "habitación escondida", que no tenía nada que ver con la Sala de Menesteres en Hogwarts. No, en realidad una habitación escondida estaba perfectamente a la vista, pero simplemente había un hechizo tan potente en ella que nadie que supiera quién se hallaba allí dentro podría sentir deseos de cruzarla.

Entonces, Voldemort se encontró cara a cara con un hombre herido, de expresión perturbada. Los cabellos castaños canos le caían sobre la frente, y a su lado, otro hombre roto le estrechaba contra su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos lloraba, aunque eso tampoco pronosticaba nada bueno: sus ojos estaban perdidos, cargados de venas rojas, demostrando que estaban secos de tanto llorar.

Tom Riddle se dejó caer de rodillas justo frente a ellos, llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, con voz ahogada. Entonces, dos varitas le apuntaron, e incluso desde lejos, algunos sanadores parecían considerar sacar las propias y apuntar. Tom alzó la cabeza, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas, sus labios temblorosos—. ¿Dónde?

Remus observó a Sirius. Sirius no despegaba los ojos de Voldemort, su expresión cargada de agonía, como si se tratara de alguien que había muerto y había regresado sólo para continuar una vida atormentada. Pero no era ese tipo de dolor el que sentía. Sirius reconocía el dolor de Voldemort: una pérdida mucho más grande que la de la propia vida; la pérdida de la vida que completaba la suya, la pérdida del sentido, del horizonte, de la sensación de plenitud.

Sirius abrió la boca. Voldemort mantuvo su mirada, sin importar que le estuviera apuntando con su varita, sin importar si la maldición asesina brotaba de ella.

—Habitación 317 —respondió—. Habitación escondida. Harry Potter.

Voldemort se levantó y veloz como él mismo recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar hasta allí.

Remus observó a Sirius, intrigado.

—¿Por qué…?

Los ojos de Sirius se detuvieron en los de Remus. Había demasiada desesperación en su mirada, una desesperación que le hizo arrugar los dedos y torcer el gesto.

—Quizá, llegados a este punto, la única forma de romper este círculo sea dejar que se cumpla lo que ha declarado Harry —murmuró Sirius con la voz hueca—. Debemos tener esperanzas, y debemos aferrarnos a ellas.

…

.

 _Lo lamento, ¿vale? Te juro que no quería… Pero lo lamento, pero lo lamento, te amo, maldición, te amo, te amo, ¿no puedes verlo? No puedes, no puedes, porque si lo hubieras visto, si hubieras visto alguna vez, si hubieras observado cada una de las cosas que he hecho por ti, porque te amo, porque te amo, porque te amo, y lo lamento, no te vayas, no me dejes, no lo hagas, te necesito, quédate, no me dejes solo, por favor, por favor. Tú no tienes idea, no tienes la menor idea de lo que significas para mí. Al final de cuentas, eres un mocoso que jamás se ha sentido amado en su vida. Es muy nuevo para ti. También lo es para mí. Pero debemos aprender a vivir con ello. ¿Lo has oído? VIVIR. **VIVIR**. Debemos vivir. No puedes morir. No puedes dejarme, maldición, ¡te amo! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Tienes prohibido morir! ¡Tienes prohibido total y completamente dejarme! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tú eres todo lo que yo quiero, lo que necesito, lo que anhelo, lo que sueño, lo que respiro._

 _Por favor, entiende._

 _Por favor, abre los ojos._

 _Por favor, no me dejes._

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…_

 _._

 _…_

Tan pronto supo el número de la habitación prácticamente se vio arrastrado a ella. Fue como si una fuerza magnética le llevara hasta ese rincón, hasta esa puerta, hasta ese cuerpo blanco sobre las sábanas.

Su pecho dolió como si estuviera bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Sus manos buscaron con rapidez las manos de Harry, sobre su vientre, y las tomaron en las suyas, llevándolas a su frente.

Estaban frías.

Podía sentir una débil magia en él, la magia de todo mago que persistía en los cuerpos incluso después de la muerte, para ser extraída en el funeral y proteger las mansiones familiares, pero podía sentir algo más fuerte, algo que le enloquecía, algo que hacía todo su cuerpo temblar y conseguir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Harry Potter ya no estaba en ese cuerpo.

Soltó un grito agónico, incapaz de cesar su llanto. Su cuerpo parecía destrozarse, la respiración entrecortada…

¿Cuánto le tomaría destruirlos todos? Podría enviarlos directamente a Albus Dumbledore. Podría hacerlos llegar con una carta y con una lista de cosas capaces de destruirlos, no debería demorarse, viviría el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo todo lo que ya no tenía sentido acababa por desmoronarse. Se reuniría con él. Lo vería. Lo…

— _¿Qué cojones, Voldy?_

Voldemort alzó la cabeza, observando una figura casi espectral sentada a los pies de la cama. Una extraña sonrisa rota cubrió sus labios, y debió limpiarse los ojos con las mangas de la túnica varias veces para poder observarlo bien.

No lucía como debería lucir un fantasma. No lucía plateado, brillante, y tampoco atravesaba cosas. Lucía como… lucía como un _alma._ En su trabajo de nigromante, Tom había fragmentado su propia alma, y había visto cómo ésta era conducida a su recipiente, sintiéndola en cada fragmento de su cuerpo hasta que tomaba un nuevo hogar. Pero exactamente así era como Harry lucía: sus mejillas estaban blancas, y los cabellos podrían estar un poco menos desordenados, pero todo en él parecía una exactitud del cadáver bajo sus manos.

Sus movimientos parecían dejar una estela de miles de cosas detrás de sí. No eran colores, ni objetos, y Voldemort tampoco podía darse cuenta de qué era, porque nunca había visto un alma fuera de su cuerpo moverse por voluntad propia.

Harry se inclinó sobre él, sus manos moviéndose sobre su rostro, y Tom fue capaz de sentir una ligera caricia, como cuando el sol golpea tu rostro luego de un día de frío. Se atragantó con el nudo de su garganta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, incapaz de hacer algo más que observarlo como si fuera a perderlo, como si jamás fuera a verlo.

—Creí que…

— _Estoy muerto_ —Harry alzó las cejas—. _No te ilusiones._

Voldemort respondió con un sollozo estrangulado. Soltó las manos del cadáver, capturando aquellas manos que parecieron crear calor también a sus dedos. No era capaz de sentir masa física debajo de su piel, pero era capaz de sentir energía vibrante que le recorría de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué? —Voldemort abrió los labios—. ¿Por qué?

Harry soltó un suspiro.

— _No iba a arriesgar la vida de las personas que amo, Voldy_ —rió con una clara mueca juguetona, una mueca que incluso en su rostro espectral parecía forzada desde un dolor en lo hondo de su pecho—. _Me lo advertiste. La primera vez no fui capaz de comprenderlo… pero la segunda estuvo muy clara. En la primera vez, muchos inocentes murieron por mi culpa, además de que casi muere alguien que es como mi hermano, como la familia que nunca tuve… la que me arrebataste. En la segunda vez, existieron muchos heridos. Y créeme que he pasado por alto cosas en las que no he estado involucrado directamente: el atentado a Beauxbatons, los secuestros de miembros del Ministerio de Magia… Sí, créeme. Es bastante extraño que algo así ocurra y que yo no me dé cuenta. Tengo la cara, pero no soy idiota._

Voldemort detuvo sus ojos en los de Harry. No relucían como los destellos verdes que usualmente le suavizaban con una mirada; su mirada era más clara, y más difusa. No era posible darse cuenta si le miraba con furia o con calidez. Los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, pero ahora Harry era un alma, y todo en él parecía llamarle, gritarle, reclamarle, odiarle y amarle, todo al mismo tiempo y con una misma intensidad.

—Pero te he dicho —Voldemort no era capaz de hallarse una respuesta a nada— que no podría vivir sin ti. No puedo. No puedo…

— _Y yo no puedo vivir con la muerte de miles en mi consciencia, sabiendo que todo ha sido por mi culpa_ —expresó Harry con casi ternura, acunando su rostro entre sus manos—. _Supongo que estamos a mano, ¿no?_

Voldemort cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran libremente su rostro. Las manos de Harry, aquel toque sin tacto y sin fuerza, aquello que parecía ser sólo calidez, intentaron limpiarlas, y Voldemort sintió que lo estaba ensuciando con sus lágrimas.

—No puedes morir —murmuró Voldemort, negando con la cabeza—. No puedes, no puedes, no puedes…

— _Pues te tengo una mala noticia_ —Harry rió como un niño que había hecho una travesura. Sin embargo, aquella risa estaba rota, fracturada por algo similar a un llanto—. _Ya estoy muerto._

Voldemort abrió los ojos nuevamente, encontrándose con que sí, lo estaba. Su cadáver reposaba sobre la camilla, y su alma, sin ninguna atadura a él, parecía libre y tan cargada de calidez como si fuera una estrella en ebullición.

Una estrella apagándose.

— _Pero, no comprendo_ —Harry frunció ligeramente los labios en una expresión pensativa que a Voldemort inmediatamente le recordó a Marshall Evans cuando meditaba sobre algo de lo cual no conseguía hallar respuesta. Era tan extraño como, a pesar del escaso tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Harry tenía más similitudes con su tío Marshall que con sus tíos muggles—. _¿Por qué no puedes vivir sin mí? ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? Has destruido medio mundo mágico para llamar mi atención. Has conseguido que yo hiciera esto. Me has llevado al límite. ¿Por qué insistir en negar mi muerte? Tú podrías tenerlo todo en este mundo y en cualquiera. El poder, la magia, las tierras, el oro y la plata, los libros y los escribas. No hay quien pueda detenerte. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué justamente yo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¿Qué es lo que...?_

Entonces, los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en los manchones de sus dedos. Tiró de sus manos con una fuerza extraña para no ser una figura corpórea, observándolas. Sus dedos, palmas y dorsos tenían pequeños manchones de _tinta_.

Voldemort abrió la boca y no fue capaz de evitar que las palabras brotaran.

 _"Luces como un ángel cuando duermes,_

 _Aunque yo tenga las alas._

 _Pero son falsas._

 _Las mías son de tinta, y las tuyas son tan reales, y me abrazan._

 _Yo no soy un poeta,_

 _Y tú no eres exactamente una musa,_

 _(¿Porque, qué musa acaricia como tú lo haces,_

 _Besa como si no fuera pecado,_

 _Se abre como si fuera un regalo?)._

 _Tú eres como una estrella,_

 _(tímido, blanco, vivaz)_

 _que ilumina poco a poco mis noches._

 _Y cuando mis manos están sobre tu piel,_

 _¿Cómo pensar que nuestro tiempo juntos es un derroche?_

 _¿Cómo pensar que un ángel puede desear_

 _(con tanta intensidad,_

 _con tanta locura;_

 _con tanta pasión,_

 _con tanta amargura),_

 _que puede secar mi boca,_

 _y al mismo tiempo humedecer mis sábanas?_

 _(¿Cómo pensar, siquiera?)._

 _Luces como un diablo cuando tus piernas envuelven mis caderas,_

 _aunque yo tenga el alma quebrada._

 _Pero tu maldad es falsa._

 _La mía es verdadera, corrompe y rompe, destroza y hunde;_

 _y, aun así, me abrazas._

 _Yo no soy un poeta,_

 _pero que me inspiras,_

 _Lo haces,_

 _Y me encantas,_

 _Lo sabes."_

Harry ahogó un jadeo, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Todo él estaba temblando, deshaciéndose en destellos de luz, aunque seguía completo e intacto. Parecía como si toda su alma estuviera estallando, haciéndose y deshaciéndose en sí misma, fragmentándose y uniéndose, creando, simplemente _creyendo._

—Tú me amas —susurró Harry, apartando ligeramente las manos de su boca. Voldemort le observó a los ojos ni tan verdes como las esmeraldas, pero ni tan verdes como la vida; ojos de muerte, ojos de tristeza, ojos de agua estancada y de agonía en su estado puro.

—Lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo —fue capaz de responder—. Pero estaba creído que amar era... amar era entregar el alma, la vida, las decisiones, el futuro. Amar era perder. Pero... amar es _ganar_. Ganas la sensación más hermosa y efímera del mundo. _Amas,_ y estás completo. Amas, y eres capaz de todo. Amas y te das cuenta de que comienzas a ver todo con la mirada de la persona que comparte; cuando veía algo antes de ti pensaba exclusivamente en lo que me podría gustar a mí. Y cuando te conocí... cuando pude ver quién eras realmente, no fui capaz de hacer nada más que pensar en qué cosas podrían gustarte, en qué cosas podríamos compartir, qué cosas podría enseñarte o qué cosas podrían llamar tu atención. Era inevitable planear un futuro juntos. Me alejaba cada vez más de mis ideales y mis antiguos deseos; ya no era yo contra el mundo, ahora, de pronto, éramos _tú y yo_ , y el mundo no importaba; si lo querías, si lo odiabas, lo único que podría interesarme era tenerte a mi lado y eso era tener al mundo. Y pensaba, _¿le gustarán las mascotas? ¿Alguna vez habrá tenido una antes de tener a su lechuza? Si le regalara una, ¿cómo la llamaría? ¿Un gato, un perro, una serpiente, quizá? ... ¿Le gustará más la Navidad o la Noche de Brujas? ... ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Cuál es el que menos? ¿Qué tipo de cosas le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre? ¿Cuál es el libro que más lo ha marcado? ¿Cuántos amigos tuvo en su vida? ¿Qué es lo que consiguió que esas personas fueran sus amigos?_... Y quería... de pronto, saberlo todo de ti. Estar siempre contigo. Necesitaba... quería... yo...

Voldemort apretó los puños en torno a su propia cabeza, jalando de sus cabellos como si necesitara arrancárselos, arrancarse trozo a trozo la piel en la desesperada lentitud agónica de los segundos transcurriendo con vida. Los ojos como rubíes estaban rodeados de venas enrojecidas cruzando lo blanco. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos cargados del más intenso dolor, como si estuviera destrozándose, como si su cuerpo respondiera al llamado de pánico de su alma. _Matadme, matadme, matadme._

Harry sollozaba en silencio.

— _Lo siento_ —susurró—. _Yo no… no sé lo que es amar. No sé lo que es que puedan amarme. No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo, no sé, yo soy un idiota, un estúpido, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento..._

Pero estaba hecho. El cadáver estaba allí, a su lado. Nadie podría revivir un cadáver. Nad-...

—¡MARSHALL! —Voldemort se irguió tan rápido y tan violentamente que el alma de Harry retrocedió como si estuviera aterrada de la explosión mágica que brotó con fuerza de él. Un suspiro después estaba lejos, en la otra punta de la habitación, los grandes ojos temblando e irradiando un brillo que parecía estarse apagando.

 _Las almas fueras de sus cuerpos solamente duran el tiempo suficiente en la tierra como para poder cumplir la razón por la cual están allí._

No tenían mucho tiempo.

Voldemort se acercó al cuerpo de Harry, ignorando los destellos del alma en el chico. Apartó las manos frías con un estremecimiento y examinó la piel. El rigor mortis estaba presentándose. No hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto, ¿dos, cuatro horas? Era imposible que los tejidos pudieran haberse degradado, al menos _tanto_ como para imposibilitar...

Llevó la mano a su pecho, intentando hallar conexión. Lo sentía como si residiera en algún rincón de su magia, difuminándose en cada rincón del cadáver. El cuerpo había muerto por muerte _natural,_ o al menos no mágica. Voldemort sentía sus tripas revolverse al examinar las muñecas vendadas hasta los antebrazos y sentir el aroma metálico a la sangre emanando de las heridas abiertas. ¿De qué servía remendar un cadáver?

Lo halló y pujó por él.

Harry chilló.

— _PUTA MIERDA_ —y se apartó del cuerpo que abría los ojos, confundido.

—Tranquilo —Voldemort podía sentir agotamiento físico, emocional y mágico. No dormía hacía mucho tiempo, no tenía un descanso de su explosión emocional desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos latiendo allí, en su alma, y tampoco había practicado ese tipo de cosas jamás—. No quería que te asustaras. Harry, ¿te he explicado alguna vez lo que es un Horrocrux?

El alma de Harry negó mientras su cuerpo, con los ojos abiertos, inhalaba y exhalaba el aire hasta que su pecho se llenaba y luego se vaciaba. Comenzó a sacudirse en pequeños espasmos nerviosos. Voldemort volvió a llamar ( _¡Marshall!_ ) sabiendo que todo Señor Oscuro tenía _esa_ conexión con sus seguidores, aquellos que había marcado con su mano y no con su varita. Capaces de oírlo y sentir su llamado, de ir por él.

—Un Horrocrux es el sitio donde un nigromante deposita un trozo de su alma fragmentada —explicó brevemente, simplificándolo todo—. Un Horrocrux puede ser un objeto o un ser viviente.

— _Soy un Horrocrux_ —comprendió Harry, señalando su cuerpo.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa cargada de esperanza.

—Eras —destacó, al mismo tiempo que Marshall se adentraba en la habitación. Tenía los cabellos largos y desordenados, y se lanzó hacia la camilla observando a Voldemort como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¡Mi Señor! —balbuceó. Voldemort le observó perplejo—. ¿Qué está... cómo...?

—No voy a arriesgar su alma mientras reparamos este cuerpo —balbuceó, tragando saliva. Podía sentir el dolor agudo en su pecho mientras su alma era afectada, destrozada; el cuerpo había estado muerto durante bastante tiempo a niveles mágicos, todos los tejidos afectándose en aquel periodo de tiempo que no parecía tanto para los seres vivos. Podía sentir su pecho romperse como si miles de cuchillas estuvieran desgarrándolo, pero no había sangre, no había dolor físico; su alma, el trozo de ella que residía en Harry Potter, estaba siendo torturada por haber despertado en un cuerpo que la estaba matando, matándolo a él, destruyendo su alma en su interior como el fuego infernal más potente, como el veneno de basilisco más agudo—. Marshall, Harry está allí. Está de pie, mirándonos, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Brilla como si fuera un pequeño sol real, no uno metafórico, no ese que siempre ha sido para mí desde que apareció en mi vida y me dedicó una de esas estúpidamente cínicas sonrisas que me replantean mi existencia en esta tierra. Está muerto, pero aún está con nosotros. Y ahora vamos a arreglar este cuerpo para traerlo de regreso.

* * *

 _*lanza confeti de tripas* Awww, echaba de menos a mis nenes hermosos de este fic, yo simplemente los quiero abrazar siempre y fuerte y cuando entré al documento casi los sentí mirándome con reproche como "Jelou, ¿acaso nos has olvidado? Ugh, qué pésima madre". Sísísí estoy algo ida, es que dejarme hablar de mis fics es algo que me saca de mí, podría hablar horas y horas y horas._

 _En fiiiiiinnnnnnn. Nombro especialmente al Batallón de Perras que me llena de memes para que actualice._

 _Quisiera decir que escribí de mi puño y letra cada poema en este capítulo... y en este fic. *risas nerviosas* Soy una poeta dramática, pero intenté ponerle el sentimiento suficiente. Y, como verán, he dejado en claro que cada precioso poema se encuentra escrito por Voldemort, nuestro Lord de las Artes. Sé que lo aman, no lo nieguen *guiño y chillidos fangirl*_

 _Gracias realmente a todos por leer, de verdad no tienen la idea de lo que este fic significa para mí y simplemente si me demoro en subir capítulos es para conseguir darle una mejor fuerza a cada uno, el sentimiento necesario para que sea de su agrado._

 _Eso es todo *llora*_

 _xxx G._


End file.
